It's never too late
by Golak
Summary: Love is a complicated thing. For some of us it's a little harder to find the one. And sometimes, for a few of us, the one isn't always what you were looking for.
1. Chapter 1

**It's never too late**

Hi everyone,

I hope that everyone's enjoying their summer one way or another.

I had the best summer so far and I really hope each and every one of you share the same feelings.

So I'm back home now and ready to start a whole new story with my favorite characters from Sailor Moon.

This story is a follow up of "His Eyes". After receiving several great reviews and a few messages on writing more on this specific storyline, I just couldn't resist unleashing my imagination and I really hope that you like it.

As always, reviews are highly appreciated. Your reviews makes my work better, believe me, because with each encouraging word, or even criticism, I try harder to deliver a better story for you. So please, don't forget to let me know what you think.

Enjoy.

 **Important announcement as of June 16th, 2017: I will be updating every chapter as I have found a wonderful beta-reader (the great BrownB). I can't tell you how happy I am to have a beta-reader now. And I am sure that you will be happy too; editing was never my forte:D A big shout out to you B.** **It's never too late.**

* * *

"I saw you."

Usagi took a sharp breath and spun around, blond streams of golden hair going around her tiny form, school bag tight in one hand, while her other hand went straight in front of her, as if shielding herself from whatever danger she was in.

"Hey easy now tiger," Yoshiro said as he brought both hands in front of him, as if trying to shield _himself_ from any possible damage her tiny fist could have caused.

Usagi visibly relaxed once she noticed her assumed attacker, letting go of a deep breath she was holding in. "Yoshiro, what the hell...you startled me," she shook her head in disapproval, wrinkling her nose in the process.

"Well I didn't mean to, I thought you heard me coming up to you," he smirked as he shoved his hands in his pants pockets, looking straight in the shorter girl's eyes.

Usagi lifted her chin up and looked back at him. "Yeah, well I didn't, so next time just announce your presence please," she hissed. "Anyways, what were you saying?" she asked him while pushing her bang out of her eyes. It was such a tiring day.

"I said I saw you," his smirk just got bigger, looking intently into her eyes as if trying to intimidate her with something only known to him.

One perfectly shaped blond eyebrow rose with confusion. "What do you mean, you saw me?" she asked with curiosity. "Well congratulations, you saw me..." she then added with obvious sarcasm. If she knew Yoshiro, which she did and quite well actually, she knew he was starting up a game; something that she neither had the time, nor the energy for.

Yoshiro's little smirk turned into a full blown grin as he looked Usagi up and down with mischievous eyes. "I saw you with that guy," Usagi's eyes widened a bit, "what's his name? Chiba?" he added with mockery as if not knowing his name could add some extra fright to Usagi's current disdain.

She shifted on her feet, as she suddenly felt really uncomfortable, knowing what he meant. Fukui Yoshiro was never a person who did something, or _said_ something without a catch. Even thought this particular subject could have had _anyone_ talking, it was obviously just Usagi's bad luck to have him as the _one_!

"I don't know what you're talking about." She cursed her weak voice and weaker argument, and seeing how Yoshiro's grin boosted and the sight of the bright glint in his brown orbs, she knew she was busted.

"Oh really? You don't know," he said while clasping his hands behind his back and walking slowly around Usagi. He could see how her body went stiff and how she tightened her hold on her school bag, but 'to hell with it' he thought, this was going to be so much fun. He stopped his predatory walk around the small girl and let out a tiny chuckle before leaning in from behind her back. Usagi's blue eyes widened again as she felt his hot breath against the side of her face.

"So you're telling me that you weren't the one with Chiba's tongue down her throat?" he whispered in her left ear before lifting his hand up and brushing away strands of baby hair from her cheek.

Usagi's heartbeat escalated within seconds. Her breath caught in her throat and she just knew that her crimson color was giving away, whatever there was to give away to Yoshiro's pleasure. She flinched when she felt his feather like touch on her face, and went to pull away only to be stopped by his hand taking a hold on her forearm. He really didn't grab her that hard, so why was his touch this torturous?

"Tsk-tsk, naughty little Usagi, could have fooled me with your innocent girl act." He pulled her slightly against himself, letting his mocking tone and teasing words sink in, before he took a hold of her pointy chin and lifted her head up so she could look into his eyes. "You know," he said, still whispering, although where they were standing at the very end of her street was pretty much empty, "I always knew there was something more to you than just pretty eyes and a flashy smile, but I've got to tell you, seeing that little show, you really outdid yourself Tsukino Usagi," he smirked when he felt the shiver her tiny form let out. His hand went straight to her waist as he leaned in even closer, personal space instantly going to hell.

"What the hell are you doing?" Usagi knew that she had to put her wits together, or else she was going to lose this game on a fast speed. Because after all, everyone in Juuban high knew the games Yoshiro intended to enjoy every once in a while, and Usagi refused to be a clueless victim to his pester. "Get your hands off of me Yoshiro-baka," she hissed under her breath and forcefully tore herself away from the 11th grader. She took a few steps away from him.

He didn't try to stop her; he didn't even try to take a step closer to her. He just stood there with that annoying smirk on his face and watched as she struggled to gain a steady posture in front of him. Oh how he loved to torture her and with those adorable face expressions, she was just making it so easy for him.

He leaned on the brick wall behind him, casually crossing his arms against his chest; he knew he had the upper hand and he had all the intention to use it. He couldn't get the image of them kissing passionately in the alley behind the Crown arcade out of his head, and not that he ever had eyes for Usagi in _that way,_ but he knew that, that little piece of information could ruin her reputation for good. After all, Chiba Mamoru was not the kind of guy a good, respectable teenager wanted to associate with.

"Relax Usagi-chan, your little dirty secret is safe with me,..." he said with a certain underline tone that Usagi didn't understand, "for now," he added while staring at the clear sky above them.

"What do you mean 'for now'? You know what, you can just go to hell Yoshiro-baka, I don't care what you say or do, because whatever you _think_ you saw, is not true," she tried really hard to let out a steady and strong statement, fighting so hard to maintain her cool. "He's just trying to get on my nerves, fight him Usagi, fight him," she chanted in her head.

"Oh really? So I imagined him filling you up behind the arcade huh?"

Usagi couldn't believe her own ears. Did he really just say that? "It was just a kiss," she thought to herself, "just a kiss, why does he make it sound this...this...nasty?" she knew she was on the verge of crying, she could feel her tears rushing behind her eyelids. "I can't cry in front of him, I won't..." she shook herself mentally. The last thing she needed was to see that satisfaction on the baka's face.

"What's wrong Usagi-chan? Can't think of anything to say? Or is it that you're now daydreaming about him?" he said with a very noticeable laughter in his voice. He pushed off the wall and took a step closer to her. Oh how he marveled her shivering body, the fact that she wanted to get away from him that desperately.

Usagi didn't know what to say to him; truth to be told, she had million different retorts, probably some that would put even Rei into shame, but she couldn't bring herself to form any words. All she was able to do was to stare straight in his eyes and hope for an escape. Today had been one awful day, and now thanks to the little punk, her day had just gotten even worst.

"How...how dare you?" Usagi's little voice seemed to surprise both of them. Yoshiro was probably so high for his victory that he hadn't even noticed the sudden stiffness of her body and her trembling little hands. She was mad...beyond mad...and he was just so clueless. So he just looked at her, challenging her to continue.

"Who do you think you are Yoshiro-baka? How dare you insult me like that?" her voice was getting louder and louder, and she didn't even notice. She was so furious, so hurt that she didn't even acknowledged the hint of surprise that entered the older boy's eyes.

"HOW DARE YOU SAY SOMETHING LIKE THAT TO ME? LEAVE ME ALONE YOU STUPID...STUPID...ASSHOLE!" Her left hand immediately went to cover her mouth. She couldn't believe she just used that word. She rarely used any bad words, and foul language was definitely not her forte. But staring into those teasing eyes, hearing those words from him set something off in her head and even though she regretted losing her cool, she totally welcomed the pleasure that entered her mind after speaking her mind.

Yoshiro's eyes went a shade or two darker with rage. He probably wasn't expecting that; after all, Tsukino Usagi was always considered a peaceful soul, a bubbly yet shy being. But then again, after witnessing what he had witnessed the other day, he should have known better. No _shy_ and _peaceful_ soul would have been in that position with that guy. No _good_ girl would have let herself be in that position, pushed against the wall, his hands firmly on her waist, tiny line of stomach showing, and good lord, he was ravaging her. The way his hand held her face in place and the way his leg had slipped between hers...that was the exact same way Yoshiro wanted to kiss... _wished_ he could kiss. But even though he was literally a very intimidating guy, but deep down he couldn't lie to himself. He wasn't that bold; he could _never_ be that bold.

"Oh the little hussy has a sharp tongue too I see," he said angrily. His face was tense and his eyes were sharp. He took two steps closer to her, bringing himself very close to her small form. He was practically hovering over her and Usagi couldn't care less.

She didn't care if her 5'2" height wasn't anywhere near his tall form. She didn't care that she had to lift her head high to be able to look into his eyes. She wasn't going to back down now. She wasn't going to lose this hateful game of his.

"Watch what you're saying Yoshiro-baka," she hissed while lifting her chin up and glaring into his eyes.

"Or what? You're gonna unleash your lover on me?"

The sound of the slap was louder than their voices combined.

And maybe it was a good thing that the street was pretty much deserted, because Usagi was sure what she had done was considered physical assault; even though she had effectively protected herself from _him,_ but no one was around to hear what he had said to her.

The stinging pain in her right hand was as unbearable as it was satisfying.

Yoshiro's head was still in the same position. Slightly turned to the right, left cheek marked with her handprint; light brown hair sticking to his forehead.

Usagi didn't wait for him to regain his senses. She knew she was in deep trouble.

So when she bent down quickly to retrieve her discarded school bag she didn't waste any time to turn on her heels and run as fast as she could.

* * *

 _Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon and its fabulous characters in anyway._ _I wish I did. But I don't. All the delightful rights of this wonderful manga/anime and its characters belong to Naoko Takeuchi._


	2. Chapter 2

Hi everyone.

So I'm back with another chapter of "It's never too late". I really hope that you all liked the first chapter. And although our favorite male character wasn't present in the first chapter, I assure you, he has a huge part in the whole story

First off, let me thank each and every one of you who had taken the time to read the story. It means a lot to me. It means, even more, when I see all your followings and reviews. I really appreciate it.

Now for the reviews:

 **TropicalRemix: Hi my friend. Well, we'll just have to wait and see, won't we?** **I hope you enjoy the story.**

 **Sutuwatari: Welcome to my page. I'm really glad that you liked "Her Eyes", and I really hope that you would follow me on this new journey as well. Enjoy.**

 **Jewelzy: Hi. It's good to see your reviews again** **Stay tuned for the future chapters to come.**

 **Gabicg1: Thank you for your encouraging words.**

 **Allsecretaresweet: Yes good for her. Nothing like some girl power eh?** **Yes, Mamoru will enter the story very soon. Enjoy the story. Let me know what you think.**

 **Serenitysweety: Wow, 3 times? I'm so honored** **I hope you enjoy this story as much too. Please let me know what you think on later chapters as well.**

 **Enjoy everyone.**

 **PS: This chapter was edited by my awesome beta-reader BrownB. Hugs B.**

* * *

The sound of the bell jerked Minako out of her haze. It was such a long day and she couldn't wait to get out of the school. She looked at her left and eyed her blond friend, who was currently busy putting away her stuff for the day. It was weird, but Minako had this tingling feeling that something was not right with Usagi. It was just so unlike her to be this quiet for the whole day. She was always so loud; so, so loud actually. And even though Minako couldn't put her finger on it, but she just knew her friend was hiding something from them; they were best friends after all, and Minako always took pride in the fact that she knew her friends well. **  
**

"What's going on in that blonde head of yours Minako-chan?" came a tired voice from beside her desk. Minako looked up at Makoto who was stretching her arms above her head. "Nothing," she said in a low voice, before turning her eyes back to where they were, "just that, I'm a bit worried about her," Minako gestured towards Usagi with her head.

Makoto's lazy posture immediately tensed as she straightened her back, "What do you mean? Is something wrong with her?" she asked, looking over at her friend with concern. She didn't notice anything, everything had seemed like every other day to her; well except for the fact that Usagi only had eaten a very small portion of Makoto's lunch and not the whole thing, like every other day. That reminder left a sour taste in her mouth. She should have known there was something wrong with Usagi, like seriously when was the last time she had eaten that little food?

"Well, what do you think is wrong with her? Has she told you anything?" she asked, confused and dazed. She never liked seeing any of her friends sad, and Usagi, well Usagi was another story; the amount of protectiveness Makoto felt for her was kind of ridiculous; sometimes even to Makoto herself.

"No, she hasn't said anything, but I just... know," Minako whispered, deep in thought.

"What are you guys talking about?" They both jumped at the sound of Usagi's voice right beside Minako's desk. She was petite and small, but surely not so small to go unnoticed. How did they miss her standing there? They both looked at her for a few seconds, a little bit alarmed at the fact that she might have heard what they were saying. But Usagi's face stayed unstrained, and very much like what it looked like the whole day.

"Nothing," Minako said in a small voice. She coughed once to regain her posture after the shock of seeing Usagi standing right there, "we were just saying that we should go to the arcade and have a little girl time. What do you think?" Minako beamed with enthusiasm and stood up from her seat with a flip of her ridiculously gorgeous hair she snaked her arm around the smaller girl's shoulders to guide her towards the classroom door. Not waiting for a response; because if Minako knew Usagi, and she did...very well actually, then she knew that Usagi was already dancing devilishly happy internally from the sheer thought of the arcade.

"Uh, the arcade?" Usagi asked, a little absentmindedly, she looked at Minako and then Makoto as if to see the answer on one of their faces, "I...I don't think I can go there today, sorry guys," she continued in a small and rushed tone of voice. She jerked her body slowly away from Minako's grasp as she took a step backward. Her friends eyed her suspiciously; something was definitely wrong because after all, Usagi was never the one to turn down a few hours of chilling at her most favorite hangout spot in all Juuban.

"Why not Usa-chan? You love the arcade," Makoto asked, still a bit confused and now extremely worried. "Come on, it'll be fun, I'm sure Rei will join us too, Ami probably can't come because she has cram school," she continued while switching her school bag from one shoulder to the other.

Usagi was hesitant and seemed very distracted. It was so unlike her to act this...this secretive and yet...vulnerable?

"I just have a lot to do today you guys. Rain check?" and with that, she was out of the door. She left so suddenly and hurriedly that Minako was unable to even call after her.

They stood there perplexed and stared at the door for a few seconds. "What was that?" Makoto asked eyes widened with disbelief. She looked at her blond companion as if looking at her would solve all their problems.

"I'm not sure, but I sure as hell am going to find out," Minako said, still looking at the slightly ajar door. Her indigo eyes adamant; she was Minako Aino for crying out loud, and she was going to find out what was wrong with her best friend.

* * *

The arcade was fairly busy, seeing that it was Friday afternoon and school kids didn't have anything better to do than a few rounds of games, munching off a burger or two and then off they go.

Motoki was in the back doing God knows what, while Unazuki was seeing after the customers. They were a good team, the Furuhata siblings, and Rei often wondered whether people came in just to hang out with them, instead of playing their God forsaken games. And now as she settled down at their usual booth while ordering a strawberry milkshake, she figured that for her, seeing the Furuhata's always smiley faces and bright eyes were the most important aspect of the arcade.

She looked at her wristwatch, wondering where her friends were. "They probably lost their selves in another round of gossiping, shhh," she thought to herself good-heartedly.

Unazuki came back with her order and settled it in front of her with a huge grin on her face. Her shiny red hair was pulled up in a tight ponytail and the freckles on her nose seemed a little bit darker than usual. "Here you go Rei-chan, one strawberry milkshake," she announced, her smile still in place.

Rei looked up at her and gave a little smile. Everyone at the arcade knew Rei Hino, and they knew she wasn't a type to give out goofy grins and puppy eyes, a small polite smile was all she would offer; well, except when it came to Usagi probably. "Thank you Unazuki-chan, it looks delicious," she said to the older girl who was now clearing her hands with the white apron she had on.

The female Furuhata went to say something to the priestess when the bell above the arcade door jingled, announcing the arrival of new customers. It was as if a shadow of death had spread its wings throughout the place as the whole atmosphere became quiet. All the natural noises the arcade always had were silenced; the chattering of teenagers, cutlery sounds, game noises. Unazuki's light thin brows went up with wonder as she turned around to see what was the cause. And Rei went straight to her milkshake. She was never one to give out immediate reactions to anything; being collected and cool was always her forte; well except when it didn't come to Usagi really. Because when it came to her, all of Rei's reactions were immediate and uncollected...and out of character.

Unazuki's annoyed sigh and uncomfortable stance got her attention though and she finally turned on her seat. Her perfect violet eyes narrowed right away, as she looked the newcomers up and down.

They weren't regulars at the arcade, but they would come in occasionally, and during those times, Motoki always made it a point to be present at the front the whole time. Because even though they were wearing the prestigious uniforms of the Juuban high school, everyone in the area knew _who_ they were, and Motoki refused to have anything bad happen in his arcade. The place was always packed with little kids and teenagers, and having them around wasn't such a good idea; but what could he do? The arcade was a public place and as long as they never tried anything, Motoki was fine.

Rei watched as the tall brunette pushed strands of short pixie hair behind her left ear while smirking at her surroundings and obvious glares, and made her way to the very back; she was followed by her two companions, those two guys that were always with her whenever they came in. The blond guy was missing the red tie of his school uniform and the two first buttons of his school shirt were open. He was talking to the other guy in a serious manner, totally untouched by the sudden silence of the arcade.

The other guy was obviously a high school student, but he wasn't wearing the uniform. He had a pair of dark jeans and a white T-shirt on that had an image of a lion on it. He was fit and tall, a bit bulky; unlike his blond buddy who seemed slender, although as tall.

They sat at the booth at the very end; and even though the booth was occupied by a few teenage boys up until that very second, it was hurriedly emptied upon their approach, marking the unwritten ownership of the booth obvious.

Rei went back to her milkshake, unwary of their presence. She could tell, however, that Unazuki was panicked a little, and from the way she turned on her heels, without as much of a second glance towards her, she knew that Motoki's presence was much needed.

She tried to focus on her treat. Tried to ignore the stillness of the arcade; that uncomfortable stillness of customers' uneasiness and fright. The dark aura that had entered through the arcade door had been spread out like a heavy blanket and Rei was not one to tolerate such obscurity.

She looked at her watch again, this time with a little frustration and then glanced up at the entrance, just in time to be greeted by the sight of her three best friends walking towards her with apparent worry on their young faces.

* * *

"Mom I'm home," Usagi called out upon entering their home. She bent down to take off her shoes as she slung her school bag on the floor. She straightened her back slowly, uncaring about the disturbing sounds the action caused her tired body.

She went to the kitchen when she didn't get any response from her mother, who was usually in the middle of the small hallway by now to greet her daughter. The kitchen was empty.

Usagi looked around the small area and her eyes immediately fell on the small note left on the table.

 _Dear Usagi-chan,_

 _I went to Shingo's school to see his teacher. I'll be home soon._

 _Love Mama_

Usagi sighed with a little relief. She was quite happy to have the whole house to herself for a little while. She was just so exhausted mentally, and it really didn't help that she had a mom who was apparently a psychic in her previous life! It was true. Nothing went unnoticed by Ikuko-mama; she always seemed to know what was going on with her children's lives, and she never let anything go without a talk...and Usagi was just too exhausted for the _talk._

She laid on her bed without changing out of her school uniform while she gazed up at her white ceiling. The turmoil she had been feeling ever since that awful encounter with Yoshiro was slowly clawing its way back full force into her head. She had been trying so hard since yesterday to forget about those hateful words, those taunting accusations; and she had succeeded to some extent actually, but the reality was she couldn't let go of the _truth_ behind his words. What was she thinking, really, getting involved with a guy like Mamoru? No one in their right state of mind would ditch their respected reputation, their parent's good name to be with someone...scratch that...she wasn't even with him...she was just a toy he liked to play with occasionally. Why was she letting him do that to her? And why did her heart skip a beat every time she thought about those eyes of his? Those rich navy-blue orbs that looked at her with a blank expression most of the time...well except for those few rare moments they had shared in isolation of their own world. She could still remember vividly how those same eyes had looked at her...and the memory sent yet another wave of excitement and delight down the pit of her stomach.

She shut her eyes tight and grabbed her head with both hands. She couldn't think like this anymore. There was no point of thinking about Chiba Mamoru's eyes anymore. She just had to stop thinking about him...she had to stop thinking about how his hands had gripped her shoulders...how those same hands had pulled her up against his solid form...how his mouth had ravished her like there was no tomorrow...how the silkiness of his tongue had rubbed against her lips, how it had felt exploring her mouth...how he had touched her waist delicately with passion, so unlike Mamoru...so unlike a guy whose name could easily be forbidden for her to call out. Usagi sighed with frustration...she had to stop thinking about him, period.

* * *

"They seriously give me the chills," said Ami, who was peering over her shoulder.

"Why? That blond guy is so cute...why does he give you the chills?" asked Minako while looking at their table all too openly. Minako was never the one who would care about other's judgments or comments. She just did what she always wanted to do, and if she wanted to look at the _scary ones'_ booth, she would do it without hesitation.

"Oh my God Minako-chan, you can't possibly think that _he_ iscute..." asked Ami with wide eyes.

"Why the hell not? I mean, look at him...he is so yuuuumy..." cheered Minako while looking at the blond guy up and down. He was facing Minako, his face turned sideways to look at the brunette girl who was talking to him. He had one arm draped around the back of the booth, while the other hand was playing with the cola on the table.

"Anywaaaaays," said Rei in a tone that held finality, "where is Usagi? Detention I presume?" she smirked at her own little joke. It was true; her favorite blond friend could be very lazy sometimes. Forgetting to do her homework, getting to class a good 20 minutes after the teacher, thus, putting herself in lots of trouble now and then.

"Actually no," Makoto answered as she sat a little forward and leaned her chin on her palm, "she said that she had something to do and...well she just seemed _uninterested_ into coming in today," she emphasized on the word "uninterested", as if she couldn't believe her own words.

Rei's jet black eyebrows went up, "what? She didn't want to come to the arcade? That's gotta be the first," she went to say something else when the arcade door jingled again, announcing the entrance of yet another customer.

* * *

Furuhata Motoki was known for his smile. His customers had come to know him as a cheerful young man who was able to make even a rock laugh in their pants. He had a special bond with the people who came to their arcade and he always reveled in the fact that a lot of teenagers considered their establishment their haven.

Not a day passed without him comforting a young girl on the verge of losing her wits due to her heart, or a young teenager who was having identity problems. He always had the ears to listen to everyone's troubles and the heart to help them through those hardships.

That smile of his rarely left his handsome face. The glint in his eyes was an everyday sight.

Right now, however, he seemed a little bit distracted, as he followed Unazuki to behind the counter and settled his eyes on the booth at the very end. The famous smile wasn't there anymore, replaced was a knowing look of concern.

The glint in his eyes also left his features as soon as the sliding doors to the arcade opened, the small bell jingled and a tall figure walked in.

* * *

"Hey Mamoru, over here," called the tall brunette.

The arcade had gone extremely quiet once again. The tall ebony haired young man was oblivious to this fact, however, as he casually strolled down to where his friends were sitting down. He could feel stares being thrown his way, and he could definitely feel the daggers the arcade's blond owner was sending him. But he didn't care one bit. He was Chiba Mamoru after all, and being ignorant and cool was his style.

"What took you so long?" asked Daiki as he narrowed his green olive eyes at him, "I thought you said you were right behind us," he continued to eye his friend with suspicion.

Mamoru nodded his greetings at the other two occupants of the table and then settled on the seat beside Goro. His red school tie was loose around his neck and he was missing his navy-blue jacket. His hair was disheveled and he seemed to be in desperate need of a haircut.

"I had some stuff to do," came his short answer, as he leaned back and stretched his long legs under the table.

"What kind of stuff?" Daiki asked, with the same suspicious tone. He knew he was probably pushing it too hard, asking Mamoru questions for the past few days, but hey, as long as he didn't lash out at him it was fine.

"Stuff as in, none of your business," Mamoru answered in the same cool tone of voice and then reached out and grabbed the cola from his hands.

"Hey," Daiki's protest was short lived as he watched the mere amusement in his friend's eyes as he took one huge gulp of the beverage.

"So, what is the plan boys? What are we going to do?" came Hisa's voice as she settled her elbows on the table and took a glance at all three of them.

"Plan for what?" asked Daiki as he eyed Mamoru once again and then snatched the beverage from his hands. Mamoru smirked and looked away.

"What do you mean? I'm talking about the Tanaka brothers; didn't you see what they've done to the loft?" she hissed under her breath and then took a not very gentle knock on the table with her fist.

"That was just a warning, and you know it," Goro said as he glanced behind his back to get a hold of the waitress.

"Warning my ass, I say we have to show them..." She was cut short with Daiki's amused chuckle. "Easy now Superwoman, don't want to wrinkle your pretty face now do you?" If only Hisa's eyes could kill, Daiki would have been a dead man a long time ago.

Mamoru's eyes left his friends' silly little argument and wondered around. He looked over where the games were. A few teenagers were playing, and apparently sucking at the new Sailor V game. The tables beside the huge windows were occupied by a few schoolgirls who were giggling and talking non-stop. His cobalt eyes wondered more and settled finally on the table at the far left.

The four young girls were talking to one another, although in a quiet manner, as they all had leaned in against the table, whispering.

His eyes narrowed upon figuring out that she wasn't there with them. He looked around a little. Was she playing a game? Obviously not, those two buns at the top of her head were just too hard to go unnoticed. Was she in the bathroom? Maybe. He just had to wait and see.

He looked back at his friends and reached into his pocket and took out his small cigarette box.

"You can't smoke in here," came a stern voice from his left. He let the lighter go out as he raised his head to look at the intruder.

The blond arcade owner was standing beside their booth, with a displeased look on his face. He crossed his arms against his chest when Mamoru looked at him and met his stare.

"What?" Mamoru asked calmly. It was rare for someone to stand up to him and talk to him that way...well except for a certain petite schoolgirl...

"I said you couldn't smoke in here. Can't you read the sign?" Motoki said in an angry tone before gesturing towards the sign on the wall with his head.

Mamoru didn't know what happened next. It wasn't like he said anything to offend him; the stupid blond worker just merely reminded him of the rules, and even though Mamoru never responded positively to _rules_ , it's not like he didn't understand them.

But he was just so frustrated. He hadn't slept well for the past few days and the lack of sleep always made him feel cranky the next day. The situation with the Tanaka brothers wasn't pretty and even though he was certain nothing would come out of it, still, what he had witnessed yesterday at the loft had made him extremely angry... Daiki's stupid snicker behind him was driving him mad... and _she_ wasn't here... and he hadn't seen her ever since that night in front of her house...and it was bad enough that he couldn't stop himself from wanting her every time he saw her, now she was constantly on his mind too...

So, when he stood up, full height, right in the arcade owner's face, he was dealing with so many emotions that Motoki's little warning was nowhere in comparison with them.

The whole table stood up behind him. It was always like that after all. Mamoru would do something and everyone else would follow. There was a reason why everyone in Juuban hated Chiba Mamoru's guts; that amount of loyalty was just too dangerous.

"I'd watch out if I were you," Mamoru hissed, only for Motoki's ears to hear. But the blond, who was a few inches shorter than him, met his glare with the same stoic face. And even though Mamoru could see the flicker of fright in his eyes, he knew that Furuhata Motoki was a man of his pride and he hated him for it.

"Don't threaten me, Chiba, I'm not afraid of you or your pack of little dogs," Motoki spit back.

"Watch it," came a dangerous voice from behind Mamoru.

Motoki's eyes didn't even leave his. The silence around them was louder than anything and Mamoru knew that every single eye was on them.

Something flashed in Mamoru's mind and he smirked. "You know," he said, glancing at the table in the far left that housed four young girls, who were currently gaping at the two of them, "I would hate it if you lost something precious to you," his smirk got bigger when Motoki's eyes narrowed and his jaw tensed.

And at that moment Mamoru understood why he shouldn't try to mess around with someone's head like this because what he said stirred something in his own damn stomach as well. He hated thinking how precious she was to the blond guy.

"Don't do something that you might regret Chiba," Mamoru was impressed, seeing how this little arcade owner had dared to stand up to him. But he really didn't appreciate his little threat or the tone he used.

But before he could react, a hand went over Mamoru's shoulder and attached itself to Motoki's collar. A loud gasp was heard from around them, and before Goro could do any damage, Mamoru's hand came up and controlled the bitter situation.

"Don't," Mamoru's voice held a certain finality that was all too familiar to the three people standing behind him.

Goro's hold didn't loosen immediately, but Motoki could tell that the intensity in his eyes and his hand were no longer there.

"I'd like it if you people stopped coming in here," Motoki's voice went beyond any other sound in the arcade.

Mamoru could hear Hisa's growl; nobody told her what to do and Mamoru was reluctant to see what she will do to this naïve soul in front of him.

And today was just not the day to start a fight.

"Don't count on it," he glanced back at his friends and gestured towards the exit.

After the three of them passed him he looked back at Motoki, the smirk was back on his face and Motoki prepared himself. "I only had one reason hanging out around this shit hole anyway," he grinned sinfully against Motoki's angry eyes, "and now that I _have_ that reason, maybe I _should_ stop coming here," he chuckled. "Then again," he casually side-stepped Motoki and started walking pass him, but not before tilting his head, just a little, so he could whisper something to him, "it's just so much fun seeing that look on your face, so, see you tomorrow apron boy."

He had only taken two additional steps when his forearm was seized in a death grip. "Stay away from her," Motoki hissed back to him.

From where they were sitting, Minako could see the two boys standing tall beside one another while facing away. A knife could have cut the tension, and Minako was just dying to know what those two were saying.

She could tell that Motoki had said something to that guy, who had smirked and whispered something back. What she couldn't understand was why Motoki's hold on him immediately withdrew and all color had seemed to vanish from his face. Motoki's face that always held such tenderness and happiness looked miserable.

She watched in a haze as the Chiba guy smirked once more and then strolled out of the arcade, his friends hot at his heels.

* * *

Usagi sighed as she closed the main door, but not before hearing her mom's voice. "Don't be late again tonight Usagi, be home by dinner."

If only her mom knew how she actually _wanted_ to stay home for the remainder of the afternoon; but Minako had already called two times to get her to meet them and she really didn't want to worry her friends any more than they already were.

She started walking slowly towards the Hikawa Shrine, where Rei lived.

She had just turned on the first corner when she saw him. He was leaning against the wall; tall, dark, handsome...and dangerous.

He was looking at the sky while taking slow drags of his cigarette. But it was as if he had sensed her presence because as soon as her feet stopped their adventure, he looked down and right in her eyes.

Usagi's whole body went stiff when she met his eyes.

And then he smirked.

And Usagi knew what that meant.

* * *

 _Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon and its fabulous characters in any way._ _I wish I did. But I don't. All the delightful rights of this wonderful manga/anime and its characters belong to Naoko Takeuchi._


	3. Chapter 3

**This chapter has been edited by my wonderful beta-reader BrownB.**

Hi everyone.

I'm back with another chapter of "It's never too late". I hope you find this chapter a good read, and please leave me reviews. I get so much more energy and inspiration when I see my readers reviews and thoughts. So please, review and review

 **TropicalRemix: I'm not sure...you just have to wait and find out eh?** **enjoy this chapter.**

 **Gabicg93: I'm so glad to hear that my friend. Enjoy this chapter, and I'll make sure to update the next one soon.**

 **Buffy Fan: I'm so glad to see your review again my friend. Yes, do leave me a longer one. I always look forward to your constructive reviews. Thank you.**

 **Guest Aug 17: I hope this update was fast enough for you** **Enjoy the new chapter.**

 **Enjoy everyone.**

* * *

Usagi couldn't focus her mind.

Her eyes somehow, although shut tightly, were rotating and the dark world around her was spinning.

She couldn't feel anything, anything at all, except for his tight grasp on her waist, his hold on her right hand and his hot breath against her neck.

She opened her eyes, only a little bit and all she could see was darkness.

The sun had set an hour ago and the park was dead silent, save for the occasional car sounds from afar, and the tree leaves rustling. The grass must have been watered not too long ago as she could feel the dampness under her legs.

She had gone to a fortuneteller a while back; Rei had insisted that the woman in the weird yellow costume with all those fake jewelries was good at what she did. Usagi was wary of going, but Rei could be very persuasive...and scary; and at the end of the day, Usagi only wanted to make Rei happy, because she never believed in stuff like that. But the woman had shared some intimate information with her; telling her all the little things Usagi had always kept to herself, things that she was unable to share even with her best friends

"I can see it in your eyes," the woman had said after Usagi's question, with a touch of a blush against her pale cheeks, about whether she was destined for love, "it is not destiny when you find "it", you need to choose, and that choice might be a heavy burden on you." Usagi's eyes had widened with confusion. "I think she's a little coo-coo," she had declared after they had stepped out of the woman's tent with Rei and Minako, "I don't even know what she meant."

But even if that ridiculous fortuneteller had told her that in a near future she would find herself one day, lying on her back on Chiba Mamoru's school jacket, on damp grass, while he hovered on top of her, kissing her as if her kisses could right all the wrong in his life, she would have laughed while pointing a mocking finger at her. Rei and her stupid beliefs be damned, she was going to laugh for days. Because, seriously, how stupid was that notion? Why would Chiba Mamoru want to kiss her, in a public place no less, like this? This feverish, this passionate. And why, oh God why, would she let him?

Usagi winced a little when some of her hair got stuck under Mamoru's elbow as he ducked his head lower to kiss down her throat, all the way to the small opening of her V-neck blouse.

"You're not very responsive," Mamoru murmured against her collarbone. Usagi stayed silent. Her left arm was tucked under Mamoru's elbow, while her right arm was above her head, her tiny hand seized by his larger one.

Mamoru lifted himself a little, so he could look at her face. Her head was turned the other side, golden hair spread all over the place, lips dry and swollen and so kissable. The sight of her twisted something in him, something very unknown and alien. He stared at her for a moment longer, "look at me," he said as he reached out and pushed strays of silky hair away from her face.

Usagi finally opened her eyes, and looked at his face, and for a moment, she was at a loss for words. Because, what was there to say, really? Thank you for neglecting my wishes from the other night and stalk me again? Thank you for dragging me into the park, even though I told you that we shouldn't? Thank you for ravishing me in the middle of a public place, even with no people around? Or maybe, just maybe I should thank you for taking my breath away every time I see your eyes? _Oh shut up,_ she smacked herself internally.

So she said nothing, instead, she just stared at him with a passive expression, even though her chest was heaving with uneven breaths and her eyes were glossy with the intensity of his kisses.

"Where were you these past couple of days?" Mamoru asked as he kept staring into her eyes. Usagi just shrugged as best as she could, given her current position, and then looked away again.

"Cat got your tongue? Say something," he said, half demanding. He adjusted his weight on his elbow so he could see her better. She looked so small and vulnerable beneath him, and recognizing her helplessness, his eyes lost their previous frustration.

Usagi took a deep breath while closing her eyes, just for a moment, before opening them and glaring at him once more. "What do you want me to say?" she said, with obvious anger, "whatever I say falls on deaf ears. How many times I have to tell you that I don't want to do this anymore?" she hissed, but did nothing to push him away or try to free herself from his grasp.

"I didn't see you complaining just a moment ago," Mamoru smirked and touched her face again. The venom in Usagi's glare didn't falter and as soon as she slapped his hand away, he too started glaring back, "what is your problem?" he asked angrily. As if it wasn't bad enough that a girl, and a very small one at that, had dared to push him away, but to know that he wouldn't retort back in anyway was even more annoying. "Don't play with fire Odango," he said as he watched Usagi finally recoiling herself from him and trying to stand on her feet.

"Don't threaten me Mamoru-baka, I'm not afraid of you," she shot back. She tried to stand as tall as she could, holding her chin up, pushing out her small chest and adjusting the roundness of her shoulders so they would look more agile.

Mamoru looked at her from his place on the pavement and then threw his head back and started laughing; one of those two seconds laugh that she had always witnessed from far away.

Usagi looked at him confused, before anger stirred in her once more. "Are you laughing at me?" she asked, as she put her hands on her hips and tried to throw daggers at him with her eyes.

Mamoru leaned back on his hands, still situated on the ground in front of her and stretched out his long legs, "I am," he said and then smirked against the look on her face.

"You're such a jerk Mamoru-baka," Usagi cried. She always made it a point to try not to let Mamoru get under her skin whenever they met, and every time she would loose her cool faster than lightning.

"And you're such a hypocrite Odango," Mamoru said while starting to get up, dragging his school jacket with him, now damp with the moist of the grass.

"I'm a hypocrite? I'M A HYPOCRITE?" Usagi's voice rose with each word. She didn't like the fact that Mamoru was finally standing up; she didn't appreciate the fact that now she had to tilt her head up so she could see his face. She didn't like to be intimidated.

"You _are_ a hypocrite, and keep your voice down," Mamoru hissed and then reached in his pants' pocket and took out his cigarette pack.

Usagi looked at him with widened eyes. She watched in a haze as his hands took out a small cigarette and started lighting the small beast. She watched in fascination as her own hand raised and slapped everything out of Mamoru's grasp.

Mamoru didn't lose his cool, he simply looked at her with blank eyes, and... "you're such a child Odango,"

"Don't call me a child."

"I'll call you whatever I want."

Usagi whirled around and took a few steps away from him, before she stood still, her whole body shaking with anger and frustration. "Why am I a hypocrite?" she asked him, even though she had a very good sense of what he meant. She turned around again and met his stare. He was now leaning against a tree trunk behind him, hands deep in his pocket. He hadn't even bother picking up his fallen possessions.

"You do this every time Odango," he said, "you act as if I try to take away something from you by force, when in reality, you enjoy it as much as I do," he kept looking at her with that annoying blank stare. Oh how she hated that look.

"It is by _force,_ and no, I do not enjoy it one bit, what makes you think that I enjoy it you conceited jerk?" Usagi fumed with anger. She placed her hands on her hips once more and glared at him with all her might. She could just imagine the image she was representing him right then; hair buns disheveled due to their recent activity, her white shirt was probably all wrinkly and she could still feel the dampness of the grass on her back, even though Mamoru had made it a point to lay out his jacket for her before leading her down on the ground.

"So what you're saying is that you didn't enjoy it?" Mamoru asked with a sudden calmness that shook Usagi to her core. His tone just seemed so cold, and...so...so...cold.

"I am saying exactly that," she countered back, although her tone had lost a specific level of anger now.

Mamoru pushed himself off the tree and took one step towards her, "so...you don't enjoy it when I kiss you?" he asked again, in the exact same tone.

"I am telling you that not only I don't enjoy them, but I want them to stop. I don't want you to come near me, or touch me, or..." her voice trailed off as soon as she saw a flash of something dangerous in his eyes. For a moment, she could swear that the rich blue of his eyes had turned a perilous shade of black.

"So...if you hate them this much, why not pushing me away? Why lay there and let me have my way?" he said as he fixed his eyes on her.

Usagi felt a lump formed in her throat, and she didn't know whether she should associate it with the upcoming cold she could feel in her body, or the man in front of her. She just looked at him again, eyes wary of any reasonable answer.

"What happened again? Don't become a mute now Odango, you were just so full of words a moment ago," Mamoru said in a mocking voice.

Usagi kept staring at him, not daring to speak up. Because the reality was that he was right. If she really didn't want him, she could have easily pushed him away. Chiba Mamoru was a lot of things, but sexual assault just wasn't his thing. In all those moments of passion, he had always given her a way out. He had always kept his firm grip on her loose enough, so she'd be able to free herself. So why was she acting as if he was hurting her? Why was she saying such none sense?

And then something clicked... She couldn't see it before because she had been so consumed with confusion and frustration that her mind wasn't able to function properly; because he _was_ hurting her. He hurt her every time he would look at her with an apathetic look as if he didn't know her. As if her existence didn't matter...he hurt her every time she saw him walk into the arcade, flirting his way with every living female in that place...charming the pants off those other girls... while ignoring her...and it hurt...really bad. And his Goddamn excuses for not wanting anyone to see them together, saying that it was dangerous, for _her,_ was just pure bullshit.

"Well I'm telling you now Mamoru...stay away from me," Usagi said in a low tone; damn her weak heart and her weaker voice. Why couldn't she stand up to him like she had done to Yoshiro? Why couldn't she just slap that stupid look on his face and run the other direction?

"I don't want to associate with you Mamoru, I don't want to ruin my reputation...do you not get that?" she finally looked up and met his eyes and she froze mid-sentence. The intensity of his stare was just too much. What was with her and those eyes?

"Don't flatter yourself Odango, it's not like I'm falling on my knees to have your attention," he said as he straightened his shoulders that made him look even taller. This little girl was getting on his last nerve, with her sudden mood changes and the fact that she always managed to leave him with a measured level of yearning.

"Oh really?" Usagi's anger roared back and she couldn't hold her tongue anymore, "if I'm not mistaken, I wasn't the one hurriedly dragging _myself_ into the park just a little while ago, now was I? It wasn't me who dragged me to the alley behind the arcade on several occasions I may add...and now your telling me that _you_ don't want _my_ attention? That's just hilarious Mamoru," she let out a frustrated laugh.

And he went to say something, and she felt as panic rose within her...because his retorts always managed to crush her; they always managed to stir something awful in her. And she was desperate to protect her fragile heart; she could feel them...those tiny cracks were on the verge of breaking.

And the best defense was always a good offence.

"You know what," she hissed, "the hell with it, you don't want my attention and I sure as hell don't want yours, so do us both a favor Chiba and stay away from me," she nearly screamed. All the hurt he had caused her, all the accusations Yoshiro had made, and all those concerned looks her friends have been throwing her way came back to life. She just wanted to go back to her old routine. She wanted to know that she could enjoy her time at the arcade, with her friends, with Motoki and Unazuki...without the fear of knowing that he would be there, and his mere presence would cause a silly excitement in her heart that she didn't want and was not even allowed to feel.

Mamoru didn't lose his cool while Usagi threw word after word of insults at him. He just stared at her "Mamoru style" and then once she was over with her rant, he simply bent down and retrieved his cigarette and lighter, holding them in one hand, while his other hand held his school jacket.

"Fine..." he said.

And something broke in Usagi and she wished to the Gods above to let it be anything but her heart.

She didn't expect him to have a rant of his own because knowing Chiba Mamoru, she knew that just wasn't his style. She didn't even expect him to try to reason with her, like he had done that night outside of her house. "I don't want you to get into my world, because the only time that I can escape it...is when I'm with you," he had said that night. So why was he acting like this now? All he had to say against her long speech was..."fine"?

And Usagi might have been a lot of things; a crybaby, a klutz who would trip over her own two feet now and then, an occasional lazy head who couldn't get out of the bed at a proper time, but she was not a pushover. She wouldn't let Mamoru's devastating indifference influence her mind...and her heart. And she sure as hell wouldn't let him take pleasure in seeing her down.

"Fine," came her response. For a moment, they just stared at each other, a blank expression apparent on both their young faces. And they both kept their quiet...there was no room for more words.

"Well then...goodbye," Usagi said as she turned around and started walking away.

She could hear his footsteps behind her, from a distance, and she knew he wouldn't let her walk all the way to her house alone at night.

But she never turned around to look at him, and he never called out to her. They just walked, several steps away from each other.

And Usagi had to wonder how long it would take her tears to break free and expose the turmoil inside.

* * *

For the next few days, Usagi avoided the arcade like the plague. She kept declining her friends' request to go and have a "chill out" session. She wanted to be among friends, _needed_ to be among friends, but she didn't know whether she could bear seeing him anymore.

So she stayed away. She tried to make different excuses to her friends; telling Ami that she wanted to study more, reasoned with Minako that she didn't want to come out during the week so she could enjoy having late night rendezvous with her on the weekend instead; manipulating Makoto that she would sell her soul to hang out at her place and devour the items of her fridge instead of playing the new Sailor V game.

And going to the shrine was always a pleasant outing for the girls. Their time spent with Rei at her small room at the far corner of the Haiden was not just a temporization, but a valuable get together, "so why not spend more time here?" Usagi said to Rei, "why should we go to the arcade? You said it yourself that all of our monthly allowances are going straight to trash," she looked at her as if her decision of not going to that place was Rei's recommendation.

Rei had only stared at her, with one raised eyebrow and a definite look of "yeah, like I'm going to believe that".

But none of them questioned her decision and the loyal friends they were, they only obliged her wishes and started going to places other than the arcade. Their time spent at their most favorite game center was minimized to when Usagi wasn't there. And the gift of having Usagi smile like that, with less worry in her blue orbs, was incomparable to anything else; especially hanging out at a silly little place like the arcade.

So Usagi's days were brighter now, with less anxiety and hindrance; and even though she could at least enjoy her time without her eyes drifting around, always searching, that specific ache in her heart could only be ignored to some extent.

It was just difficult to avoid the arcade all together; after all, the easiest way to get to the Hikawa Shrine was to pass the arcade to the main street, and Makoto's house wasn't really that far from it either.

So Usagi passed the arcade every day for a whole week, either among friends or alone. And every time she tried so hard to avoid peeking in. She tried hard to occupy her eyes with something else, _anything_ else, so they wouldn't wonder around. She didn't want her eyes to search for that familiar tussled ebony hair; and God forbid them being settled on those piercing blue eyes...

So she turned her head away every time she passed the place, and therefore, totally missed his absolute absence.

She also missed the confused and longing stares a certain arcade owner threw her way through the glassy door.

* * *

"Hey."

Usagi was in her own little world when she heard him and for a moment she was startled. But his warm voice always had the ability to calm her nerves, and knowing that she would soon be greeted with those caring eyes was that much more appealing.

"Motoki-kun, hi...what are you doing here?" she asked, as she watched him settle on the bench beside her.

"I was just on my way home when I saw you sitting here alone. How are you?" he asked while smiling at her with tenderness. He couldn't get over the fact that he hadn't seen her for almost 10 days, and given Usagi's constant presence at his work place for almost a year, this new routine was just unfamiliar to him.

"I'm fine...how about yourself? How come you're going home right now? Aren't you working today?" Usagi asked, and then bent down to put away her manga in her school bag.

"Unazuki is working my shift today, I have to study a bit," Motoki stated and then stretched his legs for more comfort. He had settled his school bag on the bench, with his jacket on top.

They sat in silence for a few moments, both seemingly lost in their own worlds. The sound of the water fountain in front of them was soothing. The light afternoon breeze was refreshing and Usagi couldn't help but let out a small happy sigh as she closed her eyes and cherished the remarkable feeling she had.

"Where have you been Usagi? Why haven't you come to the arcade?" came Motoki's voice. Usagi took a deep breath before she opened her eyes. She looked down at her hands that were clasped on her lap before looking up and at the older boys' questioning stare.

"I've...just been...busy I guess," she answered with uncertainty. Lying to the girls was one thing, but concealing the truth in front of Furuhata Motoki was a whole different story, and Usagi truly dreaded the fact that his eyes instantly narrowed with disbelief.

"You've been busy? Doing what?" he asked as he draped his arm on the back of the bench, leaning in just a little towards the teenager.

Usagi could feel her cheeks turn red with embarrassment. "Just stuff, you know, school and...stuff."

"Usagi, it's me. You know you can always talk to me...and plus...you _know_ you're a horrible liar, right?" his tone turned into one of amusement when uttering those words, and Usagi was grateful that he wasn't interrogating her with seriousness.

"But I _was_ busy...I mean...I can't really come to the arcade a lot anymore," she turned sideways to where Motoki was sitting and tried to give the best puppy dog eyes she could manage.

"Uh...there it is," Motoki chuckled and ran a light hand through his dirty-blond hair.

"What is?"

"That look...you want me to drop this conversation...but you know what, it won't work on me this time Tsukino Usagi, because whether you believe it or not, I've missed you so much this past week, and I really want to know why you are staying away."

Usagi's eyes widened, not because of what he said, it's just that his tone was so...affectionate.

She didn't know what to say, she glanced at the water fountain and sighed. "I know you have, I've missed you too," she said after a few moments of silence.

Motoki watched her as she squirmed on her seat a little and shifted her body further away from him. "Hey," he said as he reached out his hand and took her tiny hand in his, he could feel how her skin jumped at his touch, and he could also feel the coldness her fingers were emitting; the need to warm up her hands suddenly became so unbearable.

"Look at my me Usagi," he pleaded with her after he tilted his head forward to be able to catch her eyes. But she kept staring at the fountain, unable to look him in the eye.

"Don't shut me out like this Usagi, you know how I feel about you, so please, just talk to me, tell me what is on your mind," he squeezed her hand for an added encouragement.

Usagi contemplated her options. On one hand, she really wanted to tell someone, a friend, what she was going through. She wanted to share with someone the turmoil she felt inside and all the insecurities and confusion that were heavy on her shoulders. But on the other hand, this was Motoki, the guy that had confessed his feelings to her not too long ago; the guy that she also felt attracted to on some level; so how could she tell him, out of all people, what was going on with... _him._

"I wish I could tell you Motoki-kun, I really do...but...there's nothing to tell and plus...you wouldn't understand," she said finally. Her tiny fingers still buried in Motoki's warm grasp, his thumb making invisible lines against her skin, sending jolts of tingling feeling down her spine.

"Try me," Motoki said, still concentrating on her face and the emotions that were being displayed in her baby blue eyes.

Usagi shifted uncomfortably in her seat. She wasn't used to getting this kind of physical attention from Motoki, well except for the time that she had accidently cut her index finger after throwing a fit at the Sailor V game and Motoki had gently disinfected her finger before wrapping a band aid over the tender flesh.

"Come on Usagi, I promise whatever it is, I won't judge you one bit. Please, let me help you," he pleaded with her again, sounding a little desperate. And that tone was what made Usagi to gather her wits and speak out her heart.

"Well...there is...there is this guy...," she said, and then watched Motoki from the corner of her eye before continuing, "and he's...I mean he's not a kind of guy... that I should think about, let alone hang out with, and..." her voice trailed off when Motoki's hold on her hand loosened and she heard his deep sigh. "What?" she asked him, confused and a little hurt; he had promised not to judge her, right?

"You're talking about that Chiba guy, aren't you?" he said while standing up and taking two small steps towards the fountain.

Usagi's eyes couldn't get any wider even if she tried her hardest. She looked up at him as if he was speaking in Lunarian language and she was a mute.

"How," came her small voice, "how did you know?"

He shrugged, "I'm not sure how...I just knew," he took a deep breath before turning around and staring down at her again, "actually that's a lie." He took a moment to gather his thoughts before continuing, "I've seen how he would stare at you every time they came in, and how you would react, I mean, it was quite obvious..." he was cut short with Usagi's loud shriek.

"WHAT?" she immediately blushed and looked around, embarrassed with her sudden outburst, "what do you mean 'it was obvious'? You mean, _everyone_ knows?" she was mortified, and here she was thinking the only other person, besides herself and Mamoru-baka, was Yoshiro-baka who knew about them. This was bad...really, really bad.

"Whoa, relax Usa-chan, I don't think anybody else knows," Motoki gestured with his hands for her to calm down. Even though it might have been more fun to let her be worried for a bit longer. She always looked so damn adorable when she was stressed out, and he just had to smile to that.

"But you just said..."

"I meant, it was obvious to _me_ ," Motoki sighed and closed his eyes before sitting down again.

"Well..." Usagi said after what it seemed like enough time for her to process what he had stated, "now you know," she got up the bench and went back and forth on her feet while wrapping her arms around herself. The sun was slowly setting and once that bundle of light went away, so did the warmth.

Motoki watched her for a moment. He focused on her slender form standing in front of him, like an ancient Greek sculpture, all gold and white and pure softness. The streams of her long hair were lifted by the afternoon breeze and it was twirling around her petite figure, and...oh how he longed to feel their silkiness under his fingers. He stood up and went to her side, draping his coat over her, but not retrieving his hands from where they were resting on her slim shoulders. "Usagi," he breathed against her ear, feeling her shiver as he tightened his hold on her shoulders, just a little bit more.

Usagi closed her eyes and took a deep breath. His scent was different...not the spicy and bittersweet smell that she had come to know, but something else; he was all sweet and minty...and definitely warm.

"He's dangerous..." he said, while he moved his hands to hug her shoulders to his chest; Usagi's heart twisted with a feeling she couldn't really name. "I know," she breathed and unconsciously leaned her head against his shoulder, "I don't know what I was thinking," she said and felt him giving out a small chuckle. "You probably weren't", he said with a grin and placed his chin on top of her golden head.

They stood there for a while, in silence and serene. Usagi could feel his heart beat against her back, beating with peaceful rhythm and the whole setting made her heart swell with tranquility.

"I'm not going to see him anymore," she whispered, and she felt Motoki's arms tighten around her as he gave out an obvious sigh of relief.

"Okay... good," came his muffled voice against her hair, "and you'll come back to the arcade, yes?" he asked, still breathing in the cherry sweet scent of her hair, soft and silky against his face.

"I...I don't know," she whispered again, "I don't want to..."

"They don't come in anymore," he hurried into her unfinished sentence, wanting so much to drop any conversation about _him_ and get back to their previous serenity.

"Oh..." it was all she could muster before she was spun around in his embrace and was looking straight into his forest green eyes.

"Listen to me," he said, taking hold of her face into his palms, urging her to look him in the eyes, "come to the arcade, let me spend some time with you," he pushed strands of curly blond hair away from her reddened face and stared intensely into her eyes, "what do you say?"

Usagi was lost at words, and even though she knew how he felt about her but she had never allowed herself to fantasize about the possibilities. He was a college student for crying out loud, and she was a silly high school girl...

She averted her eyes and focused on the first button of his shirt; she could see the soft skin of his collarbone and the glint of the silver chain around his neck.

After a few long moments of silence, she finally looked up and gave him a little smile.

He smiled back and leaned his forehead against hers.

This was only the beginning.

Or so he thought.

* * *

 _Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon and its fabulous characters in anyway. I wish I did. But I don't. All the delightful rights of this wonderful manga/anime and its characters belong to Naoko Takeuchi._


	4. Chapter 4

Good afternoon everyone.

I hope you all enjoy these last weeks of summer.

So here's chapter 4 of "It's never too late". Thank you to all my readers, I appreciate your constant support. It really warms my heart.

Reviews:

 **Gabicg93: LOL, I like speeding up your heartbeat my friend. Enjoy this new chapter.**

 **Serenitysweety: I actually like Mamoru's character...but I hear ya, we all want him to be the good guy eventually. I also liked the Motoki scene myself, so thank you for noticing** **I hope you enjoy this new chapter as well, let me know what you think.**

 **Jewelzy: I'm flattered** **I'll try to update faster for your liking dear** **well, let's just say he might have "more than words" to say (wink wink) Enjoy this chapter.**

 **Gwen xx: Thank you for your kind words. Well, you know what I think? I think there's always some pain in love, much needed pain I should add. For some people, that pain just shows them how good they have it and how much harder they need to work on keeping it** **Cheers. Enjoy this chapter.**

 **Wen2: Yeah, now that I'm half way through, I'm sort of glad myself that I started developing the idea. So glad you think so too** **Enjoy this new chapter.**

 **Chaoticwisdom: LOL, you never know, hahaha. We just need to wait and see. Enjoy.**

 **Keotaka1: Thank you. And what do you think? Do you think he's in love with her?** **Enjoy this new chapter.**

 **Guest 1: LOL, clearly you don't like Usagi much and I think if that's the case, your just reading the wrong kind of stories my friend** **anyways, No, Yoshiro is not from my previous stories, he is a new character, and no, he doesn't have the "hots" for Usagi. Reread chapter one, and I think you'd be able to grasp that fact. He is merely a bully who tries to intimidate Usagi. As for the pairings, well I honestly don't know what to tell you, but these are my pairings and I'm sorry you don't like them, but...oh well, it can't be helped. Enjoy chapter 4.**

 **Guest 2: LOL, no he probably won't be much amused :D Thanks and I hope you like the new chapter.**

 **Enjoy.**

 **PS: This chapter has been edited by my wonderful beta-reader, BrownB.**

* * *

 _42, 43, 44, 45..._

"...and I told Daiki to check and see whether there's any way to figure out their security system, I mean, it shouldn't be hard for him...but still. I know you said not to rush, but I think..."

 _46,47,48,49..._

"Are you even listening to me? Yo, sweat man... are you paying attention?"

 _50..._

Mamoru popped down on his front on the floor, taking a few much-needed deep breaths before lifting himself up on his knees.

Hisa was sitting on the locker room bench, legs slightly parted and she had both elbows leaned on her knees. She was watching Mamoru closely as he did his last round of push-ups.

"Did you hear what I said?" she asked as he got up from the floor and walked to his locker.

"I did..." he said while panting a little.

"So?" she asked again, eyes glued to his back, eyebrows up in a manner of question and impatience.

"So?" he asked as he retrieved his small gym towel from the locker.

"What do you mean 'so'? I've been talking to you for the past 15 minutes you dumb-ass, are you deaf?" she fumed with anger. It wasn't really unusual for Mamoru to tune out now and then, but this was really important; she needed to know what was going on his mind.

"It's actually really hard to ignore your voice Hisa, no matter how hard I try," he raised his eyebrows and smirked at her expression.

She went to say something else when the door to the locker room opened and a gawky teenager walked in.

He blinked twice before opening the door again and looking at the sign on the other side. "Um," he said and then glanced back at Hisa, "isn't this the guy's locker room?" he asked, eyeing the only two occupants of the room.

Hisa narrowed her dark brown eyes at the kid. "It is, is there a problem?" she asked him with a tone that was all too familiar to Mamoru. The poor soul in front of them was probably new or just pure stupid, because he had the audacity to just stand there and stare back. "Well...," he said while frowning a little, "I don't think you should be in here..." and he started to walk his way into the room.

Mamoru went back to his own chore, putting the towel back in his gym bag and taking out his school uniform from the locker, but he could hear Hisa's short angry snorts.

"Do you see that notch?" she suddenly asked the boy as she gestured with her thumb to a locker on the opposite side of where she was standing.

The boy narrowed his eyes at her and nodded with uncertainty.

"The soccer team is not responsible for that damage...I am," she said calmly without taking her eyes off of the boy. He just stood there, dumbfounded, as his eyes widened and his jaw dropped slightly; that locker was as good as trash now.

"So I suggest you leave before I do it again...this time with your worthless skull," she said, without faltering and in the same calm tone.

Mamoru finally turned around as the door clicked shut behind the teenager. He met Hisa's indifferent stare and smirked once more. "Must you always do that?" he asked while walking away to get dressed.

"Well, he just looked stupid standing there, might as well give him something to _really_ think about," she shrugged and then plopped back down on the bench.

"Tell Daiki that it needs to be done tonight," came Mamoru's voice from behind the changing room.

Hisa nodded in understanding, even though he couldn't see her, before her lips turned up in a knowing smirk.

* * *

"Oh my God Aino, you really suck at this game...and I am on fire!" Makoto beamed with enthusiasm, emphasizing on each word as she went on. She clutched the steering wheel tighter in her hands and glanced back at her competition.

She couldn't see Minako's face through the helmet, but she could see how her white hands were shaking with anger.

"Don't compliment yourself too much Kino, you... are GOING DOWN!" came her voice as she tightened her hold on the wheel and did a sudden turn and crashed right into Makoto's car.

The "game over" sign came in big red signals on Makoto's screen and she cried out in defeat and rage. "You little annoying blonde...you made me lose!" she cried out again and took off her helmet to glare back at her friend.

Minako's eyes were sparkling with happiness and amusement and she did a small victory gesture with her hand after taking off the helmet and meeting Makoto's angry stare with a huge grin.

"Oh come on Mako-chan, you just have to start playing something else...like," she looked around for a moment, "...that game," she pointed to a maze game where a couple of 10-year-olds were being busy with.

Makoto fumed again and narrowed her emerald green eyes at the blonde, who just laughed out loud and stood up and did an exaggerating flip with her hair.

"I don't think she could even win _that_ ," Rei said in a serious tone, not caring about the deadly glares Makoto was sending her.

Usagi watched her friends from her place at the counter and laughed. She had had her fair share of losses against Minako on the Sailor V game. That girl was just a genius when it came to games...and shopping...and probably boys!

"What are you laughing about?" Ami suddenly appeared beside her stool. Her blue eyes were droopy with fatigue.

"Those idiots," Usagi pointed to her friends with her head and then focused on the blue haired intellect sitting beside her. "Ami-chan, you look so tired, you should go home," Usagi said and then pushed her chocolate milkshake towards her friend. "Here, have some milkshake, you look pale."

Ami gave her a smile of thanks before pulling the drink in front of herself and taking two small sips of the sweetness. "Mmm, it tastes delicious." She closed her eyes and savored the sugary delight. One couldn't really call Mizuno Ami a germ freak, but she did want to become a doctor someday, and given her passion in science, she wasn't really a person who would share a straw with another. But this was Usagi, her very first and best friend, and even though she was lazy in doing...well almost everything, her daily chores in taking care of her oral health were extreme.

"I'm actually hungry, have you guys eaten yet?" Ami asked after taking a few more sips of the milkshake, knowing very well that Usagi was probably regretting her decision in sharing her drink by now.

"We have, but you know I can always eat more," Usagi grinned and then looked around to catch Motoki's attention.

He was leaning against one of the games and helping a little girl. Usagi watched him as he threw back his head and laughed. She smiled upon hearing his wholehearted laughter. He spoke to the little girl for a few moments before turning around and noticing her stare. He smiled at her with softened eyes and Usagi felt a blush making its self visible on her face.

"What can I get you ladies?" Motoki asked as he came behind the counter and stood in front of them. "Hey Ami-chan," he greeted the blue haired teenager.

"Hi Motoki-kun," Ami smiled at him. "I'm going to have a cheeseburger please," she said and looked over Usagi.

Motoki nodded at her and he too looked at Usagi, his eyes showing the obvious smile that was plastered on his handsome face, "What about you Usagi?" he asked her, knowing too well that she had had a burger with fries only an hour ago and a chocolate milkshake right after that.

Usagi's eyes narrowed in concentration and she pursed her lips together. "I'm gonna have...fries," she said and smiled up at the upperclassman.

"Just fries? Are you sure?" Motoki asked, suddenly sounding so serious.

"Yeah, I'm sure..." she said with uncertainty. Was she suppose to have something else?

"You feeling okay?" Motoki asked again as he reached out his hand and put it on her forehead. Usagi visibly jumped on her seat and looked at him with wide eyes.

"Nope, no fever. You had us worried there for a second Usa-chan. I mean, you've only had _one_ burger today..." he said before his lips turned up in a huge grin. He watched as Usagi's eyes narrowed once more, this time with irritation. She slapped his hand away from her face and pouted. Motoki's attention immediately dropped to those lips... those small little pink lips, so kissable; he had to force his eyes to look away from them; kissing a 16-year-old high school student at his work place was probably not the brightest idea.

"I'm very well aware of that _Motoki-san_ ," she emphasized on the name, formal and far from intimate. "I just want fries right now, thank you very much," she heard his laughter again, as he nodded his head in understanding and went to get their orders ready.

"So how was cram school?" Usagi asked Ami when they were alone again.

"Cram school is tiring..." Ami sighed and leaned her chin against her palm.

They sat there for a while, joint by the other three girls, who insisted that they should move to their "own" booth.

Their chatter and laughter could be heard even from the back and Motoki smiled when he heard Usagi's loudness amongst their voices.

He came out with their orders and was about to hand Unazuki the food when he saw something outside. He looked more intently through the glass door and immediately frowned.

"What's wrong?" Unazuki asked after following her brother's gaze, "What are you looking at?"

"Nothing," he said, still eyeing the two people who were standing outside of the arcade. "Nothing...here take these," he handed her the food and went to the door.

He watched from the inside as the blonde and the brunette continued their heated argument, and he dreaded the fact that they might step in and cause another scene. His eyes wondered around, looking for that specific head of ebony hair. But thankfully, he wasn't there. He sighed with relief when the other two also walked away and disappeared.

"Hey Motoki-kun," he heard Minako's voice calling, "come here for a sec," she said as she waved her hand at him.

"What can I do for you Minako-chan?" he asked her with a soft expression; these girls were like little sisters to him...well, maybe not all of them!

"Well for starters, you can tell me when you're going to take our dear Usa-chan out on a date?" she grinned up at him, ignoring the angry glares Usagi was sending her way. She also managed to ignore her tiny fist wiggling at her face the whole time she was speaking to him.

Motoki laughed, "And you just have to know this because?" he asked her before looking over Usagi with amused eyes.

Minako's expression turned serious all of a sudden as she scratched behind her ear and glanced back and forth between him and Usagi. "Well, she is in desperate need of shopping for some sexy cloths, and I just can't leave a friend at a time of need now could I?" she said and quickly dodged a handful of fries that were thrown at her with a loud yelp.

The whole table burst out laughing, everyone, except for Usagi who was busy making her way over the table to strangle Minako with her bare hands. "Oh my God MINAKO! I can't believe you just said that," she cried out in disbelief and humiliation.

Motoki's face literally hurt and he could feel tiny tears going down his cheeks with the intensity of his laughter. "You'll be the first one to know," he said and looked over Usagi once more; her face was like a little tomato and her eyes were wide with rage. "I think I like seeing her in whatever you have in mind Minako-chan," his grin got bigger upon seeing her flushed cheeks and the tell-tale embarrassment in her eyes as she tried to look away from him and her friends. A round of "awes" and "ohs" went through the table as Minako happily clapped her hands together and looked over Usagi with a knowing smirk. Even little Ami was giggling with a pink hue on her face.

The sun was almost gone when the girls decided to retire for the night, it was after all a school night and except for Makoto, everyone else had strict curfews, and even though Rei's grandfather was terrified of her temper, his rules in her outings were invincible.

"Are you leaving?" Motoki asked as he neared their booth once more, holding a tray in both hands.

Usagi looked at him after climbing out of the booth, in a rare graceful manner. "Yeah, it's almost 8:00 and I need to be home by dinner tonight," she smiled and watched her friends pass Motoki one by one, saying goodbye to their favorite arcade owner as they went.

He turned to her after his final farewell to them. "Are you coming in tomorrow?" he asked while putting the tray on the table beside them and stretching his arms above his head.

"I'm not sure," she said, deep in thought and concentration. "I'm pretty sure my mom wants me to do something for her tomorrow, I just don't remember what it is," she narrowed her eyes and held her pointy chin with one hand, glancing down to push her mind to remember.

Motoki laughed at her expression and watched her with a soft stare. "Well, I'm here till 4:00 anyways, I have a huge exam the day after so I need to do some studying," he told her and before she could nod her understanding, he suddenly took her hand and pulled her towards himself.

Usagi's body went stiff, so caught up in the sudden act that she stood frozen for a moment, before allowing him to decrease the physical gap between them.

"Come out with me this Saturday," he said, eyes searching hers, pleading. "There's this manga festival at Koto-ku, and I was thinking that you'd probably love it," he smiled at her, noticing the glow that lit up her eyes. "So what do you say? Would you like to spend some time with me?" he squeezed her tiny hand in his, noticing how small and fragile her fingers were; his own hand suddenly felt so big and rough against the soft flesh.

There was a pause where Usagi was able to look over Motoki's shoulder and out the glass door. She found Minako's eyes watching her over the blur of the windowed shield, and when their eyes met, the blonde smiled a happy smile and gave Usagi the thumbs up. Minako may never know it, but her approval always held a special place in Usagi's mind.

"Sure," came her slow response, before her eyes glanced at him again, a tiny smile plastered on the corners of her mouth. "I would love to Motoki-kun," her grin got bigger when she saw the sincere happiness in the depth of his green orbs.

"So I'll meet you here Saturday morning, say...around 10:00?" he immediately backed off seeing the horrified look on her face. "11:00?" he asked with suspicion... still no change, "11:30?" Usagi smiled again and nodded with excitement. Motoki chuckled, being totally aware that he shouldn't be expecting her anytime before 1:00 pm on Saturday; but he didn't care, he would wait for her countless hours...as long as he knew she was coming.

"So...I guess I'll see you on Saturday," Usagi managed to say, breaking the trance of staring at his handsome face and the tiny wrinkles around his eyes caused by laughter.

"See you Saturday, Usa," he whispered before bringing their clasped hands up and kissing the back of her hand ever so slowly.

Usagi felt a sudden heat rush into her veins, causing her hands to shake a little, her face flushing and her heart beating faster. The feel of his soft lips against her hand was nice, and maybe a little seductive...but it didn't burn her...this feeling...it could never burn her like _his_ kisses did. _Stop this_ , she commanded herself, _stop thinking nonsense_ , she thought to herself.

She reclaimed her hand and back away from him after a moment of silence, where their eyes locked and the world around Motoki seemed to disappear.

"I...the girls are waiting for me...I have to go now...goodbye," she managed to say incoherently, perfectly aware of the fact that she looked like a stupid child, and caring less about how the scene was enfold in front of the others. She looked up at him once more, and then she was out of the door.

* * *

The sound of nearing footsteps made them falter in their tracks. They looked at each other for a mere second before shifting their bodies behind a nearby brick wall and holding their breaths. These people were sharp and highly attentive; any tiny sound could easily catch their attention.

They stood there for a while, side by side, bodies molded against the wall, arms spread wide around them to help with their balance.

They could hear the footsteps getting further away...but risking detection was not an option right now...so they stayed there until they could hear nothing but the light moan of the wind.

They came out of their hiding, eyes careful and pointed. They stalked the main gates with measured steps and precise glances. The building was dark and it looked vacant. But they knew better. The huge bar gate seemed impossible to climb.

But, getting in was always easy when you were Maeda Daiki, the ultimate high jumper in the neighborhood; getting out however...Daiki smirked when his feet touched the other side of the gates...thankfully he also had the brains to get out as easily as he always got in.

* * *

"OH MY GOD, YOU HAVE TO BUY THIS..." Minako yelled at the top of her lunges for the 12th time within the last half an hour.

It was Friday after school and knowing that Usagi's "big, hot date" was only a day away Minako had insisted that a shopping spree was in order. She had dragged Usagi to the mall, even though deep down she knew that her friend's opinion didn't really matter, and it would have been probably easier for her to just buy something and send to Usagi's house. But a girl could only dream.

Soon their intimate time with Minako's favorite stores had turned into a big event, joined by Makoto, Ami and Naru; and they all had come with baggage...full of opinions and suggestions...and they were getting on Minako's last nerve.

"Um, Minako-chan, it's so pretty...but don't you think it's just not quite appropriate for a festival?" Naru had questioned her, narrowing her big green eyes at the mini red dress with tiny beadings on the bottom.

Minako had done a double take on the dress, perfectly aware of the low cut and the shortness. "But it just looks so good on her, Usagi-chan, I think you _have_ to get this," she whined.

Usagi looked at herself in the mirror...taking note of the small swells of her breasts in the low cut and the exposed flesh of her tights at the bottom. "Minako-chan, it's beautiful, but I guess Naru-chan is right...this dress is just not going to work out for a day out," she blinked rapidly at her friend in the mirror, trying to make a point.

Minako let out a loud "puuf" before shaking her head in disapproval and annoyance, "I knew I shouldn't have let you people tag along," she crossed her arms over her chest and went deep in thought.

None of them dared to protest, even though in one sentence, she had managed to, not only insult their intellect but also their sense of fashion.

"Ok...ok, let's not panic..." Minako mumbled to herself. The four teenagers looked at one another, trying to figure out which one of them was, in fact, panicking. "Ok...we can do this people...we just have to find the right dress...we just have to focus, don't worry Usagi-chan, we can do this," Minako murmured under her breath, eyes sharp and focused, looking around the small store with a predatory stare. Three sets of blue, dark green and emerald green stared at Usagi to see any trace of panic on her face; if anything, she just looked confused, and with Minako's weird behavior, she probably had a good reason for it.

"AHA," Minako's loud shriek made them all jump. Makoto let out an angry hiss and an incoherent curse. Usagi rolled her eyes heavenwards while Ami and Naru exchanged amused glances.

Minako sprang her way to the dress she had targeted and soon enough, she had shoved Usagi back into the fitting room with the pink floral dress. "Here, try this...try this..." she screamed with enthusiasm.

"God Minako-chan, I don't think I want to come shopping with you for your own dates," Makoto said with a slight pout and immediately fell silent when Minako's death glare pierced through her face.

"Can it Kino..." Minako fumed, and before she could retort with her own insult, the fitting room clicked open.

Four heads huddled in front of the door for better observation.

Minako's beautiful lips turned up into a naughty grin.

* * *

The sound of loud girlish laughter and chattering snapped him out of his reverie. He looked around in an annoyed gesture to find the source. And sure enough, there they were. A group of high school idiots talking out loud as if they owned the Goddamn street. His azure eyes narrowed at their approaching figures. From a distance, he could tell see all four of them. They all wore the same uniform, maybe the Juuban junior high school; his eyes fixed on the petite red-head among them, she looked so familiar; in fact, all of them looked familiar. The group laughed at something at the same time, and one of them, the blonde, turned around and grabbed someone's arm that was apparently walking a few steps behind them. His eyes immediately fixed on the new member.

Her hair was in the same style, those ridiculous odangos that had haunted his mind for far too long. She was in her school uniform and in her hands she held her school bag and a shopping bag. He couldn't see the writing on the bag, and he found himself wondering what she could have possibly bought. Was it a dress, a pair of shoes... and he imagined...picturing her in different outfits...sexy little lacy and black outfits.

He hadn't seen her for the past two or three weeks, and suddenly he felt a sharp tingling sensation in his chest when he watched her walk on the other side of the road.

She had told him to stay away from her, and he had...but who's to say Chiba Mamoru was a guy who played by the rules? When was the last time that he had obeyed _anyone's_ orders?

He took one long final drag of his cigarette, nodded to his companion and started walking in their direction.

"I'm so excited," Minako radiated with joy, "you're gonna have so much fun, and how cute that he wants to take you to a manga festival?" she linked her arm with Usagi's and flipped her hair on the other side.

Usagi laughed at her antic and ran a hand through her bangs. The dress she had finally bought was so pretty, she couldn't wait to wear it again...and she just couldn't wait to see Motoki's reaction...she could almost imagine the smile that would probably play on his lips and the glint in his eyes...and a gentleman he was, he would probably compliment her, telling her how beautiful she looks...what more could she ask for? Yet still she wondered...what would _he's_ reaction be? Would his eyes roam her body like it did the first time he started speaking to her? She mentally cursed herself, _stop...just stop_.

"Manga festival ne? That sounds...interesting," came a mocking voice from behind them and Usagi instantly froze in her tracks. The rest of the girls looked at her confused before they all looked over their shoulders; their eyes widened and jaws dropped.

She was standing right behind them, in her school uniform, minus the dark blue blazer; the unisex red tie everyone wore in their school was a little bit loose around her collar. A knowing smirk was plastered on her face and her eyes were fixed on Usagi.

They all stood there bewildered, all questions of why she would start talking to them suddenly fled from their minds as soon as Usagi took one step back.

Makoto was the first one to notice her friend's hesitation. She looked over at the petite blonde beside her, trying to read her blank expression.

"Hey kitty, fancy seeing you here," she said, her eyes never leaving Usagi's face; her expression was unreadable, though the little smirk on the side of her lips spoke volumes, and Usagi was so thankful that her friends were oblivious to her secrets.

She just stared at her...dreading the minute that she would open her mouth and unveil her secrets... Secrets she dreaded being revealed.

"What do you want?" Usagi came out of her haze when she heard Makoto's angry growl directed at the tall girl and she gasped at the bravery her voice held.

Hisa did a side glance at the "giant" standing at Usagi's left before turning her attention fully to Makoto. "Oh, someone's cranky today," her grin got wider when she felt Makoto's flinch. Oh, how she loved toying with these little teenagers. They couldn't be any older than 15 or 16. And they all looked so cute standing there, confused and maybe a little scared.

"Well I was having a great day, up until this second," Makoto retorted back without hesitation. The girl in front of her might have been older, and taller, but Makoto was one tough teenager. There was a reason for her constant expels from different schools, and she wasn't called a _sukeban_ in her previous school for just the heck of it.

Hisa did a once over on Makoto, noticing her muscular physic and determined eyes. "Are you trying to challenge me pet?" she said in an obvious mocking tone, raising her eyebrows in pretend surprise and pushing her thin lips out.

"Mako-chan," Ami whispered under her breath. She didn't want to ruin their happy Friday, and she could tell that the tall brunette was just a bully who was looking for trouble.

Makoto kept her eyes on Hisa, not paying any attention to the uncomfortable shifts her friends were making.

"Are you trying to provoke me?" Makoto asked, taking one step towards the girl.

One thick eyebrow went up in curiosity; she had just gone up to them to tease them a little, especially the petite one with the odd hairstyle, but now she was genuinely curious to see how things would turn out.

"Mako-chan, let's go," Usagi's voice had an odd tone; it certainly sounded like a pleading, but at the same time, it held a hint of finality as well.

Hisa glanced back at the shorter girl, her lips lifting in a grin once more. "What's the rush kitty? Why won't you ever let me play with you a little?" she chuckled at her own joke.

Usagi narrowed her eyes at her, trying to figure out why she always seemed so amused at teasing her. It's not like she knew anything about Mamoru and her...right?

"Go find someone else to _play_ with, and stop harassing us," Minako declared, taking one step in front of Usagi. She eyed the girl in front of them, noticing how her stance was turning from that of confidence to one of irritation.

Hisa folded her arms against her chest. Teaching these little ones a lesson or two wasn't a hard task to acquire...

"Hisa..."

The sound of his deep voice went beyond anything else in Usagi's ears. Suddenly, all her previous efforts in not seeing him seemed so...useless, when her heart pounds like this...

He was standing at the end of the alley; one hand in his blue blazer's pocket and the other held his bag in a lazy gesture over his shoulder. He looked at them with a dull expression, and his eyes didn't linger on Usagi at all.

Hisa turned around and snorted, recognizing the meaning behind that call.

"Oh well," she said once she looked back at them, "let's do this again sometime," she chuckled, eyes set on Usagi. "And kitty," she said in a low voice, "have fun tomorrow." Her smile never reached her eyes as she started walking towards Mamoru slowly.

Usagi hadn't even heard her properly; too busy watching the guy who had been haunting her dreams to notice the odd stares her friends were giving her.

He hadn't even looked at her once.

"Usa-chan?"

She snapped out of her dazed state and looked over at Ami. "Are you okay?" her blue haired friend asked, the worry in her eyes clenched Usagi's insides.

"Yeah...yeah I'm fine Ami-chan," she smiled, "let's get out of here."

She didn't look back at the street Mamoru had disappeared to.

And as she walked, side by side Minako and Naru, she couldn't stop thinking about her date tomorrow. And now, she just couldn't wait to show off her dress to Motoki.

She could deal with her friends' worries and questions later.

* * *

"Uh...oh...oh yes, yes, this feels so good..."

She was straddling him on the couch, upper body stretched in submission, legs open for his pleasure, and he moved his hands inside her soft thighs, grabbed her hips to pull her down.

Her shoulder length hair was flying around her seductively, cascading around her heart shaped face and clinging to her forehead as she arched her back against his solid chest.

"Oh, right there Mamoru, right there..." she pleaded with him, hands busy fondling with his thick black hair.

There was no doubt that Mamoru was enjoying himself. And honestly, who wouldn't when one of the hottest girls at school was wiggling and panting on their lap, begging to be groped and teased?

He latched his mouth to an erect nipple, suckling like a newborn baby. Her pleasure filled cries were the only sounds echoed in the small apartment.

His hands went up to rest on her waist...and for some odd reason, he wished they were curvier...and the hollows in her lower back a little deeper...and it would probably help a lot to feel some goose-bumps on the soft skin of her spine as well...and silver blonde hair lightly brush against his knuckles...

His eyes snapped open when he caught himself thinking like this...what was wrong with him?

He looked up and focused on the stretched neck in front of him; he pulled her down a little and brushed his lips against her collarbone, while his hands got busy stripping her from her remaining clothing...

He leaned down on her on the couch, settling between her inviting arms, she smiled up at him and he buried his face in her neck...oh how he wished she smelled like strawberries and the summer afternoon breeze.

* * *

The place was packed. It was literally one of the busiest festivals Motoki had ever been to. Who knew there were this many manga fans around town?

He was pleasantly enjoying his time being pulled around different booths and sections by Usagi, who had turned into an 11-year-old child as soon as they had arrived. She was simply ecstatic.

And Motoki had gladly allowed her to pull his arm every 5 seconds in different directions, taking pleasure in having her small hand wrapped around his forearm, strands of gold hair flying around like harvesting dozens of sunflowers at once.

He watched her with a smile as she tried to go on her tiptoes and peeked her head above the countless people who were gathered around a Panku Ponk booth. She grabbed his shoulder for better leverage as she leaned forward.

His eyes glanced at the side of her face before going further down...taking note of the small gold pendant resting on the soft skin of her chest, the sweetheart collar of her dress, which had blown his mind the minute he saw her walking into the arcade. He literally had to smack himself from the slideshow of all the dirty images his mind played when she had walked up to him and smiled almost sheepishly, clearly waiting for his reaction.

The light pink color of the dress was extremely alluring. The soft fabric was like a touch of feather against his palm; when he had guided her out of the arcade, hand on the small of her back.

He looked at her face again and sensed the hand that was clutching his right forearm falter in its hold and he immediately brought up his arms and encircled her waist, bringing her petite form off the ground and settling her body against his own. He heard the hitch in her breath before her eyes flew to his face...cheeks flushed and crimson.

"You'll be able to see better," he told her, as he took her higher, eyes piercing through hers.

She could feel the structure of his body against herself, he was so close and yet, she didn't mind being that close to him. The tingling feeling she had felt within herself at the arcade was growing more and more, and she didn't want it to stop. She draped her left arm over his shoulder and clutched the front of his shirt with her right, smiling at him in the eye level position she was now in, "Arigato," she said and blushed before turning her attention back to the booth.

And he still watched her. Treasuring the feel of her small round breast being lightly pushed against his side...she smelled like a cool summer breeze, blew over a field of strawberries, and he found himself leaning in, nuzzling her neck with his nose and upper lip.

He felt her body go tense in his arms, felt her heartbeat pick up speed under his touch... and he smiled against her skin, knowing too well what those signs meant.

His light nuzzling stopped as soon as she held her breath, not daring to look into his eyes just yet. She was just about to detach herself from him when she felt his hot breath against her skin again, and then his butterfly kiss right under her ear sent shocks of electricity down her spine.

She kept her eyes closed for a moment longer, savoring the feeling of being in his arms, not knowing why her heart would shout at her that this wasn't quite right...

"Are you hungry?" his simple question pulled her out of her struggling mind and at last she gathered her courage to look at him again.

Food was always the best distraction.

* * *

He was perched on the bench near the fountain in the park, one leg bent at the knee and settled on the surface while the other one was lazily stretched towards the floor. He was looking up at the star filled sky, and every now and then, he would bring down his right hand from the back of the bench to take a shallow drag of his cigarette.

He heard her light giggling way before he saw her.

His ears pricked after the first sound, as he lifted his head up and listened closely.

He could recognize the chiming sound of her laughter anywhere.

He sat up on the bench, dark blue eyes looking around, until they settled on her; and they immediately sharpened.

She was clad in a light pink floral dress, soft and flowing, her hair in the same style, twirling around her like petals of silk and gold.

And his arm was wrapped around her.

Mamoru watched them as they walked on the other side of the park, so lost in their own world, so oblivious to their surroundings to notice his closeness...and it made him mad.

Chiba Mamoru never liked to be ignored.

And he never played by the rules.

* * *

"I had so much fun today, arigato," Usagi looked up from under her lashes, giving him a tiny smile, biting her bottom lip.

"I'm glad to hear that," he said, brushing strands of blonde hair behind her ear, his hand lingering on the side of her cheek. "I really liked hanging out with you," he smiled down at her, finding the light blush on her face so damn adorable.

"Well I guess...this is goodnight," she said and licked her lips unconsciously, "Motoki-kun?" she asked after a moment of silence and he had to order himself to drag his eyes away from her lips.

"Yeah, I guess it is...goodnight Usa, sweet dreams," he said and watched her smile through a blur of desire.

And before she could turn around and walk up to her house, he wounded his hand around her neck in hurry, too lost in his haze and worry that if he didn't kiss her now, he just might go insane.

"Usa," he said before bringing her up against his torso and touching his forehead against hers, "I really want to kiss you right now," he confessed, staring right into her big blue eyes that held such kindness and passion.

And she smiled, letting him know that she wouldn't mind his kiss at all.

The gap between their waiting lips seemed so small...

"Well, well, what do we have here?"

Motoki sensed Usagi go motionless in his arms as her eyes widened in fear.

His heartbeat escalated, as he too recognized that voice.

* * *

 _Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon and its fabulous characters in any way._ _I wish I did. But I don't. All the delightful rights of this wonderful manga/anime and its characters belong to Naoko Takeuchi._


	5. Chapter 5

Good afternoon everyone.

Well, September is right around the corner, and I for one, have no idea where this summer went. I mean, Oh my God...Time really flies!

Anyways, thank you for reading the previous chapters and I sure hope you like the new one. It is a little shorter than the last two chapters, but it is a very crucial chapter nonetheless.

Thanks to everyone who had favorite the story, and a special thanks to those who review.

 **Serenitysweety: LOL, here you go. I honestly don't think I could've be any faster than this hahaha. I love dramas. So stick around my friend, because this story is in for a twist** **Enjoy.**

 **PrincessRaena SS: YES:D:D (wink wink)**

 **Jewelzy: What can I say? I just love ciffhangers:D you might have noticed that by now. Thank you for your kind words. Enjoy and let me know what you think.**

 **Guest (Aug 25): Thank you for your kind words, I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

 **Justareader: I'm so glad that you've liked the story so far. And I sure hope you'll bear with me until the end. Enjoy this chapter.**

 **Buffy Fan: WOW, when you said stay tuned for a longer review, I wasn't expecting this** **Thank you so much for all the details you write in your reviews. They truly inspire me. I get your point about Usagi/Motoki relationshiop, however, I thought it's a better alternative than Usagi/Seiya. And I hope with what I have in mind, you'd come to like the duo as well. I have opened a lot of stories (forgive me) but I assure you, all of them have a very nice flow and connection. So please stay tuned until the end. Again thank you for your kind words and enjoy this chapter.**

 **Jenna: LOL, I'm sorry, but I'm evil sometimes :D:D Enjoy the new chapter.**

 **PS: This chapter was edited by my wonderful beta-reader, BrownB.**

Enjoy.

* * *

Her eyes were glued to the ceiling, one hand resting on her forehead, covering her left eye.

She was still clad in the pink floral dress; she was just too exhausted and drained to make any move to change. She had been lying on the bed for the good hour since she had been home. She stared out the window, her tear stained face shone under the gentle light of the moon and she couldn't stop feeling like there was always someone up there, watching over her ever so closely.

She closed her eyes and sighed.

Her mind was a jungle of mess and she just wanted to forget that this night had ever happened.

 _Flashback:_

"Well, well, what do we have here?"

Usagi's breath caught in her throat, she looked up in Motoki's green eyes that had widened in what she assumed was fear, before she immediately stumbled out of his embrace and spun around.

"Um...Kenji-papa, hi...hello," she blurted out, eyes jumping around, trying to look at anything but her father's expressionless face.

From behind her, she could feel Motoki go tense, and she could almost hear the lump he was trying to swallow.

"Who's your friend Usagi-chan?" her father asked with calmness, and his tone built up a sudden fright in Usagi's mind.

"This is...," she was panicked, "this is Furuhata Motoki," she managed to say finally.

It wasn't that she was afraid of her father; in fact, Tsukino Kenji was far from a terrifying figure in their house. But she knew how he felt about his "little princess", wanting to protect her against everything and everyone, especially boys. "Now, now Usagi-chan," he had told her once, "boys are evil creatures, and angels like you should never associate with evil creatures." He had wiggled his eyebrows in a very weird gesture. "Promise papa that you will never get close to them; just punch any of them that comes close." And only when her mother had enough of his nonsense was she rescued from the awkward lecture.

"Nice to meet you sir," she heard Motoki's voice, stern and dry, and for a moment she had this urge to turn around and see that serious look on his face.

Kenji just eyed the young man in front of him, before pushing his glasses against the bridge of his nose. "Where have you been Usagi-chan?" he demanded as if Motoki had said nothing.

Usagi played with her skirt nervously. "Um...well, nowhere reaaally, just...we were at the manga festival, and then we came home." She finally looked up at her father to show him that she was telling the truth... like 'see, I even met you eyes when saying that'!

"I'm sorry for being a little late sir, one of the trains just stopped working and..." his voice trailed off when Kenji looked at him with narrowed eyes.

"So Usagi-chan," Kenji said, again as if Motoki had just stood there, mute, "did you have fun?" He looked at his daughter again, his tone never changing, and it creeped Usagi out more than anything.

"Um...yes, it was okay." But then, she really didn't want to break Motoki's heart. "I mean, yes of course, it was fun," she added with a calculating voice.

Kenji regarded her for a few moments. "Well then," he said crossing his arms against his chest.

The three of them stood in silence. Motoki was scratching the back of his head with uncertainty, not knowing whether he should stay or leave. "So", Kenji suddenly said, "did you try to punch him?" His question hauled both out of their daze.

Usagi's whole face went against gravity. "WHAT?" She surprised herself with her sudden shriek and immediately reminded herself to keep calm, "What do you mean Kenji-papa?"

"Did I or did I not tell you that you should punch any boy that tries to come near, Tsukino Usagi?" he put his hands on his hips.

"Umm..."

"And I'm sure what I just saw deserved one hell of a punch."

"Tsukino Kenji, what are you doing?" Usagi let out a sigh of relief.

As soon as he heard his wife's loud growl, the angry man whirled around, "Ikuko, I just witnessed this man trying to take advantage of our little girl and..."

"Oh for heaven's sake, get back in the house..."

"But he was just..."

"NOW, TSUKINO KENJI!"

It was a good 10 minutes later, before either of the two youngsters outside were able to look away from the door, where a very angry father had just gone through, and look at each other.

"So..." Motoki muttered quite slowly, "I take it your dad doesn't like me?" He widened his eyes and raised his eyebrows before exhaling deeply.

"Well, it's not that he dislikes you, I mean he doesn't even know you..." Usagi started, still playing with her skirt and looking down at her hands.

"So, what? He doesn't like you to date," he deadpanned, a little shocked and worried.

"Umm, well, that's a very strong assumption," she looked up and met his eyes; there was no way around it, she sighed, "yes, he really doesn't like me to date."

He regarded her closely, noticing how uncomfortable and embarrassed she looked. "Hey," he bent down on the knees a little to catch her eye. "Hey, look at me." He reached out his hand and then hesitated for a split second, glancing at the Tsukino house for a moment before resting his hand on her face, stroking the soft skin of her cheek. "Don't worry about it, okay? We'll figure out a way to make him understand," he assured her with a gentle smile.

Usagi forced herself to meet his eyes. "Really? How?" she asked him innocently, and his heart swelled in his chest seeing her this confused. "I'm not sure," he whispered, "but I'm sure that we can find a way, we _will_ find a way," he squeezed the junction between her neck and shoulder gently.

Her whole face lit up with hope; she trusted him.

"Okay," she whispered, "yes, okay, you're right..." her voice came out a little louder. "We'll figure it out, arigato Motoki-kun," she smiled up at him, her eyes like a thin line over her bright smile.

"For what?" he asked, eyes glued to her smile, glued to the line on her cupid's bow, and fighting desperately to stop himself from leaning down and kiss her like there was no tomorrow. The moment was gone for tonight and knowing that Kenji's detective eyes were probably staring at them from hiding made him rethink his next action. So, he settled for a light brush of his lips against her hand.

"For today," Usagi said, a little flushed, "and for being cool about my dad," she looked at him shyly.

He chuckled at her expression, finding the way her brows were lifted adorable. "Anything for you Usa." He let go of her hand and took a step back. "You should go inside, I'll see you tomorrow," he said before putting his hands in his pockets.

"Good night Motoki-kun." She gave a little wave as she stepped inside the gate and watched his retiring back until he disappeared to the main street.

 _End of Flashback_

Usagi sighed and buried her face halfway into her pink pillow. Her eyes hurt from crying and... oh how she hated having puffy eyes the next day.

She couldn't stop her tears, and now that they had finally broke free, she knew it would take a while to restrain them.

She didn't know what to do. Why was this happening to her? Why was everything happening all at the same time?

 _Flashback:_

She had to contemplate whether to go inside or not. She knew it was inevitable to face her father's confrontation, questions and the endless list of reasons why she should stay away from boys. She looked at her wristwatch; she had a lot of time before her set curfew.

She glanced back and forth between the door and the gate. She knew her mother was probably half way through getting Kenji-papa to see that his little girl was growing up; and she really didn't want to listen to their bickering.

She walked out on to the street and turned left. She really wanted to be alone for a little while, to think about everything that had happened. Motoki, their date, her father, Motoki...and... ' _don't even go there baka',_ she scowled at herself.

She walked by a small back alley by her house when a hand snaked around her forearm and before she could cry out in alarm, another hand covered her mouth and yanked her inside the darkness of the alley.

Her eyes were popping out of her head with fear. She breathed through her nose rapidly, trying to stay calm but losing that battle fast.

Her small hands flew frantically around her, trying to hit her attacker and run away; she felt her heels kick the person holding her in the shin and she tried to do it again, she needed to get away...

"Shhhh," he whispered against her ear, "easy now...I'm not gonna hurt you." His voice pierced through her body, breaking all the strength in her to fight back, to try to pry herself away...far away...from _him_.

Her body stilled against his solid frame and her hands clutched at his arm that sometime during her struggling had settled around her shoulders. She took a few deep breaths to calm herself. She could feel his steady breathing against her back, and suddenly she was very aware of their 'almost' intimate position, if it wasn't for the fact that he had almost given her a heart attack.

"Now," came his deep voice, "I'm going to release you, stay calm," he said before he shook her a little, "got it?"

She managed to nod; the rush of blood in her ears made it impossible to hear him clearly, and she just wanted to be out of his arms...just out...away from him.

True to his word, he released her shoulders and then retrieved his hand away from her mouth, very slowly, obviously not trusting her completely to stay calm.

She gathered her will to push herself away from him as she whirled around and faced him.

And her heart dropped.

She couldn't see his face entirely against the darkness of the alley, and yet, she could make out his face and...oh gosh...his eyes.

He was looking at her as if...as if... he was looking at a melted chocolate on top vanilla ice cream, and yet, his stare seemed so far away, so blunt, and so indifferent.

She shivered, despite herself, and she hated it. She hated feeling this way in front of him.

"What the hell do you think your doing?" she growled at him, trying to lower her voice, as to not alarm any of her neighbors, "you almost gave me a heart attack," she continued, brows furrowed, eyes flashing fire and face twisted in anger.

The all too familiar smirk was plastered on his face as he casually leaned against the wall behind him and considered her with amusement. "Well then, I guess it's a good thing I know CPR."

Usagi was furious; how dare he jump out of nowhere and startle her like this. "Oh please, like I would let you do CPR on me," she hissed under her breath and flipped one long pigtail behind her shoulder, eyes still gazing straight at the older boy.

Mamoru's shoulders straightened a little, not very visible to Usagi, and he stood a bit taller. "Oh yeah?" his voice had a certain undertone that Usagi just couldn't understand. "And I suppose you'd rather apron boy to do the deed?" He eyed her for a moment, before taking two small steps closer.

Her heart was now hammering against her chest and she knew he had seen them...and suddenly, she wished that she was within the confines of her room, tucked away safely from the chill that had ran through her body.

And she just stood there, without uttering a word.

"What now Odango? How come every time we meet you have a few words to spare and then you go completely mute?" He was now standing right in front of her, forcing her to tilt her head to see his stern face. He watched her with narrowed azure eyes, challenging her to speak up, to lay out her game.

Usagi let out a deep exhale and crossed her arms against her chest. "I'm more than capable to speak," she said, eyes mimicking his, narrowing slowly, "but maybe I just don't like to speak to _you_ ," she smirked and cheered internally at her tiny victory.

His shoulders went tense for a split second, before he relaxed and smirked right in her face. "Well," he leaned down to be in eye level with her, eyes watching her like a hunter looking at his prey, "maybe you'd like to do something else then? Say, this..."

Usagi had only one second to think over what he had just said before he crushed his lips against hers in a bruising kiss...and her mind went blank.

She raised her hands and pushed him at his chest, trying to put a stop to it all...and it worked.

Well only for a tiny bit.

Usagi had only a few seconds to look at him with confused and terrified eyes and he met her stare with an intensity that melted her heart, before he hauled her up against his chest, arms fixed around her tiny waist, and brought his mouth to hers again.

And she didn't do anything else to push him away.

Because, even though she wanted to stay strong and indifferent, she had been dreaming about his kisses and touch for the past few weeks, and lying to him was one thing, but denying herself what she was feeling was a totally different thing.

She had been craving to be molded like this against him, for a long time; to be crushed in his embrace and be kissed...

She felt her body relax and heard the appreciating groan deep down his throat before he spun them around and pushed her body against the wall. He brought one of his hands to her chin, angling her face to get better access and deepen the kiss...and she moaned.

At the very back of her mind, Usagi knew what she was doing was wrong, like every other time she was kissing him like this, and yet, she couldn't let go. She wound her arms around his neck and brought him closer to her body, and felt her heart twisting when he let out another satisfying moan and clutched her waist harder.

His tongue was fierce and demanding against her lips, licking and suckling her bottom lip like she was a delicious dessert and she opened herself to him, allowing him to enter her with all the desire she had denied him for the past couple of weeks.

He could feel her tiny fingers playing with the hair at the nape of his neck and he couldn't think of anything else other than those hands... sensual yet innocent...so inexperienced and yet so fucking alluring.

His hand descended to her slender shoulder, pushing away the small strap of her pink dress...oh how he wanted to strip her out of that soft dress and...

He felt her trembling against the wall, obviously struggling to stand tall on her own; so, he pushed his right knee between her legs after hiking up her flowy skirt a little... and he needed more...he needed more of her skin...he needed more to touch...so much more.

He broke away from their kiss, just a little bit, leaving the tiniest gap between their lips, both panting and inhaling the much-needed oxygen into their dried lungs. "Hold on tight," he said hoarsely and brought his lips to her chin and the corner of her mouth before meeting her swollen lips again as he hurriedly lifted her off her feet. He heard the hitch in her throat and she immediately wrapped her legs around his slim waist to avoid falling.

And in that exact moment, Motoki's image popped in her head and something snapped in her chest.

What the hell was she doing? She had just said goodbye to her... well... boyfriend, like what? Fifteen freaking minutes ago, and now she were wrapped around Chiba Mamoru as if he had every right to be touching her like this? As if she had any claim over him?

Her hands started pushing his shoulders, trying to break free of the kiss, and he didn't budge.

He simply just left her lips and brought his lips to her throat, to her neck and to her bare shoulder.

"Stop," came her voice, dry, hoarse and pleading... "Mamoru stop," she said desperately, the palms of her hands were pressing his shoulders and chest, legs unwrapping from his torso to break her limbs free. "Please stop, Mamoru."

And he did. Usagi felt his lips detach from her collarbone. He laid his forehead against her shoulder...panting hard...meeting Usagi's own shallow breathing half way.

After a few moments of total silence, where only the sounds of their breathing were heard, along with the stillness of the night, he finally raised his head and looked in her eyes. She watched him with half lidded eyes, rosy cheeks and dried, kiss bruised lips...and for a moment, he was truly mesmerized.

For a moment, Chiba Mamoru was lost at words.

But only for a moment.

"What is he to you?" he asked, surprising Usagi out of her haze. "What?" she said, still short on breath. "Apron boy..." he muttered and waited for her response.

It was ironic really; being pushed up against the wall by a guy, while being questioned about another...and Usagi couldn't help but feel like a total slut.

She closed her eyes and sighed. "He's a friend," she answered pensively, but didn't meet his gaze whatsoever.

"A friend?" he asked, almost mockingly, and Usagi cringed at his tone. Why was she trying to hide her relationship with Motoki? Why did it matter if Mamoru knew about them, it's not like she owed him anything...

"I'm dating him," she answered almost hurriedly, as if she was just trying to let it out; she pushed against his chest again and felt his hold on her loosen. She slid down the wall and his frame, and finally, her feet touched the ground. She pushed the strap of her dress back up and adjusted her skirt before lifting her big blue eyes and meeting his steady stare.

"You're dating him?" he repeated and took a step back, "as in, going out and hanging around?" His tone was suspiciously weird, and Usagi wondered why suddenly, he was quizzing her on the definition of "dating".

"Um, yeah, that's what dating means right?" she asked with droll, her lips lifting in a half smirk and looking at him as if he had lost his mind.

"No... dating means much more than that Odango," he half growled, and it surprised her; why would he be mad all of a sudden? "Dating means that he has a claim over you," he said, as he slowly approached her, she considered his movements with suspicious, but didn't move away, "it means he is allowed to touch you..." he reached out and touched Usagi's cheek and trailed the tips of his fingers all the way down to her neck, jugular and collarbone... so agonizingly slow...all the while she stood there, eyes widened and lips parted with bewilderment, "it means he can kiss you where he wants...whenever he wants," he leaned in and kissed her forehead, and then the tip of her nose, then his lips laid a small butterfly kiss on her shocked lips and licked her bottom lip. He moved back to a standing position in front of her and watched her shocked expression with a stern look. "It means, he can expect so much more from you...so much more that you're not ready for Odango. "His voice trailed off when he looked at her dress...the dress she had probably bought for her date...and the thought infuriated him. "And I think you're giving him enough signals to do just that," he said irritated, eyeing her dress with venom, taking note of the sweetheart neckline, and how it was showing off the adorable swell of her breasts, perfect porcelain skin.

Absentmindedly, Usagi brought her arms up and crossed them against her chest. "What do you mean, I give him enough signals? I'm not that kind of a girl Mamoru-baka," she hissed under her breath, angry that he would think so low of her...and yet...thinking even lower of herself mentally.

"I've never seen you wear anything like that," he said pointing at her dress with his stare. "Don't you think that's just too revealing for a girl your age?" he reached in his pocket and retrieved his cigarette pack, never faltering his stare on Usagi as he did so.

Usagi's eyes narrowed as she mentally yelled at herself to leave... to run away like she always did...but for some unknown reason, she wanted to put him in his place, once and for all.

"Well, first of all _Mamoru-baka,_ " she emphasized on her nickname for him harder than before, "I'm 16-years-old now, so I'm more than able to wear a dress like this, which by the way, is not _too_ revealing." She touched the straps of her dress. "And also, not that is any of your business, but if you haven't noticed, that's what people do on _dates,_ " she put her hands on her hips and watched him with a fierce look on her face while he took another drag of his cigarette and watched her with narrowed eyes and a small frown. "They dress up for the person they like and..."

"So, you like him?" his question stopped her heated speech half way and she looked at him confused.

"What?" she asked, and then shook her head when his question sank in, "of course I like him, why would I go out with him if I didn't?" She let out an impatient sigh and shook her head again.

"So," he said, blowing the smoke up in the sky and flicked the cigarette away, "let me get this straight," he came closer to her again, "you make out with me, on several occasions," he put his finger over her mouth to stop her interruption, "and then tell me to stay away from you; then you go out with apron boy, claiming that you like him, but then make out with me some more," he regarded her with indifference, "you might not be as innocent as you seem Odango."

Usagi's eyes were popping out once more...did he just...did he just insult her? Again? "What are you getting at?" she asked him, dangerously; but of course, he wouldn't care, for he always enjoyed her angry glares and flushed face.

He shrugged a little and didn't answer back, and that threw her off the edge. "Are you calling me A SLUT?" she almost yelled and flinched at her own voice.

Mamoru seemed slightly taken a back, but whatever went through his mind, did not show on his face, "I'm calling you a tease," he said casually, as if he was blind to her rage and hurt.

"I'm a tease? You're calling me a tease?" she asked furiously, and even though the new definition sounded better to her than what she had been calling herself, it still made her mad to know what he thought of her.

"You are a tease Odango, face it," his voice was a bit louder as well, "you let me have my way with you, _you_ have your _own_ way with me, and now your standing there telling me that you _like_ apron boy?"

"I've never had my way with you? What is wrong with you? How could you..."

"Oh please, you do this every time, you just had your tongue down my throat 5 minutes ago, why do you insist on lying to yourself?"

"How dare you? First, my tongue was _not_ down your throat quite the opposite if you _may_ recall, _and_ , have you had brain damage? _You_ were the one that kissed _me_..."

"And I would do it again if I wanted to Odango; stop hanging around with apron boy."

For a moment, the world froze around Usagi. She looked at him as if he had gone crazy. Why was he saying that? It didn't make any sense.

"You're not my father Mamoru-baka, you can't tell me what to do!" she yelled at the top of her lungs, no longer caring about being heard, and any rational thoughts about the fact that she was still standing in the middle of her own street fled her mind.

"Funny...I think I just did; don't go out with him again Usagi, don't test my patience," he stepped right in front of her and grabbed her forearm, "and be quiet, everyone can hear you," he squeezed her arm to calm her down.

"Don't touch me asshole, I can't believe you think so highly of yourself, who do you think you are? You don't scare me Chiba, and I will go out with whomever I want to...and you know what," she forcefully pulled her arm out of his grasp and took a few steps ahead, "I don't care what you think of me; if I want to go out with Motoki I will, if I want to flirt with him I will," she completely ignored the dangerous flash of anger that went through Mamoru's whole being, "if I want to allow him to do whatever he wants I _will,_ and I don't give a damn what you say or do," she finished her dramatic lecture with a 'huff'.

Mamoru was standing still, fisted hands in the pocket of his pants, hidden from Usagi's eyes. "Well then..." he said in a low voice, "maybe I was wrong," he looked at the ground before meeting her eyes, "I _should_ have called you a slut instead."

Something broke in Usagi; and this time, she had no doubt that it was her heart.

The rush of tears behind her eyes were too sudden for her to conceal; she felt all the energy in her vanish as she started trembling with heart break and exasperation, "I hate you Mamoru, you are such a horrible person," she finally managed to utter those words before she turned around and fled from the dark, miserable alley.

 _End of Flash back:_

Usagi tossed and turned for hours before she fell asleep that night, and even then, a set of intense cobalt eyes didn't leave her at peace.

* * *

"Fuck..."

Mamoru threw his keys across the room the moment he entered his apartment. He had walked around town aimlessly for a few hours, and now, it was well pass midnight and the jungle in his head hadn't quiet down.

He kept repeating the scene with Usagi over and over again, and every time his mind would stop functioning when it got to that exact moment, " _I like him,_ " she had said, and right in his face...what a conniving little bitch.

He plopped on the couch; legs spread apart, elbows resting on the knees, hands intertwined together. He couldn't focus on anything else, just those three little words...

"Fuck..." he said again, before leaning against the couch and looking at the gray ceiling.

It was very rare for him to be feeling this way, or act this way nonetheless. He was Chiba Mamoru for fuck's sake; he was the banchō** of several high schools around Juuban (if that notion still existed, but nonetheless, he was a leader...he was born a leader) and look at him right now; sitting in the darkness of his apartment, obsessing over a small high school girl...What the hell was wrong with him?

Why did he even care? Wasn't he the one telling her that he couldn't bring her to his world? Wasn't he the one trying to put some distance between the two of them? Wasn't part of him glad, over the past few weeks that they had stayed away from each other?

He couldn't possibly have a relationship with her...if the word spread out that Chiba Mamoru had a lo- interest, _any kind_ of interest in someone, who knew what could possibly happen to that 'someone'...he just had so much hostility around him that could put anyone close to him at danger.

And more than anything, he wanted her to be safe. He _needed_ her to be safe.

He sighed and rested his wrist on his forehead, narrowing his eyes at the emptiness of the ceiling.

' _What the fuck was wrong with me?'_ he thought to himself. Why was he rationalizing something that wasn't even there? So, they had a few good make out sessions, big deal. He brought different women to his bed a few times a month, why was it so hard for him to stop thinking about Odango all of a sudden?

He remembered her conversation with the arcade owner in front of her house, before her father had interrupted them. How she had smiled up at him, the obvious twinkle in her eyes that he couldn't see from the darkness of the alley, but could almost feel.

The way she had allowed him to touch her, without a pause or any hesitation; how she had rested her small hands against his chest when he had leaned his forehead against hers...those same hands that always pushed him away...

He stood up and walked to his balcony.

From the haven of his patio he could see Tokyo tower, glowing in the background of the dark night, like a magnificent creature watching over the city.

He stood there for a long time, looking over the city with all its glory... with all the lights and the satisfying glitter...but he knew better than that...he knew what went on in those streets...those dark, empty streets.

His phone rang and pulled him out of his reverie.

It was time.

* * *

"USAGI...USAGI...OH MY GOD...WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?"

Minako raced beside her friend. All blood drained out of her face; hair pricking on the back of her neck and she could almost hear the brutal hammering of her heart.

She reached her friend and sat beside her, "Oh my God, Usagi-chan, let me see, oh my God..." she tried to pry Usagi's hands away from her head, "WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO?" she raised her head, blonde hair flowing around as she glared with hatred at the two boys who were standing right in front of them.

She turned her attention back to Usagi, who at that moment descended her hands from the back of her head.

Blood.

She looked up and into Minako's panicked eyes, "Mina-chan?" her voice was low and unsure.

"Usagi-chan... you're gonna be okay, Usagi-chan...Oh my God...Usagi...stay with me...USAGI..."

She could no longer hear her.

* * *

 _Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon and its fabulous characters in anyway. I wish I did. But I don't. All the delightful rights of this wonderful manga/anime and its characters belong to Naoko Takeuchi._


	6. Chapter 6

Hi everyone, I'm back.

It took longer than I expected. But I don't know why I had such difficulty writing this chapter, even though is not very long...but still, I struggled with it a lot.

I hope you all like this chapter. A lot of people have asked me how Usagi and Mamoru have met. I don't like to let out all the information about the characters right in one chapter or two. I like their characteristics and emotional states develop as the story goes on. I try not to leave any crucial information out, and so, be patient; you will know eventually how they've met and where the story is going.

The same goes for Mamoru and what their group is doing. I'm not sure if I explained this in the last chapter, but the word "Bancho" in Japanese apparently refers to a leader of juvenile delinquents in middle and high schools. And even though the terminology is long gone since the 70's, but I still found it fascinating. So, now you can see what Mamoru really is and what their actions mean.

 **TropicalRemix: well, you'll know in this chapter** **Enjoy.**

 **Gabicg93: I'm sorry about the 'dark Mamoru'. But to be quite honest with you, I like his character (not that I like self-destructive individuals), but I think his character and his emotional boundaries will play a nice role in this story. Stay with me till the end** **Enjoy.**

 **Serenitysweety: You're always so kind. And I take so much pleasure is reading your positive reviews. Thank you so much. Enjoy this chapter.**

 **Tryntee13: Well, sometimes you need to actually take a few steps back to gain your composure and continue forward** **Maybe this chapter will satisfy the Usagi/Mamoru relationship growth a little bit. I hope you enjoy it.**

 **Chaoticwisdom: I know:D:D:D**

 **Princess Raena SS: Not quite. Read this chapter, and some of your questions will be answered. Let me know what you think. Enjoy.**

 **Guest: Thank you so much for reading my story. And I love you too dear reader**

 **Ruk: I understand what you're saying, and I also agree and no one (female or male) should stay in a controlling relationship. However, I also believe that every person's mind operates differently. You can't say that everyone should agree on the standards of a normal relationship. What is normal to you and I, might be self-destructive and controlling to someone else and vice versa. I also think that there are so many guys out there that think the same way as Mamoru is acting in this story. They think that it's okay for them to sleep around (merely because they can have sex with someone without getting attached to them) and women are simply not allowed to do so, because, and I quote a male example, "women are emotional and most of the time they say it's just sex, but they will get attached and have expectations afterwards."! Anyways, I'm not trying to justify an ideology here, I'm just a writer with different ideas and various characteristics for people in my stories. I hope you stay until the end. There are so many layers in people, and I will try to play around with that fact. Enjoy.**

 **Evil Uncle Abram: Hey my friend, long time no review** **I refer you to my reply to Ruk's review then. I'm surprised though that you would think so; specifically because of the nature of your own story (Money Making), but hey, I don't have anything against anyone's writings** **Enjoy this chapter.**

 **PS: This chapter was edited by my super awesome, super detailed beta-reader BrownB. Apparently, my knowledge of "hospital" language is very poor and therefore, with BrownB's guidance, I was able to make this chapter closer to reality and made with actual facts. Initially, I had said that Usagi did not have any concussion, but as it turned out if she didn't have any kind of "alarming" status, the hospital wouldn't keep her overnight for just a tiny "cut" on the head. And because her stay at the hospital overnight was very crucial to the story flow, I rewrote this part.**

Enjoy Everyone.

* * *

The constant sound of a slow "beep-beep" was driving her insane. She couldn't understand where that stupid sound was coming from; all she knew was that it was driving her mad.

She slowly opened her eyes, shutting them almost instantly against the cruel light. _'It's no use'_ , she thought to herself, ' _that stupid sound just won't stop'_.

"Tsukino-san?" she heard a feminine voice calling, "Tsukino-san? Can you hear me?" The voice, although calm and collected, but it still held an undertone of worry; it stirred something in Usagi's heart and she suddenly had this urge to free this person, whoever she was, of her concerns.

Her eyes fluttered open again, this time as slowly as possible; shielding their sensitivity against the white light. The small face with delicate features was a blur at first; she had to blink several times to make out a round face with soft curly black hair and gentle brown eyes. "Tsukino-san? Can you hear me?" she asked again, this time a little louder, as she hovered over her face.

Usagi couldn't find her voice; her throat just seemed so dry...she settled for a small nod and immediately winced with the strong pang of pain at the back of her head. Tears rushed to her eyes.

"Try not to move too much Tsukino-san. Do you know where you are?" the woman asked, and seeing Usagi's confused half lidded eyes she shook her head gently. "You're at the Tokyo General Hospital. Do you remember what happened?" she reached out her warm hand and touched Usagi's cheek, in a motherly gesture.

"No...," her voice was hoarse, and uttering that tiny word hurt a lot, but she really wanted to know why she was at the hospital. What happened to her?

The nurse smiled a little and checked her IV before meeting her eyes. "There was a small accident, nothing major really, but you were pushed against a wall..."

And that's all it took really, for all the memories to come crashing back to Usagi like a slideshow.

She saw herself walking down the street, a few blocks away from the school, on her daily route to the arcade. She remembered hearing Yoshiro's sarcastic snicker when he sneaked up on her from behind. "Where are you going?" he had asked, a dangerous smirk plastered on his face. "It's none of your business," she had spit back while walking away.

"Hot date behind the alley?" his question hadn't surprised her that much; she knew the games Yoshiro liked to play and she wasn't going to satisfy his bullying nature by losing her temper. "What's it to you?" she had said with a blank stare, and she knew that she had startled him a bit. "Well, you seem like an easy kind, so it's only possible for you to do such a thing," he had grinned an ugly smile, "and I'm just wondering, why not let _me_ play with you a little?"

She had spun around quickly and had looked at him with disgust. "How dare you?"

"Well, isn't that what you're doing with _him_?"

"Oh, for God's sake, just leave me alone you maniac..."

"Watch it now; I don't like to do something that I might regret,"

"What the hell would you do? You're just a bully, and just so you know, I'm not afraid of you."

Somewhere along the way, Usagi had lost her patience. She had contemplated for a second whether she should slap him right in the face.

"Hey, you!"

They both had seized their heated words to turn their heads and look at the person who had interrupted their fight. Usagi had to blink rapidly a few times to believe her own eyes. Because there, only a few steps away from them stood Mamoru's blond friend. She didn't even know his name...so what was he doing here? She had seen him what? Two or three times at the arcade and once or twice at the park? Most of which had ended in his teasing words and annoying smirks...why was he even talking to them?

"Don't you think it's a little bit humiliating to cat fight with a little girl?" he had said while staring right into Yoshiro's eyes. His gym bag was crossed over his shoulder and his dirty blonde hair was still a bit damp with sweat.

"Who the hell are you?" Yoshiro had hissed under his breath; his annoyed expression was giving away the turmoil inside.

"Tsk, tsk... you need manners I see..." The guy hadn't flinch; he had just stood there, calm and collected...just like _him_.

"Butt out of my business dude...I don't like being interrupted." Yoshiro had taken a step towards Usagi while his hand had grasped her tiny wrist in a firm grip. "This is between me and her...so leave."

Usagi's wiggling had stopped immediately when she had heard the blonds' serious voice. "Unhand her...now." There was just something about that voice that had given her the chills.

"And what if I don't?"

In only a blink of an eye, Yoshiro's hold on Usagi was lost and the blond had his collar in a death grip, looking at him and challenging him to dare say another word. "Trust me, you don't wanna mess with me," he whispered almost as if the line was an everyday monolog for him. And somehow after exchanging a few incoherent stares and hissed threats, they were engaged in a fistfight.

Usagi's legs were rooted on the spot. She hadn't even moved a muscle, even though she knew it was probably better to escape the scene. Instead, she had found herself shouting at them, demanding them to stop acting like savages; she had even tried a couple of times to pull them apart while cursing a few bystanders who had fled the scene after her angry callouts.

And that's when it happened.

Usagi could still vividly remember how she was pushed almost brutally against the wall...and it was her own damn fault. Those two had been like roaring lions; of course, they wouldn't have time to anticipate her flying figure against Yoshiro's back; how silly of her, thinking that she could pull him away.

The stinging blow that had gone through her body, starting from somewhere at the back of her head all the way to her lower stomach was still fresh in her mind.

She could only remember the loud voices after that, Minako's cry outs, a masculine voice trying to get her attention ...and stains of blood on her hand.

"Where is my friend?" she asked the nurse, this time a bit more audible, "I think...she was there."

"Your friends are waiting outside, so are your parents," the nurse said to her with a gentle smile. "You need rest, but they're extremely worried, so I'll let them in. But they can't stay for too long, okay?" Usagi nodded her understanding before the nurse disappeared behind the door and a few minutes later, an environment of loud sounds, indistinctive prayers, and distinctive happiness were surrounding the whole room.

"OH, MY GOD, MY BABY!" her mother pushed everyone to the side in her rushed attempt to get to her daughter. Her always-dramatic father shed tears of joy for her well-being and some angry ones of why this had happened in the first place. Her friends had different reactions. Minako's puffy eyes and little red nose told her miles of what her friend had gone through. Makoto's angry stance didn't have much strength compared to her tear-filled eyes. Rei's colorless face was challenging her calm exterior and Ami's soft and relieved sigh was just like her personality; always serene and knowing.

Usagi allowed everyone to hug her; they probably needed some physical assurance that she was all right and in one piece after all.

Makoto had stepped back after giving Usagi a bone crushing hug, allowing Rei to step forward and envelope her friend. "Motoki is outside," Rei whispered in Usagi's ear, "I told him to stay put till your dad leaves," she smirked against Usagi's cheek after giving her a gentle kiss on the cheek. Usagi's whole face turned red but she looked at her friend with gratitude.

"What happened Minako-chan? I mean I know what _happened,_ what I want to know is what happened after that."

Everyone turned their attention to the beautiful blonde sitting at the window. Minako sighed and started the story that she had probably shared a hundred times that day for different ears, "That guy, the one who was fighting with Yoshiro-baka..." she immediately cast an apologizing stare at Usagi's parents, "sorry," she mumbled, but continued anyways, "he took you to the hospital, I mean, even Yoshiro-baka..." another sheepish stare, "even he tagged along. Though I wanted to punch him a couple of hundred times," she sighed again, looking around the room, "Anyways, we came to the hospital and they took you for different exams and I called everyone else." She looked back at Usagi with sorrowful eyes. "They said it was just a tiny cut but you have a grade two concussion…," she held her eyes on Usagi and her face fell again. "I'm so sorry I couldn't be there faster Usa-chan...I...it was horrible..." Minako's voice trailed off as she fixed her stare at the ground, trying to push away all those images of Usagi's unconscious body and all the blood.

"It's not your fault Mina-chan..." Usagi said in a low voice, "I'm just so grateful that you were there..." she stared at her friend until Minako's cornflower eyes met hers, "Arigato Mina-P..."

Minako's dejected face lit up with a tiny smile.

* * *

It was a good half an hour after everyone had emptied her room when the door clicked open slowly and Motoki's tall figured slid inside.

Usagi was half sitting on the bed, three big pillows positioned behind her to aid with her neck and shoulders. Her tiny figure was covered with a light blue blanket. Her face was turned towards the window. The visiting hours were over and the sun was setting somewhere in the far west of the building.

"Usa?" came Motoki's voice from the door, and she turned her head slowly to avoid increasing the headache she had and looked at him, "Toki...," and the tears came.

He took three long strides as he reached out his arms and gently took her small cold hands in his. "Thank God you're okay," he said, bringing her hands up to rest his lips on them. "I was worried out of my mind," he mumbled against her knuckles. He sat on the side of her bed, leaning towards her face. His thumb went up to wipe away the silent tears that were pouring down from her baby blue eyes. "Don't cry sweetheart, you're okay. Everything's okay now," he said, smiling reassuringly.

"I was so scared," she whispered as more tears escaped her eyes, "I didn't know what to do, they were just at it so bad...and then I was pushed and then...blood," her rushed and jumbled sentences spoke of her stress and the fact that the whole situation was probably just sinking in. Motoki tried to comfort her, his fingertips smearing away crystal clear tears from her cheeks, eyes focused on her shallow breathing as she explained what had happened repeatedly. "Shh...I know, it's okay Usa, calm down, yes...I know you didn't know where you were...it's okay." He slowly and carefully, as to not touch her head in any way, lifted her up by her slender shoulders and leaned down to embrace her upper body on his own. "It's just a tiny cut...it just needed a few stitches, you're not going to stay here for too long, the only reason they're holding you is because you had a _tiny_ concussion and they just want to make sure that you're okay," he whispered against her ear as he lightly rubbed her back and trailed small kisses on her neck and temple. Usagi's hands that had been clutching the back of his shirt tightly, relaxed in their demeanor; she continued to cry while taking refuge in the warmth of her boyfriend's body and Motoki didn't seize his soothing words and kisses until her breathing relaxed as well and her hands lost their hold on him completely.

He pushed her back on the pillows, knowing too well that the painkillers had done their course and now she could hopefully get a good night's rest. He watched her porcelain cheeks, shadows by her long thick eyelashes that were still dewed by tears. He pushed away a strand of golden hair away from her forehead before leaning down and brushing his lips against the spot. "Get some rest sweetheart, I'll see you tomorrow."

He made sure to cover her body with the blanket, tucking in her cold hands while trying so hard to forget all the horrific images that had rushed into his head when he had received that call from Rei, telling him frantically that Usagi was rushed to the hospital. He hadn't even wasted time to explain to Unazuki why he was leaving the arcade as he had shred off his apron and ran out the door.

He sighed remembering how Ami and Rei had convinced him that it was probably not a good idea to burst into Usagi's room in front of her dad; Kenji was mortified of what had happened to his little princess, and beyond mad...there was no point of making him any angrier.

Motoki took a final glance at the sleeping teenager on the bed. And suddenly cursed himself...why hadn't he thought of bringing her flowers? She was in a freaking hospital, in a dull room with cold colors...so unlike her own fun and colorful pink room. She could easily get depressed by spending only two days in that place.

"Tomorrow," he told himself.

He left the room and shut the door quietly behind him.

* * *

Daiki slowly entered his apartment. He dropped his gym bag against the wall before taking off his shoes and walking lazily through the narrow hallway. He wasn't even surprised when he saw his visitor watching television. "You know, when I gave you the spare key and told you that it was for emergency purposes, the word "emergency" was actually the key point," he smirked and made his way to the kitchen.

He heard her firm footsteps following him. He took out a bottle of water from the fridge before turning around and meeting her stern stare.

"So, what happened?" Hisa asked, following his movements through the small kitchen.

"Well, good day to you too beautiful," he half mocked.

"Cut it out baka, what happened? Did they question you?" she crossed her arms over her chest and tried to remember whether he had mentioned anything about the police questioning when he had called.

"Nothing happened. I told you, it wasn't my fault," he answered nonchalantly, pushing his way out of the kitchen without meeting her eyes.

"Well, it really doesn't matter whether it was your fucking fault or not, now does it? Do you not understand that we need to lay low right now? You can't go around do things like this and get caught. We can't risk anything..."

"It didn't have anything to do with Taiki brothers and you know it. I told you over the phone, I just gave a piece of my mind to a loser kid, nothing else," he sighed with irritation as he laid down on the couch.

"You call that a 'nothing'? You sent that girl to the hospital, how's that _nothing,_ you moron?" Hisa was obviously angry and frustrated as hell. She just hated it when she would get a quick call, heard a few choice words about his whereabouts, without any further explanation; and she somehow always ended up cleaning up Daiki's mess.

"I didn't push her, that little dolt did. And it wasn't even his fault, she just jumped out of nowhere on his back. It was only his fucking reflexes," he shut his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Well, try to explain _that_ to Mamoru," she taunted, still hovering above him on the couch.

"What did he say?" Daiki's eyes flew open immediately as he looked at Hisa with a small frown. "How did he react?"

"How do you think? He really is stupid sometimes...still thinks he's in the hiding about her. I mean seriously, does he think that low of our intelligence? I mean, I can see why he would think so about you, but..."

"What did he say? Jeez, you're worse than my mom," the words came out before he could refrain them. The heavy slap to his forehead jolted him out of his lazy state.

"What the fuck," he half shouted, his hands going up to nurse the painful spot, "how many times do I should tell you, stop hitting me on my head... bitch," he whined.

"And I told you not to compare me to that old witch," she put her hands on her hips and walked away from the couch.

After a few moments of silence, where only Daiki's mumbled swearing was heard, Hisa returned with a small ice pack.

"He didn't say anything. He just left." She handed him the ice pack and sat on the coffee table in front of the couch.

"But his eyes looked dangerous."

* * *

The corridors were almost empty; save for the middle-aged janitor who was wiping the floors quietly while singing to himself inaudibly. The occasional whispering of the night shift nurses and the distant phone ring down the west hall were too small of an interruption to the patients.

Mamoru walked slowly and silently through it all. Looking over the room numbers with a small frown on his young face as he repeated the number the head nurse had given him in his head.

Room 181.

He looked around the corridor carefully, knowing too well that she was alone inside. He had witnessed her parents' departure first handily...and then the arcade owner's a while after.

The door cracked open with a gentle thud, and he was careful not to make too much sound. He didn't want her sudden reactions to attract anyone's attention.

He entered through the half-ajar door; pushing his lean frame through it, not wanting to cast a lot of light into the dimness of the room. He stopped midway to adjust his sight to the complete darkness as he tried to locate her.

She was lying on the bed on the right-hand side of the room. The light blue blanket was covering her legs and midsection. She was turned away from the door, facing the sliding glass window on the other side. She hadn't moved a muscle when the door had opened, giving him hope she was soft glow of the moon was the only light filtering through the room.

He eased his way inside; walking slowly towards her. He stood beside the bed, listening to her steady breathing and the faint sounds of tiny snores. He leaned closer to observe the bandage that was secured around her head.

Her golden bangs were covering her forehead and long strands of thick blonde hair were hiding the spot on the back. He reached out his hand and pushed away the hair to see more closely; not knowing exactly where she was hurt.

She was either a very heavy sleeper or the meds were too strong. She remained still.

And there it was; that tiny spot with stitches and shaved hair, a few inches below the crown of her head. He narrowed his eyes as he gently touched around the scar, but immediately retrieved when he felt her stir in possible pain.

He looked at her face. She seemed too white for his liking, lacking any color in her always-rosy cheeks. Her lips were slightly parted and pushed out, like a baby's. Her hands were curled under her right cheek as she rested in peace.

He looked at her with a stoic expression, trying to figure out why he was there in the first place, not liking the fact that he immediately felt like he _needed_ to be there.

His hand went up to her face but lingered there for a moment before he decided not to pull her out of her sleep.

He sat on the chair beside the bed instead, as he continued watching her sleep. He rested his elbows on the side of the bed, leaning his head on his hands.

"He took her to the hospital," Hisa had said when she had caught up to him near his apartment. "He said her head was injured. And now the idiot is at the police station with that other idiot."

That's all she had given him. He didn't even know what had exactly happened. What business Daiki could have had with her. Why was he with her in the first place? Who was that other guy?

He saw her body shifted slightly on the bed and he looked up at her. He couldn't tell whether she was cold or in pain. But he could clearly hear her moans. He watched as her left hand tried to pull up the blanket and failed in her drowsiness.

He took the edge of the blanket in his hand and started to tuck her in when her moans became more intense.

He stood up and leaned over her once more. Her face was twisted in pain and worry, as if she was having a bad dream; a painful dream. Her shoulders were tensed up against her neck and her tiny full lips were still parted and a pained moan would escape them now and then.

He touched her forehead gently and pushed away her golden bangs. His thumb traced the line of the bandage while his long fingers soothed her hair.

She didn't calm down.

He leaned down over her and positioned his mouth against her exposed ear. "Shhhh," he whispered in her ear, "it's okay. It's just a nightmare…you're safe," he continued his light caressing.

"Leave me alone..." came her tiny voice and for a moment Mamoru thought she was awake and speaking directly to him. He leaned back slowly and watched her face. Her eyes were still shut tightly and she seemed to be out of it.

He looked at her for a moment, noticing the tiny whimpers she was letting out and something in his heart jumped. She was clearly in pain.

Chiba Mamoru was not a compassionate person; anyone who knew him was very aware of this part of his character and up until now, it never seemed important for him to have any kind of sympathy in any form. His companions and friends accepted him the way he was; the women around him were fond of him regardless of his flaws and arrogance...but this petite girl...why couldn't he get a hold of himself around her? Why was he here? Why were his insides twisting with her discomfort and pain?

He watched her tiny little face, all flawless skin, and soft edges. He laid down beside her as steady as he could and slowly, so very slowly, snaked one arm under her waist, as the other one went around her tense shoulders and he pulled her shivering body against his chest. He made sure not to touch the injured area of her head, as he comfortably rested his chin on the crown of the mass of silver-gold hair.

She continued shivering, even though his soothing hands traced along her upper arms and her flat stomach to bring her peace and warmth.

"Don't worry, it's just a nightmare," he whispered. "Everything is going to be okay," he continued.

The shivering subsided, the infrequent whimpering slowed down...and finally, she was at peace.

Mamoru held her like that for a while; his arms wrapped loosely around her slenderness, her back rested against his chest so closely that he could feel every exhale and inhale. He continued the movements of his hands as he felt her relax under his touch. He closed his eyes and brushed his lips over her hair. She smelled like hospitals and painkillers...such an unsuitable odour for her.

The room was dead silent and not even the distant noises of the outside world could have corrupted the serenity he was feeling at that moment. Being wrapped around the blonde, without her pushing him away for once, without her hateful words and confused eyes...just the two of them, at peace.

And he wished he could have stayed like that for much longer.

* * *

The sound of a busy Tokyo woke Usagi up from her deep slumber. She had been woken up twice during the night; once by the petite nurse to take her medication; the other time before that, was just a slight interruption that didn't end in her full awake; but it did make her aware of her surroundings for a second or two...and now she seemed to be unable to remember what was the cause.

All she knew that sometime during the night, she felt in utter peace. She had felt an unnatural warmth and sense of safety during the first few hours of going to sleep, and even though she had struggled with nightmares and pain all through the night, somehow, she had felt so much at ease.

And she didn't know why.

She stretched out her arms as her eyes blinked away the sleep, and she looked around the empty room. The morning light had spread its wings all the way in, and that wonderful feeling of being touched by the sun was refreshing.

She slowly sat up on the bed as she reached up and touched her injured head. She flinched with the sudden pain. But even a crybaby like her could easily handle that injury with the amount of medication she had consumed since yesterday.

She went to hang her legs from the side of the bed to try and walk a little when...something was just not quite in place.

She looked around the room carefully and tried to figure out what was bothering her. The closet on the east wall was slightly ajar and she could see the small bag her mother had brought her yesterday nestling inside.

Everything looked the same. But there was just something...

And then she saw it on the small bedside table.

A perfect red rose.

* * *

 _Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon and its fabulous characters in any way._ _I wish I did. But I don't. All the delightful rights of this wonderful manga/anime and its characters belong to Naoko Takeuchi._


	7. Chapter 7

Good day everyone.

I hope you all feel well. I'm actually sort of sad that I haven't been receiving a lot of reviews, not that I think I _should_ be getting a lot. But the truth is, getting those reviews really helps me develop more and understand what my readers are thinking and hoping to happen in this story.

But anyways, I'm still thankful to my readers who follow me and review the work.

 **Gabicg93: LOL, thank you for your review. And I'm so glad that I have your loyalty. Enjoy this chapter.**

 **Tryntee13: I know, I actually loved that last part myself too Enjoy this chapter and let me know what you think.**

 **TropicalRemix: So to answer your question, yes. So apparently the word, Bancho means a juvenile gang leader (it's not used anymore in Japan, as far as my research tells me) but I thought, 'hey, why not use it,' so yes they are trying to lay low from the police. Let me know what you thought about the new chapter. Enjoy.**

 **Buffy Fan: It's always super exciting to read your reviews my friend. So thank you, first of all, for another detailed post. I will get into how they met, eventually. But as you can tell so far in the story, I do a lot of back and forth in timing, a lot of flashbacks and such. So, it will happen; but I can't tell you when I actually quite like the OC's that I'd done in "Her Eyes" as well; so thank you for pointing that out And I might do that in this story as well. But the whole basis of the story is not going to be on OC's. I hope you understand the general plot better, as I post new chapters. Enjoy this one. Let me know your thoughts.**

 **Julie: I KNOW...I loved the ending myself as well. And I think the rose is just so Mamoru. My husband doesn't like flowers that much, 'they are going to die soon and isn't that just so depressing?' he always tell me. So this plot was quite different from my own life:D:D:D Please let me know what you think of the new chapter.**

 **Jewelzy: Thank you for your kind words. I hope you enjoy this one as well.**

 **Guest: Don't worry, I will definitely tell you how they met. But I doubt that is going to be a whole separate chapter. I tend to do a lot of flashbacks...so maybe like that Enjoy.**

 **Enjoy everyone.**

 **PS: This chapter has been edited by my awesome beta-reader, BrownB.**

* * *

A week had passed since Usagi's release from the hospital. She had spent a few days at home, resting. And even though her most favorite subject in life was sleeping...well second to eating of course, she had found it frustrating to be in her mother's watchful care the whole time; not to mention the weird worried looks her father would throw her way every now and then, before she would catch his eye; and then a creepy smile would appear on his face, as if he was so happy that Usagi was isolated from the world and under their care all day. Even Shingo's sudden interest in her health and well-being was irritating. So, shockingly, she had announced that she was healthy enough to go back to school on Wednesday morning, as she suddenly appeared in her white and dark blue uniform in the kitchen. She was out the door before her parents could even utter any objection.

She walked slowly towards school, taking her everyday route from the park, cherishing the crisp weather and the gentle touch of the sun. Oh, how it felt nice to be out again! She felt alive and happy, even though a slight prickle of pain would make her wince every now and then. She was looking forward to seeing her friends, and knowing that she was going to meet with her four _besties_ at Rei's after school, plastered a huge smile on her face. Motoki had classes all afternoon, so she wasn't going to see him anyways; there was no point in going to the arcade.

They had seen each other over the course of the past week. He had visited her at the hospital almost every day; after her parents would leave the premises, of course. He had also managed to stop by at their house two times; after Kenji would leave for work. They had spent their time in her room, looking at baby pictures of Usagi, eating the Daifukus her mother had made (much to Motoki's delight) and talking about their school lives and friends. Getting to know each other better was much easier when it was just the two of them, without the interruption of her nosy friends and his overflowing workplace. She had learned a lot about his school life and how he always wanted to be a businessman; just like his uncle, who was a co-owner of the arcade. He had also shared stories about his childhood and family members; and knowing that how his funny stories and antics would put her in a better mood, he had tried his best to turn every little narrative into a comedy show.

"He's a good young man," her mother had reflected once after Motoki had bowed respectfully, thanking her for her delicious treats and left.

"And cute too, wouldn't you agree, Usa-chan?" The glint and mischievousness in her blue eyes had made Usagi simultaneously blush and laugh out loud. "But don't tell your father I said that," Ikuko said after joining her daughter in her mirth.

And now Usagi was reflecting on her mother's comments about Motoki, a tiny smile nestled on her lips as she thought about all the small caresses and kisses they had shared in the privacy of her room. 'He _is_ a good guy', she thought to herself, 'he is really really good', she sighed and looked up at the sky. So what was the problem then? Why didn't her heart jump every time Motoki touched her? Why couldn't she feel that aching need and desire when his lips had tasted every inch of her face?

She shook her head, 8:15 am was not the time to be thinking about _that_ kind of stuff, it wasn't the time to remember the passion she had witnessed in his forest green eyes...and the flash of intense blue that had entered her mind immediately after... 'Stop it you baka,' she condemned herself.

She picked up her pace, even though, at least for today, she had a pretty good reason to give to Miss Haruna for her tardiness; her attendance wasn't even expected until next Monday.

She had just walked by that familiar water fountain while trying so hard not to look directly at the spot she had last spent her time with _him_ when a flash of familiar golden head caught her attention.

Her long strides slowed down when she saw Mamoru's blond friend walking leisurely in front of her. He was wearing his school uniform and his school bag was tossed over one shoulder in a blasé gesture.

Usagi watched him go, as she remembered his taunting words towards Yoshiro. "He took us to the hospital," Minako had said to her for the hundredth time, rolling her eyes against Usagi's constant questions about the aftermath of her fall. "What happened after that? After we arrived at the hospital?" Usagi had demanded, mouth full of Makoto's rice pudding and eyes focused with curiosity. "Oh my God Usa-chan, how many times do I need to repeat? Then, the police came and took both Yoshiro-baka and blond-baka to the station for questioning," Minako cried out before snatching the bowl out of Usagi's hands and shoving down the remaining delight into her own mouth. "Minako-chaaaan, that's mine," Usagi had whined like a 5-year-old, earning a disappointing glare from Rei.

'I should thank him, right?' Usagi kept asking herself, as she decreased her speed to be able to walk a few steps behind him. 'He basically saved me from Yoshiro-baka and he also took me to the hospital, I should thank him.' She tried to pull her wits together, knowing that once they crossed the park, they would have to part ways.

"Excuse me, mmm, sir," she flinched, what was up with her voice? Did he even hear her? He stopped in his tracks and titled his head to the side; well apparently, he did.

His eyes widened a little when he recognized the tiny person behind him, but nonetheless, didn't say a word.

Usagi was at a loss, 'Well, _now_ what baka? Say something,' she shook herself mentally. 'You don't go calling someone without anything to say.' Granted, she had done that many times to Ami, but still, this guy wasn't Ami; he didn't care whether she had something smart to say or not.

"Um, hi," she finally managed to say. She didn't expect him to greet her back, recognizing that smug look on his face from their previous encounters. "I...I wanted to thank you...you know, for what you did that day...I mean," she stammered, hoping desperately that he would at least say something after her gratitude; but he just stood there, stoic and mute. "Um...I heard that you took me to the hospital, and that...after you were questioned by the police...I'm sorry if you got into trouble, I can testify or something...I mean," her words trailed off when she heard his deep chuckling. Her eyes left the pavement to look up and witness his form shaking with laughter.

She narrowed her eyes at him, shocked that his only response to her was laughter, and annoyed that he seemed to be enjoying himself while doing so. "Why are you laughing?" she demanded, surprised at her own boldness.

He continued laughing for a little while before he shook his head and met her eyes, "I'm obviously laughing at you Babe," he smirked when he saw Usagi's eyes turn from annoyed to surprised. "Don't call me that," she retorted, perfect light eyebrows knitted and lips pouting a little. "Okay...little girl," he nodded seriously, but then erupted in another fit of laughter. "Don't call me that either," Usagi cried out, fisting her hand in an annoyed gesture, "my name is Tsukino Usagi," she educated him.

"That is such a long name," he purposefully whined, enjoying her company and the cute reactions she was giving him. "It's either Babe or Little Girl, so choose," he said with a mischievous grin.

Usagi let out a deep and aggravated sigh. "Jeez, what is up with you people and nicknames? Can't you just call me by my own name?" she almost muttered to herself and jumped in surprise when he replied back, "We can't, no," his eyebrows lifted up when his lips curled into another smirk.

"Aaaagh, _moving on_ ," she gestured with her unoccupied hand. "Anyways, I just wanted to thank you...so thank you," she said firmly, standing to her full height and pushing out her chest.

He didn't say anything, so Usagi considered walking past him and continuing her journey. It was getting late after all.

She took a few confident steps towards him and then right past him.

"He would have done the same thing you know," came his voice from behind, and her confidence disappeared. "What?" she turned around and faced him with uncertainty. He was looking at the sky, "Or even worse, I suppose." He looked down and met her confused stare.

"Who are you talking about?" she asked him with suspicion, dreading his answer.

He smirked again, a noticeable amusement in his eyes, "Who do you think, Babe?" He stretched out his arms above his head and held his bag with both hands behind his shoulders. "He's not that good of an actor, you know," his grin widened. "Or maybe he is, and I'm just that much smarter than him, well, and you...but I don't think there could be any comparison there, could it?"

Usagi's jaw dropped...literally dropped to the floor, and for a moment she didn't even notice how he had insulted her, nor did she care. "I don't know what you're talking about," she stumbled on her words, as her hand took a hold of one long pigtail absentmindedly and started playing with it.

He kept looking at her with that huge grin, knowing too well that his teasing might backfire at any time, "Oh, you don't? Well then that's weird..." his voice trailed off as he held his chin between his fingers and frowned with a fake wonder, "So who did he visit at the hospital then..." his eyes immediately looked up and met Usagi's gaping stare.

"He," Usagi gulped, "he visited me at the hospital? When?"

"I thought you said you didn't know whom I was talking about?" he taunted hurriedly; thoroughly enjoying her flushed face and annoyed look.

Usagi gritted her teeth in irritation before biting down her lower lip and looking away from him. "You're such a big jerk...just like him, always teasing, I don't know why I even bothered talking to you," she whirled around, ready to run full speed to school.

"Maybe because I saved your life and it was only polite to thank me...you know...for _saving_ your life?" he emphasized with sarcasm. "Well, and the fact that I'm also irresistible to talk to," he continued and instantly laughed out loud at Usagi's twisted little face.

"Arrrrgh...your just so...you're so infuriating," she shouted, taking a glance at her wristwatch, "and now I'm going to be late."

"So, does that mean you don't want to know about his visit then?" he started walking towards her.

Usagi stubbornly shifted her head to the other side. "No, I don't."

"Okay," he stopped in front of her and for the first time, gave Usagi a real smile...not that stupid smirk that was always huddled up on his face, nor the mocking grin she had seen a few times...this was a real genuine smile, and Usagi was lost at words for a moment. "I guess you can always get _those_ details from _him_ later," then the smile was gone, replaced by yet another obnoxious smirk.

And this time she knew she had to run to school. Because she could no longer hide the intense blush that colored her cheeks.

* * *

"You can tell your boyfriend to back off now...I don't think I _want_ to go near you anyways," Yoshiro's harsh voice startled Usagi and she gasped before turning to his direction.

She was waiting outside for her friends to join her for lunch. She hadn't expected to see him that early after their last encounter. She had heard from Minako that he was taken to the police station, but they had to let him go. He had pushed her out of total reflex and she was aware of that fact better than anyone else. But still, she didn't want to see him, alone, anymore.

"It's not like it was my fault," he continued after seeing the confusion on her face, "you just jumped out of nowhere and..."

"I've already told everyone that it wasn't your fault," she cut him short. Her eyes darting around to see if Makoto was near; she didn't need to see him kicking and screaming one more time.

"Well, apparently, he doesn't quite get it. Tell him again, I don't want to meet his violence again," he spat and then turned to walk away, giving Usagi a chance to glance at the side of his face that was darkened by a cruel bruise. She couldn't remember him being punched in the face by Mamoru's friend. Her eyes widened with the implication.

"Motoki is not violent," she cried, patting her back internally for understanding the fact early on.

He turned slowly, facing her once more.

"I'm not talking about him." And with that, he left.

* * *

Usagi was walking slowly towards her house. She had parted ways with Makoto and Minako a few blocks away. There was still a good half an hour till sunset and the sky was rainbowed with colors. Hints of pink and orange adorned the cloudless sky and Usagi couldn't be more thankful; she would definitely be able to say goodnight to the moon tonight.

She was walking with her head tilted towards the sky, saying hello to those tiny little stars that were yawning their wake up and the faint shadow of the moon...her most favorite sight in the night sky.

A tiny smile was curled up on her lips...a smile that was instantly gone when she looked ahead and saw him a few meters ahead, half seated on the fence of a house, legs stretched out and crossed at the ankles. He was looking directly at her; the same stoic expression displayed on his handsome face.

Usagi's steps faltered and she came to a stop. She was no longer dangling her school bag on her right arm; her body had become very still, only the steady rise and fall of her breathing. She watched him with suspicion, wondering why he would block her way on a busy street; and... well maybe he wasn't. She gulped; that was probably it. He was just _there,_ he wasn't there to see her. He was just _there._

With that in mind, Usagi started walking again; slowly. Every step bringing her closer to him, and his eyes never left hers. She blushed and finally downcast her stare. His midnight blue orbs were just too fucking intense.

She was on the verge of taking one final step that would bring her right in front of him when he stood up full height and buried his hands in his pockets. The small movement made Usagi jump out of her skin. She was sure that he wasn't going to speak to her or notice her for that matter.

"I see that you're okay," his deep voice surprised her more than anything else. She looked at him for a second before looking around in confusion. "What?" she asked dumbly.

Now that she was this close to him, she could see that his eyes didn't hold their usual sarcasm and mockery. He still looked impassive like always...but there was just something different about him. She could also see the faint lip split on the corner of his mouth that looked dry enough for her to know that it wasn't a new scar.

"You went to school, so you must be feeling better," he said again, staring at her and taking in her porcelain face and confused baby blue eyes.

"Are you speaking to _me_?" Usagi asked, dumbly again, not sure of what to say to his statement and still surprised by his changed behavior.

He narrowed his eyes for a second and...there it was...that God-forsaken smirk. "Do you see anyone else around here Oda...?"

His voice trailed off, eyes darting up from her eyes to her hair; a little frown appearing on his face.

"Hah...you can't call me that today," Usagi taunted, lightly touching her long braid.

"And don't call me that...like _ever,_ anyways," she hissed and turned her head away from him. "And, yes, I do feel better," she continued with the same tone of voice.

She yelped a little, when his hand came up to touch the side of her hair braid, fingers brushing the twisted hairdo lightly. "What happened to your hair?" he asked softly, eyes focused on a spot between her neck and shoulder blade.

She closed her eyes, trying to still her frantic heartbeat; his light touch making it hard for her to breath.

"They shaved my hair around the wound, so I can't part my hair at the back right now," she explained in a low voice, cursing herself for doing so.

His hand stilled for a second. "Let me see," he said, borrows knitted together and eyes holding...was that concern in them? She wasn't sure.

Usagi took a tiny step to the side, making some space between the two of them. "There's nothing to see..." her voice trailed off when he grabbed her by the shoulder, as gently as his masculine hand allowed him, and turned her around, bringing the back of her head into his line of vision. "Hey, what are you doing?" Usagi spat and immediately shivered when his fingers touched around the wound.

Mamoru's hand lingered where it was for a mere second when he felt her cringe, and then tenderly parted her golden locks to have better access to the injury. It was still red and a little swollen, stitched perfectly and healing, golden locks shaved around the wound, like a skull of a newborn...soft and pink. "Does it still hurt?" he whispered and Usagi didn't know whether her heart missed a beat because of the question, or the way his voice delivered it.

"Umm, no...not that much," she mumbled. She went to turn around and face him when his arms enveloped her shoulders in a loose embrace. She gasped when her back was settled against his front; and then his lips were brushing the top of her head.

"What...what are you doing?" Usagi asked in an alert. She was flabbergasted, as her eyes frantically spun around the street, taking note of their not so private surroundings. "We're in the middle of the street," she continued, hands coming up to pull his away.

"You stupid girl," Mamoru murmured against her hair; she would have retaliated immediately, like every other time, if his voice hadn't held so much longing and passion. It seized her struggles to get out of his arms.

"What were you thinking? Jumping in the middle of a fight like that?" he asked her, pulling her deeper into his arms and burying his face in the crook of her neck.

"They were seriously hurting each other, and..." she whispered so only he could hear. Her eyes still jumping around, noticing a few people walking by, minding their own business, without a glance at their intimate situation.

"So you thought you could stop them by throwing yourself on top of him? You're what, 5'1" and probably 100 pounds? A little bunny like you can't get in the middle... _shouldn't_ get in the middle," his lips brushed lightly against her neck and just like that, she was snapped out of her haze.

She pushed herself away from him, finally whirling around and facing him. "Don't do that..." she looked up at him with a deep frown, "I have a boyfriend, you can't just do stuff like that anymore," she sighed and looked away. "I know you came to the hospital," she continued after a short silence, "I just don't know when...because I surely don't remember seeing you there," she looked back at him.

His eyes averted to the end of the street, at the few cars that were waiting for the red light and two or three pedestrians crossing the road. "The head nurse is a family friend, she let me visit after hours," he responded shortly, not getting into details.

Usgai's eyes narrowed with suspicion. "When, exactly?"

"It doesn't matter."

"Yes, it does. It just feels so creepy not knowing when you were there..." She narrowed her eyes once more. "You didn't sneak into my room when I was in the shower or anything, did you?" His lips turned up into a devilish smirk and her eyes bulged out, "YOU DID...YOU JERK...YOU PERVERT!"

"Calm down, I didn't." He gestured with his hand for her to calm down. "Although, that would have been an excellent idea," he mused and grinned when her face turned crimson.

"You are such a jerk Mamoru-baka," she hissed and turned away to start walking again. But then something clicked in her mind and she titled her head to look at him. "You...you left me that Rose, didn't you?" Her face held a surprise and sheer understanding. Why hadn't she thought of that all day? Ever since his friend told her about his mystery visit...She had asked Motoki and her parents, and it was none of their doings. So...

"You came to my room in the middle of the night?" she almost whispered, trying to dig into her mind and grasp any memory she might have had of his visit.

He simply nodded and then took a glance at his wristwatch. "Come on," he said, "it's getting late. I'll walk you home." He started walking at the direction of her house, stopping midway to glance back at her. "Are you coming?" he asked, looking over her stalled and mesmerized form. His lips curled up into a knowing smile when her legs dragged her alongside him and she started walking by his side, almost unconsciously.

* * *

"Get some rest ex-odango, you look pale," Mamoru said when they reached near her house.

Usagi huffed at the nickname and touched her braid. "What's up with you and nicknames?" she shook her head in disapproval, which earned a chuckle from him.

"Get inside," he said and then turned to leave.

"Wait!" Usagi almost yelled behind him and her voice surprised her more than him.

He stopped in his tracks and turned his head to look at her.

"I know what you did to Yoshiro," she finally spoke the words that were swimming around her head ever since Yoshiro had approached her. "And I...I mean, I guess I should thank you," she averted her eyes to the side, no longer able to stare back at those waiting eyes. "But you should know that you don't need to go around threatening people for me...I'm not your responsibility Mamoru." The last few words came out like a tiny drop of water, transforming into small fists that punched Mamoru right in his gut. His whole body stiffen, as he stood there silent.

"I'm grateful that you're looking after me, and I'm also grateful for your friend...umm...I don't even know his name."

"Daiki."

Usagi looked back at Mamoru and blinked. His head was turned away from her and she couldn't see his face anymore.

"Daiki, yes...but Yoshiro-baka is just an idiot who thinks so much of himself. And besides, if he tries anything, I'm sure Motok..."

"Got it," his response came, harsh and cold, and Usagi's sentence was abruptly cut short.

"Good night." And then he walked away.

Usagi stood a few feet away from her house, looking at his silhouette against the darkness. What just happened? She was in the middle of a freaking speech...he was such a jerk.

She went inside and was greeted with the mouth-watering smell of her mother's famous ramen and the faint smell of Kenji's minted pipe.

Her mind drifted back to her recent encounter with Mamoru as she remembered his smallest antics.

He hadn't smoked once.

* * *

The girls were scattered around Rei's room, giggling and talking all at the same time. Makoto was perched on her bed, while Ami was sitting beside the turned off kotatsu, her face buried in a heavy looking chemistry book. Minako was busy curling Usagi's hair, and failing miserably as her hair was like strands of silk; too soft to be molded in any way.

"Ah, Usa-chan, this is hopeless. I think you need to do something else. This is like cat hair," Minako hissed while pulling a handful of her hair and spraying it.

"Owww, Minako-chan, don't pull too hard," Usagi whined and took a hold of the roots. "It's not my _hair_ , it's your inability to do curls," she spat and stuck her tongue out at Minako through the mirror.

"Does she really need curls? Why can't she just have those stupid buns again?" Rei sighed and ignored Usagi's narrowed eyes at her.

"No...we're going out, with college students...we have to look our best," Minako said with a groan and attempted to use her own saliva to stick Usagi's hair together.

"Eewwww, MINAKO, DON'T YOU DARE," Usagi yelled at the top of her lungs and jumped from her seat.

"Come on Usa-chan, don't you wanna look hot for your date?" Minako cooed and gave a little sly smile. Her own hair was cascading her back, all bright sunlight and shiny. She didn't stand a chance to convince Rei or Makoto to their hairs, and Ami's hair was just too short to do anything with. Her only resource of practice was Usagi. And now she was being difficult.

"It's not a date, you guys are coming too. Besides, Motoki's friends are gonna be there too," Usagi spat irritated while trying to smooth out her half curly hair.

"I'm so excited..." came Makoto's voice from the bed. "I bet his friends are also hot," she beamed with enthusiasm while sitting up and hugging Rei's pillow.

"Please don't pretend that my pillow is one of them," Rei begged her, remembering all those times where Makoto would exercise her kissing abilities with that same pillow.

"Where are we going again?" Ami asked, without looking up from her book. She really didn't care where they were going, so long as she could hang out with the four of them, and be home at curfew.

"One of Motoki's friends is opening up a restaurant, and he invited all of us for the grand opening," Minako said before anyone else. Her eyes were sparkling with joy. Her short orange and light blue dress flared around her slender form as she whirled around once and clapped her hands happily. "We're going to meet so many new people!" she shouted with happiness. "So many new, _hot,_ _male_ people!" She clapped her hands together again.

The other occupants of the room looked at one another with raised eyebrows, before they too erupted into high-pitched laughter.

* * *

The main entrance of the restaurant seemed simple and maybe a little ghetto at first sight. But once inside, the interior design spoke of its owner's unique style and immaculate taste. The small hallway was covered with contemporary paintings from ceiling to the floor; all in different sizes and colors. The sitting space wasn't spacious, big enough to fit 30 to 35 round tables and a small bar on the right-hand side. The modern chandeliers shone with dimmed light, giving a gothic mood to the whole place. The tables were in different styles as well, although consistent in their shape. Motoki led the girls to one of the tables in the middle, around, raw wood table which gathered eight ghost chairs around it. They all settled at the table, with Usagi seated between Motoki and Minako. Unazuki sat across from her, while Motoki's friend, Hachiro sat beside her, deep in conversation with Makoto on his other side.

Usagi was truly mesmerized. She looked at her surroundings with awe. Taking note of all the little details that was around the spectacular restaurant, hoping that its food held the same luxury and taste.

"Do you like it?" came Motoki's voice from beside her, and she tilted her head to look at him with a huge smile. "I love it," she beamed and he smiled back at her. "This place looks great," she continued while her eyes roamed around the room once more.

"I'm glad you liked it, Saburo-san really slaved for this place," Motoki said while looking around himself. "I wasn't expecting this much lavishness to be honest," he whispered against her ear, earning a giggle from her.

"Hey Motoki-kun, glad you could make it," a tall guy approached their table. His dark brown hair was tied into a high ponytail and his brown eyes seemed sharp and astute. Motoki and Hachiro stood up and bowed a little in greeting, holding their hands to shake the newcomers'.

"Oh, and I see you've brought eyefuls with you...my-my," he almost cooed and flashed a smile at the young girls. Ami turned red almost immediately, averting her pale blue eyes away from him, while Minako, Makoto and Unazuki flashed him their most adoring smiles. Rei didn't even look up at him, too focused on her tea. Usagi's eyes went back and forth between him and her boyfriend before Motoki caught her eye and smiled at her.

"Ne, Saburo-san, I'd like you to meet my girlfriend, Tsukino Usagi, and this," his hand left Usagi's shoulder and gestured towards Unazuki, "is my sister, Unazuki."

The tall man greeted both girls with a polite smile and a little bow of his head, while they too stood up from their seats and bowed in return. "Konbanwa," they said.

"And who may I ask these lovely ladies are," he gestured towards the other occupants of the table, his eyebrows rose with amusement.

"These are my friends," Usagi said in a polite manner, suddenly finding this young man's presence a little intimidating.

After what it seemed like forever for all her friends to introduce themselves, and fawn over Saburo for a while, he nodded his head towards Motoki, "Well, enjoy yourselves, and please let me know what you thought of our food. I'll try to come and check on you again," and with another small nod, he went away.

Their group mingled in small talk immediately after. Minako and Makoto started talking about Saburo-san's level of hotness with Unazuki, while Rei smirked at their antics with knowing eyes. Ami was caught off guard when Hachiro cornered her and started to talk to her. She was beet red again, and she seemed pretty uncomfortable. She glanced around the table, hoping to catch someone's eye for a way out.

"Want to get some fresh air?" Motoki whispered against Usagi's ear and she nodded her agreement.

They left the table and walked across the restaurant, hand in hand, while Motoki led her to the giant glass doors on the other side of the establishment and into the massive patio.

"Wow," Usagi said with awe and astonish. "What a great balcony!" She looked around the space. Comfy looking dark furniture was placed around the patio, with small tables beside them, ashtrays and candles organized on each of them. "And what a pretty view," she focused her eyes on the small park right in front of the patio. Tall trees and tiny little lights shining through them. She stood at the wooden railing and put her hands on top of it, staring out at the park.

Motoki stood behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist and bringing her closer to himself. She smiled and closed her eyes, relaxing into his warmth. The collar of her long-sleeved shirt was loose enough to expose a tiny part of her shoulder deliciously while keeping her guarded against the light spring breeze. Motoki brushed his lips against her hair before his head dipped down and nuzzled the junction between her neck and shoulder; one hand coming up to push down the shirt a little bit more; a little bit more of her silky skin uncovered. The memory of _his_ lips, touching the same spot only a few days ago entered Usagi's mind and her eyes snapped open. She felt herself going tense. "What's wrong?" Motoki mumbled against her skin, his warm breath tingling the spot.

"Nothing," she whispered back, but she was totally distracted now, no longer able to savor his caresses. ' _Damn him_ ,' she thought to herself, before her hands wrapped around Motoki's biceps and she tried to pry them off herself gently. "We better go back inside," she muttered, unable to be alone with him at that moment. Her whole mind was invaded by images of Mamoru, and she was feeling sick to her stomach.

"But I want to hold you a little longer," he cooed and tightened his arms around her, "you smell so good." He breathed her scent audibly and it sent shivers down her spine; both in pleasure and guilt. "I want you so much Usa," his husky voice was nothing new to her ears, as he had whispered loving words to her before. It was the nature of those words itself that took her breath away... " _he can expect so much more from you...so much more that you're not ready for Odango"_ he had said to her that night, in front of her house; after seeing her with Motoki.

Was she ready for this? What did Motoki mean by that? Wanting her? She felt stupid for a minute. She might have been a virgin, but she wasn't that naïve about the adult world. And who was she kidding; up until a few months ago, she had had passionate make out sessions with a guy who wasn't even her boyfriend. She had let him touch her, caress her in any way he pleased. And now suddenly she doubted whether or not she should allow her boyfriend to do the same? What was wrong with her?

"Are you okay?" Motoki leaned back and watched the side of her face. "What are you thinking about?" His fingers brushed a few loose strands away from her face.

"I'm okay, I was just..."

"Hey lovebirds, the food is going to disappear if you don't hurry," Minako's loud shriek pierced through their ears.

Motoki's head fell on Usagi's shoulder in defeat as he let out an annoyed chuckle. "Guess we have to go back inside," he said, unwrapping his arms and taking her hand instead.

"Yes, I think that's a good idea." And as if on cue, her stomach growled, making its presence loud and clear. She put a hand on her flatness and blushed.

Motoki laughed well heartedly before ushering her back inside.

* * *

"So... should we go and congratulate our friend for his recent success?" Hisa grinned while casting a knowing stare at the boys in the front seat. She met Daiki's green orbs from the rear-view mirror and she smirked again recognizing the laughter and glint in his eyes.

They both turned their heads toward the other occupant of the car, waiting for his response. He had his head leaned against the head of the seat and his eyes were closed. He felt the heaviness of their gazes and peeked at them with one eye.

"So..." Hisa mused, "what do you say? Wanna have some fun with the Tanakas?" Her lips quirked up once more as she pushed her short bangs away from her eyes.

Mamoru watched them both for a while; he had trouble focusing his mind nowadays. And he was in desperate need of a good sleep.

"Why not?" came his reserved response.

Daiki's black Mazda drove in the direction of the new restaurant in town.

* * *

 _Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon and its fabulous characters in any way._ _I wish I did. But I don't. All the delightful rights of this wonderful manga/anime and its characters belong to Naoko Takeuchi._


	8. Chapter 8

Hello everyone.

So I'm back with another chapter of "It's never too late". I've had such a weird and busy week. But all in all, it was a great week. I got so many things done. It was also my husband's 30th birthday this weekend. We had so much fun.

I hope everyone enjoys this chapter. I had such difficulty writing it, and I really hope I have been able to send out the message.

Please, your reviews can tell me so much about this chapter, and in general, the story.

 **Serenitysweety: I'm really glad that you liked chapter 7. Like I said, I also had some difficulty writing that one as well. I feel like I know exactly what I want to happen in each chapter, and how far I want to portray what is happening, but then again, I don't know how far is "that far" I really appreciate your words and your continuous reviews. Keep them coming Cheers and enjoy this chapter.**

 **Guest: Thank you so much for cheering me up. I really like to see reviews on each chapter, because they give me a better understanding whether I'm on the right track. Not that I my main story or the main occurrences would change if someone says something encouraging or discouraging, but it is still really nice to read them. It really warmed my heart when I read yours. Thank you and enjoy this chapter.**

 **Justareader: I really appreciate your words. And I hope you stay with me until the end of this journey. Cheers.**

 **Moti123: Thank you so much for saying that. It really did cheer me up I hope you like this chapter. And I have to tell you, it's getting intense in the next chapter. Enjoy.**

 **Guest: Thank you and enjoy this chapter.**

 **Guest: Well, you just have to read this chapter and find out (wink wink) Enjoy.**

Enjoy everyone.

 **PS: This chapter has been edited by the great BrownB.**

* * *

Minako's POV:

You know what they say about how two wrongs don't make a right... and anyone who knows me, knows that I hardly hold grudges...well, except when it comes to Rei probably; and Makoto...and Usagi. But hey, I never said I was a saint. And besides, most of the time they seriously deserve the things I do to them. Like that time when Makoto had the nerve to try and seduce that super hot kindergarten teacher; I mean really, what the hell was that about? Did she not notice that I was super interested in him? Or let's talk about tonight and how Usagi didn't let me do her hair. I mean, talk about being rude. I was just being the great friend that I am. Why couldn't she just let me practice on her hair? I mean, seriously, why would God give her that much hair, if no one could benefit from it? She clearly doesn't benefit from that hair herself...who puts buns on their head anyway? I mean, yes her hair might have that shiny looking gold-ish glory to it...but...oh well; let's not get personal.

But, what can I say? I just love all of them to the grave...or something like that. So imagine my worry and confusion when Usagi and Motoki came back from the balcony and I noticed Usagi's perplexed demeanor. I mean, she wasn't doing anything weird, but she had this strange look on her face; like she just had an epiphany and she didn't even know that she had one! Does that make any sense?

I was watching her with curious eyes, trying to use our creepy telepathy to gain her attention. But she just seemed so far away in her own little world; so, I kept my eyes on her for a while, until I saw Motoki lean into her ear after sitting down, and whisper something to her that made her giggle. I let out a sigh of relief, noticing how that uncomfortable look on her face was replaced by something more...teenage.

"Oh goodie, the food is here," I heard Usagi say while rubbing her hands together with excitement. I smiled at her all too familiar reaction and immediately laughed at Rei's glare at Usagi's insatiable appetite.

"Now don't go devouring all the food Usagi, this is for _all_ of us," she hissed while narrowing her eyes. Usagi just beamed at her and pulled the first plate within her reach towards herself. "Rei-chan, you know I'm not good at sharing...must I always mention that at every meal?" She smirked against Rei's irritated glare and slowly, as if putting on an exciting show, lifted her chopsticks with a piece of shrimp up to her mouth. I tried not to laugh out at Rei's sudden death glare, but it's just too hard not to laugh at her whenever she has that look on her face. I noticed that Makoto and Amir were also trying hard not to reveal their amusement; Rei's angry side is not pretty, after all.

"Alright, let's dig in everyone." Motoki saved the day, and while casting an amused eye on Usagi and the half gone shrimp dish he continued, "These look delicious."

And it really was. The Salmon dish tasted phenomenal, and the shrimp that Usagi shoved down her throat in four seconds were awesome.

The whole table was silent for a few minutes and we were all enjoying the food to the max. I spared my stomach a few seconds of rest and looked around our table. Ami was chewing her food slowly; as if she was trying to understand the anatomy of the ingredients involved. Makoto's face was twisted with concentration, eyeing each food that she brought to her mouth and sniffing it when she thought no one was looking at her.

Rei was giving us attitude as she ate. Glaring at Usagi on the other side of the table and "huffing" every now and then at her antics. But I knew even she found Usagi's carefree personality refreshing; that tiny small curled on the side of her lips was evidence enough.

I looked at Usagi myself, taking note of the glint in her eyes and the obvious enjoyment on her face. I did a once over on her. She really did look pretty tonight, and my dress looked _HOT_ on her. I had contemplated whether I should just give that dress to her since she had already borrowed the same thing three times. The dark pink of the soft fabric had a very nice contrast to the white of her skin, and the skirt was honestly too short for me anyway. Although I always say, "the shorter, the better." I glanced down when my eyes caught a movement. I watched as Motoki's hand slowly caressed Usagi's bare thigh in a gentle gesture. I also noticed Usagi's small flinch at the skin contact, but she remained still and Motoki kept touching her lightly.

I smiled...I wanted to be caressed like that too. And knowing how Usagi was probably feeling inside, I leaned in towards her with an evil smile, "It'll feel better if he goes just a little higher, you know." I giggled when she started to cough and turned crimson.

"Are you okay?" Motoki asked her, patting her back gently. Everyone's attention turned towards our side of the table.

"Try to eat with less urgency, baka, we're not in the danger of famine you know," Rei snarled at her before handing her a cup of water.

"I'm...ohohoh...okay...oh...somethi...ohohoh...just," Usagi tried to say and then coughed some more.

"I have...ohohoh...to go...ohoh...to the," she tried to take a deep breath, "washroom."

"I'll go with you," Motoki moved to go with her, but Usagi stopped him with a gesture of her hand. "It's okay...ohohoh...be back." And she hurried away.

"She'll be fine..." Rei told Motoki, who was staring after Usagi with worried eyes. He turned to her and gave a boyish smile. "I know," he said, casting one last look to where Usagi had disappeared to.

"Anyways," I interjected with a deep sigh, "let's try and eat as much as we can before she comes back." I laughed at my own joke. The table burst out in laughter as well.

I started chatting with Unazuki and Motoki's friend, Hario...Haro? I could never remember an unattractive guy's name!

I turned towards Motoki when I felt that he'd abruptly stopped eating. My eyebrows rose when I saw him frowning at something, a dark look on his face. I followed his gaze and I immediately felt uncomfortable myself and for a moment, my mind jumped in different scenarios.

There at the entrance to the main area of the restaurant stood three familiar figures. I hadn't seen them for a while. Ever since they stopped coming to the arcade, it was rare for us to interact with them anyway. We saw that Hisa girl a couple of times, one of which was when she was trying to intimidate and bully us. I frowned at the memory. What were they doing here? I looked at Makoto to catch her attention. She was still busy eyeing the food. I finally had to kick her under the table to get her to look up at me. Which she did, with a very unpleased glare. She finally turned around after I nodded a couple of times at _their_ direction; jeez, talk about being slow.

"What the hell..." she muttered quietly before turning towards me again and frown as if asking, "What the hell is she doing here?" I raised my brows and silently answered back. "She? Did you not see the other two?" She pouted with irritation and eyed me again. "I'm not blind. This could get ugly you know." Makoto widened her eyes and answered back. I was suddenly very aware of the fact that we had been talking to one another through our eyes and weird facial expressions, and noticing Unazuki's confused eyes, I could see how stupid and awkward the situation might have looked like.

I glanced back at the trio who were still lingering on the same spot and chatting to one another. The bully girl was talking to the blond who had his hands deep in his pockets while smirking and answering her back every now and then.

The other guy, Chiba Mamoru, was leaning against one of the walls while looking at his friends with near boredom. And I kept thinking to myself, what business could they possibly have here? I mean, they were entitled to come to a public place like this, but I never thought of them as a "grand opening" type of people. They always seem so...distant... towards anything that a typical teenager would do.

From the corner of my eye, I saw Motoki standing up hurriedly. "What's wrong Motoki-kun?" I heard his friend calling out to him. "Are you okay?" he said.

"Yeah...yeah, I'm okay. It's just..." came Motoki's unfocused reply, "what took Usa so long?" he said out loud as he started watching the path to the washrooms.

"She usually takes a long time doing her business," Rei said nonchalantly, earning a disgruntled stare from Ami. "What?" she asked in the same tone of voice. "Well, she does." Ami only shook her head with disappointment; probably at our poor table manners.

"Here she is," Makoto said with obvious relief in her voice, and I had to wonder, yet again if she also _knew._

I fixed my eyes on the petite blonde who was the closest being I had to a sister. She was walking towards us in her usual cheerful way...she always seemed to hop, instead of walk.

I immediately glanced back at the trio, dreading her discovery of _him._ He seemed to be in his own world, glancing back and forth between his friends. But then, I watched in utter anxiety, as his eyes left their group and wondered around...and around...and around...and then finally, they were fixed. And I didn't have to think twice on what...or rather _who_ , they were fixed on.

I gulped with stress, glancing back at Usagi and wishing that she could just hurry up and get to the Goddamn table.

I glanced back at where Chiba Mamoru was straitening up from against the wall, while his eyes were firmly fixed on Usagi's back.

I sensed a movement from beside me, and then I watched as Motoki made a gesture to move toward Usagi; but thank God, she had already passed the last table behind Ami and she was within a few steps of our own table. She looked up at Motoki and smiled at him; and I sighed in relief...which was cut short of course, when I saw the look on Chiba's face when his eyes landed on Motoki. And not just Motoki...but a smiling Motoki...a Motoki who just reached out his hand and led Usagi towards her seat. I gulped again.

"I see you managed to eat all the Tofu, Rei-chan," Usagi narrowed her eyes at Rei, who looked at her with indifference and brushed off her accusation. "I just had to take advantage of your absence, you know," Rei shot back and then smiled. Their daily bickerings were actually cute and funny; well, maybe not _all_ the time...but still..cute!

I snapped out of my reverie when someone kicked me in the shin under the table. I looked up at Makoto who was pointing to something with her eyes and eyebrows. I looked ahead, were Chiba and his friends were standing, and I saw that they were now joined by Motoki's friend, Saburo-san...well excuse me if I remember _his_ name; he's super cute after all!

I arched my brow, noticing the tension between them, even though all of them were smiling, well smirking if we have to get technical. All of them except for Chiba, who was looking at Saburo-san with boredom and total lack of interest; and I found myself wondering what they were talking about.

"Why did you guys just do that weird eye thing with each other?" Usagi asked all of a sudden. I turned towards her, as she glanced back and forth between Makoto and I. "What weird eye thing?" Makoto asked with an uncomfortable chuckle. "You know when you sort of say something with your eyes. You do that quite often actually Mako-chan," Usagi said with her mouth full. "Seriously guys, what were you lo..." she averted her eyes and immediately stopped chewing her food...let alone continue speaking.

'I knew this would happen,' I thought to myself as I watched a series of emotions going through Usagi's pale face as she watched _him;_ and I sent a little prayer for her state of calmness, something that I always did whenever she was that near to him.

"Usagi-chan, what's wrong?" Unazuki asked her with confusion, and suddenly, all eyes were on Usagi. But she seemed so far away for a minute, and I doubted that she even heard Unazuki's question.

She came out of her daze when Motoki touched her shoulder gently. She hastily turned towards him, "Wha...what did you say?" she asked him, a little disoriented and I saw a flash of confusion and worry in Motoki's eyes.

"Are you okay? You weren't here for a minute," he asked in a low voice. "Yes...yes I'm fine...I just," Usagi mumbled. "I just thought I saw someone...that I know," she took a small sip of her water, and I could see that her body had become tense.

Motoki watched her with a small frown, and then leaned down to whisper something in her ear... in an obvious way to tell the rest of us that this didn't concern us; but I wasn't worried; I could always get those details from Usagi later.

"No...it's okay, I'm fine," she said to Motoki, before smiling. His worried eyes softened when she presented him with that tiny smile.

"Alright, who's up for some dessert?" Ami somehow intervened, getting everyone's attention, which was kind of uncanny of her, since she was never the one getting more than one person's attention in this manner.

"Well, I know at least one person who's always up for some dessert," Makoto beamed with laughter, grinning up at Usagi, who was looking down at her plate, paying absolutely no attention to what was being said.

"Hey? Baka-Usagi, she's talking about you," Rei waved her hand at Usagi, while frowning...I was actually getting a feeling that Rei _knew_ as well.

Usagi finally looked up at our priestess friend, who was now watching her with a slight concern in her eyes. "I...no I'm not in the mood," she said in a hurried voice and then averted her eyes away from her.

I took the opportunity to look ahead, where _they_ were still talking to Saburo-san, and I watched as the restaurant owner guided them to a small table on the opposite side of where we were seated.

I honestly didn't know what to do; a part of me had wished that they would just go away. That they were just stopping by, not staying by...

And when I saw Usagi's clenched hands under the table, I really wished that she could have found the confidence to talk to us a long time ago.

* * *

Her heart was jumping in her throat; literally. From the moment she saw him standing only a few feet away from her, all she could think about was running away. And to be lured into the comfort of doing what she did best!

She tried to keep her cool and act like everything was fine, but she knew that she had long lost that battle the moment she glanced up and saw those dark azure orbs. And what was worst is that Motoki was sitting right _there._ His simple question of, "Do you want to leave?" had left her mind shattered without a coherent thought, except for the fact that Motoki had sounded so hurt...what was she doing to him?

She tried to avoid noticing that he was sitting only a few tables on the left, avoid noticing the fact that he hadn't glanced back at her even once. She also desperately tried to avoid the crazy beating of her heart...the same rhythm that was now so heartbreakingly natural in his presence!

"Hey, Motoki-kun."

All heads turned towards Tanaka Saburo who was approaching their table; all but Usagi's.

"I was wondering if you wanted to see the kitchen too? You _are_ a pioneer in this sort of business after all," he smiled down at the blond arcade owner.

"Um, yeah...sure," came Motoki's uncertain response, as he glanced at Usagi. "Um, right now?"

"Well, yeah, if you're done with the food of course..." Saburo said, before averting his eyes at Usagi, "And if your lovely girlfriend doesn't mind," he said in a gentle voice, startling Usagi who was obviously not paying any attention.

"Oh..." she said, eyes a little wide with confusion, "yes...yes go ahead Motoki, I'll stay with the girls," she blurted out.

Motoki watched her for a second. "You sure?" he asked, as if still unsure whether to leave or not.

"Yes, I'm sure..." she told him and tried to flash him a reassuring smile.

When Motoki was gone out of sight, Usagi turned her attention to Minako. "I have to go to the washroom again, do you mind coming with me?" she whispered to her friend. Minako was up in a second, following her to the darker corridor on the other side.

As they walked towards the restroom area, Usagi had no doubt that she was being watched...she could almost feel the heat of his eyes making small holes on the back of her flirty dress. She gulped and ordered herself not to turn around.

Once inside the dimmed lighted restroom, Usagi walked to the small, marble basin and splashed some cool water on her heated face. Taking a few deep breaths, she looked at herself in the mirror...she _was_ very flushed; no wonder she was feeling suffocated.

"Are you okay Usa-chan?" Minako asked her in a gentle voice, putting a comforting hand on the small of her back.

Usagi watched her friend in the mirror, thanking God for the millionth time that she was blessed with friends who wouldn't try to pry anything out from her; they were just simply there when she needed them; no questions asked.

"I'm fine, I just...couldnot sit there anymore," she whispered back; her eyes wary of answers.

"Okay..."Minako said while looking at her own reflection in the mirror, touching her bangs and checking her pink cheeks. "Do you want to stay here a little while?" she asked nonchalantly as if Usagi's lack of interest in being at the spectacle of the restaurant was normal; she then looked around the small area. "It's not the best place to hang out, but..." she continued.

"Yes...I just need a...moment," Usagi said. "But if you want to..."

"Let's stand here for a bit...in the quiet," Minako cut her short and smiled at her through the mirror.

A faint ghost of a smile appeared on Usagi's face.

She went to give Minako her gratitude when the level of noise from the outside changed to something slightly obstreperous. "What's going on?" she asked instead, turning around to watch the door.

"I don't know," Minako said with confusion, "it sounds like shouting...distant shouting," she walked to the door, "let me check..."

But before Minako's slender fingers could turn the knob, a sudden female scream from somewhere not too far away jolted both of them out of their comfortable stance.

"What the hell..." Minako said, but before either of them had the chance to utter another word, the doorknob turned almost violently and Chiba Mamoru rushed inside.

Crashing right into a stunned Minako.

* * *

"What's going on?" Ami asked while turning in her seat with alarm.

"I don't know, where did that scream come from?" Rei stood up right after Makoto and looked around the restaurant. All the other customers looked as stunned and confused. The level of noise in the main hall had increased and everyone seemed to be talking at the same time.

"I feel like it came from the outside," Unazuki said, looking up at Hachiro who was obviously too confused to notice her stare.

"Where did the girls go?" he directed his question to Rei, who was eyeing the table on the left-hand side carefully. "Um...they went to the washroom," she answered without looking away from the blond and the brunette who were now leaving their table slowly.

"We should get them and Motoki and...leave, this is creeping me out," Unazuki almost yelled, bringing her voice above all the other disturbing sounds around them and stood up with everyone else.

Another loud scream, followed by a series of angry shouts rooted them on their spots.

From the corner of her eye, Rei watched as the tall blond and the shorthaired girl hurried their steps and rushed out the door.

* * *

"What the fuck..." Minako cried with anger once Mamoru had her at arm's length and steadied her on her feet.

"What the hell are you doing?" she looked up at him, "This is the ladies room, you know!" She tried to steady her breaths. Now that he was right at her face, quite literally, she could see how tall he was. He had almost pushed her on the ground, and if it weren't for his remarkable reflexes, both of them would probably be sprawled on the dark marble flooring.

He just looked at her with a small frown on his face but didn't say anything; which boiled Minako's blood even further. "I'm talking to _you_..." she put her hand on her hips and made the most dangerous face she could master; the same face that usually got her a series of genuine, but frightened apologies.

Mamoru stared at her heated face, before averting his eyes over her golden head and stared right into Usagi's bewildered eyes. "You need to leave," he said to her as he side stepped Minako and closed the gap between himself and Usagi.

Usagi backed away from him to the point where the back of her hips pushed against the small basin area. "What? What do you mean?" she asked him while tilting her head up to be able to look into his eyes.

He stood in front of her and looked down. "You shouldn't be here," he said in the same passive voice as he reached out for her hand.

But before their hands could touch, Minako pushed her body between the two of them. "Don't touch her...!" she hissed up at him, her golden eyebrows seized in a deep frown.

Mamoru looked at her with the same stoic face he always had, but right now, Usagi could see something else in the depth of his azure eyes. "Minako-chan, let me..."

"No, you don't get to tell her what to do," Minako cut Usagi off, still standing between the two with a tense figure.

Mamoru watched her, without saying one word; and anyone who knew Aino Minako, knew that she didn't talk to walls. "Are you deaf? I told you to _leave_..." she yelled at him, and immediately gasped when Mamoru's hand clasped on her mouth as he pushed his body closer to her. "Quiet down!" he hissed, eyes piercing through Minako's purple-blue orbs.

He took the opportunity of Minako's inability to talk to look up at Usagi again. "Let's go," he said. Reaching out with his free hand to take a hold of Usagi's small wrist and pull her towards the door.

"Mamoru, what are you doing? Why do we need to leave?" Usagi tried to pull her imprisoned wrist out of his grasp.

Mamoru wasn't paying attention to either of them as he took each girl by the wrist and went to the door.

"You asshole, what gives you the right to boss us around?" Minako started to struggle against him. She was now genuinely confused and almost scared and the noises that kept ringing through the closed door weren't much of a help.

Mamoru suddenly whirled around and brought Minako closer to his face, "I told you to quiet down, didn't I?" he asked darkly. "Now, you either do that on your own free will, or I'll _force_ you to shut up," he continued rigidly. And something in his voice and the way he was looking at her made her stop in her attempts to push him away and slap him. There was an obvious authority in his voice, but then again, there was a texture of desperation there too, and that's exactly what made Minako seize her attempts to speak up. "Are you going to be quiet?" he shook her a little while asking. "Good," he said after seeing her small unsure nod. He glanced at Usagi for a second, taking note of the fear that was nestled in her baby blue eyes. "Now let's go," he commanded and turned around to open the door; very slowly.

Usagi and Minako were too stunned to even look at each other, let alone question his weird behavior.

He peeked his head outside; and the three of them were almost immediately aware of the distant shouting that seemed...well, not very distant anymore. "What's going on?" Usagi whispered, but instantly closed her mouth when Mamoru glanced down at her with a frown and put his index finger on his lips.

"Come on," he said, pulling both of them behind him as he took hurried strides on the opposite side of the main hall. He ushered them through a small door, which looked like a small storage room. He closed the door behind them. The lighting of the room was quite poor, but it was enough to able them to see their surroundings.

Minako watched Mamoru as he locked the door and leaned his ears against it for a few minutes. She crossed her arms over her chest when he abandoned his spot and started looking around the room. " _Now_ can you tell us what's going on? Or am I still not allowed to talk?" she said in a low, but aggressive tone. She was trying all night to keep Usagi away from him, and now look how that turned out.

"Mamoru?" Usagi called him in a small voice when he didn't answer Minako's question, and he turned around to look at her. "What's happening? Why are we hiding?" she asked, looking up at him with so many emotions mirrored on her delicate face.

He sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "This restaurant belongs to Tanaka brothers," he paused, as if to see whether the name rang any bell for the two blondes in front of him, and continued when they kept watching him, "they're...not very popular around town," he sighed again, agitated of how to explain the situation. "You just gotta trust me okay?" he said to her while taking a tiny step towards Usagi and forcing her to look up at his eyes. "Okay?" he asked again.

"Why should we trust you? You're not so popular around town yourself, you know," came Minako's knowing voice.

"You really talk too much, you know that?" Mamoru said to her without looking away from Usagi.

"And you're a real asshole, do _you_ know _that_?" Minako hissed back.

"Minako-chan, please," Usagi finally cut in, too absorbed in the faint commotion that she could hear, too worried about her friends and Motoki...and too lost in those deep eyes.

"What about our friends?" Usagi asked him, "I want to know how they are..."

"I'm sure they can handle themselves."

"But they're probably worried about us and..."

"I don't care..." Mamoru's harsh tone shortened her frantic babbling and she looked at him with hurt. "But they don't know where we are, and Motok..."

"I don't care about what your friends' are doing and I certainly don't care what apron boy is doing..." Mamoru took the final step towards Usagi and held her shoulders tightly. "You have to trust me on this Usagi, do you understand me?" he stared intensely into her eyes, searching her dumbfounded vision.

The sound of heavy, running steps from the outside pulled all three of them out of their haze. "What was that?" Minako shrieked, unconsciously moving closer to Mamoru and Usagi.

"This place is going to be packed with the police soon," Mamoru muttered under his breath, glancing around the room in search of something.

"What do you mean? For the love of God, just tell us what's happening," Minako whispered back; somewhere in the back of her mind, she knew something was terribly wrong, and knowing that she and Usagi weren't alone at the moment was a huge relief; it still didn't help that the person of her mere comfort was Chiba Mamoru.

"There is no time to explain, we need to leave these premises, or at least...try to hide somewhere," Mamoru almost growled, eyes watching something above their heads. "Aha," he said, reaching up on his tiptoes to pull down a small drop-in ceiling door.

"What the..." Minako started, before tightening her hold on Usagi's arm, who was clutching hers in return.

"Okay, you go first loudmouth," Mamoru grabbed Minako's wrist and pulled her.

"WHAT?" she hesitated. "What is this? A fucking horror movie?" she gasped when Mamoru grabbed her slender waist and lifted her up. "Hold that tongue for one second and go," he growled at her, trying to lift her as much as he could.

Usagi watched with wide eyes as Minako took a hold of the edges on the hidden door and lifted herself up through the small opening; her athletic arms making it easy for her to lift herself smoothly; even though she managed to hit Mamoru once on the shoulder and two additional times on the head with her feet. "Fuck, just..." Mamoru's agitated voice trailed off. "Done?" he asked her with obvious anger and watched as she finally managed to settle herself and nod her head at him.

In a distance, Usagi could hear the sound of police sirens; and she had to wonder for what it seemed like the millionth time during the past fifteen minutes of what the hell was going on.

"Come on Usagi," Mamoru's hurried voice lured her out of her contemplation.

She felt her legs moving towards him, and took a deep breath when his body moved closer to hers, his hands gripping her tiny waist roughly, lifting her up as she held on to his tense shoulders, "Mamoru..." she called him, knowing too well that she didn't have anything more to say, but the mere comfort saying his name out loud allowed her.

He stared into her eyes, noticing the fear in them; his heart clenching... "Don't worry, I've got you," he whispered to her, bringing her small frame against himself for a moment, allowing their noses to touch. "I won't let anything happen to you," he closed his eyes and touched his forehead against hers. He lifted her up as far as he could again. "Reach up to yobette up there."

"Hey..." Minako hissed as she reached down to take a hold of Usagi's raised arms, "I don't know what that means, but it sounds rude," she said while trying to lift her friend. "God, Usa-chan...those french fries are doing their course."

"Shut up Minako," Usagi finally settled in the small dark area against a panting Minako.

She looked down at Mamoru who was listening to the outside sound carefully.

"What are you waiting for hulk?" Minako panted, "C'mon'." She looked down at him and reached out her hand, mimicking Usagi's arm.

Mamoru looked up at them. "Give me some room," he said before jumping up, pretty high, and grabbing the edges.

"I'm impressed," Minako said. "You're not just a jerk," she giggled, "you're a gymnast jerk."

"Mina-chan...just...aakh, help him up please," Usagi growled at her friend, clutching Mamoru's right hand tightly, as she tried to pull him up.

"Now what?" Minako asked after they settled in the small dark space.

Mamoru took a few deep breaths. "Now," he said, "is when we need to be really, really quiet." He glanced up at Minako with narrowed eyes, challenging her to utter another word; she simply stuck her tongue out at him and looked away.

A faint smirk quirked on the side of his lips; he was actually getting to like the rebellious blonde; they were both so different, those two blondes, but yet, so much alike in some ways.

He glanced at Usagi who was sitting with her knees bent as she hugged them close to herself. Her chin was rested on them and she gazed at the empty space in front of her.

He took the time to really look at her, now that they were in the dark and _maybe_ out of danger. He took in the sight of her golden locks, sprawled around her like a cocoon, brushing her lean forearms and slender shoulders. The skirt of her dress slightly hiked up, giving him a delicious view of the soft skin of her thighs; those same thighs that he had touched and gripped...and it seemed so long ago.

"Do you mind not swallowing my friend with your eyes," Minako's voice snapped him out of his reverie, and he turned around to witness the mischievous in her laughing eyes. He smirked at her and ran a hand through his hair. "Why, are you jealous?" he asked her in a hushed voice. Minako huffed and wrinkled her nose. "You wish...I just don't like that look on your face," she pushed her long sparkly hair to one side and leaned on one hand.

"I thought we were supposed to be quiet," Usagi whispered, not bothering to look away from the space she had been gazing at.

"Well, it's hard not to speak when we have a..."

"Shhhh..." Minako was cut off by Mamoru's offending hand clasping on her mouth for the second time that night. Their ears peaked as they heard a voice from down the ceiling...as if someone was trying to force the door to the storage room open; Usagi jumped out of her skin when the loud sound came through the ceiling and pushed herself closer to Mamoru, who was already reaching out to her. He grabbed her forearm and pulled her against himself, nestling her under his protective arms. She hid her head into the crook of his shoulder, fighting hard not to let the tears fall. She looked up when another hand settled on hers and tried to look strong as she stared into Minako's eyes. The blonde teenager was sitting on Mamoru's other side, his left arm around her shoulder.

A moment later, they heard the loud thud of the door hinges and the sound of men talking.

"No one's in here sir, all clear."

"Yes, confirmed..."

They let out their breaths when everything went back to silence after a few minutes...

"What is going on Mamoru?" Usagi's tears finally slid down her face as she glanced up at him.

* * *

They were everywhere. Walking past them, talking to the people they had seen in the restaurant, some familiar faces... and it was terrifying. The blue and red lights, that chilling hue that was always around them... the faint sound of some people crying, some men letting out their frustrations with foul language...and none of those things mattered to Rei as she glanced around the chaos around them.

What mattered to her was the fact that their group of five was standing in the middle of all of it and she had no idea, what so ever, on Usagi and Minako's whereabouts...even Motoki was not in their sight range. And she was terrified out of her skin.

"Where are they?" she asked for what it seemed like the hundredth time. And she just hated that utter look of confusion and lack of knowledge on Ami and Makoto's faces; even though she knew she was in the exact same position as they were.

"I don't know, they went to the restroom. Didn't they come out? Why haven't we seen them outside?" Ami said nervously. She had been looking around ever since the crazy screams from the outside had rushed them out of the building...but the more she looked, the less she saw any sign of the blondes.

"Those idiots, always walking around..." Rei muttered under her breath, and Makoto kept her mouth shut; she knew, after all, that Rei's ridiculous irrationality was a clear sign of her stress and fear; both of which she was experiencing herself at that very moment.

"Where is Motoki? Oh my God, can you see him anywhere?" Unazuki shrieked, hands clasped on her chest, cheeks flushed with anxiety and eyes glossy with the fear of not knowing where her brother was; especially now that they had witnessed two people being strolled away in an ambulance and police officers walking around like in one of those cheap action movies.

"Found him..." came Hachiro's loud voice from the other side of the street and immediately, four sets of feminine legs were running as fast as they could.

"OH MY GOD, MOTOKI..." Unazuki shouted from the top of her lungs before she threw herself into her brother's arms. "Where were you?! Oh, my God, I was so worried..." She clung to him like a little kid, touching his face and his shoulder blades to see whether he was hurt anywhere and taking a much-needed sigh of relief when she found none.

"I'm fine, I'm fine," Motoki kept repeating, as he was showered with all the emotions that his sister and the others were throwing at him. His eyes scanned the group in front of him, as he suddenly pushed Unazuki out of his embrace and held her at an arm's length. "Where is Usagi?" his voice was sharp and intense, and for a moment, silence fell upon them.

He looked at all of them with alarm and his eyes were fixed on Unazuki once more." Una...where is she?" he demanded again; his mind a jungle of absolute desperation.

Hachiro was the first one to come out of his haze. "They went to the washroom, just before all this..." he glanced around himself, "...shit started..." he was cut short when his blond friend made a sharp move towards him. "And?" Motoki asked in a voice that was probably two or three octaves above his natural tone. "And...well, we just ran out, and...we haven't seen them since," Hachiro ended his explanation with a deep breath.

They all watched as Motoki's eyes widened in complete fear. His eyes jumped around the area, trying to find the tiniest hope that she was out there, somewhere, and they just hadn't seen her...he needed her to be out here, he needed her to be safe...anywhere.

"Minako was with her too," Rei spoke up as if knowing that the two of them were together would make a huge difference. Or that Minako's slightly taller frame gave her the physical ability to guard Usagi and herself against any harm.

Motoki seemed distracted though...he took a few steps away from them as he stood up on his tiptoes and looked around the area. His forest green eyes scanned the couple that was talking to each other not far away from them and went to the three police officers that were standing around one police car and were talking amongst themselves. He watched as a young officer approached Tanaka Saburo, who was already speaking to the chief officer a few meters away from them. He skipped them to stare at the main entrance of the restaurant that was being guarded by the police; he shut his eyes for a moment, trying to remember whether he'd seen that signature hairstyle anywhere when he had rushed out of the kitchen behind Saburo. He could vividly remember the second he heard the chilling scream from outside, where he was focusing intently on Subaro's speech about the new kitchenware he had ordered for the restaurant. His head had snapped to the other side of the kitchen entrance when he had felt Subaro's body go tense beside him. And then there was running...he had run out of the kitchen the second Subaro was out of his sight; he could remember the pang of cold that had gone through his spine, when he had witnessed those beat-up bodies lying on the pavement...he could remember all of that...but nowhere in his mind was that shimmering color of gold.

He opened his eyes and looked at Subaro again. Was it just him, or did the guy seemed pretty calm for someone who just had a brutal incidence happening right in front and "at" his new establishment?

His eyes traveled more until finally, they were fixed on a duo that was standing on the other side of the street, tucked in the shadows and away from everyone else. The forest green orbs narrowed.

There were the _three_ of them back at the restaurant.

* * *

 _Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon and its fabulous characters in any way._ _I wish I did. But I don't. All the delightful rights of this wonderful manga/anime and its characters belong to Naoko Takeuchi._


	9. Chapter 9

Well, I'm back with another chapter of "It's never too late".

First of all, Happy Thanksgiving to all my friends out there who celebrate this great holiday; and I hope you have all enjoyed the long weekend with your loved ones. I sure did.

My mother in law is visiting us from Belgium, and she is so very cool. She's like a cool, older best friend that I have. So I had a great weekend spending time with her and my hubby

Anyways, I've noticed that some people have found the previous chapter a bit weird and confusing. I hear you...believe me. But if you have read my previous long story, "Her Eyes", you may notice a pattern there. I tend to do a lot of flashbacks and time changes. I've tried my hardest to keep them simple and understandable. And I do know the difference between this fic (which is a crime/romance) and "Her Eyes" (which was merely a romantic story). But, let me assure you that I never leave _anything_ without explanation. So, what happened in the restaurant, the reality of who Chiba Mamoru is, how Usagi met Mamoru in the first place and etc will be revealed soon. _But,_ my writing style is not very straight forward, meaning that I won't put everything out in the open, and in a very simple, grammatical way. There will be tweaks here and there, flashbacks and memories of the past that would expose everything that has happened in our favorite characters lives. So please, bear with me. And I assure you, this is going to get so good

 **Queenbee332: Thank you so much for your kind words. It means a lot to me. There are going to be a lot of flashbacks and... a lot of Usagi/Mamoru moments (wink wink). Enjoy this chapter and let me know what you think.**

 **SerenitySweety: I'm sorry that you feel confused. Some issues will be revealed during this chapter, but you might get a little bit confused again. But don't worry. I will tell you _everything_ when the time comes Enjoy this chapter my friend and don't forget to leave me a review.**

 **Oloferne: I love this Mamoru too:D Thank you for your review. And enjoy this chapter.**

 **Yamy89102: Here's the update I sure hope you like it. I've already started writing the next chapter. I try not to take as along again Enjoy.**

 **Nati: I'm so glad that you find their relationship enchanting. So many people have voiced their concern about how their relationship seems a bit abusive from Mamoru's part. But you know what, every relationship has its ups and downs and a lot of weird stuff happens between couples that other people are not aware of; I don't see the difference here I love them here too. There will be more Usagi/Mamoru interaction in the future. I LOVE Mina myself:D:D Enjoy this chapter. I would love to hear your opinion.**

 **Guest: I'm sorry you feel that way. And I hope you find some answers during this chapter. If not, don't worry. I won't leave anything unfinished or confusing. Enjoy this chapter**

 **SeleneJade: I'm so glad you like the story It makes me really happy. Well, enjoy this chapter. You are in for a hell of a ride.**

 **SMSM92: Wow, I read your review this morning, and it really warmed my heart thank you so much for all your positive vibe and kind words. Yes, this is and alternative universe, if that's what your asking Like I said in my previous story, "Her Eyes", I've always been intrigued with these characters normal lives (it was pretty straight forward in "Her Eyes", seeing that their relationships were that of the manga and anime). But here, even though the girls have the same friendship and closeness, but the relationship between our heroine and hero, is totally changed. I appreciate that you find the story line to your heart's content Enjoy this chapter. And let me tell you, that more is on the way AND PS: I know, I love this sexy Mamoru too:D:D:D (wink wink).**

 **Enjoy Everyone.**

 **PS: This chapter has been edited by the great BrownB.**

* * *

The small waves of warm water felt nice on her skin. She leaned back a bit and settled herself more comfortably against the bath. The small drops of water on her forearm and neck made her shiver with delight. **  
**

She heard a faint knock on the door. "Usagi?" Rei's voice came through. "Are you okay in there?" she continued when Usagi didn't respond right away.

"I'm fine, I'll be out in a minute," she called out to her friend; and smiled internally when she recognized that underline of worry in the priestess's tone.

By the time she was out of the small bathroom, she was dressed in one of Rei's modest kimonos. She tightened the white towel on her head and walked into Rei's room on the other side of the corridor.

"I really needed that," she exclaimed as soon as three sets of eyes were turned toward her.

"Yeah, you really did stink," Rei's retort was fast and smooth like always; and Usagi was thankful for the way she was trying to usher them into that familiar normality again. So to do her part, she stuck her tongue out at her friend and then winked; like she always did.

"Thank goodness," Makoto said, while stretching her arms above her head, "I didn't think we'd gather again like this tonight." She sighed and met Ami's curious eyes. "You know what I mean...I was just so worried and everything happened all at once," she explained and narrowed her eyes when Ami kept staring at her. "Well not all of us can be logical and calm like you Mizuno."

Ami rolled her big aquatic eyes. "Don't be so dramatic Mako-chan, nothing happened after all." She settled her cup of tea on the table and met Makoto's green eyes once more.

"Nothing happened you say?" Makoto hissed. "Blondies were missing for a good hour, we were all worried out of our brains...and don't pretend you weren't worried Ami-chan, who was the one who kept pushing Motoki to go and speak to the police?" She narrowed her eyes once more.

"I'm not saying that I wasn't worried, but then again, we knew they were safe...didn't we?" Ami met Usagi's eyes before she let out the last part of her sentence and for some odd reason, Usagi stiffened under her stare.

For a moment, the whole room was quiet. Rei let out a sharp breath before standing up and walking to her closet. "What do you mean Ami-chan?" She took a small blanket out of the closet and handed it to Usagi who was still standing near the door and had her arms wrapped around herself.

"Yeah, what does that mean Ami-chan?" Usagi asked almost inaudibly, dreading what was going to come out of the genius's mouth.

"Well..." Ami began, but paused to look around the room first, "you weren't alone...you and Minako-chan; you weren't alone," she said it almost nonchalantly, even though deep inside, she knew that she might have just opened a can of warms; but there was no turning back now. With an internal shake, Ami realized that she _didn't_ want to turn back now. Her friend was far too precious to her, and she couldn't let her be in the solitude of this torture any longer.

So with that in mind, Ami straightened her back and looked right into Usagi's confused and worried eyes. "He was with you...I saw him rushing towards the washrooms once the first scream was heard," she said.

Usagi's eyes couldn't get any wider. She couldn't manage a single word, let alone a long sentence at that moment; and as she looked around the room, she realized something.

It really couldn't be helped if they all had seen Mamoru running towards the washrooms; he might have had diarrhea as far as they were concerned! It's not like they had seen him with Minako and her, he had left their side the minute they managed to get out of the restaurant from the back door. So why was she blowing up her cover with stupid facial expressions?

"I have no idea what your talking about Ami-chan," she finally managed to say, as she tightened the red blanket around herself and walked to Rei's small bed. She sat down and met Ami's stare once more. "What?" she asked, still a little bit alarmed.

"Could we not do this anymore Usagi-chan?" Ami asked gently, smiling sadly at her friend.

"Do what?" Usagi was not genuinely confused.

"Pretend..." came the blue haired teenager's respond, before she left her sit beside the small table in the middle of the room, and walked up to Usagi.

"I know he came after you...don't we?" she slowly averted her eyes to Makoto and Rei, who were squirming under her intense stare.

"Well..." Makoto started, but was cut short when Usagi's nervous laughter was echoed through the room. "Hahahaha, that was funny Ami-chan, really. Why would Chiba Mamoru come after me?" She kept laughing before something in Ami's stare made her stop and pout.

"So..." Ami said, "how did you know who I was talking about then?" She watched as Usagi's face turned three different shades of pink before it settled for a hue of red. "Ummm...I mean..." the blonde fumbled.

"Oh, cut the crap Usagi..." Rei's outraged voice startled the other three occupants of the room. She stood up and put her hands on her waist before flipping her jet-black hair back and setting her dark purple orbs on Usagi.

"I guess it's safe to say that we _all_ know about your little secret...at least, it seems Ami-chan and I do," she glanced down at Makoto who was still sitting on the floor, gawking at her with wide eyes. However, she managed to gather her wits once Rei's questioning eyes focused on her. "Yeah...I know too," came her small voice.

"What...what are you guys talking about?" Usagi whispered, still flushing like a young girl she was; she could feel her heartbeat escalating.

Ami let out a deep breath when she reached out her hand and placed it on top of Usagi's clasped ones on her lap. "We know about you and Chiba-san," she said, as gently as she could; Usagi had tried her hardest to hide her little secret from them after all, so why torment her with mind games?

"What do you mean 'you know about me and him'? There's nothing..."

"Oh give us some credit Usagi, we're not blind," Rei waved her hand as she dismissed Usagi's question, and then looked straight into her eyes. "Nor deaf," she added with a mischievous smile plastered on her beautiful face.

Usagi looked at Ami, who was pursing her lips together in embarrassment, and Makoto, who was giggling with delight. "And what's that suppose to mean?" Usagi murmured unsure; she couldn't believe what was happening; she had every intention of telling her best friends about...well, whatever she had with Mamoru, but never in million years did she dream that they would find out on their own.

"You know," Rei stood right in front of Usagi and leaned in towards her face, "you don't suddenly become invisible when you go to the alley behind the arcade." She grinned when Usagi's head jerked up and her breath hitched in her throat. "And given the circumstances, I gotta say, you can be _pretty_ flexible..." Her grin turned into a wholehearted laughter when Usagi's whole face turned beet red and her hands covered her face.

Beside the hunched over blonde, Ami looked at Rei with a raised eyebrow and a red hue of her own, while Makoto's enthusiastic laughter filled the small room at the Hikawa Shrine as she jumped to her feet and lunged herself at her friends.

* * *

She couldn't see him clearly from where she was sitting on the dark blue love seat in the small living room. She could see his left thigh and his left hand that was holding the railing in the balcony.

She closed her eyes and leaned her head against the back of the tiny sofa. She was well far into her own world and didn't hear the soft click of the sliding door closing.

"Don't fall asleep."

She heard his voice but didn't bother to open her eyes. "I'm not asleep," she said, stretching her slender legs in front of her in a tired gesture.

"I'm still not sure why you're still here." She peeked open one eye and regarded him thoughtfully. He was rubbing his eyes resignedly. His tall, lean form seemed even taller from where she was sitting in the dimmed room.

"You still haven't answered my question," she said as she finally opened her eyes and held her chin up with stubbornness.

"That's probably because I don't want to," he hissed under his breath and then threw himself on the gray three seat sofa.

"Well, I'm not leaving until I get an answer," she hissed back.

"You really are annoying, you know that?" He covered his eyes with his arm and bent one knee in his horizontal position. "Why you're here in the first place is beyond me." He sighed and buried himself more on the sofa.

He could feel her presence in his personal space as she stood near the sofa with her hands on her hips. "Well excuse me if I wanted to talk to you," she growled and then crossed her arms over her chest, "and I didn't see you complaining." She smirked when she heard his groan deep within his throat.

"You did talk...you actually managed to speak a good half an hour on your own," he said without leaving his sanctuary on the sofa. "And now it's time for you to leave." He turned his back towards her and went deeper into the sofa.

Her big sapphire eyes narrowed for a split second before she smacked him up side the head.

"WHAT THE FUCK...!" He jumped and immediately nursed the back of his head. "What the hell is the matter with you?" His own cobalt eyes stared up at the blonde in front of him with obvious anger and frustration.

"Haven't you been taught that it's rude to turn your back on a lady?" Her hands settled on her hips once more as she bent her back a little towards him.

"I don't _see_ any ladies here," he countered back and then, on reflex, blocked off her next attempt on his head with his left hand. "Cut that out Yobette," he hissed before standing up full height in front of her and looking down at her with a deep frown.

"HEY!" Minako cried as she took a step back. "I still don't know what that means." Her perfectly shaped brows seized in a frown deeper than the young man's in front of her.

"Listen, Yobette..."

"My name is MINAKO...MINAKO," she yelled as she stood up on her tiptoes to be in eye level with him, but to little avail.

"I don't care what your name is...just...get out of my house...jeez." Mamoru covered his eyes with both hands and started rubbing his throbbing temples. The loudmouth was seriously giving him a headache, and he just wanted her gone.

"You think I _like_ being here, in this..." Minako looked around the dull room, "this lame excuse of an apartment." She didn't even flinch when Mamoru shot her a nasty stare. "Just answer the fucking question, and I'll be on my way, _believe_ me," she panted slightly. Over the past couple of hours, she was practically on an emotional rollercoaster. The whole situation with Usagi and this Chiba guy was over all pretty intense, and the fact that Usagi had tried to keep everything from them was even worse. And tonight, the whole action/horror themed reality that she had faced was probably enough for a lifetime; but knowing that this was probably what Chiba was facing on daily basis, or something similar, didn't sit well with her...just that Usagi...

"For fucks sake, what do you want me to say?" Mamoru growled at her. He just needed some time alone. He wasn't use to having anyone at his apartment, except for Hisa and Daiki probably; and his occasional "private" visitors. He wasn't used to having someone burst into his personal space and demanding stuff from him. And this 'blondie' was just a handful.

"ARE YOU GOING TO STAY AWAY FROM USA-CHAN OR NOT?" Minako yelled once more. She had been thinking all through the night. Well, probably not the _whole_ night, but she did have some time to think while they were trapped in that small room up on the ceiling. She had watched how the Chiba guy had looked at Usagi, the way he was devouring her with his eyes. The way he had pulled her close to himself when she was scared; and thinking back, Minako was actually quite grateful that he had done the same thing for her as well; even though the way he had held Minako was probably nothing like the way he had held onto Usagi. In her own state of fear, Minako had heard him murmuring soft words into Usagi's ears. "Shhh, don't be scared, I'm right here," he had said to her. "Don't cry," he had breathed into her ears when Usagi had started sobbing into his neck.

Minako was always proud of her ability to recognize when two people were interested in each other, even long before they would even start flirting. And from the moment she had seen Chiba at the arcade, she had this weird feeling that this guy was going to have a huge role in her life. And on that first day, after Usagi and Makoto had finally arrived, loud and cheerful like usual, she had witnessed how Chiba had looked at Usagi. His face was stoic and indifferent, but there was just something in his cobalt eyes...

So Minako had watched him closely from then on. Every time they had come in, with that dangerous aura around them, she had watched his every little move; and it really helped that he was gorgeous and had a body to die for! It just made the whole spying business more exciting! And she had learned quickly that he wasn't the type of guy to fond over a girl; far from that actually; and aside from the occasional glances and semi long stares that he had casted at Usagi, Minako wasn't even sure how they had gotten together. Usagi just seemed so clueless and Chiba...well he just looked too proud to fuss over her. Even though Minako had caught him watching Usagi once in a way that had made her hold her breath for a moment or two.

 _Flashback:_

"Hey Usagi, your late. Like usual," Rei had taunted when the blonde had finally arrived out of breathe and flushed. The buns on her head were a bit loose and her hair was over all tussled; probably due to her run to the arcade.

"Oh shut up _Rei,_ " Usagi cried out. "If you must know, I got detention," she pouted before dropping her school bag and sliding into the booth.

"Why am I not surprised?" Rei shook her head with pretense disappointment and then smirked when Usagi stuck her tongue out at her.

"I'm starving," Usagi said even before settling more comfortably on her seat, "have you guys ordered yet?"

"We did, I just ordered you a chocolate milkshake Usa-chan," Makoto smiled at her petite friend.

"Arigato Mako-chan, but..." she stood up from her seat, "I don't think a milkshake can satisfy this level of hunger, I'm in desperate need of some meat," she said as she flipped her pig tails over her shoulders.

"Mmm speaking of meat..." Minako murmured with an evil glint in her eyes.

The infamous group had just entered the arcade. The blond had that same smirk plastered on his face, while the tall girl was frowning at something unknown; she just seemed so angry all the time.

The dark haired boy strolled into the arcade like he always did. Hands buried in his pockets, school bag hung loosely around his shoulder, dark blue blazer hanging off the bag...so indifferent...so cool.

"Ewwww, Minako-chan!" Usagi cried out in alarm when she finally grasped the meaning behind Minako's statement. "That was just so...inappropriate," she said after turning pink and red a couple of times.

"Oh come on Usa-chan, live a little," Minako made a little dismissal gesture with her hand, "and stop using big words and start looking at that ass..." She then laughed out loud when Usagi's eyes went wide. She even laughed harder when Rei smacked her arm and huffed.

" _Anyways_..." Usagi stated, "I'm going to go order, you guys want anything?" she looked at her friends and then started walking towards the counter.

Minako was still eyeing the trio on the other side of the arcade. They had settled on the booth they usually took refuge in. They were talking to each other, but Minako could tell that the dark haired young man wasn't entirely paying attention to his friends. And when his intense eyes looked beyond their table and focused on something, Minako just had to know.

Usagi was walking away from the counter, one milkshake in hand; she just couldn't wait any longer; while walking very slowly and carefully not to drop the shake or trip over her own two feet. But...

"OH MY GOD..!" Her loud shriek pierced through everyone's ears before they all looked up and were presented with a Usagi who was on her butt, school attire covered in the chocolaty beverage. "Stupid slippery floor!" she cried out in annoyance.

And that's when Minako saw it; because, even though Makoto had moved to help Usagi on her feet and Rei was already hovering over her with hands on her hips, Minako had returned her attention back to the dark haired man...and just as she predicted, he was staring at her friend...but not like any other time; this was more...intense; still amused, but intense...somehow filled with lust, and probably...fascination?

A tiny smirk was apparent on his handsome features as he continued watching the blonde teenager who was wailing like a 5-year-old. And Minako had to wonder; how long before he would approach Usagi with all of his pent-up desire?

 _End of flashback:_

"Well, are you?" Minako asked him once more, this time with more emphasis.

Mamoru looked troubled; mostly because Minako wouldn't leave him alone and now, at two in the morning, she was asking him all these questions. He was sleep deprived and tonight's events had just worn him out so much.

"I don't see if that's any of your business," he finally said, casually walking to his kitchen; Minako on his heels.

"She's like my sister, so _it is_ my business," she said with an irritated pout. She hadn't just stalked him to come this far to his apartment for nothing. She actually had to force her way into the building and then the apartment to get some answers; and answers she would get damn it!

Mamoru opened the fridge and fetched a beer bottle. "You're getting on my last nerve blondie," he said with a deep frown before opening the beer and taking a long slurp of the cool beverage.

"Spare me small talk Chiba, and give me a simple yes or no answer." She watched him as he took another smaller sip and before the bottle was fully detached from his lips, she grabbed it from him and gulped down the remaining.

She opened her eyes in time to watch his arched brow. "That was my last beer..." he stated indifferently.

"Well then, nothing can distract you now, will it?" she shot back with raised eyebrows and then smiled.

Chiba Mamoru groaned deep within his throat and closed his eyes with a frown and something deep inside of Minako stirred with a sense of familiarity.

He had the same look when they had finally came out of their hiding space and out in the open; right into the dark alley behind the restaurant. Usagi had stopped crying, but she was still trembling with fear. Minako herself wasn't in the best shape, and again, she was so thankful that Chiba hadn't let go of any of their hands. He had guided them to the alley, taking glances over the darkness with a panther look on his face. Once they had reached the entryway of the alley and were presented with police officers and people on the main street they had stopped.

"Okay..." Mamoru had said, while going on his tiptoes to see over some by standards heads, "I think I just saw your Amazon friend," he said and then winced when Minako hit him on his elbow. "That's not very nice," she said to him, while taking a look herself. "Okay, I think it's safe to say that we have already given everyone a heart attack or two; maybe it's time for us to show ourselves," she continued as she reached out her hand and took Usagi's wrist. "Come on Usa-chan."

Usagi had followed Minako for a few tiny steps, before she had stopped and turned around to look up at Mamoru, who was looking down at her with a frown on his face. "Mamoru..." she had called out to him with such a broken voice; a voice that had made Minako tighten her hold on the petite blonde.

Mamoru's face expression hadn't changed; he had only stared at her with a tiny disturbed frown, before his hand came up to caress her cheek. "Go..." he murmured then closed his eyes, letting go of her face and giving Minako the time to drag her mesmerized friend out of the dark alley.

And now, standing in front of the frowning Chiba who was looking away from her again, Minako had the time to relive the moment their friends spotted them in the middle of all the tumultuous on the main street. She remembered how Rei and Makoto had run towards them, yelling back to everyone else that they had found them. She could close her eyes and still remember the look on Motoki's face when he had flung himself towards Usagi, and had crushed her in a tight embrace.

"No..."

Mamoru's voice hauled Minako out of her memory and she had to blink a few times to understand what he was saying. "What?" she asked him as he side stepped her and paced towards the small kitchen sink on the other side.

"You asked me a question," he said, his back to her, hands clutching the counter top, shoulders tense, "and my answer is...no."

For a long moment, Mamoru stayed that way; his back towards the obnoxious blonde and his eyes fixed on the faucet; and that is exactly why he missed the small smile that curled up on Minako's lips, while her eyes lit up with a knowing glint.

* * *

"I was worried out of my mind," he said, burying his face into her hair and inhaling the sweet scent of her shampoo.

Usagi closed her eyes and tried to relax her stiff body in his embrace. She really wanted to get some answers. But Motoki was no better than her. He hadn't had the chance to talk to Subaro-san after the whole mess. All he knew was that two men were brutally beaten right outside of the restaurant; and Motoki was unsure whether he had actually seen one of them with Subaro-san before. The police had no clue who had attacked them, but Ami had overheard two officers talking about gangs and traces of an 'organized crime'. But that was the only thing they knew.

All of them had agreed that it was time for them to leave, and Rei had suggested that they could go to the shrine and have a sleep over. All the girls had accepted her offer, well, all but Minako, who had mumbled something incoherent about her mother and the importance of spending time with family after a 'near death' experience. But no body was paying too much attention to her; everyone seemed to be in their own little world, rethinking the events of the past hour.

Motoki's friend had offered to take Unazuki home since Motoki was driving the four teenagers to the shrine.

He had waited impatiently for the three girls who were huddled on the back seat to climb out of the car before he threw his arms around Usagi and pressed his mouth against hers in a searing kiss. Her surprise was short lived, and she had started to kiss him back; although a bit impassive.

"Where were you? I came outside with Subaro-san when I heard all the screaming, and then I saw everyone...but you weren't there..." he said breathlessly, before he seized her lips in another kiss.

She pushed him back a little, drawing a much needed to inhale into her lungs. "I...was with Minako-chan..." she said, lips were swollen and cheeks flushed, "we went to the washroom, and then the screaming started and..."

"You must have been really scared..." Motoki cut her off, and brought her closer to himself over the gear, "I'm sorry I wasn't there." He buried his face into her neck and tried to calm his nerves. He had been so scared, so frustrated when she wasn't there.

"I wasn't alone..." Usagi said, in a whisper; her eyes set on the door handle over Motoki's shoulder, mind no longer focused on the young man who was hugging her close. "I know," came his response, "but just the thought of the two of you; young girls in the middle of that unknown hell... I just didn't know what to do..."

Usagi didn't say anything. She just kept staring at the door handle; her mind no longer focused on Motoki's little white car in front of the Hikawa Shrine.

* * *

Another knock was heard. But his mind was just too tired to register whether it was coming from his own door, or the neighbors'; who always had some late night visitors.

Another knock came; this time a little bit louder than before and Mamoru grunted with annoyance. The nosy blonde had finally left like what, half an hour ago? He couldn't even think about the reason behind her return. She was so...so...frustrating. With all her smart-ass questions and comments, and all the fists she had thrown.

When the fourth knock came, he sat up on the bed while rubbing the sleep away from his eyes. He had _just_ lain down; couldn't a guy take a break for fuck's sake?

He went to the door, ready to give a piece of his mind to her for waking him up from his slumber; as if it wasn't bad enough that she had invaded his apartment earlier that night.

He swung open the door with anger, not caring about his state of half nakedness. He took a deep breath and readied himself to snap...but all thoughts of being angry and irritated fled his mind when he met _her_ eyes.

Immediately he exhaled the breath he had drawn in and stared right into those baby blue orbs that were watching him with an unreadable expression.

"Um..." came her small voice after a few moments of their intense staring contest. "I'm sorry if I woke you up..." she continued as she took in his shirtless appearance, clad only in a pair of grey comfortable pants, "I just...I mean..." She was playing with her fingers with nervousness, "I actually don't know why I'm here..."

"How did you find my address?" Mamoru finally asked after his initial shock of seeing her right at his door.

"Well...Minako-ch..."

"Ah...I should have known," he said as he leaned his arm against the door and looked down at her. "How did you get here? Did you walk?" he then asked, as he bent a little bit to be able to look down the empty corridor.

"Um...yeah, I came alone and well, yes I walked..." Usagi said, her eyes averting away from his intense stare.

"Are you stupid? You walked...all alone, at what..." he looked down at his empty wrist, before he snatched her tiny one and looked at the small pink wrist watch, "three in the morning? What the hell is wrong with you?" He didn't immediately let go of her wrist as he stared at her with a deep frown on his face; and Usagi's breath caught in her throat.

He was beautiful. She had always known how handsome he was, even with that annoying stoic look on his face. But now, it was as if she was seeing him in a new light.

His black hair was tussled with sleep, and it was in a desperate need of a good haircut. His face looked thinner with tiredness and apparent lack of sleep. And his eyes...she blushed and tried to push away those thoughts.

But he was just too damn close.

"Why are you here Odango?" he asked as he tightened his hold on her tiny wrist; but she didn't flinch, or pulled away...like she always did. She didn't even react to the hideous nickname. Her eyes were down cast to his chest; his magnificent, solid chest.

"I wanted to thank you..." she answered back after a moment, "for tonight." Her eyes went back to stare into his midnight orbs.

"What about tonight?" he asked, eyes piercing to hers as if he was trying to stare right into her soul.

"Well, you know, for staying with us, and...well saving us..."

"Saving you?" His eyebrows rose with curiosity.

"I mean, you know, I still don't have any idea what happened tonight, but Moto...errr...I was told that some people got hurt. And that the police was looking for some other people..." She was feeling a little flustered under his eyes, so she tried to pull her wrist out of his grasp; but his hold only tightened with her initial try.

They stood in silence after that; neither of them aware of the fact that they were still standing in the middle of the empty corridor. He, shirtless with messy hair and she only clad in a pair of thin linen pants that she had borrowed from Rei, and her flannel shirt that she had left behind at the shrine ages ago.

"Does he know you're here?" Mamoru asked while doing a once over on her petite frame.

Usagi stared at him with coy; not wanting to dismiss his question altogether, but at the same time, trying to limit any conversations about Motoki. "No...he doesn't," she answered after a long pause.

Mamoru kept his eyes on her, not glancing away even for a mere second. "Why are you really here Odango?" he asked as his warm thumb started stroking Usagi's soft skin unconsciously. The small caress sent jolts of electricity down her spine; making her heartbeat speed up. "I..." she started to say but was cut off once more by his stern and masculine voice. "Do you know how stupid it was to walk alone in the middle of the night? Did you forget already what happened tonight?" he asked as he started pulling her towards himself.

And that did it.

Every coherent thought that was previously formed in Usagi's mind, as to why she had decided to come to his apartment in the first place and _why_ Minako had insisted that she needed to thank him face to face, was banished in that moment.

And for the first time since that fateful afternoon when Mamoru had approached her near the arcade and had called her with that ridiculous nickname, Usagi let go of all the reasons and logics of the reality of the dangerous path she had taken with the young man in front of her, and freed her mind with everything else except one want...one desire...one need.

She heard the hitch in his throat and saw before feeling the surprise in his eyes; but he reacted quickly and oh so passionately. She tightened her arms around his neck and rose even more on her tiptoes to deepen the very first kiss _she_ was giving him. His arms drew her even closer; tightening around the slim of her waist and bringing her up over the length of his lean body to get better access to the depth of her sweet mouth; her tongue was in his mouth long before his mind even registered what was happening. Slick, warm and demanding...and oh so teasing.

He tilted her head slightly to the right to be able to take the control from her little insistent lips; to plunge deeper into her mouth and make her tremble like he always did. He felt her arms lose their initial hold on him, and he quickly responded by hauling her up and holding her close to his body; the tiny moan in the back of her throat was like music to his ears.

He took two small steps back, with her carefully wrapped in his arms, and he shut the door with his foot.

He walked towards his living room, not once letting go of her sweet mouth that was doing wonders to his sanity. Even when she had obviously tried to pull back and take a deep breath, he had followed her with wanton and had sealed her lips once more.

He carefully sat her down on the sofa, wanting so much to lie her down and cover her body with his own. That kiss alone was doing so much to his libido. He was so fucking hard!

But something in him had changed tonight; and even though he couldn't pinpoint how it had actually happened, somewhere during their refuge in the small ceiling and the powerful desire to shield her from any harm, something had changed in him; and now, the desire to protect her against anything, even _himself_ , was more dominant than any other need.

So instead, he kneeled in front of her on the ground; mouth still latched to hers, hands clutching both sides of her face and buried in strands of golden silk.

And she let him.

For the first time since the start of their weird relationship, she hadn't pushed him away, not even once. And she had let him pull her inside of his dark apartment; all alone...just the two of them...in the dark. Two major points she had always detested.

"Is this why you came here?" Mamoru mumbled against her lips, leaving the tiniest space between their swollen lips, before he crushed his lips against hers again, seizing any answers from her.

Usagi moaned into his mouth again; her head was dizzy with a shadow of want and need and embarrassment and lust and logic and want and danger and desire and lust and want and...and Mamoru.

"You came here just to kiss me senseless?" he asked again, panting and planting tiny butterfly kisses around her lips. His tongue darting out now and then to lick the same spot he had just kissed. "Did you just come here to thank me with a kiss, Odango Atama?" he asked again, lips trailing kisses on her jaw line, all the way to the hallow of her throat and coming back up to where he had started.

All the while Usagi was sitting on the dark sofa, legs apart to draw his form closer to her body, eyes closed and arms loosely around his shoulders as he kissed every nook and cranny of her face and throat.

"Or did you just came here to tease me?" he asked against her ear before he took the soft lobe into his mouth and suckled.

Usagi whimpered with joy and then sighed; palms of her tiny hands settling on his warm shoulders as she tilted her head to the side to allow him better access. "No...that's not...aah... why I'm here..." she moaned as he pushed away one long pig tail and licked the side of her neck.

"Then why are you here?" he asked again, one hand sliding down to the length of her arm and settling on her tiny waist, while the other was still playing with her hair.

"I was thinking about something tonight and, oh...and...oh, I just wanted to tell you...and talk to you...oh my God," she whimpered when Mamoru's large hand caressed the skin of her waist; the warmth of his hand was so pleasurable against her cold skin.

"What were you thinking about?" he murmured against her neck as he continued suckling and kissing the soft spot. He was losing control faster than he thought possible. It was one hell of a crazy night; and when he had first saw her at the restaurant, all gold and pink, he hadn't thought for a second that at the end of the night, or during the early hours of the next day, she would be here, sitting on his sofa with this much willingness and passion.

He lifted his head and silenced her feminine moans with a slow, sensual kiss.

"I won't be able to talk if you keep doing that," Usagi managed to whisper when Mamoru left her lips again to plant small kisses on her cheeks.

"You'll have to work it out because I can't stop..." Mamoru smirked against her right cheek and then chuckled when Usagi gave a little push to his shoulder and effectively detached his mouth from her face.

"Don't be a baka, baka," she said with a tiny smile on her lips as she leaned against the back of the sofa.

Her eyes were just adjusting to the darkness and she was able to observe her surroundings better. She glanced at the TV set over Mamoru's shoulder and then looked at the small kitchen area on her right. The sliding door to the balcony was on the other side of the living room, and she could still see the arrows of moonlight glittering on the balcony railing.

"I was thinking, well about what happened tonight," she said after her eyes drifted back to Mamoru's, "it was one crazy night," she continued as she sat more comfortably on the sofa and folded her hands on her lap.

Mamoru just had to smirk at the picture she was making. Here she was, all cozy in his apartment when she couldn't stand him for more than two minutes before. And he was more than eager to know what had changed.

"Yeah, it was," he said, as he leaned back in his hands and sat on the floor more relaxed; even though his whole body was stiff with lust and raw sexual desire.

"And I was thinking..." she said, eyes looking right into Mamoru's rich navy blues, "was this why you aren't able to introduce me to your friends before? I mean, a few months ago that's what you said..." she narrowed her eyes when his eyes glanced away from her for a second.

"Part of it...yes," he answered back; his answer was pretty straight forward, but it still felt like he was hiding something.

"But you do know that your friend, Daiki, sort of knows, right?" her hand went to one pigtail absentmindedly and started to play. His eyes went a shade darker from the sight.

"Apparently," came his response.

"And that other friend of yours, Hisa? I think she knows something too," she said again.

He paused for a second, "I guess so."

"So, who exactly were you trying to hide me from then?" She leaned forward again and placed her elbows on her knees. From where Mamoru was sitting, he was able to steal a small glance of the opening of her shirt, and her adorable tiny cleavage.

He groaned internally.

"There's a lot you don't know about me Odango. And even if you did, you probably wouldn't understand," he said and then stood up. He couldn't take being that close to her and not be devouring her anymore.

"Would you just stop calling me that?" Usagi cried out with annoyance and huffed.

Her only reply was another irritating smirk.

"I want to know more about you..." she suddenly said and threw Mamoru off guard. "Why?" he asked with a raised eyebrow. He was still so tired and sleepy; his intense make out session with the blonde had enabled him to forget his state of tiredness for a moment; but now, as he tried to fight off his sexual desire, he found himself trembling with exhaustion.

"Because...I want to know the 'real' Chiba Mamoru," she said as she closed her eyes for a second, before opening them up all too suddenly and glancing up at the young man. "I want to know who you are, what you do, what interests you and what not. I need to know these stuff Mamoru; all I know about you is this image that other people have of you; dangerous, infamously popular...mysterious; I want to know you in a way that only _I_ can...because...because honestly, I can't get you out of my mind..."

Mamoru stared at her a little bewildered; he couldn't immediately register what she was saying. Had he ever heard those words from Usagi before? Never not that he could remember anyway; their bizarre relationship, if you could call it one, was always a game of cat and mouse. He always had to chase after her; and even though his chasing had always ended in some sort of physical contact at the end, the more he thought about it, the more he understood this strange bond that always lured him towards her. He wanted her; he always had, and not just physically; that had become clear to him tonight, so very clear.

Usagi stepped forward when he stood there silent and confused and raised her head to be able to look straight into his eyes. "I can't get you out of my mind...and I don't think I even want to..." She leaned her tiny hands on his chest, letting out a deep sigh when she felt him jump a little from the physical contact. She spread her fingers wide and kept her eyes on the steady rise and fall of his masculine and warm chest under the tips of her fingers...

"Don't..." came his hoarse voice from above her, and she felt him taking a tiny step out of her reach.

Usagi looked up at him again, perfect light brows curled up in question, and she bit her lower lip in confusion. "What's wrong?" she asked gently.

Mamoru stood still and somehow unfocused, but his eyes never left Usagi's face as he tried to control his inner turmoil; none of the hentai images that were rushing into his head were suitable for her to know about. He didn't want to scare her away; she was always too afraid of him anyway, why add to the problem?

"I think you...you need to leave Usagi," Mamoru said after what it felt like a five minute pause. "I'll take you back," he added, as he hurriedly remembered that the stupid girl had walked all the way to his apartment, alone in the middle of the night.

"But...we're not...done talking," Usagi said a little confused and overly frustrated. _Now_ , what was his problem? Wasn't he the one always blocking her way, asking all sorts of personal questions and scolding her for different reasons? Why couldn't they just be civil for once and have a _talk_? Like the adults that they were?

Mamoru, who had taken a few hurried steps towards his bedroom to put on some cloths, whirled around and ran an agitated hand through his thick hair. "If you stay here any longer Usagi, I assure you, there won't be any talking," he said, narrowing his eyes at her, as if to better see the embarrassment on her face. But she just looked at him with the same confused expression, which further annoyed and frustrated him. "Don't you get it? Do you really not understand the situation here Usagi? It's the middle of the night, I just woke up to found you at my door, before you kissed me into oblivion, and now..." he did a slow once over on her, "and now here you are, standing in front of me saying all this stuff...and the only thing that I can think about is how I want to take you to my bed right now..."

He heard the hitch in her breath, as her eyes went wide and she immediately clutched the front of her shirt with her right hand. He closed his eyes for a moment, trying to gather his wits about himself; she's probably going to start screaming her head off right about now.

Usagi's mind was all over the place; what did he just say? Well it's not like she never thought of the possibility when coming to his place at three in the morning. Hell, the guy had kissed and touched her like there was no tomorrow, on several occasions, in public places, what was she really expecting?

What was scaring the life out of her though was that trembling shiver down her spine when those words had escaped his sensual mouth; the tiny flips that was happening at the pit of her stomach, and the incredible feeling of having that affect on him. Flashes of him on top of her, sweaty and needy and flushed entered her mind, and she felt a sudden rush of blood all over her being. If she closed her eyes, she could see him looking down on her with those eyes, dark with a thick layer of lust and passion, as he took her over the edge again and again.

'OH MY GOD, stop this you baka,' she ordered herself, as she felt her heart beating frantically against her chest.

Mamoru glanced at her before turning his attention to the balcony. "I know what you're thinking right now," he said, putting his hands on his hips for a moment, before cupping the back of his neck with both hands, flustered and uneasy. "This is just too much Usagi, tonight has been...I don't even know what to call it...fuck," he spat, and then he looked up at her, "I'm taking you home...or to your friends, wherever you have to go." He turned on his heels.

Something akin to panic bubbled up in Usagi as she watched him walk away from her and vanish into the darkness of his bedroom. Andas she stood in the dimness of the living room, hearing the subtle noises of closet door and drawers from his room, she let herself go for the second time that night.

And for a moment, everything vanished from her mind but _him_.

She wanted him, she was sure of that...and this was probably her only chance to own up to her bravery. Just for this moment she wanted to be free of any obligations, any regrets, any 'what ifs'...a faint image of a golden haired young man entered her mind, but disappeared as soon as Mamoru walked out of his room fully clothed.

"Let's go," he almost commanded, and waited for her to walk up to him.

But she just stood rooted in her place, head bent towards the ground in a way that he was no longer able to see her eyes. "Odango? Did you hear me?"

"I don't want to," came her rushed voice, and that startled him. Not the tone, for she had always spoke to him with bitterness. There was just something in that voice that made his heart miss a beat. "I'm not done talking," she said; her hands were clutching the ends of her shirt and if he wasn't so involved with her responses, he could've seen her trembling.

"Did you not hear what I said? I don't want to talk." He was fast becoming angry now.

"And did you not hear me? I want to know more about you...I want to know _everything_ about you." Usagi raised her head faster than a thunder storm and regarded Mamoru with determined eyes. She looked at his surprised face for a second, before she gathered all that infamous bravery and took a few hurried steps towards him and wound her arms around his neck.

Mamoru lost his balance with her sudden lunge, but managed to take a hold of her waist before they both went crashing down. He had one second to stare into those baby blue adamant eyes, before his lips were sealed with yet another world shattering kiss; her _second_ kiss given freely to him.

"Don't let me go tonight Mamoru," Usagi whispered against his dry lips, "take me...wherever you want to take me, I want to be with you," she said against his neck, as she left a hot kiss upon his soft tanned skin.

The growl that left Mamoru's throat was a combination of different things. Hard arousal, lust, anger, confusion, passion, happiness, uneasiness,...'oh fucking God'...

"You don't want this," his voice was so slow and weak...what was she doing to him?

"I do..."

"You can't handle what's going to happen next Usagi," he moaned when Usagi's legs wrapped around his lean waist so ever slowly.

"You don't know that..."

"But I do...this is not the first time that I have had you in my arms, you know," he smirked and closed his eyes as she left a hot kiss on his Adam's apple.

Usagi pouted her pink swollen lips. "That was different, and don't say it like that baka..." she smacked his shoulder slightly, "and you're a jerk who did stuff anywhere you wanted." She sent him a small devilish smile before her voice was muffled against his lapels, as she trailed an invisible line with her lips on the exposed flesh of his collarbone.

"I don't want to hurt you Usagi...and I think, with this pace...I will."

"You won't hurt me."

"You don't know the thin line I'm walking on right now, aah," Mamoru finally managed to push her away a little and look into her eyes. "Ever since I saw you in that fucking arcade, the only thing that I could think about was this...having you all to myself, alone, without anything and anyone between us..." he looked at her slender neck, "the want...no...the _need_ to have you is just too much Usagi." He closed his eyes again when her tiny hand started to caress the back of his head.

"Well I'm here now...and I'm telling you that I want this too..." she whispered and buried her face in his neck, as she inhaled the scent of him; spicy and so deliciously dangerous.

The way she was speaking and her sudden boldness, although arousing and enchanting to him, but at the same time, wasn't sitting very well with him. She was always so shy and innocent towards him... well not particularly shy, she always had a unique fire in her; and although he was desperately trying to rid his mind of those thoughts, he couldn't keep himself from wondering _how_ she had become that way? Had she had some previous training? She was in a relationship after all...and the arcade guy _was_ several years older than her...

Her tiny tongue darted out to lick the side of his neck and he let out another groan...the mental image of her doing the same thing to the blonde college guy was just too much...

"Have you been with him?" he asked almost inaudibly as her wicked little lips neared his own, and his eyes popped open when he suddenly felt the absence of her warm breath against his face.

She was looking at him with wide eyes. Almost terrified eyes...maybe even...guilty?

And the way his heart twisted with a delicate crack, made Mamoru aware of his feelings towards the blonde more than ever.

So this is how it felt to have a broken heart.

* * *

 _Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon and its fabulous characters in any way._ _I wish I did. But I don't. All the delightful rights of this wonderful manga/anime and its characters belong to Naoko Takeuchi._


	10. Chapter 10

Hello everyone, I'm back with another chapter of "It's never too late".

I must say that I had so much fun writing this chapter; and even though it took me longer to et it done (my mother-in-law is visiting from out of town, and I was also on a deadline for an article) but eventually, I managed to finish it. I hope you guys enjoy it. And like always, send me your thoughts through reviews. I really appreciate reading them.

 **TropicalRemix: Well, when I said "Happy Thanksgiving", it was actually thanksgiving in Canada! So I was actually sending my love to all my fellow countrymen. But hey, US thanksgiving is not that very far away from Canada's:D Mamoru is, well...Mamoru. You know how he is. Always trying to protect Usagi in different ways. He might be a jerk sometimes, especially in this story line, but his personality is not very far from his original one if you look at it. He's never been good with affection and showing emotions. And yes, readers will soon find out what Mamoru does and who he is. Enjoy this chapter. Let me know what you think.**

 **Serenitysweety: Thank you for your kind words, like usual my friend: ) I actually loved the previous chapter myself as well. But I guess, well, this chapter follows their night thoroughly. So I'm guessing that you will appreciate this one as well. Or at least, I'm hoping you will: ) Enjoy.**

 **Oloferne: Thank you for your kind words: ) They really encouraged me to keep up with chapter 10: ) Enjoy this chapter and let me know what you think.**

 **Queenbee332: (wink wink) I'm glad you like it: ) Enjoy the new chapter.**

 **SelenJade: LOL, I loved how you put it. "Straight to the gut"! lol, I hope you find this chapter to your liking as well. Enjoy.**

 **Justareader: Thank you m y friend. Enjoy the new chapter.**

 **Guest (Oct 11): Maybe...I don't know (evil wink). Let's find out, shall we? :D Enjoy the new chapter.**

 **SMSM92: WOW. I LOVE your long reviews. They are such great motivations. Thank you so much. I'm going to address both you reviews (for chapter 3 and 4). First of all, I'm so glad that you won't go** _ **crazy**_ **waiting for SailorMoon Crystal Arc 4:D:D:D and I'm happy that I'm a part of your sanity right now:D And secondly, you truly are a one of a kind reader. People like you are the reason that I write. Your passion and sense of responsibility to let the writer know if what she/he's writing is okay. Whether their style is what captures the readers, or their story lines or... I just hope that I can live up to the great words that you have describe this story so far. Because honestly, I am having so much fun writing it, and I sure hope that my readers feel the same way. Kudos to you my friend. For being an awesome reader and observer: ) Enjoy the new chapter. Looking forward to hearing/seeing from you again. Cheers. PS: just a quick note, Mamoru did not sleep with Hisa...you will find out soon where Hisa fits in all this. But the girl that Mamoru slept with was someone else. So no, that was not a "booty call", but instead, when Mamoru called her out, he was** _ **actually**_ **trying to stop her from bickering with Usagi and her friends. Cheers.**

 **Evil Uncle Abram: Dear friend. I'm actually not here to talk about "technicality" of how people may or may not think. We are simply gathered here to share stories, share laughs, share tears and... Although, I'm always eager to learn new things from my cyber friends in this forum. However, the way you described yourself "the boys from the highest society", just puts me off a little! I mean, no offense, but who would describe their credibility through social class! Anyways, thank you for your review. And please, leave me some more. I am eager to know how you find the ending of this story. Which is not in this chapter, but it'll soon come. Cheers.**

 **Guest (Oct 13): I know, I can be evil with ciffhangers:D Enjoy the new chapter.**

 **Guest (Oct 14): I'm so happy that you love the story. Enjoy the new chapter: )**

 **Guest (Oct 14): Actually, this story is sort of tied to "His eyes". "Her eyes" (if you have gotten the chance to read it) is a totally different story. "His eyes" was just a one shot that I did, and then some of the readers encouraged me to do a longer sequel to it. And so, I came up with this story. I'm guessing you left me another review about "Her eyes" as well. So no, as you can see, this is a different story. It is not tied to "Her eyes" in any way. : ) I hope you like it and stay until the end. Cheers.**

 **Enjoy.**

 **PS: This chapter has been edited by the great BrownB.**

* * *

" _You look cute when you blush,"_ he had said to her once a long time ago, during the many times he had walked her home. The way his voice had sounded, amused and filled with sarcasm, had made her blush even more; and she was so mad at herself at the time.

Come to think of it, she always seemed to be mad at him for one thing or another. She was always irritated and frustrated with him. And not knowing what he wanted from her made the whole dilemma even worst.

But now, as she regarded him from the doorway, she couldn't even remember the reasons behind her irritation. How could she be _mad_ at that _face_? How could she be frustrated with that possessive personality?

The hurt that she had witnessed in his eyes just now had a very strong effect on her. She had never seen Chiba Mamoru like this. Over the past six months or so, she had seen so many different sides of him. His indifference, his unemotional characteristic, him being a total jerk, his time to time possessiveness, the sarcasm in his voice, the way he would smirk at her...the way he would make her feel, every time those warm hands pulled her close...his raw desire and passion...

But not this...never this shadow of confusion and uncertainty; not this dark hallow of heart break...

She felt like crying.

She leaned against the doorframe and looked at him, lying down on his bed, staring up at the ceiling. His arms were stilled on his stomach, while his feet were still touching the ground.

" _Have you been with him?"_ he asked as if he was asking her what day it was. And the question had left her stunned.

She wasn't that kind of a girl...she wouldn't jump from one guy to another...right? The moment their eyes had met, hers wide with horror and his, narrowed with confusion and anger, she knew what was going through his head.

And how could she blame him? She was here after all, wasn't she? Even though she was dating someone else, she had still knocked on his door in the middle of the night, and demanded his full physical and mental attention. She had literally thrown herself at him, and maybe not with words, but she had _asked_ him to make love to her in her own way!

She felt sick to her stomach, now that the moment of passion was gone and she had time to think with her _head_ , instead of her heart.

"When?" his voice snapped her out of her reverie and her eyes immediately focused on him again.

"What?" she asked, not sure what he meant.

Mamoru put his arm on his forehead, but didn't glance away from the ceiling. "When were you with him?"

Usagi's heart skipped a beat when she heard that accusing tone, underlined with anger. "I mean...I haven't _been_ with him, technically," she stopped mid sentence, when she saw Mamoru moving as he leaned on his elbows; now he was looking at her in the dark.

"So..." he said, with a small frown. "Have you or have you not? There's no in between."

"Well I mean...we've done stuff..." she said hurriedly in a slow voice, and immediately regretted her own words.

Mamoru's eyes sharpened as he regarded her petite silhouette at the door. "What kind of... _stuff_?" he growled. God, why did he even want to know? Why did he want to torture himself like this? He didn't like all the images that his traitorous mind was sending him... 'Stop it,' he almost yelled at himself.

Usagi wiggled a little, as she kept playing with her long pigtail; her eyes never meeting his. "I don't want to talk about this," she said.

God, why did he even want to know? Why was he torturing her like this? She was disgusted with herself as it was...couldn't he see that?

"What kind of stuff Usagi?" She jumped a little when his voice increased two octaves.

"He _is_ my boyfriend..." she went to explain...God, this really was hell on earth.

Mamoru suddenly stood up, which made her voice to trail off. "I don't care what he is...answer my fucking question," he hissed.

Usagi was thrown back when she heard him swear like that...she had never heard him swear like that, not towards her anyway...but just hearing him, that perverse and furious, snapped something dark in her, and she felt bile of anger coming up to her head as well.

"IT'S NONE OF YOUR GOD DAMN BUSINESS MAMORU-BAKA..." she yelled from the top of her lungs. Not caring about the fact that it was almost four in the morning and the walls were too thin.

Mamoru moved faster than a thunderstorm, and before she knew it, he was standing right in front of her. "It is my business when I just had my tongue down your throat..." 'That did _not_ sound good' he immediately thought to himself, but it was already too late.

Usagi's eyes widened massively. "YOU!" she pointed at him with her tiny index finger, "... _ALWAYS_ HAVE YOUR TONGUE DOWN MY THROAT, WHAT IS THE DIFFERENCE NOW?" She didn't know why she was still shouting, even though he was two centimeters away from her. But she was angry; oh how he made her angry.

"THE DIFFERENCE IS THAT I WANT TO FUCKING..." he paused for a second, trying to choose his wordings carefully; there was no need to scare her off like that. "...DO STUFF TO YOU, AND I CAN'T GET HIS FUCKING IMAGE DOING THE SAME THING OUT OF MY MIND," he finally flared up as well.

"I didn't sleep with him."

"Then what kind of _stuff_ have you done? You said "stuff" right? What _stuff_?" Both of them were still huffing and yelling, and none of them were aware how close they had gotten. One really deep exhale would practically brush his chest against hers.

"Why are you asking these questions? They are private...do you hear me ask you about all the women you've been with?"

"That's because none of them were important enough to remember...but you like the apron boy right? That's what you said, that you _liked_ him...you decided to date him right? Because you _liked_ him..."

"Don't throw my words at me baka..."

"WHAT KIND OF STUFF USAGI?" he demanded again, and something inside of her roared.

"FINE...IF YOU WANT TO KNOW THAT BADLY...I'LL GIVE YOU ALL THE DETAILS..." She pushed him away a little, and put her hands on her hips.

"We've kissed...countless times...AND HE IS REALLY GOOD..." She ignored the death glare Mamoru was sending her.

"We've also done second base." Her face had turned crimson, and it was not only because she was angry, and if it was a different situation, she would actually laugh at her own word choices'second base? What am I, twelve?' "...You know...where he would touch my..." She was cut short when Mamoru's firm hand clasped on her mouth.

"Shut up, shut up...just shut up," he repeated again and again, as he pushed her a little into the doorframe.

She regarded him with flaming eyes and tried to speak through his firm hand over her mouth. Her muffled voice was still really high.

"I don't want to talk about this anymore..." he said. "I don't want to talk about apron boy anymore...oww!" He immediately retrieved his hand and looked at it with disbelief, and back up to the blonde in front of him. "Did you just bite me?"

Her odangos were loose and he could see tiny strands of gold hair sticking out from everywhere. "Why, what happened Chiba? You were _so_ eager to hear all the details," she said in a voice Mamoru had never heard. "Don't you wanna know how he would..." She gasped when she felt Mamoru's lips attacking her mouth with that intensity.

"Stop talking Usagi..." he murmured against her lips, as he sealed them again. His tongue was playing with hers in a dance that only the two of them knew. She winced when he gently bit down her lower lip, probably for revenge, and then licked the same spot in the most sensual way.

She wanted to say something, push him away, demand an apology, but all she could do was pull away, just barely, from his frantic lips and try to form words. "You...can't just do this..." He kissed her, and she pulled away again "You have...no right."

He kissed her even harder. "I have every right..." he mumbled against her swollen lips, voice tight and unsteady with arousal.

Her head was dizzy; just like all those other times he had kissed her like this, and through that haze, she barely registered when he hauled her up in his arms and walked towards his bed.

He sat her on the bed, just like before, when he had sat her on the sofa and kneeled in front of her...never letting go of her lips.

It was weird, but the moment his lips had touched hers, the images that were on his mind had changed drastically. He was no longer seeing apron boy with her; rather, it was his own body that was covering hers...molding her into him. It was his name that was pulled from her mouth like a mantra... _his_ hands that were wiping away the sweat from her stomach... _his_ lips brushing against her sweet, sweet navel...

"I want to make love to you Usagi..." he said as his lips detached themselves from her little pink ones and he leaned his forehead against hers.

It was true. Mamoru had always had sex, and probably even mind-blowing sex with one particular partner; but he had never considered them 'making love'. To him, it was a way to let out all the stress and desire that was built up in him...and for the past few months, most of that stress and pent up desire had come from a certain blonde...a blonde that he had considered a cute play thing at the beginning...the same blonde that he wanted to _make love_ to now... "I want so bad to make love to you..." He opened his eyes to look at her; her eyes were closed and there was a red hue on her cheeks. "I want to touch every part of you..." His hands were stroking her thighs gently, and she exhaled deeply. "I want to kiss and lick every inch of you..." He brushed his lips in an invisible line down her throat. "Fuck..." he swore almost inaudibly, "I've never been this hard before...Odango...what have you done to me?" he groaned when her small hands moved against the nape of his neck and she kept his face buried into her chest.

Usagi's mind was blank...for real, there was nothing going through her mind, except for a very white line that would jingle and tinkle every time Mamoru's hands or lips would touch her.

And she found the feeling exquisite. She never wanted it to stop.

She let out a soft sigh when Mamoru's hand came up to her waist and pushed away the fabric to touch the skin underneath. Oh how she loved being touched _right there_...by him.

She felt him staring at her, and so she opened her eyes to see...to see those deep cobalt eyes regarding her with a level of passion that both scared and excited her at the same time.

And the question in them...was he seriously waiting for an answer? Like, a coherent, lexical respond? Wasn't her presence on his _bed_ a good enough of an answer for him? She had walked, all alone, in the middle of the night to his apartment, wasn't that enough?

Mamoru held his breath for a moment, when she slowly started to lay back on the bed, with him still kneeled between her legs. He let out the breath he was holding, loudly enough for her to hear, when her small little wicked hands grabbed him by the lapels and took him with her.

And finally, he was lying on top of her...he had never done that before. He had always held her close, too close sometimes...but he had never, ever, fully covered her small figure like this.

The feeling was exquisite.

He looked down at her, and a small hint of a smile adorned his face when she averted her eyes away.

"You look cute when you blush..." he said as his warm fingertips caressed her pink cheek and jaw line.

Usagi's eyes darted back to him and her heart skipped a beat. He was looking down at her with the most loving eyes she had ever seen. This was not the Chiba Mamoru she had come to know; this was a totally different person.

And, oh hell, what was the point of waiting any longer...

There was nothing...absolutely nothing that could stop them now.

So she raised her upper body and he met her half way.

* * *

So, there was obviously one thing between them...one very important something, _someone..._

And she had forgotten all about him all through dawn and first hours of the cloudy Saturday morning.

She opened her eyes for a split second, only to close them quickly, when arrows of light penetrated her vision through the dark curtain. She was lying on her stomach, while a side of her face was buried in the pillow. She tried to open her eyes, but she was just too tired...and her whole body felt sore...

Her eyes immediately opened and she was instantly aware of the warm body sleeping next to her. His arm was draped around her midsection, while his chest was plastered on her right backside. Her legs were tangled with his, making it impossible for her to move.

Sometime during their...activities, he had managed to undo her odangos, and thus, her hair was spread across her pillow. She vaguely remembered how he had pushed away her hair all the way up, to expose her back and neck, after she had laid there, sweaty and tired; she could still remember the warmth of his lips and hands as he had laid kisses all over her back before she had drifted to sleep.

She hugged her pillow closer to her body, inhaling the scent of him left there, mixed with her own perfume. Flashes of what had happened a few hours ago entered her mind and she closed her eyes with embarrassment. 'Oh my God,' she thought to herself, 'I did it...with Mamoru.'

She had done it...and with the guy she had considered her worst nightmare for the longest time; a guy who was always mysterious to her; always distant and yet, so achingly close. She had never thought of them like this...even though their fragile and weird relationship was always so sexual; hell, the guy had kissed her on the second day he had started talking to her! What more did she expect?

But now...she had done it with Mamoru...she had let him take her; take her to the new chapter of her life as a woman. She blushed even harder.

And oh dear God...it was _nothing_ like what she had ever experienced before. He had always turned her knees into jelly, simply by kissing her and occasionally touching her...but nothing could have prepared her for what he had done to her that morning. _Nothing_.

" _You like that?"_ he had whispered in her ears more than once...and every time she had nodded her confirmation with biting lips, unable to use her voice even if her life depended on it.

" _You want more?"_ he had chuckled against her neck, and she had to restrain herself to shout out with frustration. _"Stop blushing...it's driving me crazy..."_ he had groaned before biting the juncture between her neck and shoulder.

She opened her eyes again and stared at the small bedside table. From where half of her face was buried in the pillow, she could only see the small lamp, and a tiny line of a ripped foil package. She felt a sudden heat rushing up on her face, and she let out a deep exhale.

The body behind her moved away from her a little, enabling her to move her upper body more.

She went to turn around, to look at his sleeping face...she wanted to see him, _now._ She felt like she hadn't seen him for a long time, even though she had spent the whole night in his arms.

She had spent the night in a man's arms...a man that she wanted so much...a man who was now her lover...and who wasn't her boyfriend...

 _Motoki_...

She felt bile coming up to her throat; and suddenly, all the passion and craving that she had felt vanished, replaced by a feeling of dread and disgust.

 _What had she done?_

Not only had she thrown herself at another guy, but she had actually lost her virginity to him. To a guy who wasn't her boyfriend, who wasn't her _anything_ for that matter.

And she felt sick. 'I'm going to throw up,' she thought to herself, as she buried her whole face in the pillow and let out a small whimper. The scent that had left her senses in haze only a moment ago, was now penetrating her mind with bitterness.

The images that were turning her on just a moment ago were now turned into a reminiscence of shame.

" _Please...please,"_ she could still hear herself saying, and it made her even sicker.

 _What had she done?_

Mamoru stirred beside her, and her hazed mind became focused.

She couldn't face him...she could _not_ face the guy who was sleeping beside her; who was definitely naked...and glorious.

She wanted to see him naked again...

'Snap out of it, you slut!' she yelled at herself.

Mamoru moved once more.

There was not much more time to waste.

* * *

"So, what did he say?" Minako asked, as soon as Usagi opened their front door.

The petite blonde immediately turned red, and Minako's eyes twinkled. "Or should I be asking, what _did_ he _do,_ instead?" She laughed out loud when Usagi's eyes widened with embarrassment as she turned back to check the small empty hallway behind her.

"SHHHHH, Mina-chan..." she pleaded with her friend, who only laughed harder.

"Oh My God...I can't believe this...you have to give me all the detai-" she was cut short when Usagi hurriedly lunged forward and clasped her mouth with her cold hand. "Be quiet Minako...my mom is right _there_ ," Usagi hissed and then let out a frustrated groan when the taller girl widened her eyes with amusement and tried to speak.

"I don't want to talk about it," Usagi announced when the two of them finally entered her room.

"WHAT? I want all the details...all the _dirty_ details," Minako whined as she sat on the pink fluffy bed.

"Well, I don't want to talk about it," Usagi said again, avoiding eye contact with the blonde.

"There is nothing to be embarrassed about Usa-chan, I told you all about my first time..." Minako smiled with amusement and sat more comfortably on the bed.

" _This is gonna be the first time you'll never forget," he had breathed into her ear…_

Usagi shook her head and tried to focus on what Minako was saying instead of _that_ voice in her head.

"You gave us that information voluntarily, and honestly, I could have died a happy woman without knowing most of them." Usagi sighed and sat beside the small table in the middle of her cluttered room.

Minako rolled her eyes. "Whatever, but I still told you about it; so now it's only fair for you to tell me yours. Let's not forget that _I'm_ the one you should be thanking right now," she declared and laughed.

" _This isn't fair? Want me to play fair?"_

"THANKING YOU?" Usagi cried out, "I should be strangling you right now Aino, for convincing me to actually go there in the first place!" She slammed her fists on the table, making Minako jump from her slacked back position.

"Why are you so mad Usagi? What happened?" she asked with a slight concern in her voice; which changed to desperate hyperventilation when Usagi's eyes averted away from her and focused on the ground.

"Did he...he...did he force you Usagi?" Minako asked, now fully alarmed; smile and amusement long gone from her beautiful features.

Usagi turned to her hurriedly, "No-no, it wasn't like that," she explained with urgency.

"Did he hurt you?"

"No...it's nothing like that Minako."

" _Tell me if it hurts..."_

"So what happened? Why are you like this?" Minako left her sanctuary on the bed and sat beside her friend.

Usagi was hesitant, unable to explain the full extent of her misery and self-disgust. "I..." she looked at Minako, but immediately looked away with shame. "Motoki..."

She needn't say anything else because the way Minako grabbed her hand reassured her that no more explanation was needed at that point.

"Let's go for a walk Usa-chan," Minako pushed away a few strands of hair away from Usagi's face and smiled up at her.

Something inside of Usagi blossomed with happiness.

* * *

He had been standing on the small balcony ever since he came out of the shower. The sky was cloudy, and he knew that the rain would come soon; it was only inevitable.

He took another small sip of the bitter coffee as he gazed into the gray sight of Tokyo. It was quite a view from up here actually; one that had won him over after seeing dozens of apartments. It was because of the same view Daiki had asked him over and over whether he could move in with him; a simple _no_ was never enough for that guy.

A sudden breeze made him shiver and he felt goose bumps appearing all over his body, but he didn't make any move to go back inside, or even try to cover his upper body with the blue towel around his shoulders.

" _I'm nervous..."_ Her eyes were closed; face flushed as she breathed heavily. _"You should be,"_ he had whispered into her ear.

If he closed his eyes, he could still feel her soft skin under his fingertips. He could still see the rise and fall of her small chest, every time he had teased her with his mouth; and God...even the thought of her could make him hard again.

He had still been hard when he woke up a few hours ago, only to find his bed empty.

She had run away...again.

She always ran away from him.

But after last night, he had assumed that everything between them was changed. He was no longer an annoyance in her day-to-day life; a _nobody_ who would show up randomly by her side, no matter how intimate those meetings were. He was no longer a _stranger._

And, didn't it matter that she had become an important _someone_ to him, months ago?

" _Don't look, it's embarrassing,"_ she had tried to cover herself, but to little avail. He was adamant and horny as hell...and he had waited for so long.

Was that it? Had he been too rough? Did he hurt her? Is that why she ran away?

He tried to dig deep into his memory. She hadn't seemed _hurt._ She seemed tired and...spent at the end...but not hurt. He had tried his hardest to be gentle...and he had only let loose when she had asked him to...

He groaned when his mind and heart lost their sync and each started to play a new game on him. While his devious mind sent him images of her, naked and glorious and panting, his pathetic heart screamed for her absence.

" _Please, please..."_ she had repeated over and over, and he was willing...oh how he was willing to give, and knowing that she probably didn't even know what she was begging for, made him want to give even more.

The phone ring brought him back to reality; he had never been this willing to answer the phone.

"Moshi moshi?" he said hurriedly, his face falling when he heard Hisa on the other line.

"You need to come to the loft, right now." And she hung up.

Mamoru stared at the small dials on the telephone keypad before his eyes drifted to the balcony.

It had started to rain. He sighed as his eyes hardened.

Going to the loft and facing the Tanaka's was only inevitable.

Just like the falling rain.

* * *

" _Tell me you want me."_ His hot breath was doing wonders to her mind, and every coherent thought was wiped out once his hand cupped her small breast. His touch was making her crazy with need.

" _Tell me,"_ he demanded again, rubbing his warm silky chest to her naked back, kissing and suckling her neck, like she was a delicious lollipop and he was a dying man.

" _I want you...ohhh."_ She couldn't help but to let out a whimper. He was making her feel _so_ good, shouldn't she at least try and give him this little; her inexperience was embarrassing, so she could at least try and be a little vocal. "Nothing is sexier than an occasional 'ah' and 'yeah baby' in a guy's ears during sex," Minako always said.

Suddenly, his hand was right _there_ and every thought of inexperience was long gone from her mind. His fingers...oh his long, graceful fingers were playing with her, where no one had ever touched...and oh God...was that his digit inside of her?

She heard him groan behind her. _"Fuck..."_ he swore, _"you're so tight...and wet,"_ he sucked her earlobe, _"do you want me that much?"_

She could actually feel her cheeks flushing a deep red. _"Ahh...I..."_ she couldn't bring herself to say anything else as she felt him going deeper and deeper; touching parts of her that seemed so _out_ of reach. _"You what?"_ his husky voice breathed into her ear, making her body shiver with something akin to pain. Her only response was a small whimper as one of her hands clutched the pillow tighter and the other one reached out to try and push his away.

" _Relax,"_ he whispered, _"I'm not gonna hurt you."_ His voice, so gentle and loving. His finger seized it's movement, giving her time to breath. _"Don't tense up,"_ he said with a small smile when her body sucked him in deeper unconsciously. _"Oh God,"_ he hissed as he went up on his other elbow and hovered over her shivering body.

He kissed her hard and deep.

"Usagi? Usa-chan?"

Usagi's mind came back to reality when she heard her name being called and she looked up at Minako.

They were walking around the park, arm in arm, as Usagi managed to give her persistent friend all the 'details'; although it took her a while to do so, with hesitation, a lot of blushing and mumbling phrases.

She even told Minako how she had managed to sneak out of his place before he woke up, and it really helped that he didn't have her phone number; and...thank God he hadn't showed up at her front door either.

Minako had listened to her with a small smile on her face, giggling every once in a while as she told her the story; congratulating her on having her very first orgasm...orgasms.

She had also listened to Usagi's rushed words about Motoki and how she felt like a slut and how she wanted to die with shame, and how her life was ruined, and how she was a cheater, how she had crushed Motoki's heart under her feet, how she was a bad, bad person, who had done a sin and how...

"Enough," Minako finally said, and ignored Usagi's panting state. "Enough with all this self destruction Usa-chan." She grabbed the petite blondes' hand and sat her on a nearby bench. "You're not a bad person ," she cast her friend a warning look, "listen to me...you _are_ not a bad person, you may have done a bad thing...but it wasn't wrong, do you understand me?" Usagi's blank look made it apparent that she didn't.

Minako sighed and released her hand to push away strands of hair from her face. "It's not like you're sleeping around Usagi. Yes, I understand. You slept with someone other than your boyfriend, but...it's not like you have that level of relationship with Motoki, right?" she stared back at Usagi who was now watching a few kids playing a few feet away.

" _I want you so much Usa,"_ Motoki's voice penetrated her mind and she closed her eyes against the reality of what she had done. He had showed her, countless times, through words and action, how much he wanted her. His every word, every touch when they were alone screamed desire and need, and yet, she had never opened up to him.

Of course, she had always responded to his kisses and advances. She had even let him touch her, not too innocently, at the back room of the arcade, one time on his break, when suddenly everything had heated up during their make out session and his hands seemed to be everywhere.

But she had never gone to his place and had rejected all his attempts at seducing her in spending one evening when his roommate was out.

And now...look at what she had done.

" _I can't get enough of you,"_ he had said into her ears, all flushed and sweaty, hovering over her spent body on his queen size bed...still breathing hard from his own intense release; his blue eyes penetrating her soul.

 _STOP THAT_! she scolded herself mentally, as she felt tears rushing into her eyes.

"Usa-chan, don't cry...why are you doing this to yourself?" Minako wrapped one arm around the crying teenagers' shoulder and held her close.

"I'm disgusting Mina-chan!What am I going to tell Motoki? He's just too good of a person to be in this position...having a cheater as a girlfriend..."

"Do you love him?"

Minako's question, although simple, but it still stirred something in Usagi, and she had to blink a couple of times. "Who?"

"Do you love Motoki?"

Usagi paused again, reaching down to the depth of her heart to give her an answer. "I mean...I do, he's a good person and..."

"I'm not asking you if you love him as a person Usagi," Minako said with raised eyebrows. "I'm asking you whether you _love_ him...as in, not seeing him would make you sad, seeing him would put a stupid smile on your face. Hearing his voice tingles something in you kind of thing." She paused midsentence and stood up. "Does your heart pound every time you see him? Do you just want to rip his clothes off whenever you guys are alone? Devour him whole?" She stood right in front of Usagi, her lean and slender figure blocking Usagi's view of the playing children.

"Ummm...I mean..." Usagi mumbled unsure and then said nothing else.

"If it takes you that long to think about it Usagi, then I guess we both know the answer," Minako said after wrapping her arms around herself.

They looked at each other without saying a word for a few minutes. Minako seemed pretty determined to put some sense into Usagi's mind and stop her self-guilt and pity. And she was all too ready to do so, before a faint sound of a thunder came and soon after that, little drops of rain followed.

* * *

" _Breath...just breath,"_ he cooed into her neck.

She was completely at his mercy now; his large form was blocking the tiniest arrow of light as he hovered over her body, bringing her close to his chest.

She couldn't speak, couldn't move...oh dear God...and he had done it with just a tiny finger! She could still feel her drenched core pulsing with ecstasy.

" _Are you okay?"_ he leaned into her and started kissing and nibbling her neck. His hand, now damp with her desire, left a trail of goose bumps all over her stomach. _"Should I stop?"_ he smiled a devilish smile when her eyes opened instantly and her glazed stare lingered on his face. _"Then tell me what you want,"_ he groaned when she wiggled her little body under him, bringing his hard erection in contact with her inner thigh. _"Fuck, Odango, stop moving around."_

She was still seeing stars when he leaned in between her legs and spread them apart. _"Please, please..."_ she repeated in a small voice that made his whole body tense with desire. _"What do you want..? Tell me. I want to hear you say it..."_ He went down to her chest, knitting and biting her small soft breasts, tiny pert nipples coated with his saliva, as he went further down, leaving hot, open kisses on her abdomen and stomach, licking the perfect tiny hole of her belly button, making her gasp with tantalizing pleasure.

" _I'll stop if you don't tell me what you want..."_ His voice was unsteady and tight with lust, and her eyes opened once more to look down at the top part of his ebony head. _"Anything you want,"_ his voice held a certain tone...which she was so unfamiliar with...

" _Umm..."_ she tried to form words; oh God, how could she do that while his chest was in direct contact with her...with her...

" _It tickles..."_ she finally said, and she couldn't recognize her own voice; it was so slow and...deep; like she had just woke up from a perfect dream.

She looked down at him again when his deep chuckle reached her ears. _"What? This?"_ His fingers were suddenly going up and down her stomach, in an agonizingly slow motion, making her shiver even more. _"How about this?"_ he taunted as his hands continued their assault on her body.

Usagi's breathing was labored, both with laughter and desperate gasps. _"Stop...hehehe...please...stop... baka..."_ He did stop and she was immediately aware of the loss of his touch. She took a deep breath before looking down again and her laughter subsided until it was gone completely. She looked into his eyes that were watching her with an unknown expression, although, filled with pure, raw lust.

He continued watching her, until her face was reddened with embarrassment of their position. She went to say something, to do something _really;_ maybe try to close her legs, cross her arms around her chest...

But...

All thoughts disappeared from her mind, when he gave her a tiny, dangerous smirk, and then his handsome face and those sneaky lips were hidden from her vision as she arched her back and her hands flew into his hair.

Usagi's eyes snapped open, and she immediately groaned.

Miss Haruna's classroom was _not_ the place to be thinking of that night... _at all._

* * *

"Oh hey, Usagi-chan," Unazuki's voice lured Usagi out of her day-dreaming and she stiffened when she heard the older girl's voice.

"Oh how are you Usagi-chan? I haven't seen you since that night. Are you okay? I didn't even get a chance to talk to you after that," Unazuki said in one long breath. She took note of Usagi's reddened cheeks and the tiny bags under her eyes. She looked sleep deprived and somewhat sick. Unazuki did a once over at the small blonde; she even looked a little fragile.

"Hi Unazuki-san, I'm fine...I mean, yeah we didn't get a chance to talk..."

"Oh my God, can you believe it? We went there simply to have dinner...look how it turned out..." Unazuki was never the one to pay full attention to anyone's remarks, "I mean, who would have thought that we still have gangs in Tokyo, ne? I mean, who does that, really? Some stupid nobodies who think they rule the city...ha," she took a deep breath and shook her head.

Usagi was apparently watching her and nodding at her speech. But in reality, her mind was far away...far away at a small ceiling closet.

""Usagi-chan, are you listening to me? Are you sure you're okay?"

Usagi's eyes suddenly focused back on Unazuki's freckled face, "Wha...yes...yes I'm listening Unazuki-san, I just spaced out for a moment, gomen," she hurriedly explained.

"Um," Unazuki said, before looking at her wrist-watch, "oh shoot...I'm going to be late." She looked up at Usagi again. "I'm on my way to the arcade, my shift is going to start soon. Were you going there too? To meet Motoki?" she took the younger girl's elbow and did a little pull. "Let's go, we can walk together."

Usagi panicked. She still wasn't ready to face Motoki. She had been avoiding him for the past two days. He had called, asked her to meet him at the arcade, or he could have picked her up to go somewhere or...at least meet him at the entrance of her house! But she had ignored his pleads with desperation. Giving him lame excuses of being sick or that her dad didn't want her to go out, ever since the news of what happened at the new restaurant in town was spread out and Kenji had found out that his little princess was actually there on the same night.

She tried to come up with some more lame excuses for Unazuki, who was pulling her towards the street which would lead them to the arcade. But the taller girl was still ranting about gangsters and their useless existence in the city; she probably couldn't even hear Usagi's voice.

They soon turned on a corner and Usagi saw the sign of the arcade, and the bilethat was near her throat ever since that night threat to come back. Desperately, she tried to pry Unazuki's hand away from her elbow. "Um..Unazuki-san, I really need to go home...my mom wants me to do something for her...I..."

"Oh come on Usagi-chan, I haven't seen you in a few days, and I'm pretty sure that Motoki is going to be so happy to see you too."

"No, you don't understand...I-"

Her words were caught short, when a tall lean figure stepped out of the arcade with a box.

"Oh there he is!" Unazuki exclaimed with a happy smile. "Yo...Onii-chan..." she started waving at Motoki, who turned around and saw them coming down the street. His small smile widened noticeably when he saw Usagi being dragged behind his sister; then he waved back.

The bilewas getting closer and closer...her vision went blurry. Motoki was coming towards them. She couldn't see his face anymore...

She was disgusting. He shouldn't be smiling at her.

He was getting closer.

" _I'm so close...so close..."_

She heard Motoki call out her name.

And everything went blank.

* * *

"Usa? Usagi? Can you hear me sweetheart?"

Motoki's voice seemed distant, but so near at the same time. Usagi's eyelashes moved a little.

A warm hand pushed away her blonde bangs and caressed her cold cheek. "Usa...come on, open your eyes." Motoki leaned towards his girlfriend who was laid on the small couch at the backroom of the arcade.

He had gotten so scared when she had collapsed on the street, right on Unazki's arm. He had rushed towards the two, yelling out Usagi's name while gathering the petite teenager into his arms. He had rushed back inside, with Unazuki hot on his heels.

Usagi's eyes fluttered a little, she moaned. The hand on her cheek touched the side of her neck and a warm breath neared her face. "Usa? Look at me sweet..."

" _Don't close your eyes...look at me..."_

Her eyes snapped open. She looked straight at Motoki's forest green orbs that were watching her with intent. He was so close.

"You scared the hell out of me Usa," Motoki sighed with relief, when those baby blue eyes became more clear and started staring into his face. He put an arm behind her slender shoulders and pulled her against himself. He inhaled the sweet scent of her...strawberries...so uniquely Usagi...

"I've missed you so much..." he breathed against her temple and kissed it lightly.

Usagi's mind was still blank. How did she get here? She blinked. How had she managed to turn from a cute, happy girlfriend into a total slut? She blinked again. And oh God...Motoki's loving words were like salt on the wound... she didn't deserve those words...she didn't deserve to be hugged and caressed like this...she didn't deserve him.

"Are you cold?" he whispered, tightening his arms around her small frame. "You're shivering. Are you okay? Maybe I should take you to the doctor."

"I'm...fine," came her small voice. She couldn't say much more; but she needed so much for him to stop. Stop caressing her this way, purring gentle words in her ears, rubbing her back to bring back warmth to her cold body...she just needed him to stop being like this. She didn't deserve any of it.

"Where have you been these past couple of days?" he asked, pulling away to be able to look into her face. He frowned a little. She looked so pale and fragile. And something in her eyes seemed different.

"I...was, busy," she said, not glancing away from the ground.

"Busy? With what?" he asked, putting a finger under her chin and bringing her face up. "What's wrong Usagi? Why have you been avoiding me?" He encouraged her to look at him, which she did eventually, but it was clear that she was somewhat uncomfortable.

"I...haven't," she said, unable to stare into his eyes for too long. "I told you...my dad went berserk when he...I mean, when he heard about that night..." she gulped, "so...he didn't want me to go out..." she finally averted her eyes away from his intense stare.

Motoki watched her for a moment, taking note of how her lips were pushed into a thin, tense line. Her pale cheeks had a hue of pink on them. Those little bags under her eyes said so much about her sleeplessness. Was it because of what had happened that night? He sighed.

He still had no idea what had happened to her and Minako, during the hour they had spent alone. He hadn't had the chance to question Usagi about it. And now, he scolded himself mentally of how easily he had forgotten all about it.

Two young teenagers were left alone in the middle of a horrible night. Clearly something must've gone wrong, and she was probably so scared...and he hadn't been there for her.

"Talk to me Usagi...I'm going crazy, please tell me what happened?" He leaned his forehead against hers, closing his eyes and whispering to her.

Usagi closed her eyes against the sudden pain, and the rush of tears. How could she do that...that horrible thing...to a good person like Motoki? What was wrong with her?

" _I want you so much..."_

She felt a few tears descending from her eyes and making a wet line on her cheeks. She had to push _his_ voice out of her head...she just had to...but...but that voice...those eyes...

"Oh, don't cry sweet...please don't cry." Motoki's fingers patted away her tears. His lips closed down on hers in a small, gentle kiss. "Just talk to me. I'm here for you Usa...talk to me,"

" _I'm here with you...don't be afraid...I'm right here..."_

Usagi took a deep breath. _"You need to tell him...come clean, and then decide,"_ Minako had told her, _"tell him and free yourself of this guilt,"_ she had said before leaving Usagi's house.

 _I have to tell him_ , Usagi thought to herself, _the sooner the better. He doesn't deserve this_ , she thought. Calling to all the Gods out there to give her strength and courage, to tell her boyfriend of the horrible thing she had done. _The more I wait, the more this secret is going to eat me alive. Motoki deserves to know_ , she repeated in her head again and again.

She slowly opened her eyes and stared right into Motoki's green orbs.

This was it...the moment of truth...she needed to confess and make herself ready for any reaction he might show.

She had to do it. He deserved to know.

Her small little dry lips opened to inhale deeply... Motoki was watching her with serious and focused eyes.

This was it.

A knock came on the door.

* * *

It was almost past 9:00 pm when Daiki came back, with two bags of food. He entered with his usual ungraceful manner, all lanky and tall, and went straight to the made-up kitchen on the far corner of the loft. He sat the bags down on the small wooden counter, and looked up at the other side of the room.

Two of their friends were playing a video game, the one they had been playing when he had left. And it seemed like they both sucked at it, since none of them had yet to win.

Mamoru was sitting at the small table; a few papers sprawled in front of him. Just like an hour ago, when Daiki had left to buy some food.

He walked towards the table, with a beer in hand. "Where is Hisa?" he asked as he neared the table.

Mamoru didn't look up. "She went home...something irritated her," he answered back.

Daiki sat on the other side of the table and pushed the beer bottle towards Mamoru. "She's _always_ irritated at something," he said, taking a small sip of his own beer and looking over the papers.

"Yeah." Mamoru's replied shortly as he too took a sip of the beer.

Daiki regarded his friend for a moment, taking note of the small hallows under his eyes, his hair seemed disheveled more than ever. "So, what are we going to do?" he asked as his eyes scanned the official paper in front of him, upside down...after all, he had memorized the contents.

Mamoru didn't say anything; he just shrugged and took another sip of the beer; his eyes never leaving the paper he had in his hand.

"Do you think they were serious about police business?" he asked again, fully aware that he might not get an answer again.

"It's possible..." Mamoru mumbled and then put down the paper, only to take another one to read.

"But they have no proof."

"They don't need proof, our presence there and these idiots," he gestured with his head towards the two teenagers playing video game. "Poor timing is proof enough," he replied back and finally looked up at Daiki. "Besides, someone also saw you entering their place...I thought you knew better," he frowned and looked down again.

The blond was watching him with intent, his mind going back to the night when he had gone to the Tanakas' meeting place with Goro. It was just a small retort for what they had done to their loft; and he actually had thought that no one noticed their presence. He sighed as his mind flew to the opening night of the Tanaka Subaro's restaurant. They hadn't plan on anything that night either, maybe a little prank on Tanaka's self esteem or his sanity. Nothing big. But one thing led to another...and it's not like the Tanakas' didn't deserve it coming. They had started this by invading and trashing their loft; let alone beating up one of their friends a few weeks ago. So it was only fair for them to do the same thing.

So when Hisa had whispered into his ear that maybe, just maybe, they should call on a small "revenge" he hadn't questioned her at all. But then, she hadn't seemed inclined to let Mamoru know of her plans, which had troubled Daiki a little. But then again, everything had seemed going according to plan. Akito and Kuro were simply supposed to play around a little with Subaro's "men", who were obviously there to watch out for any kind of _intrusion_.

However, somewhere along the way, the whole situation had gone out of hand. A few fists were thrown and before they knew it, two people were badly injured; and Daiki was secretly grateful that both men belonged to the Tanakas'.

Daiki shifted his eyes back to the copy of the police statement in front of him. The eldest Tanaka had taken the liberty to deliver it to them. With the devil's smirk on his disgusting face. "Let Chiba know will ya?" he had said to Daiki as soon as he had opened the door. "And also," he had done a dismissing gesture with his right hand, "as I've always said, stop trying to be somebody..." the smirk had crept back, "you're just a bunch of nobodies." His hand suddenly was grabbing Daiki's collar, "Stop fucking around with us." And before Daiki was able to retort anything back, he had pushed him away and was gone.

"This is not good," he said, after going over the report once more. "Tanakas' know what they're doing, they'll never do anything without a reason," his green eyes went back up to Mamoru who was looking at his beer bottle.

"I know," he said, and then stood up and went to the huge windows on the side.

Daiki watched his lean and tall form from behind. His shoulder was a little slacked, and he seemed so tired. None of them had a good night sleep since that night, knowing that something was going to happen soon. But Mamoru...he seemed tired and also...a little distracted, well, very distracted; and Daiki knew him enough to know that his distraction had very little to do with their current dilemma.

It wasn't supposed to be like that; that little blonde wasn't a part of their plan, and her presence at the restaurant was just pure bad luck.

He could still remember vividly how Mamoru's eyes had sharpened and then narrowed when they had caught sight of the petite blonde walking on the other side of the restaurant. The sharp inhale of breath he had taken was a clear result of his anxiety. And the way he had ran towards the washrooms...

Daiki didn't even need to ask him why he had done that...why he would abandon their whole plan and run the other direction. He hadn't said much after an hour he had spent, clearly hidden somewhere _inside_ the restaurant. It's not like he didn't know how to pull himself out of there the moment their plan had gone through. And while Daiki had waited outside of the building, beside Hisa, acting all surprised and innocent, Mamoru had stayed inside, shielding something... _someone_ precious to him. He had simply walked up to them after finally coming out, had given them a death glare and didn't even tell them that he wasn't riding home with them! He simply walked off. So Mamoru like. He looked scary enough that even Hisa hadn't dared to question him.

But now...three days had passed and Daiki was actually dying to know more...he needed to know more, he wanted to feel that close to Mamoru. The hell with it, the arrogant bastard was his best friend, whether he wanted it or not, and Daiki was entitled to demand some answers.

"How is she?" he finally braved to ask, and he tried so hard to act indifferent, as if asking about _her_ was an everyday conversation between the two of them.

Mamoru turned his head slightly towards him and regarded him with a small frown. "Who?" he asked, as if that pronoun was never used by him. That was so Mamoru really, and Daiki almost laughed at his defeated attempt to hide his feelings.

"My mother," he shot back with sarcasm and rolled his eyes upward. "Stop acting Mamoru, we know," he huffed and then touched the bridge of his nose.

The dark haired man turned towards the window again, bringing the beer bottle up to his lips, but his hand lingered there, without taking a sip. "I don't know," he mumbled and then took the sip.

Daiki looked up at him in surprise; he was actually waiting for more denial, more weird hand gestures and eye rolls from the dark haired man before him. So it shocked him a little when he actually gave in.

"How come? You haven't seen her since?" he asked suspiciously. Mamoru had come to the loft early Saturday afternoon, after Tanaka Youichi had paid them the visit with a certain aura around him. Like he had spent the whole night awake...So Daiki had only assumed that he had probably sneaked around the blonde's house, like he usually did, whenever something happened around town. It was actually annoying how much he knew about Mamoru and how oblivious the dark haired man was to his knowledge.

"I haven't seen her since Saturday no," Mamoru said and then walked back to the table.

"And you saw her last at the restaurant?"

There was a pause, which had Daiki suspicious. "Is something wrong?" He leaned his arms against the table and sat more comfortably. This was nice; talking with Mamoru was always nice.

"I haven't seen her since Saturday morning," he said as he got up and walked towards the kitchen, kicking Akito's bag out of his way.

It took Daiki five seconds to register what he had said. And then his eyes went wide as he jumped up from his seat and followed Mamoru into the so-called "kitchen".

"What do you mean 'since Saturday morning'?" He stood behind the tall young man, who was probably a few good inches taller than him, as Mamoru opened the food bag.

"I mean I haven't seen her since Saturday morning, are you having difficulty understand that?" he retrieved one package out of the bag.

Daiki regarded him with narrowed eyes. "You saw her after we left the restaurant?" His eyes narrowed even more. "When? Where? How?" he watched as Mamoru retrieved another package of food from the bag and didn't answer back.

"Hey!" he cried out finally, when Mamoru took another small package from the bag. "That's for all of us, you know," Daiki said, before pulling the bag away from the other man.

Mamoru simply shrugged and sat on the small stool beside the counter, and busied himself with the food spread in front of him.

"Come on man, give me details," Daiki encouraged him. "Tell me...tell me..." he almost whined when Mamoru glanced up at him and raised his eyebrows. He actually seemed amused torturing Daiki with anticipation like this. So the blond started guessing against his better judgment. "You couldn't possibly go to her house, so... did you see her at the park?" He pouted when Mamoru kept watching him, while taking another bite of the sandwich. "Did you have a little naughty rendezvous behind the arcade?" He winced when Mamoru's eyes sharpened and his hands seized their path to his mouth. "I mean..." the blond faltered, "did you see her _near_ the arcade?" he looked at Mamoru almost sheepishly. _Jeez_ , Daiki thought to himself, _why did I have to bring that up_?

Mamoru's royal blue eyes stared into his friend's green ones. "Did you spy on us?" he finally asked, not at all content that the blond could have seen him with her in _that_ kind of situation; more than once during their make out sessions, there was a lot of skin showing involved; _skin_ that wasn't meant for anyone else to see.

Daiki's eyes averted away. "Well..." a tiny smile appeared on his face, "technically, I didn't spy. I was just passing by," he finally chose his words wisely, and hurriedly tried to move away from that conversation, since Mamoru's one black eyebrow rose really high. "So where did you see her?" he went to the small cabinet and grabbed a fork, and turned just in time to see Mamoru's dismissive stare at his sandwich.

"What?" Daiki asked. "What is it Mamoru? Come on man, tell me." He stood across from where his friend was sitting as he leaned his elbows on the counter and stared right into Mamoru's face.

The dark haired man kept looking at his sandwich, before his eyes slowly rose. "She came to my apartment," he said almost inaudibly, only for Daiki's ears and no one else's.

Daiki's eyes grew wide, but he tried to hold a straight face. "Oh?" he said and paused, giving Mamoru time to further explain, which he didn't.

"So...like, she just came to your place?" he asked and immediately, something clicked in his head. "Wait," he said, as he straightened his back and sat more alert, "you just said that you haven't seen her since Saturday morning." He paused again, as Mamoru's eyes glanced up at his face. "So...did she like, _spend_ the night there?" Daiki was now on the verge of yelling out his questions; talking about being _private_! The girl that Mamoru had been clinging to could have very well spent the night with the dumbass, and he was _just_ hearing about it. "So like...did you or didn't you?" he asked, his green orbs glinting with a mischievous as his lips rose to a smirk.

Mamoru looked at him with a small frown. "Did I what?" He still had the sandwich in his hands, but it was quite obvious that he no longer paid any attention to it.

"Did _you..._ " Daiki's smirk turned into a huge grin as wiggled his eyebrows, "show her a good time?" the grin immediately fell, when Mamoru's eyes flashed with something frightening.

"None of your business..." he growled, before dropping his sandwich on the plate and standing up full height.

"Hey!" Daiki cried. "How come I always tell you everything, and you never tell me nothing?" He slammed his fist on the counter, in the most dramatic way possible.

"I'll probably die a happy man if you just stop _sharing_ those stories with me anyway." Mamoru rolled his eyes at him. "Stop prying in my business." He started walking out of the kitchen; his half eaten sandwich forgotten.

"Oh, come on man, loosen up a little," Daiki turned to follow him out of the kitchen. "Was it hot? Cause, she-is- _hot..._ " The words hadn't even come out of his mouth fully, when a hand seized his collar and a set of angry cobalt eyes regarded him with a disgusted look.

Akito and Kuro stopped their game, as both of them stared at the scene before them with wide eyes and their jaws dropped on the floor.

Mamoru's frown couldn't get any deeper. His eyes were flamed with something that Daiki hadn't seen before; even during all those horrific moments between him and another "banchō" in town; or even whenever he would look at one of the Tanaka brothers. These eyes had something different in them; something...possessive, and laced with...jealousy? Well whatever it was, it sent a very cold shiver down Daiki's spine! He gulped slowly and inaudibly, as to not make any sound that would make Mamoru snap!

But it was weird, Mamoru just looked at him...like in a very scary, you-would-shit-in-your-pants kind of way. But he didn't say anything. And Daiki was even more perplexed. Mamoru was not a talkative person _at all,_ but this was also very unusual. For his to just tighten his hold on Daiki's collar, frowning like a bull, eyes narrowed with anger, breathing sharp and uneven...

A knock came on the door.

* * *

 _Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon and its fabulous characters in any way._ _I wish I did. But I don't. All the delightful rights of this wonderful manga/anime and its characters belong to Naoko Takeuchi._


	11. Chapter 11

Hi everyone. I'm back with another chapter of "It's never too late".

I'm sorry that it took me longer to publish this chapter. I had some difficulties writing it, and had very little time to work on it.

I hope you enjoy it.

 **SerenitySweety: I always love seeing a jealous Mamoru as well :D I'm really glad that you liked the previous chapter. I love to write about Usagi/Mamoru moments. It's literally one of the reasons why I write about them:D Enjoy this chapter and let me know what you think. Have a great week.**

 **TropicalRemix: I think this chapter answers your questions about Mamoru's feelings :D 90's Mamoru was on my nerve! Honestly, I don't know why they would portray him like that! I always had difficulty believing that he actually loved Usagi! Even though I was a little kid myself, but there was just a lack of a certain feeling in the way he treated Usagi. AND IT MADE ME ABSOLUTELY MAD! Anyways, enjoy this chapter and let me know your thoughts.**

 **Oloferne: I hope you've decided that you loved the cliffhangers by now :D:D enjoy the new chapter. Sorry it took me longer than usual to update.**

 **Justareader: I'm so happy that you liked the previous chapter. I sure hope that you like this one as well : ) Enjoy.**

 **Guest (Oct 29): I love jealous possessive Mamoru as well:D Enjoy the new chapter.**

 **Enjoy.**

 **PS: This chapter has been edited by my awesome beta-reader BrownB.**

* * *

Anyone who knew Hino Rei knew that she didn't take bullshit from anyone.

She always had the ability to take a sideway glance at the "intruder", whom ever that person might be, and with a slight narrowing of her violet eyes, the said person could easily be dead!

Figuratively speaking, of course.

That was just one part of her personality though. The other side of her, which was not visible to outsiders, had a direct connection with the level of relationship she had with someone.

She had some schoolmates, some of them closer than the others, but she always managed to build a certain barrier with them.

There was her grandfather, her only living relative, who could be as annoying as he was sweet sometimes. There was Kumada Yuuichirou, the new apprentice at the shrine, who was probably getting on her last nerve, but Rei had managed to keep a professional relationship with him, even though his feelings for her were based on anything but professionalism!

And then there were her "friends". The only friends that she'd ever had in her life, which was actually a little confusing, since she always stood out from her peers; well at least appearance wise, but she had never had that close of a relationship with anyone.

Initially, it was quite hard to accept the four girls in her life; especially Minako, who was the polar opposite of Rei. But gradually, she had come to appreciate and later on love each of them for who they were. Then again, she could only say that about three of them. Because with Usagi...

Well, Usagi was...Usagi. She was...special, sometimes in a very annoying way...but she was...Usagi. What more can be said about _her_?

So that being said, Rei had this extreme urge to protect the petite blonde, from anything and _anyone_ that might've harmed her. Which was ironic actually because Usagi was never the one who got in a lot of trouble. Well, saved for her usual clumsiness and lack of coordination. But none of those rare characteristics put her in any _immediate_ danger. If someone needed protection, it would probably be Makoto; that girl was like a walking bomb.

But that was a few months ago.

Now... well, now the need to protect Usagi was immense. And the thing was...how would you protect someone from herself?

Rei was not stupid. She knew something had happened between the blonde and the Chiba guy that night. She might have looked the other way when Usagi had decided to venture out of the shrine in the middle of the night, but she was awake enough to know that she had never returned back. And Rei knew the chances that her destination was _home_ were very slim!

The idea of Usagi spending the night with the Chiba guy hadn't sat well with Rei. For one thing, the girl was dating someone else...but that wasn't the real issue. Rei wasn't going to bore herself, or Usagi, with ethics at this point. The real issue was, well, they still had no idea who Chiba Mamoru was. Like...who was that guy? He was obviously not an ordinary teenager; in a very negative way. So who was he? And what kind of shit was he into? Rei wondered all the time.

These were the thoughts that were going around the priestess's mind as she walked her way slowly towards the arcade. She hadn't seen Usagi for the past two days. She hadn't even heard from her since Friday night. She had waited patiently all weekend, but as Monday morning rolled in and still no word from the blonde, she had decided to pay her a visit. And a weird voice was telling her that the first place she had to check out was the arcade.

Her violet eyes had skimmed around the fairly busy game center when she walked in; taking note of a few teenagers playing the new Star Wars game, a young girl having a chocolate milkshake at the counter with her mother, a few teenage girls giggling and eyeing the group of boys playing the Star Wars game.

She saw Unazuki walking towards the counter and smiling at the little girl. Motoki was nowhere at sight.

"Hey Rei-chan, long time no see!" came the redhead's happy voice.

Rei turned her eyes towards Unazuki who was now facing her behind the counter. "Hi Unazuki-san, how are you?" She started to walk her way towards the counter slowly.

"It's been one weird day!" the redhead said, averting her eyes towards the door at the back. "Now, don't get all worried and all, but..." she said with a lowered voice, and before Rei's cool expression could turn into that of panic, she continued, "Usagi-chan came here earlier...and well, she collapsed." She immediately reached out her arm and gripped the younger girl's shoulder, before Rei could run out of the arcade,."She's still here," Unazuki said hurriedly. "She's at the back with Motoki." She watched wide-eyed as Rei turned on her heel, faster than lightning, and ran to the closed door of the backroom.

She didn't even hesitate to knock on the door and immediately after push it open.

* * *

" _I don't know what to do..."_ She held her breath as he trailed hot kisses against her tiny stomach and rib cage, before taking a slow, tantalizing lick around her pert, pink little nipple. _"I can show you..."_ came his muffled husky voice as he brushed his lips on her collar bone and neck and finally, she met his eyes.

" _Do you want me to show you?"_ He smirked when she watched him through half lidded eyes and nodded her head with mere uncertainty.

He grabbed her tiny hand and placed it on his chest. _"Let me show you then..."_ he almost whispered, before he guided her hand on an invisible line down his torso...his intense eyes never leaving hers.

He watched as a touch of pink hue adorned her pale cheeks, as her small fingers traced a path down his chest to his lean and muscled abdomen. He shivered slightly, as she spread her fingers a little, and he paused, for only a second, before continuing to guide her.

He watched as her eyes shifted away from him for a moment, when he guided her down his pelvis. He leaned into her more, shifting his position so his upper body was closer to hers, while giving their joint hands enough room to explore further down.

He watched as her eyes widened, her face flushed, lips a little ajar, when the pads of her fingers touched him...right where he wanted her...

He let out an audible sigh, closing his eyes for a moment...savoring her warm touch, not believing how only the mere touch of her hand, could make him feel this way.

" _I..."_ He opened his eyes immediately upon hearing her small voice. _"Oh my God..."_ she breathed out, as she made a move to retreat her hand. _"Don't be scared,"_ he whispered in her ear. _"It won't bite."_ She heard him chuckle. _"Baka..."_ She frowned and pouted. And his heart skipped a beat.

The next ten minutes was a blur...one of which that was filled with escalating heart beats...tiny whispers and moans...his deep grunts...the feel of _him_ in the palm of her hand, warm and soft...hard and hot...

Usagi gulped hard...looking at her reflection in the tiny mirror in the manager's private restroom. Why did she have to go and remember that night again? And when Motoki was _right_ in the next room?

She could hear Rei's whispering through the door. She had looked so scared when she had walked into the room. Usagi's heart went out to her friend...even though she had cursed her bad timing...

She had been brave for a moment...she had been brave to tell him...

But now...

Usagi gazed at herself in the mirror. Eyes unfocused, golden bangs damped...

Now, that moment was gone.

* * *

"Give me your keys," she nudged him in his side, and he flinched.

He handed her his keys, and she managed to open the door in the second attempt. They stepped inside the dark hallway and walked their way further inside; his morning aftershave was still lingering in the air.

"I'll get you water and...do you have any pain killers?" He nodded his head and gestured towards the small kitchen.

He leaned his head on the back of the sofa. His head was still throbbing and he was pretty sure that he had done some serious damage to his right hand.

"Here..." He opened his eyes and took the small pill and the thin water glass as she stood in front of him with her hands on her hips.

"You look awful," Hisa said, as she sat on the small coffee table, and faced him. "Thanks..." came his raw and tight voice, a hint of sarcasm and annoyance apparent in his tone.

They sat there in silence for a moment. "They got you good this time, ne?" She pushed away her short bangs and stared at his bruised cheek.

"Fuck them," Daiki spat, as he took a longer sip of the water. "I need a drink," he said and tried to get up.

"Sit down you idiot." She pushed him down in his seat, without a care that he had taken a few good blows only an hour ago, and his whole body was probably sore. "You just had a pain killer."

"Uh, come on _Mom..._ one drink won't kill." He smirked at the expression on her face, but immediately winced.

"Fuck you. I told you not to call me that!" She got up and walked back into the kitchen. He could hear her going through his cabinets. He got up and walked towards his room. He needed a shower, really bad.

He didn't hear her knock on the bathroom door. He was standing under the warm water; with his head bent and hands leaned against the wall in front of him.

He could still hear all the shouts and swearing from an hour ago. Those bastards hadn't even given them a time to know what was happening.

Akio had opened the door, almost absentmindedly, and Daiki had watched with wide eyes as his form had gone flying back to the room with a loud punch.

There had only been three of thembut each of them were twice the size of any of the occupants of the loftand they _had_ taken them by surprise.

And it was obvious that the Tanaka's were sending them a more coherent message.

Those bastards hadn't even said a word, after leaving all four of them bloody and bruised and had managed to trash the loft; once again.

Daiki was still coughing hard where he was perched on the floor when Hisa and two other friends had came by after Akio's panicked call.

Mamoru hadn't said one word to Daiki; he'd only helped the other three boys to stand on their feet, took a glance around the ruined loft, had whispered a few words to Hisa and had walked out of there. He hadn't even tried to clean himself up a little. He had left with his torn shirt and disheveled hair. The purple bruise around his left eye looked really ugly; and something totally out of the ordinary for Mamoru. He'd always managed to fight back; but today...he just seemed out of it from the very beginning.

Daiki's eyes snapped open as he felt a pair of hands touching his shoulders. He turned his head to the side a little, and took a glance at Hisa's form standing behind him.

"I found some cream, I think it might help with your bruises," she said gently; her voice distant from her usual tone, as she stared at his green eyes and started a slow rub on his wet shoulders. Her clothes were clinging to her body, as drops of water splashed against her.

Daiki let out a deep sigh, as he leaned into her touch and closed his eyes once more.

Friends...a tiny smile appeared on his face.

You really can't live without them.

* * *

He grabbed another beer from the refrigerator and walked back to the living room.

He was never a heavy drinker, always cautious with the amount of alcohol he consumed. But tonight had been one hell of a night...

Those fucking bastards...

And he was beyond angry with himself. What the fuck was wrong with him? It was bad enough that he hadn't sensed that something was going to happen soon...but for them to actually show up out of nowhere and beat the crap out of them...what the fuck...

He hadn't been able to look into his friends' eyes. Feeling disgusted with himself and his lack of ability to protect his own.

He walked into the balcony and gazed into the night. The right side of his face was killing him, but he refused to take any sort of medication. He took a huge gulp of the beer.

Oh how he longed for a cigarette.

He went back inside, to a drawer in his room where he always kept a pack or two. He walked back to the balcony, with one single cigarette and lighter in hand.

He took one long, satisfying drag-when he remembered why he had stopped smoking in the first place.

And the thought of her broke something within him.

It had been three days...three fucking days since he had last seen her. He hadn't tried to contact her. He hadn't even tried to show up in front of her like he usually did.

He was mad, that's for sure. But a part of him was just... so unsure. And a bigger part of him was frightened; of what he would witness if he was to look into her eyes.

And the thought of her with _him..._

He flicked the small, unfinished cigarette down as he ran an irritated hand through his thick black hair.

Three days was more than enough time for her to cope, with whatever the fuck she needed to cope with.

He was done waiting.

* * *

Usagi walked slowly into her room and closed the door behind her. She leaned her back against it, as her eyes glanced up at the darkness that was surrounding her.

She sent a little guilty prayer for being alone; she was not in a state to deal with her parents' worrisome. Her dad was out of control as it was. She didn't need them to see her pale features and stressed out gaze too.

She didn't turn on the lights as she walked her way into her room; knowing each and every obstacle on her way by heart; a thrown bunny here, a pair of shorts there...

She threw herself on her fluffy bed face down, and groaned once her mouth and nose were buried in the pillow.

 _What the hell am I doing?_ she thought to herself, _when did I become this horrible?_ She felt sick to her stomach.

How could she just sit there while Motoki worried about her health and well being? How could she just look into his face while his hand stroked her cheeks and temples and the way he smiled at her...she was a conniving little bitch, that's why she was able to do those things...that's why!

* * *

Her ears sharpened when she heard a faint sound from her window, and she lifted her head from the bed, trying to focus on the outside sound.

Nothing.

Great...and now she was imagining stuff as well!

But then another faint sound of rustling came, followed by a soft 'hump'; and she jumped from the bed. Because this time, she was sure that she was, in fact, hearing _something._

Her eyes went a little wide as she clutched her wild beating heart with her right little fist. She looked towards her window. The shadow of the tree outside was playing different images around her ceiling...and it frightened her even more.

Click...

Usagi let out a little yelp, as she jumped to the other side of the room and tried to find something that would protect her against...whatever she needed protection against!

In her panicked state, she completely forgot to turn on the lights, as she reached for something on her vanity. She didn't even pay attention to what it was.

The window clicked with another tug, and Usagi was able to see a shadow...a person's shadow illuminating in her room.

The cold sweat on her face was growing...her heart was beating faster than ever...and she cursed herself for thanking God that she was all alone in the house...now...now she would be killed, in the solitude of her own home, and no one would know what happened to her.

She pushed herself towards her door, trying to flee from it all. But everything happened so fast.

One second she was taking hurried steps towards the door, the next, there was a clear sound of the window being pushed open, someone stepping inside, her loud shriek...and the next second, she was almost tackled on the floor, her mouth gripped in a firm grasp...someone's body crushing her under them...

Her eyes were bulging out of her head, her mind was whirling like a madwoman; it was blank one moment, and the next, she could see flashes of her life doing a slideshow.

This was it...she was going to die. For a moment, she thought about fighting back. She tried to push the intruder away from her trembling body, but she was held captive. She couldn't even move her pinky finger.

"Shhhh...calm down," he whispered in her ear, and in her frightened state, Usagi failed to recognize his voice right away. She tried to push him off once more.

"I said calm down...I'm not gonna hurt you." He gripped her mouth tighter and brought his lips closer to her ear.

"Odango!"

And just like that, her struggling seized. He felt her body go limp under his, her breathing, although labored, started to slow down.

He loosened his grip on her mouth, just a little, not completely retrieving his hand as he could never anticipate her reactions.

"You won't scream when I let you go, right?" he whispered again, looking down at her golden head, shoulders still tense with her previous fear.

She nodded her positive answer and he slowly let go of her, bringing his hand to the back of her neck, where he caressed her skin; feeling the cold sweat lingering on the soft flesh.

They stayed that way for a moment or two. But he could feel her slight discomfort under his larger body, and he shifted his weight to the side, giving her the opening to roll over on her back.

She stared at the ceiling, as she tried to plead with her heart to steady its frantic beating. She didn't turn to look at him. Too afraid to glance to the side and see his face, so she kept her eyes upward.

"What were you trying to do with _that_?" came his slow voice, as he gently removed the wooden brush away from her loose grasp.

She immediately looked down, not knowing where his question was coming from.

"Were you seriously trying to do some damage with... _this_?" he asked again, bringing the small white object up close, and inspecting it with a smirk on his face. "Really Odango? Is this the best you could do?" His smirk vanished when he looked at her face again, noticing that she was not paying attention to him at all. Her eyes were glued to the white brush, and while her breathing was back to normal, the slight trembling of her body was giving away all her anxiety and fear.

And it made him mad.

"Hey-" he said, reaching out to touch her cheek, "you get that it's me, right?" His frown got deeper when she jerked away from his touch and moved away a little.

What the fuck...

"You're not in shock or anything, are you?" he asked again, suddenly doubting his way of entering into her room. Maybe it wasn't the brightest idea after all. But it's not like he could just go and knock on their door, now, could he? She hadn't called or anything for the past three days. It was obvious that she was avoiding him. So he just did what he needed to do.

"Usagi?" He sat up and looked down at her again, trying to read her stare. "Yo, Usagi...hey..." he brought both hands to her shoulders and shook her a little.

But as soon as his hands touched her, she jerked away again; this time, with more urgency and force.

She pushed her body away from him, never looking at his face. She managed to push herself up, leaning against the wall beside the bedroom door while he watched her with angry eyes. His jaw was so tense he could actually hear his teeth grinding together. The bruised side of his face was painful, but he didn't pay any heed to it. His intense eyes were glued on the blonde in front of him.

She leaned her head against the wall, and closed her eyes. What was he doing here? Why did she have to be alone tonight? What if her parents came home earlier than she could usually expect them?

"Where have you been?" his voice was low and underlined with a hint of restrain. As if he was trying hard not to snap at her.

But again, she failed to notice any of that; she kept her eyes closed, knees bent as she shrugged.

"Cat got your tongue again?" he hissed, and ran an agitated hand through his hair.

She pouted her lips a little, lowering his attention to their pinkness.

He could still remember how they had felt, hot against his shoulders, his collarbone, and his mouth...

"So now what? You're not going to talk to me?" When she still didn't say anything, he moved fast.

Her breath hitched a little, when he got right in front of her, his face millimeters away from her own, as he kneeled and held her prisoner between his bent knees. His hands fisted against the wall, her petite frame held in between them.

Finally, she looked up at his rigid stare. His breathing was short, and she could feel tiny puffs of air against her forehead. Her body tensed up unconsciously; but the reaction didn't go unnoticed by him.

"What the hell is going through that head of yours?" he hissed, as he leaned forward and went to eye level with her. "Do you really think that I want to hurt you?" he asked, as he tried to read her eyes in the dark. But all he could see was an ocean of tears...and his heart twisted.

"Fuck..." he cursed, grabbing her chin almost violently, and brought her eyes to himself again. "Say something damn it! Where the fuck have you been?" he demanded, a raw feeling of need coloring his question...he really needed to know what was going on in her mind. The not knowing was eating him alive!

"Why did you run away? Huh? Is this your way of deifying yourself as an adult?" She was watching him with wide eyes, and he could see that her lower lip was trembling. But he had had enough. Her tears wouldn't make him back down anymore. He demanded to know. He was _entitled_ to know!

"Fuck... Usagi...answer me...why did you run away that morning? Where did you need to be that badly that you just ran out?" His patience was wearing out piece by piece, and he knew he was going to snap soon.

"Answer me!" he finally yelled, as he let go of her chin and punched the wall above her head with his fist.

She jumped with the intensity of it all. His shout, the slight shake of the wall behind her, the sound of his knuckles against the hard surface.

"Stop it!" she screamed, as she covered her ears with both hands and shut her eyes tightly. "Stop it...stop it..." she chanted; each time, her voice dropping a little.

"So you _do_ have the ability to speak." he said with obvious sarcasm. "Where the hell have you been Usagi?" He didn't lower his guard. They were still in the same position, and he wasn't going to let her go this time.

"I...I was...home..." came her small response.

"For the past three days? You were home for the whole weekend? I just fucking saw you coming _home,"_ he hissed again; the pain on his face was getting brutal...but fuck that!

"No...I was...I went to school."

"Were you with _him_?" his sudden question surprised them both...because even though he hadn't admitted to himself for the past three days, but the thought of her running to _his_ arms was suffocating him.

"I...no...I mean I did see him...but-" the rest of her answer went right out of the door, as his arms went to her shoulders and he hauled her up in a standing position.

She yelped at the force, and opened her eyes to be presented with the coldest and the most hurt stare that she had ever seen.

She kept her mouth shut!

"You were with him then." His voice was low and dangerous. "So, what? You fuck me and then run back to him, is that it?" He immediately regretted his choice of words. He hadn't meant it to come out that cruel and ugly...but the thought of her doing exactly _that,_ was killing him.

Usagi cringed at the cruelty of his words, while knowing that he had every right to be angry with her. She had just done _that..._ she had actually fu...slept with him, and then left immediately after. Even though she hadn't run back to Motoki's arms, as he so delicately put it! She had in fact left because of her boy friend; because of the reality of her actions.

She couldn't say anything; she just kept on watching him with disbelief and fear. And then...

Was that a bruise on his face?

She tried to see his face better in the darkness. His handsome face was scrunched with anger, but she could see the purple bruise, nestled between his eye and cheekbone.

Her heart dropped.

Mamoru watched as Usagi's eyes softened, just a tiny bit, and then he felt her delicate hand touching the side of his face. His face jerked to the side, just a little. The pain was very bad...but then...there was her cold little fingers, caressing his bruise.

The heaving of his chest decreased.

"What happened?" she asked; her voice like a young mother who was worried about her infant child, while her touch was that of a lover, who had the confidence of knowing each part of his body...his very soul.

"It's nothing..." he whispered back, as he leaned into her touch. The thought of their fight abandoned, lost in the moment of touching and being touched by a...loved one? It was just the two of them. In a dark, warm room, rejoined after a night of passion; a passion that had always brought them back together. And suddenly, he was very aware of her presence, her intoxicating scent, her soft touch...and her little pink lips.

There was no holding back. He had been thinking and dreaming of having her with him for the past three days...He couldn't do this anymore.

Usagi's arms went flying around his neck when he kissed her. Her respond was just as passionate, and urgent. She opened herself to him like there was no tomorrow.

All thoughts of her betrayal went flying out, as his arms tightened around her waist and her body was smashed against his.

His tongue, hot and demanding, was playing with her own, in a dance that she couldn't live without. He pushed her up against the wall, and she immediately wrapped her slender legs around his waist.

"Oh God..." she breathed against his ear, as he brought his hungry lips to her jaw line, long silky neck, collarbone...down to her chest, before coming back up to her awaiting lips.

"How much time do we have?" he asked her, as he pulled away leaving the tiniest gap between their lips. "enough," she said, as she tried to capture his lips again. "Define enough..." he moved his head back a little, and smirked when she pouted her lips with annoyance. "They're at their monthly gathering, they won't be home till late. And my little brother is at a sleep ove-" He crushed his lips against hers in a bruising kiss.

Her mind was a jungle of nothing again; her whole body was heated, standing in attention at his nearness, from his sensual kisses...she could practically feel the heat coming off from between her thighs.

He moved her around to get to the fluffy bed. And in the darkness, he managed to trip and slip two times, and she giggled when he cursed one of her pink bunnies and her school bag.

He lowered her on the bed, never seizing his assault on her mouth. His grey pants were probably two sizes smaller now. He groaned when he was finally on top of her and their heats met.

"Is your body..." He leaned back to look into her eyes. "Are you okay?" he murmured as he narrowed his eyes and watched her in the dark. The moonlight was illuminating the right side of her face, and he could see a twinkle of desire in those baby blue eyes.

A touch of blush colored her face, and she nodded her head. He gave a small peck on her lips. "I want you so bad." He showered her neck and chest with hot, open mouth kisses. His heart jumping each time he heard her kitten like moans.

Her mind was blank again, saved for his presence. Nothing else. Her mind blocked away any other feelings that she had had for the past three days. The image of Motoki was erased from her mind almost instantly. She didn't feel any guilt or embarrassment...this felt right, she thought to herself; how could this feeling...this excitement, this need feel this right?

It was only he on her mind, nothing else.

His weight on her, his masculine scent invading her senses, the silkiness of his hair against her face, the pads of his fingers touching her, teasing her...arousing her...and his lips, oh God his lips. They were everywhere. As if he was in a mission to taste every part of her. Parts that she didn't even know existed!

And oh God...he was going to take her again, right here, on her own bed.

And she noticed, with a light pang in her heart, how much she _wanted_ him as well.

It was somewhat similar to the first time; her clothing were removed with the same care, he had flipped her to her stomach to kiss and lick every inch of her...

He had managed to remove his own clothing as well and he was clad only in his boxers when he flipped her again and pushed open her legs.

"Why are you so quiet?" she managed to say in between moans, and she felt him chuckle deep in his throat. "What do you want me to say?" he said, before taking a tantalizingly slow lick of her inner thigh. She shuddered against the feeling and closed her eyes tightly. "I...don't, ohhh, know..." Her back arched a little, giving his hands the perfect opportunity to sneak around her waist.

"Mmm, do you want dirty talk, naughty Odango?" he whispered against her pert nipple. His tongue darting out to take a slow taste of the pink flesh, feeling it harden.

"Aaah...no, I mean..."

"You're not ready for everything Odango...you can't handle it..." He said as his hand went traveling down from her breast...she arched her back once more. "Oooh".

"Shh, not so loud...come here," he said with an amused smirk, as he entered her with one long finger, and went to eye level with her half lidded ones.

The next few minutes was foggy...it was only her; her sweet scent; the sound of her low and unimaginable sexy moans, the way her young body was wiggling under him, the way she was clenching his finger...so fucking tight...

"Fuck...oh God..." She could barely hear his curses, as a slow and beautiful climax washed over her, and she poured right into his hand.

And he came undone.

She couldn't focus on everything, when _everything_ was happening all at once!

For a moment, she had to _choose_ where to focus on. She started with his weight on herself; that gloriously lean and masculine body of his, covering her from head to toe. The next was his tongue, going deeper and deeper with each pull and push of his mouth against her lips. She was partly aware of his hands that were keeping her tiny ones flat on the mattress one moment, and the next, they were holding her knees up and apart.

But the whole time, regardless of where her attention was focused on, she was urgently, passionately, completely, 100% aware of _him_ , stretching her with every thrust and push. He was so deep inside that she could have sworn she felt him right against her throbbing heart. He was molding her and shaping her to his own desires...creating a new _her_ , that belonged only to him.

"Please..." she heard her own voice say at some point. "Please..." her never ending chant began; as she felt him shift his position and sink in a little bit more.

"Shh...it's okay, I've got you..." His voice was tight with lust and he couldn't control his movements, even if his life depended on it. He had been dreaming about this moment for the past few months...and having her once were not going to satisfy him in the least. His craving for her had doubled, no, no, tripled after claiming her for the first time only a few nights ago.

"I...can't...I, oh my God..." Usagi was no longer aware of anything else, except for him. Her mind was only able to register the immense pleasure of what he was doing to her; in the back of her mind, somewhere distant, she was able to hear him groan and hiss every once in a while...but her own voice was louder than anything else. Their breathings were sharp and loud.

Mamoru went onto his elbows, taking a hold of her head and those endless strands of gold hair in between his hands, as he focused his eyes on her face. Flushed and pink with the pleasure he was giving her.

"You're beautiful...God you're so beautiful," he said to her, unable to hold back any of the thoughts that he always had about her...letting go of all the stubbornness and selfishness he usually had...because when it came to her, nothing else mattered.

"Come on...let me take you there, I want to..." he said passionately, while leaning his forehead against hers, feeling the dampness of her hair and his own, as he tried to pick up his pace. "Take you there...come with me..." he suddenly shifted his position, as he took a hold of her fragile shoulders and hauled her up into his embrace.

Usagi yelped a little, as she felt herself being lifted from the mattress...and oh God...she didn't even know this kind of position existed.

"Mamoru..." her voice came out as a plea, as he settled her on his lap, arms wrapped tightly around her waist and midsection and he sunk in even more.

"Don't worry," he told her, giving her a sweet kiss on her parted lips. "You're going to love this," he gave a little mischievous smile before pushing her down...

And he watched with fascination and intense eyes, as she came completely undone.

* * *

He had been sitting at his small table in the middle of the tiny kitchen for the past half an hour.

He was holding his head with both hands, as his forest green eyes were focused on a small coffee stain on the table.

" _I'm gonna go home..."_ she had said in such a broken voice. Her eyes were still drowsy and she hadn't looked up at him. He had to tilt his head and put a finger under her chin to make her look up. _"Want me to walk you?"_ he had asked, but she had shook her head. _"No, I'll...I'll see you later."_ And she had turned around and had walked out of the small backroom with Rei on her heels.

Motoki was a grown man, and he knew that there was just something plaguing his girl friend's mind. But he just couldn't put his finger on it.

At the back of his mind, a tiny, annoying voice was doing tricks on him; telling him that whatever that was going through Usagi's head had to do with the night of the Tanaka restaurant.

He shook his head and got up to pour himself a glass of cold water. He took a generous gulp and gazed outside of the small window above the sink.

Whatever was going through Usagi's mind, had to do with _him,_ Motoki just knew.

Motoki was a grown man...and a very attentive one at that.

And even though he had buried his head in Usagi's hair, when he had finally spotted her in the crowd that night in front of the restaurant, he hadn't missed another person's presence nearby.

Hadn't Usagi and Minako come out of the same back alley a moment ago?

* * *

They had been lying there, side by side, on her small bed for God knows how long. She was laying on her right side, clutching the white and pink comfy duvet up to her neck, shivering every once in a while because he wouldn't stop touching her bare back.

She could feel his warm breath against the top of her head, the rise of his chest against herself, as he held her close to his body.

"Why did you run?" his voice was hoarse and tight. Usagi closed her eyes for a second. She knew talking about it was inevitable, but for some reason, she was hoping that they would just avoid talking about it. She opened her eyes again, and she looked into the darkness that was surrounding the young lovers.

Mamoru's fingers hadn't stopped their movement against her arms and lower back, and she had to take a deep breath, in order to gather her wits about herself.

"I'm with someone," she whispered. His fingers faltered in their touch, but only for a second. But she could feel how he tensed behind her as he took a deep breath.

"Then maybe you shouldn't be with him." Usagi's eyes snapped open. She turned around and came face to face with him, as he gazed at her with an obvious intensity."What do you mean?" she asked in a low voice, wriggling herself further away from him, so she could see his face better.

"You shouldn't be with him," he said again, in the same tone of voice, and for some reason, Usagi got irritated.

"I hate it when you just keep repeating yourself, when I ask you something," she hissed as a small frown latched itself on her face.

"And I hate it when you ask me the most obvious questions," he taunted, as he stared right into her eyes and a perfect black eyebrow raised with annoyance.

"What obvious question? I want to know what you-"

"You mean it's still not obvious to you that you shouldn't be with apron boy?"

"Stop calling him that. And I never-"

"I'll call him whatever the hell I want. Stop defending him-"

"I'm not defending him. And even if I-"

"For crying out...Usagi, stop talking about him, when you're literally naked in my arms!" he spat as he rose from his spot on the bed.

Usagi did the same as she clutched the fluffy duvet closer to her body. "Don't yell at me!" she spat.

"I'm not yelling at you," he grabbed the other side of the duvet and pulled, effectively taking it away from Usagi's hold and covering his lower body.

"Yes you are, and give me that..." she hissed again and pulled the blanket almost violently.

"Stop that you crazy Odango..." he pulled again.

"STOP CALLING ME THAT YOU JERK!"

"I'll call you what I want...Odango!"

Somewhere along their childish banter, Usagi had managed to push him back on the bed, as she sat on top of him, with one hand taking a fist full of his black hair and the other, twisting his left ear.

"Owww," he cried out as he tried to push her hands away, but failed at first attempt, and then settled for grabbing her waist with both hands and pulling her towards himself.

Usagi yelped when she lost her balance and went crashing down, right into Mamoru's chest. She tried to free herself from his hold, but he had both arms wrapped around her body.

And he held her there.

For a moment, neither of them said anything. The sound of their panting was the only disturbance in the quiet room.

"You should be with me," came his voice, as if the last few minutes of struggling and playful bantering hadn't happened.

And Usagi froze.

"I know I told you that I can't let you into my world before, but..."

Usagi held her breath.

A sudden light glowing through the window jolted the lovers out of their embrace.

"What was that?" Usagi asked in panic.

Mamoru's eyes were narrowed and if one could see him in the dark, they could see how sharp his ears were.

A faint sound of a car door being opened and then closed took his breath away.

"Oh no!" Usagi cried.

"Is that," Mamoru asked almost inaudibly, "your parents?"

They looked at each other with wide eyes for a second, before they untangled themselves from one another in frenzy.

The sound of the front door being opened and closed went absolutely unheard.

* * *

 _Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon and its fabulous characters in any way._ _I wish I did. But I don't. All the delightful rights of this wonderful manga/anime and its characters belong to Naoko Takeuchi._


	12. Chapter 12

Hi everyone. Look who's back:D

Someone has mentioned that I need to update this story, as like a Christmas present. So voila:D Here's my Christmas present to all my loyal readers.

So without further ado:

Merry Christmas everyone. I hope you all enjoy your time, whether you spent it with family and loved ones, or at work (like me:D) or even if you have decided to celebrate Christmas this year alone...HAVE FUN.

 **Tryntee13: LOL, you should see the cliffhanger in this chapter:D:D Enjoy.**

 **SerenitySweety: Some questions will be answered in this chapter. But I have decided that I would like to go longer with this story, as I see some potential here. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Cheers.**

 **Syulai: I'm really glad that you liked chapter 11. Let me know your thoughts on this one as well. Cheers.**

 **TropicalRemix: Muhahaha...you should just read and find out. Cheers.**

 **Oloferne: I loved chapter 11 myself as well:D I'm so glad you liked it as well.**

 **Xxglory314Xx** **: I'm blushing. I'm so glad that you love the story. Stay tune for more. Have a Merry Christmas.**

 **Guest: Well here's the new chapter. Hope you like it**

 **Little Perverted thoughts: Why did you change your name? I liked the old name** **LOL, no worries. I do take everyone's comments seriously, because they are important to me. But I never get upset, and you gave me your opinion and I replied back; as simple as that. No hard feelings. I'm so glad you liked the previous chapters. Hopefully you'll like this one as well. Cheers.**

 **SMSM92: LOL, I love how you comment on each chapter, and I really, really appreciate them. I hope you have got the chance to read all the chapters. Because I can't wait for you to read this new one. Obviously you and I have spoken about the story, so you know where I stand right now** **(that's the beauty of private messaging I guess) Have a Merry Christmas my friend and I hope you enjoy this new chapter, as much as I enjoyed writing it.**

 **Latebuttruefan: Well, first of all, I love your nickname** **and second, thank you for leaving me a review. I agree with you on Mamoru's character. I also secretly like a bad boy** **(I ended up marrying the type:D:D) but try to see Usagi as a 16-year-old that she is. Being a teenager has its ups and downs (I'm not sure how old you are, but I'm not a teenager anymore, so I tend to forget sometimes how I felt when I was 16) teenagers are smart, but they have this stupidity in them which is appealing, of course, but at the same time, an adult might not understand them all the time. Usagi is being unfair to Motoki, and there is no doubt in that, but she is just a kid. And her feelings are confused. Read this new chapter, and some of your annoyance might disappear** **Cheers.**

 **IamCharlotte89: Well, here's the update. Mamoru minus the gang thing? What's a point of having a "bad boy" attitude if there's a legitimate venue for it?:D:D I hope you like this new chapter. Cheers.**

 **Guest: HERE'S IS YOUR CHRISTMAD PRESENT:D:D:D I honestly pushed myself to finish this story, mainly because of the review you left me. I really wanted to give this to you as a Christmas present** **I hope you like it. Cheers.**

 **Merry Christmas you all, and Happy Holidays.**

 **Enjoy.**

 **PS: This chapter has been edited by my great beta-read, BrownB.**

* * *

"What the hell are you doing?" Usagi looked at Mamoru from her place by the door.

She had her back pressed against the closed door as she tried to tune out her parents' voices from the outside.

Mamoru was somewhat fully dressed. He had his pants and t-shirt on, but the pants were still unzipped and the t-shirt was worn backwards. He had his shoes in one hand.

"What the hell it looks like I'm doing?" he hissed back, looking at her from his spot at the window; one foot already dangling off.

"Are you crazy?" her eyes were widened with fear and slight annoyance.

How did this happen? How could she just lose track of time like that? She always knew that wherever her parents went, however fun and amusing for them, they would always, _always_ come back home before 2 am. Her dad was a journalist for crying out loud, and watching the 2 o'clock news was like going to the shrine on Christmas Eve for him. How could she just forget that?

'It is hard to be thinking straight when someone is doing _that_ to your body,' a tiny voice in her head said.

"Are you seriously going to escape through the window?" she clutched the fluffy sheet tighter around her form. She really should've just thrown something on as well, she thought to herself.

Mamoru lifted one eyebrow and his lips twisted in a half smirk. "Would you like me to go through the main entrance? Like this?" He gestured towards himself with his chin and for a moment, Usagi wanted to slap that cocky look off his face.

"Honey, do we have anymore Dango left?" Kenji's voice pierced though the door and slapped Usagi right over the head. She gasped with panic and pressed herself against the door even more.

"Oh hush, Usagi-chan might be sleeping..." her mother's muffled voice came from downstairs.

Usagi gulped. She could practically hear her dad's footsteps on the second floor; he was probably near their own bedroom.

She clutched the sheet even tighter. She was now light headed and the fear that had gripped her throat the moment she had heard that car door being opened and closed was threatening to suffocate her.

"Oh God..." she muttered under her breath and closed her eyes tightly.

Mamoru watched her anguished demeanor for a moment, before he let out a frustrated sigh; her father's not-so-low whispering was getting further away from them. He watched Usagi's disheveled visage a second longer before he walked away from the open window. He tried to make as little sound as he could when going around her messy room. When he was only a few inches away from her, he reached out his hand and gently placed it on her tense ones that were clutching the sheet. Her eyes flew open upon the physical contact and she looked up at him with confusion written all over her flushed face. "What are you doing?" she whispered, so low that he could barely hear it; and he was standing right _there._ "Come on..." he told her before giving a slight pull on her hands and she went unconsciously; like she always did when he looked at her with those eyes...

He sat her on her destroyed bed; nothing seemed to be in place on that small piece of furniture. The sheets were tangled together, the pillow was thrown on the ground and the fluffy blanket was missing. Mamoru kneeled in front of her and brushed strands of hair out of her face. Her odangos were not there anymore; it was exactly like the first time they were together, where he had managed to undo them with, well, some difficulty. This time, however, it had taken him a little less effort to free her golden mane from their confinement. He ached to run his hands through their silkiness again and again. But this was neither the time nor the place anymore. Her parents were right outside of her closed bedroom door. "Listen," he whispered to her, "come to my place tomorrow, okay? We'll talk then." He tilted his head to the side and focused on the sounds that were coming from the other side of the door. "I have to go," he said, returning his gaze back at her.

He moved to stand up when she grabbed his hand with desperation. "What if they see you?" she was looking at him with horrified eyes, and his heart did a twist...again.

"They won't, trust me," he said. "I'm never caught..." he gave a half smirk, the same cocky look that always got her annoyed.

"Honey, I can't find my slippers..." came Kenji's voice from somewhere in the house, followed by his wife's impatient voice. "It's in the bedroom sweetheart..."

"But I can't find it."

"Oh for heaven's...I'll find it for you."

Mamoru didn't waste any more time. He brushed his lips against Usagi's temple and briskly moved towards the window and with a final glance at her, he was gone.

* * *

Minako was not having a productive day at all. First off, she hadn't had a good sleep the night before and she didn't know why. She had gone to bed earlier than usual. But then she couldn't go to sleep right away, so she had stayed up, just staring at the ceiling for no apparent reason.

And then that morning, she hadn't had anything "proper" to eat for breakfast. She had to run, so she had settled for a two-day-old muffin and a glass of milk; and she was not happy about it at all.

To make matters worse, she had to endure a good half an hour lecture from her volleyball coach too. "You need to be more organized Minako-chan," she had told her. "No one likes a lazy champion." Minako had to roll her eyes at that one.

So all in all, she was looking forward to lunch and spending some time with her girl friends. Life always seemed brighter and happier at lunch times. Between Usagi's drooling at Makoto's bento and Ami's obnoxious reading habits, she always had a blast with them.

They joined their small desks and started chatting. Makoto had managed to pack extra, well, everything, so Usagi wouldn't start wailing. Minako had to laugh at Makoto's facial expressions though; the way she would look at Usagi eating away her homemade yakitori like a mother would stare at their child; with eyes full of love and affection.

But while Minako giggled at Makoto's motherly attitude towards the blonde, she could also understand and empathize with her as well. Usagi could do that to you, she reasoned with herself; make you feel like you were the most important person in her life; she could make you feel like you were a better person because of that. She had the ability to make you believe in yourself, something that Minako both appreciated and cherished in her life.

She took a glance at all three of them; Light blue, dark green and baby blue eyes all seemed happy and content; and Minako couldn't ask for more.

"Usagi-chan, slow down, you might choke," Ami said to the blonde, as she devoured an onigiri in one bite.

"But it tastes _really_ good," Usagi said in between chewing.

"I know, that's why you need to chew slower so you can treasure the taste," the genius continued, as her eyes stayed glued to the book in front of her.

Usagi watched her for a second, before she reached out her hand and snatched the book away from her. "Hey!" came Ami's protest, as her eyes followed the book disappear behind the petite blonde.

"No more studying Ami-chan, you'll go blind soon," Usagi declared. "And what will we do if our dear genius goes without sight?" she added with a dramatic hand gesture to her heart.

Makoto and Minako burst into laughter, while Ami eyed Usagi with mere disappointment. But even she couldn't hold back her small giggle, when Usagi met her gaze with wide eyes and a pout.

Minako watched the duo's exchange with fascination and for a moment, she thought about her life before meeting them all. Was she ever this happy? Probably not. Who did she even hang out with back then? She couldn't remember. Her life had changed so much ever since she had met these four girls. No more lonely lunch hours at the school, no more wondering around the mall without anyone to gossip with, no more staying up at nights, wondering how her life would've been like if she had a friend who would know her enough and to know that she hated to miss her volleyball practices in the morning.

"Hey Mina-chan? Are you okay?" Minako's indigo eyes averted towards Makoto, who was in the middle of taking a bite from her rice onigiri, while her eyes were watching Minako with intent.

"Hai, I'm fine Mako-chan..." she looked over at Usagi and Ami once more, before she glanced back at Makoto's curious face, a big smile fell upon her lips.

"I'm totally fine."

* * *

"So, what's new?" It was after school and Minako was walking with Usagi towards the park. It was a little cold, but the weather was just so crisp that the two of them decided to take a detour and walk around for a little while. Makoto had to go home and Ami had cram school again.

"Not much, really," Usagi answered back almost absent-mindedly. Her head was tilted back as she gazed at the sky, a tiny smile on her face.

"How's lover boy?" Minako asked, in a nonchalant way, and then smirked when she saw how Usagi's breath caught in her throat. Best friend or not, it was always fun to make her choke on her own tongue.

Usagi tried to keep a straight face, and failed miserably. "Um, I...don't know," she said, as she tried to play her part and not give Minako any direct answers. But then...'this is Minako,' she thought to herself, 'I've already told her about my relationship with Mamoru, I don't need to pretend anymore.' She looked at her blonde friend for a moment, and her heart warmed seeing the obnoxious and familiar glee on Minako's face. "That's not true," she suddenly confessed. Minako didn't say anything; she simply nodded her head, the tiny smirk still plastered on her pinkish lips.

"I saw him last night," Usagi whispered, as she looked around with caution; and for a moment, she hated the fact that she had the urge to do that every time she spoke of him.

"Last night?" Minako asked, with slightly raised eyebrows. "Where? When?" she pouted her lips forward and regarded Usagi with widened eyes.

Usagi paused for a moment; not sure how to retell the story that wouldn't make her sound like some slutty teenager in heat. "Well...he came to my house..."

"HE CAME TO YOUR HOUSE?" Minako's loud voice pierced thought both of their eardrums. She quickly looked around, at a few people who were eyeing them with confusion, and then she tried to play it cool. "Ehem...I mean," she continued in a normal voice, "he came to your house?"

Usagi regarded her with thin lips and widened eyes for a moment, before rolling her eyes to the sky. "Yeah, he just...showed up at my window, and let himself in." She scratched the back of her head and looked away from Minako.

"How romantic!" the other blonde shrieked with a grin after a moment of silence, and Usagi almost laughed at her expression.

"Well...not so much," Usagi said, as flashes of the night before played in front of her eyes...the heat coming back to trail kisses against her cheeks, then her body, before settling against her heart. "Well I mean, it was...but," she draw in a deep breath, "we almost got caught by my parents."

"WHAT?" Minako's shriek drew some more attention, but she didn't pay it any attention at all. She just watched the petite blonde with horrified eyes as her hand reached out and grabbed Usagi's forearm in a death grip.

"Don't worry," Usagi said with a sigh, "we didn't." She tried to loosen Minako's grip on her arm; but she didn't budge.

"Tell me everything," the taller blonde growled, before tightening her grip on the shorter one. " _Everything,_ " she said with narrowed eyes and a threatening voice.

* * *

"I will be home for dinner Ikuko-mama," Usagi yelled from the door, as she slowly walked out of the house, nodded two times at what her mother was saying and then closed the door behind her slowly.

She started to walk down the street. It had taken her almost an hour to get ready; trying on different outfits and cursing herself during the process. She had already slept with the guy two times...well technically it was more than two times, but in any case, she had been with the guy a couple of times, and she still didn't know what he liked. And the times she was with him, she hadn't been in her best appearance. And today...well today she just wanted to look nice.

She had finally settled for a simple knee length pink dress, with a square collar. She had also made a point to wear a beige jacket on top of the dress, underneath the dark coat she had on.

She had just rounded the corner when she heard her name being called.

And she felt her hands become sweaty all of a sudden.

"Hey, I was just coming by your house," Motoki said, as he jogged his way towards the dazed blonde.

Usagi looked at him with wide eyes, as if she had seen a ghost. For the past two days, she had done whatever she could to avoid him. She had spoken to him over the phone for brief minutes, always giving different excuses. She was just not ready to face him. That day at the arcade, she had gathered all her will and courage to tell him the truth, but with Rei's sudden appearance she had lost that chance. And now, as she looked into his green eyes, she knew what she needed to do. But for the life of her, she couldn't bring herself to do it.

"Were you going somewhere?" Motoki asked, as he did a once over on her and raised an eyebrow. "You look nice," he smiled, and her heart dropped.

"Um, no, I mean, I was just going to go to the shrine, nowhere special," she managed to say. Cursing the fact that lying had become that easy for her.

"Okay, I don't have my car, but want me to walk you there?" he asked, and before Usagi could muster any words, he reached out his hand and brushed his knuckles on her cheek. "I really want to talk to you," he continued, without missing the hitch in Usagi's breath.

She looked at him with worrY and for a brief moment, she feared that he might have found out her dirty secret. But then she saw the sincerity in his eyes, the passion that was nestled in the depth of his stare, and she had to fight the urge to break down there and then and cry her eyes out. How could she do that to Motoki? The nicest guy she had ever met in her life?

"I really don't need to go to the shrine," she managed to say after a moment, her heart breaking even more when she saw the sudden glee in his eyes.

"Are you sure?" he asked, even though he had already taken her tiny hand in his, ready to start their venture. "That's great," he added, after seeing her nod. "I've really missed you," he leaned in and brushed his lips on the top of her head.

"Where do you want to go?" she asked, as she was pulled behind him.

He looked at her over his shoulder and grinned, "You'll see."

* * *

He looked over the small square clock near the kitchen and frowned. She was supposed to be there by now. Her school would have been done almost three hours ago.

He walked up to the balcony and went outside. Tokyo's spectacle always managed to calm his nerves. And ever since last night, he really needed to calm down.

He couldn't believe that they were almost caught by Usagi's parents. What if her dad had walked in? Even the mere thought of what could've happened made him sick to his stomach.

And what the hell came over him in the first place? Why did he go to her house? Scratch that...he had a _solid_ reason for going to her house...but, why the hell did he _stay_ there? And not just that, why the hell did he sleep with her...in her house...where she lived with her family...a family that included a father...a father that could have easily murdered him last night?

He let out a frustrated sigh and ran his hand through his hair. What the hell was going through his fucking head?

But then...he remembered her sweet scent, how she had looked at him with worried eyes and softness. How she had given herself to him willingly...oh God.

He went back inside and cast another glance at the clock.

 _Where_ the hell was she?

He went to the kitchen and opened the fridge to grab a beer. But as he was about to have his second sip, something flashed in his mind.

What if something went wrong, and she got into trouble after he left?

His whole body suddenly froze.

What if he had left something behind...he shook his head; no, that wasn't possible. He brought back all of his belongings and all the _things_ that weren't suppose to be in her room altogether.

He placed the beer bottle on the kitchen counter. This was not helping.

He went to his room and grabbed a jacket.

The Odango needed to be found.

* * *

"This place looks so cute," Usagi beamed with joy, as she looked around the small café with obvious stars in her eyes.

Motoki smiled down at her, as they stood patiently to be seated by one of the waitresses.

This café was probably one of his favorite spots in Tokyo; which was ironic since he ran a similar establishment himself. But this place always seemed like a great get-away setting for him. Whenever he wanted to think about something, or just _be_ somewhere familiar, he would come to this place.

And it only made sense to bring Usagi there too. He wanted her to get to know him better; he wanted to spend more time with her.

"Come on," he told her, as he put his left hand on the small of her back and guided her towards their table.

"Oh my God, look at that cake..." Usagi almost shrieked and then pointed to where a delicious looking chocolate cake was resting, on a table decorated with flowers and small Chrystal pendants.

"Oh yeah, that does look good," Motoki said, and then raised one eyebrow, "but not as good as my sundaes, right?" He watched as she paused for a second, as if she was actually trying to do a fair comparison between the two. "Well, I mean, your sundaes are great, but," she sat down without taking her eyes off of the cake, "this cake is _magnificent_."

Motoki did a fake dramatic sigh and grabbed his chest. "Ouch, that hurt." He smiled and winked at her. "But you really can't say without tasting it first, right?" he smiled again and gestured for his order to be taken.

Usagi smiled at his comment as well; a smile that didn't stick around for very long.

This was not _okay_. She couldn't just sit there, act like nothing was going on; she couldn't just keep smiling at him, let him treat her and treasure her the way he was, while she had...

"Are you okay?" his voice lured her out of her thoughts.

"Yeah, I'm fine," she said, but avoided looking at him in the eye.

Motoki gave their order to the waitress and glanced back at Usagi. She was fumbling with her hands, and her eyes were fixed on the table. "Are you sure you're okay? You just seem so stressed out," he said, as he reached out his hand and put it on top of her folded ones. Usagi looked up at him, but he could tell that her mind was somewhere else.

He sighed and squeezed her hands a little. "Usa, the reason I wanted to see you was because, well, first of all I've missed you." He gave a little smile, and didn't miss the fact that she didn't return the gesture. "And I also wanted to talk to you," he continued.

'This is your chance, take it you idiot...look at him, you don't deserve him...you can't continue this charade...'

"I've done something...horrible," she suddenly declared, and immediately suck in her breathe, as if she couldn't believe what she had just said.

Motoki's eyes widened a little bit. "What do you mean?" he asked with confusion, his eyes never leaving her face, "Usa?"

"I'm so sorry..." she shook her head as if she was trying to push something out of her head. "I'm such a horrible person..."

"Usa..." Motoki cut her short, as he reached out his hand once again and grabbed hers. "What are you talking about?" His stare was intense, and Usagi wondered for the second time that night whether he knew something about her unfaithfulness.

"I'm so sorry Motoki..." she repeated, and finally, the tears she had been trying so hard to hold, started to fall down from her eyes.

Motoki's confusion gave away to worrisome and slight annoyance; what was she talking about? "Usagi, why are you crying... look at me," he almost snapped, when she still wouldn't look at him. "What's with you Usa?" he squeezed her hand once more, and Usagi finally looked up at him. Her teary eyes softened his expression a little bit but didn't do anything to his state of frustration.

Usagi looked at him for a moment. 'You have to tell him,' she thought to herself, 'stop this... this pretentious behavior and just tell him...' her mind challenged her.

"I need to talk to you Motoki-kun," she said and he nodded.

"I know, that's what I've been saying," he said back and watched her as she stood and grabbed her purse nervously. "But not here," she shot him a pleading look and his heart did a twist.

"Okay..." he said and then he too stood up and grabbed his jacket. "Let me get our orders to go then, I'll be right back." He gestured for her to wait for him and then walked to the cashier.

Usagi watched him from a few feet away and wondered about what she was going to tell him. 'Motoki, I cheated on you...' she shook her head; no, that's not how she wanted to tell him, 'Motoki, I don't want to be with you anymore,' no...no that's not what she needs to say either. Motoki turned around and looked at her and their eyes locked for a moment; and she just had to wonder...was that even true? Did she not want to be with him anymore? She looked at him and doubted her decision, for the millionth time.

He was such a great person, a true gentleman. A loving boyfriend, a true friend, someone that she could always count on...but...

She looked at him again.

But...

She closed her eyes for a moment.

He was not Mamoru.

"Are you ready?"

She opened her eyes and regarded his green orbs that were watching her.

"Yes," she said. "Yes, I'm ready."

* * *

It had been such a long time since he'd used the bike. The last time he took it for a ride, Daiki had insisted on tagging along, and even though Mamoru knew it was a _bad_ idea, he had agreed nonetheless. It was always like that between them anyway, and Daiki was such a nag. And to Mamoru's expectation, the idiot had managed to confuse the brake and had gone crashing right into his own car, which was parked not far away.

Needless to say, that was the last time "blondie" had had a glimpse of Mamoru's precious bike.

He rolled his eyes internally as he remembered Daiki's dejected face while nursing his hurt arm. 'Baka...' he thought to himself, 'he's such an idiot.'

He was waiting at a red light, his white helmet was heavier than he ever remembered it to be, or he was just so tired these days. A low seductive whistle pulled him out of his thoughts. He glanced at his left and was met with a pair of flirtatious brown eyes that were watching him.

She was probably mid 20's and her bright red lipstick was unmistakably attractive.

"Love your bike," she said, left arm resting on the window seal, and her gold wristwatch was peeking out of her sleeve. "Have an extra helmet?" she asked, lips lifting up in a tiny smirk. "We could go for a ride," her eyes twinkled with mischievousness and she gave him a quick wink.

Mamoru silently watched her; his face never changing its expression behind the clear visor. It was funny how only a few months ago he would at least acknowledge her flirting with a nod of his head, or a short teasing phrase...but now...

The light turned green and the bike roared as Mamoru continued his journey towards the Tsukino residence.

* * *

" _Now_ , do you want to tell me what's going on?"

Motoki glanced down at Usagi who was walking silently alongside him. Her head was bowed down and all he could see was the top part of her golden head.

Usagi jolted out of her reverie and looked up at him. Her lashes were still a little wet and he could see glisters of tears under her eyelids.

They had strolled to the park and neither of them had said a word. But now, as they were nearing the bench in front of the small water fountain, Motoki's patience was wearing thin.

"Come on Usa..." he said, and grabbed her forearm to stop her in her tracks. "I'm going crazy over here, tell me what's..."

"I'm not a virgin," Usagi said almost too loudly, and then immediately clutched her mouth tightly with both hands as her eyes glued to Motoki's face with disbelief.

Did she just say that? What the hell...

Motoki's dumbfounded expression was almost hilarious, and if it were any other time, Usagi would have probably laughed right in his face...but this wasn't any other time, and her heart broke, even more, when she realized the depth of what she was about to tell him.

"What?" came his confused voice, a hint of annoyance evident in the tightness of his tone.

Usagi could only stare at him now, because really, what can you say after such horrible declaration?

But he was obviously waiting for a response, as he watched her with a small frown and immobile body.

Usagi took her time to gather her wits, taking two deep, shaky breaths before opening her mouth again.

It was now or never...

"I'm not a virgin," she said again, her eyes were now glued to her shoes and her hands were fondling with the strap of her purse nervously.

Motoki stared down at her, as he tried to dig into his memories hard. Had he ever seen Usagi with another guy before? A boyfriend maybe? No, she had been coming to the arcade ever since she was a little girl, and he'd never saw her with anyone.

"What do you mean?" his voice was rough and tense, he coughed once and cleared his throat. "What do you mean by that?" he asked, as he felt his heart beat picking up pace, a cold sweat forming at the base of his spine.

She closed her eyes when he started talking, and tried to focus on her breathing.

" _You need to tell him Usa-chan,"_ she heard Minako's voice in her head, _"you need to tell him and come clean,"_ her blonde friend had told her.

" _You should be with me,"_ and _he_ had said that with such genuine tone...

Her eyes snapped open, but she knew whatever those voices were telling her in her head, didn't mean anything right now. Right now...it was just her and Motoki, her boyfriend...who she was about to break the most horrible news to.

"I...I'm not a..."

"I heard what you said Usagi!" he snapped at her, and she winced. "What I'm asking is what exactly do you mean by that? And when?" he fisted his hands, his stance tense and uncomfortable, and something was now burning in the depth of his green forest orbs. And Usagi missed all of those signs, as her eyes were still focused on the ground.

"I mean...I,...I slept with someone," her voice trailed off as she felt Motoki's body shifting a little closer to her, and she clutched the strap of her purse instead of playing with it.

"What?" he asked, and for the first time since she met him all those years ago, Usagi couldn't really recognize Motoki's voice. She felt the rush of tears building up behind her eyelids and she tried hard not to let them fall. This wasn't about her anymore damn it, and she couldn't make it about her... 'Don't you dare start crying you big baby!' she shouted at herself.

"Look at me Usagi!" She winced at his voice again, as he came ever closer and lifted up her chin with his fingers; and finally, she saw the look on his face.

"When?" he asked, and his eyes were so dark, so unfamiliar...so...so hurt that she no longer could prevent the tears from falling.

"Don't do that!" he spat and let go of her chin and moved away from her. He ran both of his hands through his dirty blond hair, holding his scalp with both of them for a moment before he let out a deep exhale and faced the crying Usagi again.

He watched her, as the silent tears fell down her eyes. The faint sound of her low sobs the only disturbance to the quietness surrounding them.

The ugly flashes that had entered his mind the moment she had said those words wouldn't leave him alone. Images of her, naked and flushed, sweaty and panting...the way that he had always imagined she would look like on the edge of ecstasy...the only thing he had never imagined was the fact that the person who would _take_ her to that edge wouldn't be him...he fisted his hands again.

That particular image of her, eyes closed, golden hair sprawled around the sheets, a tiny smile apparent on her lips...while a faceless man...a shadow of a man would nuzzle her neck...nuzzle her collarbone...kiss away the drops of warm sweat from her chest...he growled and felt the blood rush to his head...he was going crazy...

"Who is he?" he asked, finally, after minutes had passed and it was clear that Usagi wouldn't stop crying for a while. And asking _when_ it had happened seemed a bit overrated anyway...he could tell he had been cheated on.

She stood silent, as more tears fell from her eyes and her body trembled with nausea and fright. She felt sick in her stomach. What had she done?

"Who...is...he Usagi?" Motoki got closer to her and didn't miss her shaking figure, but he didn't care.

"I," she said, glancing at him from beneath her wet lashes and quickly averting her eyes away. "I don't think..."

Motoki didn't let her finish; instead, he grabbed her by both shoulders and shook her so she would look up at him. "Don't you dare tell me that it isn't important!" he hissed. His handsome young face was twisted with anger, and Usagi could see how his hands were shaking where they rested against her shoulder blades.

"Tell me who he is!" he demanded again, as his hands tightened their hold on her body.

Usagi's eyes were wide with fear now. Maybe this wasn't the brightest idea after all. She looked around hurriedly to see if anyone was around them.

"Usagi?"

His loud voice hauled her out of her thoughts and she looked up at him again. "He's..." she recoiled when she saw the flash of something unfamiliar in his eyes.

And for a moment, she wished she were somewhere else.

* * *

There was no way to tell whether she was home or not. Her room was dark, although, from the car parked outside and the lit first floor, he could say that somebody was home.

But it's not like he could just knock on their door and ask for her. He wasn't even sure if he wanted to come face to face with either of her parents just yet.

He glanced up back to her room, focusing his eyes on seeing if any movements were happening. It really wasn't hard for him to climb up to her room again, but he wasn't going to risk being caught by someone at the house.

His mind took him to last night and shivered as he remembered how close they had come to being caught.

Just then, the front door to the house was opened and a man walked out. Mamoru pushed his body back against his bike and tried to act as neutral as he could. It's not like it was a crime to be standing on the street, right? He could have been waiting for someone...

"What time does his practice end?" the man was shouting from the front gate, and Mamoru flinched at the voice; the same voice he had heard last night.

A feminine voice responded back in a distant and Mamoru saw Kenji nodding to an invisible person. "Okay, I'll pick him up on my way back," and then he was walking to his car, before he turned again. "Ikuko is Usagi-chan at the shrine? Should I pick her up as well?"

Whatever Usagi's mom respond was, Mamoru didn't hear; all he heard was the fact that Usagi wasn't home.

Kenji turned around again to approach his car, just in time to see a motorcycle roaring its way out of their street.

* * *

"He's..." Usagi attempted to speak again. Her mind was racing so fast, she couldn't get a hold of herself. She had said the worst part...the part that she had cheated on him...was it so hard to tell who the other man was?

Motoki's eyes were flaming like a small bonfire. His jaw was clenched and even though his hands were no longer on her shoulders, she could see how tense his whole body was...and it was all her fault.

"DAMN IT!" Usagi jumped out of her skin when he yelled and took a step back. "Tell me who he is Usagi!" he said, as he neared her again. "Tell me who you've been with...you...you traitorous bitch!"

Usagi's head shot up as she watched him with disbelief and hurt...did he really just call her a "bitch"? 'You _are_ a bitch,' a little voice in her head said, 'you slept with Mamoru when you were dating him...what else do you want to be called?' the same voice insisted.

"Is it someone from your school?" he was saying, as his hand grabbed her wrist and pulled her towards himself; Usagi flinched from the impact. "N-No," her voice was shaky and uncertain.

How did it come to this?

"Fuck!" he spat, as if what she had told him ten minutes ago was just now sinking in.

His mind was like a rollercoaster...how could he have been so stupid? All those times that he had wanted to touch her, kiss her...all those times that he had invited her to his apartment, so he could show her the beauty of intimacy...for all the times she had rejected his requests...she was already fucking someone else!

"Tell me his fucking name Usagi!" he yelled again, and ignored her trembling body...she was not the victim here...he was!

For a moment, they both stood there silent.

Usagi looked at Motoki as if she was seeing him for the first time. She had never heard him curse like that, nor had she ever seen him snap this way.

It was her fault...she had made him like this. And it made her sick to her stomach.

" _You should be with me,"_ she remembered him saying last night. And despite all the vile feelings that were surging through her, that tiny remembrance blossomed something in the pit of her stomach.

"I'm so sorry Motoki," she started saying but was immediately cut when she heard his impatient voice.

"Oh! You're sorry?" he asked, and the flame in his eyes burnt. "YOU'RE SORRY?" He caught her other wrist in his hand and stared right into her eyes. "For what? For cheating on me?" He shook her hands a little. "For lying right to my face?" He let her go and took two steps away from her as his hands went up to his hair. "Tell me, Usagi," he said and stared back at her, "was it fun seeing how I followed you around like a good puppy, while you were out there, heating it up with another guy?" She felt like vomiting.

But Motoki didn't stop. "How could you do this to me?" he asked, his voice lower than before, his tone sadder. "How could you just stomp on my heart like that?"

For a second, it seemed like all the fight, all the anger and hatred had fled him, replaced by something even foreign to _him_.

He shut his eyes and tried to push away the images again...why wouldn't they go away?

"I didn't mean to hurt you," Usagi's panicked voice sent a jolt down his spine. His eyes snapped open in time to see her nearing him with teary eyes as her right hand clutched the collar of her dress. As if the soft piece of clothing was suffocating her.

"I didn't mean to...I'm so sorry, you have to believe me, I'm so, so sorry," she said as she titled her head to be able to look him in the eye. The tears that were now falling from her eyes wouldn't stop, and she didn't want them to stop.

She had crushed Motoki's heart, literally, and she deserved to cry like this.

Motoki's hand moved to cradle her, like all the other times she was distressed and he wanted to comfort her. But he caught himself in time. She didn't deserve his empathy anymore...she didn't deserve anything from him anymore.

"Just tell me who he is..." he said, in a low voice, in a broken voice, "you owe me that much Usagi...you owe me..." he looked at her and she sobbed again.

She had never seen him this sad...

It was all her fault.

" _You owe me..."_ he had just said.

It was now or never.

" _You should be with me."_

It was now or never...

"It's...Mamoru," she recognized the confusion on his face, "Chiba," she added. Her voice didn't tremble when she said his name; although she was still sobbing.

Motoki watched her with wide eyes.

His hands went up and clutched his head again.

And he kept watching her.

* * *

 _Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon and its fabulous characters in any way._ _I wish I did. But I don't. All the delightful rights of this wonderful manga/anime and its characters belong to Naoko Takeuchi._


	13. Chapter 13

Hey everyone. I hope you're all doing fine.

Sorry it took me longer than usual to update this chapter. Life has been very brutal this past couple of weeks.

I hope you like the new chapter. If I have to describe this chapter, I would have to say that I was trying to give you a glimpse of Mamoru's life by focusing on his friends and their relationships with one another. Of course, I didn't abandon Motoki and Usagi's heated argument. There is another cliff hanger waiting for your guys, as usual:D

 **Tryntee13** : **LOL, I was directly speaking to you when I brought up the "cliff hanger". Thank you for your kind words. I hope I can live up to them and I sure hope you like this chapter as well. I would love to hear your opinion. Have a great night.**

 **IamCharlotte88: I'm glad that your happy** **Cheers.**

 **Oloferne: And happy New Year to you. I hope you have had a great start. Let me know your thoughts on the new chapter.**

 **Xoqb: LOL, I call it an evil "present". I hope you enjoy the new update. Cheers.**

 **Guest: Well, you just have to read the new chapter and find out eh? Enjoy.**

 **Glory314: Sorry it took me a while to update. And thank you for your patience. I hope you like the new chapter.**

 **Guest: I'm so glad that you liked my present to you** **And I'm very honored to have that affect on you (your impatience that is** **) I hope you enjoy the new chapter. Let me know your thoughts. Have a wonderful night.**

 **Latebuttruefan: First of all, I LOVE YOUR NICKNAME. Did I mention this to you before? Anyways, I'm glad that you see my point about their ages. But I also understand where you're coming from. It has been awhile for me too. Read the new chapter and find out more about Motoki's reaction. Enjoy.**

 **Evil Uncle Bram: LOL I understand your concern about being found out. But really, fanfics are not just for girls. They're stories like any other. So don't be bothered about it at all. I really don't want to be a party pooper! So I won't confirm any of the speculations you had** **read the new chapter and find out. Cheers.**

 **SMSM92: You know how much I love your long and detailed reviews, it just goes without saying. And since we have been in close contact via pm, I don't want to bore you with my rambling any further** **Let me know when you get to read the new chapter. Have a wonderful night my friend.**

 **Miss Mango: WOW, "gem"? oh my God, I'm so honored (I'm actually blushing!) Thank you so much for your kind words. I felt so special when I read your review. It made me so happy. Let me know what you think about the new chapter. Have a great day (night?).**

 **Stephie (Guest): I'm not sure why your review doesn't show on the page, but thank you so much for your kind words. Go Canucks; always happy to see a fellow Vancouverite here. Cheers.**

 **PS: This chapter has been edited by the great BrownB.**

 **Enjoy.**

* * *

There was a time in Toyama Hisa's life when she couldn't understand where she belonged. She always had an awkward relationship with the people around her.

She never fit in with the girls in her class, the whole school actually, and she never managed to befriend anyone outside of the school either.

And until that faithful day two years ago, she never knew what it meant to have someone with a constant presence in her life; and even though she lived with her father, their living conditions were more on paper than anything else. He was never there. Always traveling for his business, always away from home; and she didn't feel connected to him at all.

" _You seriously lack some feminine genes you know."_ He had caught her by surprise, sprawled on the bench in the confined shadow of the cherry tree; one of his legs swinging off the bench, while his green eyes were watching her with amusement. She had just found that secluded gazebo a week ago, and oh how she was glad she had found it. That little sanctuary in the park had become her safe haven for the past week, where she could kick and yell, spat and stare however she wanted to. She could let go of all the anger and hatred she felt in that small space.

A space that was apparently no longer private.

She had met Daiki that day, and even though their initial acquaintance was mainly an angry quarrel from her part and an annoying banter from his, they had managed to stay friends for the past two years.

She had met Mamoru and the others a few days after that.

She was Toyama Hisa, the ultimate tough girl in the whole area, whose knitted eyebrows could easily stir up something dark and unpleasant in her victims' insides; so she was never going to tell her "new" friends that they had become more than just friends to her; that they had in fact became her family. The only _real_ family she had ever known in her life. And there was no way in hell she would let Daiki-baka find out that she would forever be grateful for that fateful afternoon two years ago.

His ego was annoying as it was.

But even though her everyday attitude towards her "new" family was nothing more than frustration, anger and most of the time irritation, in Daiki's case, she was fierce and unmerciful when it came to someone else messing with _them_.

She could spend days after days, probably weeks after weeks, making fun of Daiki and his baka-ness, but even a tiny suggestive word from anyone else could set her on fire.

And Mamoru...

Well Mamoru was a totally different story.

The first time she had seen him at the loft, where Daiki had basically dragged her to by her short hair, she had hated him with a passionate will. She had found him arrogant, irritating and above all, mysterious.

And she always hated the unknown.

But over the weeks and months that she had spent more time with them, she had found herself investing more of her time and heart into being around them; and there was just something about Mamoru and how he led them as a group that had seemed refreshing...new and heartwarming; almost as if he was the dean of their little society.

And somehow, Hisa had grown to respect him the way he was.

Somewhere along the way, she had found a space with them. And even though she would never say it out loud, their constant presence in her life had saved her from the unknown that she had always hated.

She had found herself.

And therefore, she would never let anyone mess with her family.

So when on that night, hours after her judo practice, she had came around a specific petite blonde standing in the middle of the park, trembling with tears in front of a tall blond who had his head clutched between his hands and his eyes as wide as a saucer, she knew that someone _was_ in fact messing with her family.

She was Tomaya Hisa... and no one messed around with _her_.

* * *

" _What are you thinking about?" he asked her, while he watched the navel of her throat; the slenderness of her neck as she gazed up to the sky._

 _Her neck bent downwards and she looked him in the eyes; her golden pigtails fell on her shoulders and he could see the fine hair around her neck being lifted by the gentle breeze._

" _Nothing..." she said in a small voice and gave a tiny smile. He smiled up at her, his head rested peacefully on her lap as they enjoyed the fine afternoon weather near the lake._

" _Come on, tell me..." he insisted and his smile got bigger as he lifted his right arm and let his knuckles caress her jaw line. She smiled again and leaned into his touch. "It's nothing, honest..." And when she opened her eyes again, all sparkles and glitter, he couldn't help it any longer._

 _His hand went to the back of her neck, pushing her head down gently, as he lifted his head up, meeting her lips half way._

But that was nearly five weeks ago.

Now, as he looked at her teary face, red nose and puffy eyes through a haze, he couldn't have one coherent thought in his mind, let alone being able to think about what _she_ was thinking about!

That name...

" _I would hate it if you lost something precious to you,"_ he had said to him that day at the arcade, and now...

Well now he understood what he had meant.

He was still clutching his head, his eyes probably the size of his childhood Frisbee, and he didn't know what to say.

 _Chiba Mamoru..._

"Motoki?"

He flinched at the sound of her voice, as if someone had shook him from a deep slumber. His mind focused and the image of her standing in front of him became clearer.

She was still crying, but she was no longer sobbing. The tears were falling down her eyes in silence, as if she was mourning a long lost love; a kind of mourning that comes after month and months, years and years of weeping, wailing and bawling; when it becomes a definite that the lost one would never come back; when you finally surrender to the pain.

He wanted so bad to ask her whether he had forced her...he wanted so bad to _believe_ that he had; even if that meant a total mental break down, both for Usagi and also himself.

But he didn't want to believe this...the fact that she had been with him willingly; that she had freely gave herself to him.

" _I would hate it if you lost something precious to you."_

"Why?" his voice was even foreign to himself. He couldn't recognize that rough and deep tone.

And he watched as more tears fell from her eyes and she bowed her head, finally breaking their eye contact.

He took a step towards her, ready to ask her again; ask her why she had done that...why she had betrayed him like this...and why, oh why did she had to go and break his heart like this?

It all happened so fast.

First, he felt the heaviness of a hand on his forearm. He jolted a little, before turning his head and looking over his shoulder at a tall brunette, who was watching him with a stoic expression on her face.

A familiar stoic face...

"I wouldn't if I were you...," she said nonchalantly as if she was telling him that it was 8:30 pm and the park was fairly quiet.

He stared at her with confusion for a moment; her presence there, and the fact that she was talking to him didn't sink in right away.

He watched her and then she smirked!

An image popped into his mind's eye.

Chiba smirking the same way at him while he was lowering Usagi on a bed...

Motoki felt sick.

"Get your hand off me," he growled from between his teeth, at the same time, he wrenched his arm free of Hisa's touch.

She retrieved her arm but didn't stop smirking at him. From the corner of her eye, she saw the petite blonde taking a step towards the two of them.

"Oh, someone got off the wrong side of the bed today," she said sarcastically and jerked her head to one side, to push away the hair in her eyes.

Her body language, the way she was looking at him and most importantly, that smirk on her face made his pulse jump with anger.

"What the hell do you want?" he spat, before turning his body to face her.

Usagi took in a sharp breath as she took another step towards Motoki; her eyes darting between the two of them.

What was she doing here? And why was she even _here_ , talking to _them_? Her heart missed a beat; was Mamoru around here too?

Her eyes averted back to the tall brunette, who had just opened her mouth to say something again.

"Now, that's not a nice way to be talking to a lady," she said, her smirk getting bigger when she recognized the annoyance on the blonds' face.

Motoki sneered and shook his head, "I don't see one in front of me,"

"That's not nice either."

"What is it that you want? Say it and leave."

"Tsk,tsk...don't play with fire little boy..."

"What did you call me?" Usagi could hear the madness in Motoki's voice and even though this was the very first time she was seeing him this way, but somehow, she knew it wasn't going to be pretty.

She had to do something; and fast.

"Motoki, come on, maybe..." she went closer to him and touched his forearm attentively, "we should leave..." She felt a pang of sorrow going through her veins when he pulled his arm almost aggressively away from her grasp. He didn't even look at her.

"You know what your problem is?" he was still eyeing Hisa, who was still looking at him with indifference. "You think you're all intimidating," he took another step towards the tall brunette, "when in reality, you're nothing but an outcast." Usagi saw a flash of something unpleasant in Hisa's eyes, but Motoki just kept going. "And I'm not just talking about you; your whole group includes a bunch of wanna-be losers."

Usagi let out a sharp scream when Motoki's form went flying to the ground, diminishing the sound of his own surprised cry out.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?" Usagi yelled from the top of her lungs, as she

bent on her knees and tried to hold on to Motoki's shoulders.

Motoki was touching his jaw, venom, and hatred apparent in his glare as he looked up at Hisa, who was looking down at him with the same amount of bitterness.

"That's what you get for saying shit apron boy," she said, paying no attention to Usagi's earlier outburst.

"DID YOU HEAR WHAT I SAID?" Usagi cried out again, her sudden anger and the earlier frustration and fear she had felt was now getting the best of her; and plus, who liked to be ignored that way anyway?

She rose to her feet, putting her body between the brunette and Motoki who was about to stand on his feet.

Hisa's eyes finally met hers and for a moment, they lost their previous poison.

Usagi was now shaking with rage. She fisted her tiny hands and looked up at the taller girl as if to challenge her stare. "Why did you do that?" she asked, voice tight with anger, eyes flashing fire, "You have no right butting in our conversation and turning it into something about _you."_ It was such a long time since she had felt this much frustration; and she didn't like the feeling one bit.

Hisa didn't respond right away; truth to be told, she was slightly taken aback by the blonde's sudden reaction. She had never seen Usagi this mad before. She had always seemed like a push over; a tiny little girl that she always took pleasure in teasing. But now she gazed at her furious blue eyes and she just knew something in her had changed.

"I just saved your tiny ass you know," Hisa finally found her voice, getting over the initial shock of seeing the "Odango Atama" crying out in her face.

Usagi looked at her confused for a moment. "What? Saved me from what, exactly?" she asked. From the corner of her eye, she saw that Motoki was standing on his feet now, and for a moment she feared that he might have a bad reaction to the brunette standing in front of them; she hated the position she was in.

"You're so lucky that I'm not a kind of person who would lash out at a girl," came Motoki's voice, and Usagi looked at him.

A small bruise was already formed on the side of his jaw, and his hair was all messed up and for a moment, he looked weary and tired; Usagi's heart dropped. She had done this to him. It was all her fault.

"Oh yeah?" Hisa hissed back. "Don't worry, I don't think you could take me down even if you tried apron boy." She took a challenging step towards him, but stopped in her attempt when Usagi pushed her body between them once more.

"Stop this!" she yelled. "Both of you!" She looked back and forth between them, "What is wrong with you? Acting this barbaric!" She grabbed Motoki's jacket sleeve and gave a little pull, "Motoki let's go," she demanded, even though it came more as a plea than anything else.

But Motoki didn't budge. His ego was just shattered in pieces by a girl who was incomparable to him in size; even though she might have had her share of training...in God knows what, but still...

"Motoki," Usagi urged again, "let's go..."

"What's wrong apron boy? Hiding behind your girlfriend, ne? How mighty of you..." she folded her arms on her chest and didn't even hide the annoying smirk that had formed on the side of her mouth.

'This is not going great,' Usagi thought to herself, as she looked back at Hisa, who was obviously trying to play with Motoki's head; 'what is wrong with her?' she was confused.

"You really are getting on my last nerve," Motoki said almost nonchalantly as he was about to walk away from her. Tonight had turned out to be one hell of a night.

First he had found out that Usagi was not the person he thought she was; She had actually turned out to be a sl...oh God, he couldn't even bring himself to call her that in his _mind_. What kind of a man was he? Maybe he deserved to be treated this way and to be cheated on. If he were man enough, his girlfriend wouldn't do this to him in the first place. He looked at Usagi for a moment and his heart did a twist.

How could she do this to him?

"Wow, you really are a pussy aren't you?" The brunette's irritating voice lured his attention back to reality. She was still standing there with her hands folded and the stupid smirk plastered on her face.

And for a moment, he really wished that she was not a "she", or better yet, if she was _him,_ so he could punch him a couple of hundred times.

"You know what?" he said instead, "I am a pussy," he said and Usagi looked at him with wide eyes. "Because if I wasn't..." he looked at the tiny blonde beside him with a frown on his face, before he looked back at the obnoxious brunette in front of him, "I would have been on my way by now to beat the crap out of your precious toy-boy."

A hint of surprise passed Hisa's feature, but like any other time in her life, she managed to put up an indifferent façade. "My boy-toy? And, pray tell, who might that be?" she said with sarcasm, even though she had a pretty good idea who that _toy_ was.

Motoki was no fool; he might have missed the fact that his girlfriend had stabbed him in the back for God knows how many times, but he was not new to the overall game. And even though he was desperate to get away from the brunette, and even more desperate to get away from Usagi, he wasn't about to lose yet another battle. So instead of turning his back and walking away, he smirked; but it was one of those sad smirks and Usagi was able to see right through it.

And she hated herself even more.

"You know exactly whom I'm talking about," he said, still eyeing Hisa, "I can't think of anyone else who would be boy-toy material, but I think Chiba fits the profile effortlessly," he almost hissed out his name and the mere mention of that name, left a bitter taste in his mouth.

"It's funny how _you_ would call him a boy-toy," Hisa said while crossing her arms over her chest and for a split second her eyes glanced at Usagi before settling back on him. "Considering...," and then she smirked back.

Usagi's eyes couldn't get any wider even if she tried. What did she mean by that? And what the hell was that look she just gave her? Had Mamoru...no...no, he couldn't have...but...

"Considering what?" Motoki's voice was sharp and had an apparent edge to it and Usagi had no choice but to avert her eyes back to him. "Go on and finish that sentence, I dare you..." he seethed, and his reaction only served to turn Hisa's half smirk to a full devilish grin.

"Oh I'm scared," she said with fake fright as she made a huge show off her trembling shoulders.

"STOP IT," Usagi's loud scream actually made them both tremble for a mere second before they both turned around and eyed the small blonde who was now shaking with anger.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THE MATTER WITH YOU TWO?" she screamed again; her tiny hands fisted by her sides. Even the odangos on the top of her head were sticking out with rage. "I HAVE HAD IT! I'M LEAVING!" She turned on her heels and began to walk away. In her rage and frustration, she forgot the fact that Motoki was the one who was supposed to be the angry one; that he was the one who in fact had the _right_ to be furious and disappointed. But she couldn't take it anymore. She couldn't just stand in that poisonous atmosphere. She felt like she was suffocating.

She heard hurried footsteps following her. But she didn't halt her pace. She kept going before a hand took a grab of her wrist and she was spun around. She gazed up at Motoki's green orbs as he looked down at her with a frown. "Where are you going?" he asked angrily and when she frowned back at him, his annoyance escalated.

"Where does it look like I'm going?" she asked, still in heat, but her voice had lost its previous tone.

"I don't know, you tell me?" he asked and his frowned deepened.

"I'm going home," she cried and took a deep breath before continuing, "I don't want to be in a middle of this little show you've got going on..."

"SHOW?" His loud bawl made her jump out of her skin. "HOW DARE YOU?" he grabbed both of her shoulders and shook her a little. "How dare you say that to me? This little _show_ wouldn't have happened in the first place if it wasn't for you!" he growled.

Usagi watched him for a second with wonder, but managed to retaliate nonetheless. "How is this my fault? I didn't start a fight with her!"

"No," he cut her off, "you just went ahead and slept with her buddy..." he yelled and Usagi flinched. "giving her," he made an angry gesture with his head, "and probably everyone else in their little gang the right to come to _my_ face!" He took a deep breath and clenched his jaw. The flame in his eyes wouldn't go away and he knew the fire in his heart was also there to stay.

He couldn't look at her anymore...this wasn't his sweet little girlfriend anymore. Even her eyes had lost their previous innocence to him. He couldn't stand it anymore.

So he let go of her shoulders. He bent his head as if gravity was pulling on him, and he held his temples for a moment. Eyes closed, jaw still tense.

Usagi watched him in silence, because really, what was there to say? What could she possibly tell him that would make that struggled look on his face go away?

She raised her hand unsure and reached out to him. The pain on his face was going to kill her.

He noticed her intention and quickly took a step back; putting more distance between the two of them.

Usagi's hand fell beside her.

He looked at her for a moment; no, he couldn't do it anymore.

Usagi watched in horror as he turned around and walked away.

Without saying one word.

She watched his retiring back in a haze. What had she done?

"You..." she heard the brunette's voice, but for some reason, her eyes were glued to the man that was walking away from her.

"You slept with _who_?"

He eyes suddenly focused and left their sanctuary from where Motoki was headed and were met with fiery brown eyes.

* * *

It had been an hour since Mamoru had left the Tsukino residence and was just wondering around. He really didn't know where else to look for her.

It made him frustrated to think that he really didn't know her well enough to know where she could possibly be. He didn't know which "shrine" her mother had referred to, and why Usagi would be there in the first place.

The only option left for him was to just wonder around in hopes to spot her somewhere.

He tried so hard to ignore the tiny voice at the back of his head; the voice that kept bugging him about Usagi's whereabouts.

So to make the voice go away, he had gone to the arcade just to prove to the _voice_ that she wasn't there. And she wasn't; so he was right after all.

But so was _he._

'She's probably with him,' the voice laughed, 'it's not like the arcade it's the only place they meet at. They're dating you know...'

And Mamoru's only respond was a throaty growl.

Why would she abandon him like this? Didn't she nod to his request to come and see him tonight? What about what happened between the two of them last night? Didn't it mean anything to her?

His head was going to explode. He couldn't think straight. He had been wondering around aimlessly for hours...

Wait.

Wait a minute. His eyes widened with realization.

What if she had gone to his apartment? What if she was just late...like she usually was whenever he saw her going to school?

'I'm such an idiot...' he thought to himself. And here he was, riding alone at night in hopes to find her walking around the streets of Juuban. What was he thinking?

The bike roared once more as Mamoru sped up towards his apartment.

* * *

He always did feel more like home when he was at the loft; even though the place was nothing near a proper "home". He looked around the oval living area, with its limited furniture and lack of color. But there was just something about this space that they all shared together that made it like a _haven_ ; and Daiki always found peace in this space one way or another.

He flopped on the couch after setting his beer down on the wooden table. He stretched out his arms and legs and took a deep breath.

He was almost dozing out when he heard the familiar knock on the door. He smiled to himself and decided to ignore the knock as long as he could; he always did find it refreshing to get on her last nerve.

The second knock came and his smile widened. Oh she was probably getting pissed off. By the time the third insistent and hurried knock came, he was already up on his feet. It was weird because even though he could always tell when she was frustrated and _how much_ she was irritated, but there was something about the pounding on the door that made him stride to the door and slide it open in hurry.

Well, at least he was right about one thing.

She seemed pissed...probably more than what he had hoped for.

But then he saw the small frame beside her.

He met Hisa's angry glare again.

They were in for a very long night.

* * *

So it was probably wiser for him not to come here at all; he knew himself enough to know that in the state that he was in, watching the annoying arguments between Daiki and Hisa was going to irritate him further. So why had he come?

Was it because of Daiki's vague message on the phone? "You really want to be here," his voice had declared, "like...really, _really_ be here."

Or did a part of him wanted to abandon the solitude of his apartment...his Odango-less apartment and busy his mind with something familiar. Like Daiki's stupid jokes and Hisa's rash reactions to those stupid jokes!

But as he was parking his bike and taking off his helmet, he regretted his decision. He really didn't want to deal with the two of them at all and even though Daiki hadn't mentioned one word about the brunette being at the loft with him, Mamoru knew better than that.

He sighed and ran an agitated hand through his hair. He put his helmet back on and was almost in the process of getting back on the bike...

She wasn't there waiting for him...so what was the point of going back to a lonely apartment? At least, here at the loft, he could hear two other people's _voices_ instead of his own mind.

He walked through the dark hallway, hands buried deep into his pants pockets.

It was strange, but he couldn't hear them from he was at all. Maybe tonight was full of surprises after all. Daiki was probably alone and that's why he had called him.

He raised his arm and did the familiar knock, but didn't bother to wait for someone to open the door; it always remained unlocked whenever they were expecting him.

He slid open the door and went inside. It was strange, but Hisa was actually sitting beside the kitchen island and her gaze was unfamiliar.

Mamoru frowned.

He looked over the couch in the middle of the oval living area...and instantly froze.

There, beside a smirking Daiki at the very end of the couch, sat a familiar figure, who was busy fidgeting with her hands non-stop; her odangos sat perfectly on the top of her head.

She raised her head and met his confused stare. Her eyes were red and puffy and were once again clouded with more tears when she looked at him.

Mamoru's bewildered gaze went back to Daiki and Hisa.

Yes, tonight was definitely full of surprises.

"But then she yelled at me and called me a..." her blue eyes met Hisa's raised eyebrow for a split second before returning to her own hands, "well, something not very nice, and practically dragged me here by my hair," she finished without meeting Mamoru's eyes even once.

She was still sitting on the couch and her tense composure hadn't changed one bit since Mamoru had stepped into the loft.

Mamoru was leaning against the kitchen counter, one water bottle in his hand as he stared at the tiny blonde. He had stayed where he was the whole time she was retelling her encounter with Hisa at the park, mentioning _his_ name in a tiny voice and avoiding eye contact with Mamoru the whole time.

He was dying to walk over to her, grab her by her shoulders and demand to know why she had stood him up, why she was with apron boy, and...why she had been crying.

"I didn't drag her by her hair," Hisa's voice snapped him back into reality and he looked at her. She was still eyeing Usagi with a raised eyebrow.

"Well, you did say that you were going to kick me yelling and screaming if you had to," Usagi's voice was almost like a whisper.

Daiki's chuckle somehow managed to break the intense atmosphere that was poisoning their surroundings. "I can totally picture you doing that..." he stood up from the couch and looked at Hisa with amusement, "the bad violent tiger attacking the tiny rabbit," he chuckled again and ignored the death glare that Hisa was sending his way.

He walked into the kitchen and grabbed another beer from the fridge.

This night had turned extremely interesting. He had hoped for a little bit of entertainment on Hisa's part, but this was beyond anything he had expected.

When he first saw Usagi at the door, he had assumed that Mamoru was probably a few steps behind the two girls. He was surprised and amused at the same time when he learned that Hisa had come around the blonde at the park; with no Mamoru.

"Say Mamoru-kun..." he said with sarcasm, adding the honorific to irritate his black haired friend even more, "how was _your_ night?" His lips quirked in a smirk as he raised the beer to his mouth.

Mamoru did a side-glance at him but didn't say anything. He knew better than to fall into Daiki's trap like this.

"I know how he _wants_ his night to be like," Hisa said nonchalantly and met Daiki's questioning stare and Mamoru's knitted brows.

"What do you mean?" Daiki asked as if it was just the two of them there.

"Let's just say," she smirked, "little Chiba," she did a once over on Mamoru, "mmm, hasn't been _alone_." Her eyes suddenly lit up with mischievous as she looked over at a confused Usagi and smirked.

"So..." Daiki's nonchalant voice got her attention back, "what else is new?" the blond continued as he took a long slurp of the beer.

"YOU KNEW?" Hisa's loud shriek made the one unprepared occupant of the room to jump out of her skin. The boys seemed less troubled by her sudden reaction; they were used to her unexpected behaviors after all.

"I did," Daiki grinned behind the bottle that was still attached to his mouth, ignorant of the dark look on Mamoru's face. "How did you find out?" One of his eyebrows rose. "Don't tell me he told you, because I won't believe it for one second." He looked over Mamoru and ignored his deadly stare once more.

Hisa chose that moment to rise on her feet and stretch out her arms. "Of course not, have you ever seen the baka say more than two or three words to me?" She closed her eyes and bent her head to the sides a couple of times to let out the stress around her shoulders. She opened her eyes and the mischievous was replaced by an evil pleasure as she looked over Usagi. "She told me," she folded her arms and looked over the room and waited for reactions. Oh this was so fun.

Daiki's breath hitched in his throat and to avoid choking to death, he spat out the liquid in his mouth. "WHAT?" he shouted immediately after, " _SHE_ TOLD YOU?"

"She did," the brunette said, and then pouted her lips and looked at Mamoru with obvious amusement.

Mamoru's face that was previously showing signs of a light blush turned red as he looked at the blonde on the couch. "She doesn't even know what you two idiots are talking about," he hissed and then paced towards the fridge and grabbed a bottle of beer for himself.

Usagi's eyes was going back and forth between them and she immediately turned crimson when she heard Mamoru's comment. "I know what they're talking about," she cried suddenly, "I'm not stupid," she crossed her arms in front of her chest and glared at Mamoru who was watching her from the kitchen.

"Oh yeah?" he said, putting the beer bottle down on the counter, "what _are_ they talking about then Odango?"

Usagi wasn't having the best night at all. First the encounter with Motoki, and then seeing the tall brunette, then left by Motoki, dragged by the brunette...and now this. She had had it!

She jumped up from the couch in an angry gesture. "US HAVING SEX!" she yelled and immediately clasped her hands over her mouth. She couldn't believe she just said that; and in front of Mamoru's friends no less.

She kept her eyes on Mamoru, who was also looking at her with slightly wide eyes. She dared not to look at the other two, who were _obviously_ looking at her too. For a few, dreadful seconds no one spoke. Hisa and Daiki exchanged pleased looks; Yeah Mamoru, try to get out of this one!

"Well then..." Mamoru's cool voice snapped Usagi out of her muddled mind, "I think I've underestimated your intelligence," he said as he ran a hand through his hair. He closed his eyes for a moment and when he opened them, Daiki could have sworn that he saw flames burning in them. "WHY THE HELL WOULD YOU TELL HER SOMETHING THAT PRIVATE?" he shouted, something that he rarely did and it surprised his friends tremendously; Mamoru never lost his cool, and quite frankly, his composed exterior and nonchalant attitude was always a factor for argue amongst their circle.

Usagi's confused and horrified look was instantly replaced by annoyance and anger; it seemed he always managed to set her whole being on fire, one way or another!  
"I DIDN'T TELL _HER,_ SHE OVERHEARD MY CONVERSATION WITH..." she seized her rambling with a hitch in HER throat, her eyes were once wide with discomfort; something that didn't go unnoticed by the tall boy who was only a few feet from her.

His dark blue eyes narrowed. "With?" he questioned; there was just something in his tone that made Daiki nervous. He stepped closer to him since something in the back of his mind told him to. He looked at Hisa who was still sitting on the stool, arms folded against her chest; she seemed so indifferent.

"With _who_ Usagi?" Mamoru asked again as he took a step closer to the blonde. " _Mamoru_..." Daiki's hissed out his warning; maybe that little teasing show wasn't such a great idea after all!

Usagi took a tiny unsure step back. "Ummm," her voice was only above a whisper, "well..." Were they really going to have _this_ conversation here? In front of his friends?

"Cat got your tongue again?" he was getting frustrated; he took another step closer to her before a hand gripped his forearm. He looked back at Daiki who was watching him with a deep frown. "Calm down man," the blond said; this wasn't the Mamoru he knew; this Mamoru was frustrated and angry and...maybe a little jealous?

"Let go baka..." Mamoru hissed under his breath, "I'm not going to hur..."

"Motoki."

His head was turned towards her hurriedly when she finally spoke. "I told Motoki..." her head was bent and he couldn't see her eyes anymore. For a moment, he wasn't sure if he had heard her alright. He desperately wanted to walk up to her, grab her by her tiny shoulders and demand an explanation; but he was Chiba Mamoru, and being composed was one of his treasured characteristics.

"Told him what?" he asked as he did a little pull and snatched his arm away from Daiki's grasp. When Usagi didn't answer, he shifted his eyes to Hisa. "What it she talking about?"

The brunette was having a great night, if not the best night of her life. First bumping to the Odango, then seeing that stupid look on Daiki's face when he saw them walk in, Mamoru's even more stupid and confused look and now this revelation...

"Hisa?"

She looked up at Mamoru's narrowed eyes. "I don't think I'm the person..."

"Hisa?" Daiki's tense voice trailed her off; he was also looking at her with an unreadable expression and fuck, he always managed to get her do things she didn't want to do.

She let out an irritated sigh. "I think she told him about the two of you...you know," she smirked and winked at Mamoru. "When I saw them he seemed pretty pissed, so I just punched him," she said in that unique Hisa fashion, as if she was talking about her boring school day.

Mamoru's expression turned to one of confusion again. "You punched him?" He glanced at Usagi who was once again sitting on the couch, eye hidden from his stare. "Why did you punch him?"

"Well...he was rude to me for one thing," she stood up and stretched out her arms above her head, going back and forth on her heels, "plus, he was a little...well, angry with _her_."

Mamoru's body went still. What did she mean by that? In a flashback, he remembered Usagi's tear stained face when he first walked into the loft; she looked like she had been crying a while...

"What did he do?"

His tense and deep voice ran an ugly shiver down Daiki's body; 'this is not good,' he thought to himself.

Hisa looked at their so called leader; the look on his face was familiar to her; she had seen the same look countless times when he had to deal with a...difficulty...around their circle. But this wasn't the same case; this much anger was wrong to be shifted towards a simple arcade worker, 'this isn't good,' she thought to herself.

"I said," he asked again; this time, shifting his enraged eyes back to Usagi, "what did he do?"

There was silence once again, before Usagi's soft sobs echoed through the space, breaking one heart and attacking two more.

* * *

 _Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon and its fabulous characters in any way._ _I wish I did. But I don't. All the delightful rights of this wonderful manga/anime and its characters belong to Naoko Takeuchi._


	14. Chapter 14

Hello everyone.

I'm back with another chapter of "It's never too late". I hope that everyone's have had a great February. I still can't believe that the second month of the year is gone! Time really flies by! I hope you all enjoy this chapter. I think it has a deeper peek into most character's lives and personalities; or at least that's what I've tried to do. I'll let you be the judge of that.

I may be MIA for a while. We're moving on April and Persian New Years (Norouz) is around the corner, and I have some friends visiting from home...everything's happening at the same time.

But I really can't complain. Thank God for happy times and thank God for having friends that can come visit us every once in a while. Right?

 **Serenitysweety: I'm really glad you liked the previous chapter. It was intense, I know. But I really can't promise that this one is any less intense:D I mean, it's shorter, for one thing; but...oh well. Just read it** **Let me know your thoughts.**

 **Tryntee13: I agree with you.** _ **I**_ **almost wanted to shout out and tell Mamoru what Motoki had said! And I call myself the writer :D I'm really glad that you found the previous chapter endearing. I hope you like this one as well. Have a wonderful day (or night)!**

 **LoveInTheBattleField: Cheers. Enjoy this chapter.**

 **Tinatin: LOL I hear you my friend. I never get tired of reading cuteness from our favorite couple either. I'm so happy you've liked the story so far. I really appreciate if you can tell me what you thought about the new chapter. Cheers.**

 **Oloferne: Is it addictive? :D although addiction is bad (kids say no) but I like the metaphor here :D:D:D Thank you for your kind words. What part of Hisa scene you didn't understand? Maybe I can help? Let me know. Cheers.**

 **SMSM92: I missed reading your reviews. And I'm not sure if you got the chance to read all the chapters so far. But thank you for the review you left on chapter 9. It really means a lot to me that you would review each chapter with this much detail. But I think if you did get a chance to read chapter 10, then you know what happened between our beloved couple eh? :D:D (evil smirk, wink wink) Let me know if you had the chance to read the new chapter. Take care my friend.**

 **Enjoy everyone.**

* * *

The arcade looked scary now that everyone had left and most of the lights were out. He was just so used to the chitchats that were constant throughout the day; the excitement that surrounded the game players and the loud laughter that erupted every now and then.

He sighed as he sat on a stool behind the counter.

He was drained of energy. His confrontation with Usagi had sucked life out of him; and then that brunette...bitch!

He groaned as he remembered the punch she had laid upon him; that bitch!

It was weird though, because even though he was mad about the fact that a girl had punched him in the face, for no apparent reason, but he still couldn't focus on anything else except for _her_. How could she do this to him?

He clutched his head between his hands and stared at the coffee machine behind the counter.

Images of her with _him_ hadn't left his head from the moment she had said Chiba's name. He could vividly remember his smirking face and the twinkle in his devious eyes the last time he had saw him, _"I would hate it if you lost something precious to you,"_ he had said to him; that bastard!

The pressure of his fingers got heavier on his skull as he thought of them together; blonde hair everywhere, heavy panting, disgusting traitorous moaning...he shut his eyes.

How could she do this to him? How could he just miss the act that she had put up? How could he be so stupid?

Her bright blue eyes, her wholehearted smiles...were they all just a lie? Of course they were, he laughed at himself. Because while she was acting all innocent and naïve in front of him, she was bouncing on a bed with another guy...even the thought of it made him sick.

Chiba Mamoru...he opened his eyes and took a deep breath.

Usagi might be a lying little bitch, but Chiba Mamoru had in fact took something precious from him; the feelings he had always felt for the little blonde was hard to dismiss and Chiba had taken that away.

He grinded his teeth together as he stood up and started to leave the arcade.

Furuhata Motoki was not a violent guy, but when it came to betrayal...well, let's just say that there was always a few layers to one person; and Chiba Mamoru had just unleashed one more layer.

* * *

"Are you hungry?"

Usagi was pulled out of her reverie and she looked up at the blond who was looking at her with a knowing stare. She blushed under his eyes and down cast her eyes again, "um, no..." she said, even though her stomach was screaming at her, "I'm okay," she scratched the tip of her nose.

Daiki regarded her for a bit, slightly unsure of what to say next.

Hisa was perched on the sofa watching TV. Mamoru was out on the small balcony behind the kitchen; he hadn't said a word since the petite blonde's revelation and Daiki was really reluctant to approach him.

"You know," he finally said, while taking a seat beside the silent Usagi, "they say an empty stomach is the worst evil in the world," he glanced at her as she looked at him with cynical eyes, "really?" she asked, one eyebrow raised in curiosity. He watched her with amusement for a few seconds; she seemed so young and extremely vulnerable at that moment, "well, not exactly," he admitted, and then grinned when she pouted her lips forward, "but it's pretty bad," he continued as he stood up and tugged on her arm as well, "come on babe, let's go see what we can find in the kitchen."

"Don't call me that," Usagi countered annoyed as she was led towards the kitchen by her forearm, "what is it with you guys and nicknames," she said under her breath.

Daiki let out a wholehearted laughter as he stepped into the small kitchen and started looking into the small number of cabinets, "cute girls deserve nicknames, don't you agree?" he grinned again when Usagi's cheeks turned red and she looked away from him.

"Don't listen to him," came Hisa's voice, "he just likes to flirt with any two-legged, C-cupped creature," she said, without taking her eyes off of the TV, "although," she finally looked at the duo in the kitchen from her comfortable place on the sofa, "I don't think your one inch bigger than a B cup...mm...maybe even an A?" she smirked devilishly when Usagi's jaw dropped to the floor and her whole face flamed up.

"Don't be jealous, you know I only have eyes for you sweetheart," Daiki said with a boyish grin, "but I gotta say, I think she is developed enough for her age," he continued as he did a once over on an embarrassed Usagi and smirked.

Usagi couldn't believe her ears; was she suddenly in another twisted dimension? Were these two seriously talking about her physique as if she wasn't even there?

She brought her arms up unconsciously and folded them in front of her modest size chest. She knew that she probably looked like a tomato by now, but she couldn't even bring herself to say a word, let alone try and get her emotions in check.

"Are you trying to give her a heart attack?" Mamoru's deep voice penetrated her senses and she looked at him as he stepped into the kitchen.

She didn't know what was going through his head. He didn't say one word after she had told him that Motoki knew about them now; she desperately needed to know what was in his mind. It had taken all her courage to tell Motoki and she had assumed that Mamoru would probably be happy about that. But now...

"No...not a heart attack," Daiki chuckled, "although it might be nice to see whether she melts into the floor with embarrassment," he smirked and looked at Usagi again, "Ne babe?" his grin widened when Usagi's eyes started throwing daggers at him, "I said don't call me that," she cried out and put her hands on her hips, challenging him to say one more word.

"Oh come on," the blond took out a ready-to-make box of ramen out of the cabinet, "are we still hang up on that subject?" he turned around and opened the fridge.

"My name is Usagi...U-S-A-G-I," she cried out once more, her tiny hands fisted at her sides. She looked at him with a deep frown and a dark pout, before something came to her mind.

Mamoru watched her face lose its previous tensed twist and a devious smile slowly crept through her visage, "alright, fine," she suddenly declared. She visibly relaxed her shoulders and casually leaned against the kitchen counter. Daiki watched her with mere suspicion, while Mamoru only raised a brow; he knew that look. She had given him the same look before, most probably when she thought she had a brilliant idea in mind.

"If you're going to give me a pet name," she said while looking at her fingernails, "it's only fair that I would give you one too, ne?" she looked up at the blond once more and gave him a sweet smile; Mamoru's heart did a twist when she smiled like that. An image of her from the previous night came to his mind. How she had smiled at him when they had both reached the peek of ecstasy; how she had pushed away from the damp hair from his face and looked up at him with a smile, almost as sweet as this one...almost.

"Oh yeah?" Daiki asked with cautious; he had plenty of experience with girls, and he could always anticipate their reactions; well, probably not in Hisa's case, although even her rash and annoyingly funny reactions had become familiar to him. But this tiny girl was proving to be something else. She wasn't as innocent as she seemed, and Daiki praised her for that.

"I know," she chirped and clapped her hands at the same time, " _cutie wootie,_ " she declared with a huge grin, eyes glittering with laughter.

Daiki's eyes widened and he looked at her confused. Hisa's sudden outburst was unfamiliar to all three of them; it wasn't every day that she would laugh like this, "Oh my God..." she said in between laughter, "that's one hell of a name for you baka, why didn't I think of that?" she was still lying on the sofa, clutching her sides and laughing.

Usagi looked at her and glanced back at the blond who was now watching Hisa with irritation; in doing so, she missed the intense look on Mamoru's face.

"Cutie wootie ha?" Daiki wasn't one to back down from a banter like this, and with Mamoru's _girl_ nonetheless, "okay then, you call me that," he smirked doing a once over on Usagi again, completely oblivious to the fact that Mamoru was standing _right there_ this time, "and I get to call you," he frowned and faked to be thinking really deep for a moment, "B-babe," he looked at her and winked, "you know why, ne?"

Usagi's face was turning crimson once more, but before she could say anything else, Mamoru's voice reached her ears, "then you'll be signing your death wish," he calmly said and walked up to Usagi. She looked at him with slightly raised brows as he took her elbow and pulled her out of the kitchen, "come on," he said, "it's getting late. I'm taking you home," he walked to the couch and grabbed her purse.

"Hey I was about to make some ramen," Daiki's dejected voice came.

Mamoru didn't respond. He simply dragged Usagi to the door. She looked over her shoulder and was only able to nod at the two teenagers that were watching them leave before the door was closed behind them.

* * *

The wind was blowing gently around them, even though Mamoru was not particularly going slow with the bike and Usagi found herself clutching his waist tighter at points.

She had been a little hesitant at first to get on the bike, "Usagi-chan, there are two things that are very dangerous in the world," her father always said, "boys and," here he would usually take off his glasses and stare intently into his daughter's eyes, "and boys on motorcycles, they're the most dangerous of them _all_."

It's not like Usagi was afraid of Mamoru, who was, in _fact,_ a "boy on a bike", it's just that...well...motorcycles _were_ dangerous and...and...

She really wasn't ready to be alone with Mamoru right now! So she had tried and miserably failed, to take a way out of riding with him. Saying that she actually wanted to go to the shrine and meet with her friends, and from the looks of it, the shrine wasn't that far away from the loft. She had also wailed about the fact that she was feeling a little cold and she might be coming down with a fever and she was afraid that the wind might make her sick!

None of them had worked obviously.

Now, she was sitting behind a quite Mamoru, feeling more than a little uncomfortable for wearing his jacket; the jacket was warm and it smelt just like its owner which was the real problem!

She was trying really hard not to grip him tightly, leaving some room between their bodies, but the movement of the bike and the sudden turns Mamoru took made her tighten her arms around his slim waist and bury her face in his back at a point or two.

Mamoru hadn't said a word since he had hopped on the bike, after putting on the spare helmet on her and checking twice to see if it was secure.

Now, she was sitting behind him while her slender arms were wrapped around his midsection and every now and then, he could feel how she would tighten her hold on him. And he had to at least be honest with himself; he was enjoying this more than a little. The way she was pressed to his back, petite and soft, and the way she was pressing her helmet clad head in between his shoulder blades was...nice! The feeling of having her with him was nice!

He never liked having anyone with him on the bike; and the limited times that he had given his friends rides was actually the only way to get them into safety; Being followed by the police, or worst, by a member of the Tanaka brother's was not exactly a walk in the park!

So having this petite figure sitting behind him was nice, and he found himself sighing with contentment one time or two. And...

And she had told her boyfriend about them! The image of her teary eyes crossed his mind and something snapped in him again. The nice feeling he had was instantly perished from his mind.

He was a little calmer than before, and now he was ready to talk; and he was going to get some answers.

Usagi lifted her head from Mamoru's back when she felt the bike come to a stop, and frowned when she took in their surroundings. They were practically in the middle of nowhere.

"What?" she asked, her voice a little muffled beneath the heavy helmet, "why did we stop?" she looked up at Mamoru who silently parked the bike and got off.

He turned around and regarded her for a moment, before taking off his helmet, "we need to talk," he simply stated and continued staring at her.

Usagi was confused and frankly, a little distracted; they needed to talk _here_? Couldn't they go somewhere more private, with more lights and maybe a snack or two? Like maybe his apartment?

The memories of the last time she was at his place entered her mind and she felt a sudden flush coloring her face. Nope, not his apartment; but anywhere else besides the middle of nowhere seemed fine.

"Um, okay," she said unsure, without moving or even taking off her own helmet, "here?" she asked with confusion.

"Yeah, here," Mamoru said and before Usagi could say anything he was lifting the helmet off of her head. He met her big blue eyes once they were revealed with an intense look on his face.

"What happened tonight?" he suddenly asked without preamble, catching Usagi by a surprise. She looked up at him before turning her gaze to her hands that were resting on the bike.

"I thought we were suppose to meet at my place?" he asked again, putting his hands in the pockets of his pants and regarding her with hard eyes, "wasn't that the plan? Hey..." he bent on the knees to catch her down casted eyes, to little avail; she didn't raise her head one bit.

"Yeah," she finally said.

"So what happened? How did you end up being with _him_?"

Usagi pondered her options for a moment. She could either be all awkward about this, or she could just tell the truth. She had broken up with her boyfriend after all...well sort of...had they broke up? Was that intense conversation regarded as a break up? She was confused.

"Well," she started, her voice a little rough. She cleared her throat before continuing, "I was on my way over, when I saw him in our street," she looked up at Mamoru and paused, hoping that he would understand the rest of it. But he kept staring at her with the same look on his face.

Usagi sighed; obviously she had to tell him the story in detail, "well then, he asked me where I was headed..."

"What did you say?"

She looked up at him with slightly raised brows, "well, I said that I was going to meet my friends," she paused again, waiting for him to say something.

He didn't, "and then he said that he wanted to talk to me and then, well," she pushed her lips together for a moment, eyes glancing at her hands, "we went to a café..."

"What did he want to talk about?" he asked, eyes still focused on Usagi, stance still as a rock.

"Just...stuff," she mumbled, not understanding why it was important what Motoki had to say to her. What was important was the fact that he _knew_ about them now; that she had done what Mamoru asked her to do. Right?

"Like?" he asked again, and for some reason Usagi found herself slowly losing her cool.

"Like whatever, just stuff..." she impatiently hopped off the motorcycle, pacing a little away from Mamoru, "what does it matter anyway?" she turned to face him, "didn't you hear what I said before? I _told_ him about us," she finished and huffed with irritation. Seriously, what was going through his thick head? Why did he want to focus on the things that weren't important?

Mamoru regarded her for a moment, before dropping his gaze and running a hand through his hair, "I did," he answered, "So why do you ask me all these questions? I told you the _end_ right from the start. Isn't that enough?" she folded her arms in front of her and kept watching him as he rubbed a hand on his face.

He was silent for a moment, as if he was pondering his next question, next move, "why did you go with him in the first place?" he suddenly asked, "you were suppose to meet me, so why did you go with him?"

Usagi rolled her eyes upward, taking a deep breath before meeting his eyes and started explaining as if she was facing a 6-year-old child, "he asked me where I was going, I couldn't possibly said that I was coming over to your place now, could I? So when I said I was going to the shrine, he said that he wanted to talk to me, so..." she made a gesture with her hands, as if saying 'isn't all of this just so obvious?'

Mamoru wasn't one to let go that easily though; her tear stained face flashed in front of his eyes again, "so his wanting to talk to you miraculously turned into something that made you cry?" he asked, brows knitted as he stared at her.

Usagi blinked, 'miracu...' what was the word he used? Was he also deaf all of a sudden? Didn't he hear the single word she just said? She had told Motoki that she had slept with someone else! Crying was the least she deserved!

"Because..." she paused, trying to put together a sentence to his level of understanding, because clearly, he was having some issues today!

"I..." she paused again, because suddenly she _understood_ why she had started crying in the first place. Deserving to cry for cheating was one thing, but that was only a part of it. The bigger part, the part that was creeping its way back to her head (and to her heart) was something far worst.

She had broken Motoki's heart!

She remembered the flash of confusion in his green orbs, once the words had spluttered out of her mouth. She could also remember the anger and somehow, the defeat in his eyes.

She felt like her own heart was breaking!

Mamoru watched the raw emotions that were playing on her face; confused and irritated of to why she had stopped talking all together he took a step towards her, "Odango?" he called, hoping to lure her out of her haze; to little avail. He watched as her small hand came up to grasp her shirt on the chest; she sighed.

And then the tears came!

His eyes widened in surprise; a moment ago, she was all teeth and bite, frowning at him, dismissing his words with her hands. He took a step closer.

"Jeez, I can't say one mal word without you crying rivers, ne?" she blinked at him for a mere second, before a new wave of tears started falling down. She buried her face in her hands.

Mamoru sighed and stepped to her side, trying to pry away her hands so he could look at her, "hey Odango, come on," he said, "why are you crying again?" he managed to pull down one tiny hand and she peeked at him, "I...I'm a horrible person," she suddenly declared before starting to sob.

Mamoru was confused, "no you're not," he said almost automatically, "I mean, you can be a pain now and then," her sobbing ceased for a moment and she glared at him above her hands; he smirked and pulled her into his embrace, "but your not horrible," her sobbing continued, "yes I am, I...I," she buried herself deeper into his chest, "I broke his heart," her voice was so small, almost inaudible. But he heard her nonetheless.

His eyes widened with realization. His arms started to lose their previous hold around her small body.

He pushed her away from his chest, encouraging her to look up at him. Her watery orbs stared at him; the tip of her nose was slightly red and her whole face was wet.

And it broke his heart!

He sighed and leaned forward, resting his forehead to hers, "I'm sorry," he said, without stopping to look into her eyes. He saw the confusion in them. He brought up his hands and caressed her cheeks; his thumbs soothing away tears, "I'm sorry you had to go through that," he murmured and closed his eyes.

Usagi stared at his closed eyes, "but you're not a horrible person Usagi," he murmured again, "the only wrong thing that you've done was agreeing to go out with him," he took a deep breath and leaned back, regarding her with soft eyes, "what happened was not your fault," he caressed away more tears from her face as his thumb brushed against her lower lip, "it was my fault," Usagi watched him with mouth agape, but before she could muster anything, Mamoru went on, "I should've stopped you when you started going out with him," he dropped his hand from her face and took a step back.

Usagi was still looking at him with perplexity; it's not like she couldn't understand what he was saying, but the fact that he sounded regretful and...and sad was so foreign. Him ... Chiba Mamoru was sounding sad and regretful! It was probably unheard of!

"I should've make a move faster," he whispered as dropped his head a little, scratching the back of his neck slowly; looking so young all of a sudden.

"Make a move...faster?" Usagi whispered, her lips unconsciously lifting in the sides, "you wanted to move faster...than that?" she looked up at him with a shadow of a smirk on her face and lifted up her eyebrows; her eyes were still damp.

Mamoru's head shot up and he looked at her with wide eyes, but only for a split second; he was Chiba Mamoru after all and composure was his middle name!

"I can move faster, you know," he smirked when Usagi wrinkled her nose and lifted her chin, "I can move a lot faster in fact," his smirk turned into a full grin when her face turned crimson and she rolled her eyes. He chuckled, marveling the fact that _this_ was what they did! Glaring, fighting, teasing...and all of it seemed to turn into a tingling banter, with smirks and mischievous eyes; and as long as it didn't cause her tears, he was okay! He was okay to have _this_ kind of relationship with her. Because when it came to her, nothing else mattered!

"But that's not what I meant," he said as he neared her again, not attempting to touch her.

"I know," she whispered and averted her eyes to the ground, "I know what you meant," she sighed, "I just wish," she looked up at him, "I just wish it was different, you know?"

He pushed his lips together, "I do." And he really did. While staring at the empty street on the balcony of the loft, his thoughts had been similar. How he had felt uneasy thinking about Usagi's conversation with the arcade guy and if he could look past the rage he was feeling from seeing her tears, he could actually recognize his inner turmoil.

He had taken something precious from the blond arcade guy, Motoki; because of all people, he should understand how precious she was to the guy.

Because only God knew how precious she was to him.

"I wish things weren't the same either," he said and rested his hand on the side of her neck, "but I can't say that I regret any of it," he pulled her towards himself into a warm embrace, "I meant what I said last night Usagi," he murmured against her hair, as she buried her face in his chest, "I want to be with you; I don't think I can go without you anymore," he inhaled her scent, the same scent that always managed to throw him off guard.

Usagi felt her heart might jump out of her chest at any moment, that's how fast it was beating. She had heard similar things from Motoki number of times, but it never once make her heart drop like it did now. The tip of her fingers was cold all of a sudden and her breathing was labored; what was this feeling? What was this boy doing to her?

"There's a lot that I need to tell you," he was saying and her mind tried to focus on his voice instead the delicious sound of his heartbeat, "but, I need to know first, if...if you want to be with me too," he said in a whisper and Usagi's eyes snapped open.

Was this really happening? Was Chiba Mamoru being a gentleman and actually asking her...was he asking her out?

"Are you asking me out?" she said in a loud voice, as soon as her hands were on his chest and she pushed herself out of his grasp, looking up at him with wide eyes.

He looked at her with something akin to awkwardness, not meeting her eyes completely, but trying to keep cool nonetheless, "well..."

"Okay..." she said in the same tone of voice; loud and sharp.

He watched her with confusion, before amusement took place, "okay?"

She nodded and he chuckled. Unknowingly letting go of the tiny fear he had felt about her answer; she wanted to be with him too.

"I want to be with you," she said, putting her hands on his hips and clutching the material of his shirt in both tiny hands, "I want so much to be with..."

His searing kiss silenced her into oblivion and she was no longer aware of anything else but the way his hands cupped her face tightly, how his smell invaded all her senses and how she never wanted this feeling to ever end.

She was falling faster than she ever knew possible.

* * *

He paced some more. Sure of his frenzy but so unsure of everything else.

He looked up again and took another deep breath.

This was crazy. What good could this possibly bring?

He was crazy and this was childish. He almost growled at himself.

He turned around and started to walk away.

" _I slept with someone..."_ her voice whispered in his ear, and his steps faltered.

" _I would hate it if you lost something precious to you,"_ he stopped altogether.

" _Chiba, Mamoru..."_

His hands fisted despite himself.

Chiba Mamoru was a bastard.

He turned on his heels and went straight to the door, knocking hard and firm before he could change his mind like the past half an hour he was going up and down the street.

From somewhere inside he heard a woman's voice, followed by a teenage whining and a sharper male's response, before the door was finally opened.

"Can I help you?" the teenager asked as he regarded Motoki with suspicious. It was late after all, so late in fact!

Motoki watched him for a moment before his determination returned; full force.

"May I speak to Tsukino-san?"

* * *

 _Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon and its fabulous characters in anyway._ _I wish I did. But I don't. All the delightful rights of this wonderful manga/anime and its characters belong to Naoko Takeuchi._


	15. Chapter 15

Hi everyone,

I'm back with chapter 15 of "It's never too late".

I'm sorry that it took me long to update. Life had been crazy. We're in the middle of moving, and work is crazy... and on top it all, tomorrow is my 30th birthday, and somehow, I'm not really happy

But I also have some exciting news. I'M GOING TO JAPAN...YEEEEEY...ever since our trip was 100% I just wanted to share the news with you guys, since I know some of you have the same eagerness to visit the country. I hope each and one of you get to travel to places that you love.

Now for the awesome people who leave my awesome reviews:

 **TropicalRemix: Your questions will be answered in this chapter my friend. Enjoy.**

 **SerenitySweety: I hope you enjoy this chapter. Let me know your thoughts.**

 **Oloferne: I don't mind you repeating yourself at all** **I think Hisa's character is one of those that'll grow on you in time. Or maybe just because she's my creation I feel that way about her:DD but either way, I hope you enjoy this chapter. Leave me a comment.**

 **Tinatin: I love your energy:DD Thank you so much for leaving me such great review. I think you'll enjoy this chapter. Don't get too excited though, I still have a few chapters to write. But I hope you stay with me until the end** **Enjoy.**

 **IamCharlotte88: Here's the update** **sorry it took me long. And I love you too. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Let me know what you think.**

 **Tryntee13: Here's an update. I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

 **Guardians314: LOL, thank you for your great words. And I know this chapter took a long time, but I promise the next one won't take as long. It is a long chapter, so I hope you enjoy it**

 **SMSM92:I JUST LOVE YOUR LENGHTHY REVIEWS:D:D As always, thank you so much for your detailed comments and passion. Did you get the chance to read the rest of the chapters? I really hope you did. Enjoy them all, and let me know what you think. Cheers.**

 **Danykasd: I always appreciate new fans and their reviews. So thank you so much for your thoughtful words. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Let me know what you think. Cheers.**

 **Jessielee14: WOW, I'm impressed. In one night? You remind me of me:D:D If I'm hooked, I can read a whole book in a course of 16 hours:D:D I really hope you enjoy this chapter. Let me know your thoughts.**

 **Enjoy.**

* * *

Makoto was restless. She hadn't had a good night sleep for the past week and she didn't know why. She would fall asleep at a reasonable hour, but would wake up after a short nap for no apparent reason.

For the first two nights or so, she tried to remain in her bed in hopes to fall asleep again. She had counted sheep and cows and birds and the number of milkshakes Usagi had per week countless times! But none of it seemed to work. So by the third night she had had it!

She had started a new routine; having a light dinner early evening and then tiring herself out of her brain with the help of jogging and workouts.

And tonight was no different. She had left her house more than an hour ago. She had jogged for the most part but she could tell that her body still had enough energy to burn.

She had then decided to head over to the park. She'd also thought about going to the shrine and spend some time with Rei (she was probably up and doing God knows what in front of the fire!) but then again, she knew she would probably end up spending the night at the shrine and she really wasn't up for waking up super early and going back to her own place before school.

She jogged lightly towards the park, taking the same route she always took when going to meet with Ami so they could walk to school together; so far, Usagi had never managed to walk with them in the mornings and Minako's morning beauty habits left little space to be on time to school as it was!

She had just passed the familiar gazebo that their group seemed to be a fond of, when a flash of yellow caught her eye.

She jogged backwards a few steps and peered through the darkness. Was that Motoki sitting on a bench with his head between his hands?

She frowned as she watched him. What was he doing here? And in that state of grumpiness nonetheless?

"Hey, Motoki-san?" he visibly jumped out of his skin when she called him, obviously too disturbed to notice her approach.

"Sorry, sorry, didn't mean to scare ya," she raised her hands and waved them, a tiny smile tugged at her lips.

Motoki watched her with wide eyes for a moment before he relaxed and greeted her back.

"So..." she sat on the bench looking around, "are you alone? Usa-chan is not with you?" she asked.

Motoki didn't respond back. He just simply sighed and nodded, avoiding any eye contact with the brunette.

"So..." she said again, a little uncomfortable this time, putting both hands on her knees and rubbing the soreness away, "how have you..."

"I did something stupid," he suddenly said, startling Makoto.

She turned to look at him with raised brows, "what?"

Motoki shifted on his sit, not meeting her gaze, "I did something really bad Makoto," he stood up and ran both hands through his hair. Makoto was confused more than anything else. It was probably the first time she was seeing him this stressed and frustrated; well, except for that horrific night at the restaurant...

She really didn't want to think about that night though!

"What's going on?" she urged, "tell me, maybe I can help," she leaned towards the edge of the bench and gazed up at him.

"I think it might be beyond repair now," he paced a little. His attitude was so foreign and she honestly didn't know how to react. She pushed her lips together and sighed, "Motoki-san, if you don't tell me, I really can't help you!" She stood up as well and went to his side. His back was towards her and when she gently touched his shoulder he didn't react, "what is it that you did? I'm sure we can figure it..."

"I told Usagi's parents about her relationship with Chiba,"

"...out..." Makoto wasn't sure if she heard him right and she sent a little prayer before addressing him, "what did you say?" she retrieved her hand from his shoulder when he moved to face her.

He sighed and looked past her head, "I went to her house and told her dad."

Makoto's heartbeat was escalating, but she tried hard not to let the anxiety appear on her face, "told her dad what?" she asked confused.

Motoki let out a sarcastic laugh before staring her right in the eyes, "come on Makoto-chan, let's not play this game," he pushed his hands in his pockets, "don't tell me that you didn't know about them, because I wouldn't believe you for a second," he looked at her pointedly as if he was daring her to challenge his belief.

Makoto was at a loss of words; she didn't know how to react to what he was saying, let alone daring to challenge it.

Her mind went into a fast track, trying to remember Usagi's each word from earlier that morning at school. Did she say _anything_ about telling Motoki ' _anything'_ about Chiba Mamoru? Nope, not as far as she could remember. All they'd talked about that day was how Usagi was late to school again and how Miss. Haruna was just about to give her another detention when something else had caught her eye and she had forgotten all about Usagi's tardiness...nope...she couldn't possibly fit in Motoki or Chiba's name within that story!

But then again, it's not like Usagi was obligated to tell them _everything;_ well, she was! But it's not like she was obligated to tell them _everything_ before those _things_ actually happened; well, she probably could... 'focus', Makoto yelled at herself, 'this is not a time for measuring Usagi's level of friendship,' she was in front of a young man who was obviously heart broken, which had pushed him to do something _stupid_...

"Wait," she suddenly shrieked, surprising not only the blond guy in front of her, but herself as well, "what exactly did you tell Usa-chan's parents?" she said in the same tone of voice; everything else fleeing her mind; what if her friend was in trouble now? Chiba-san wasn't exactly papa Tsukino's style! "What did you do Motoki?" she grabbed his shoulders and shook him.

He visibly cringed and wriggled his way out of her tight grasp, "so you _do_ know about their relationship," he pushed both hands in his hair as his face darkened with disgust, "I thought of you girls as my little sisters," he growled at her, "I though you were also my _friends_ ," he spat, "how could you all just...lie to me like that? So what, did you all just smiled in my presence and then laughed behind my back? "oh that idiot Motoki doesn't know shit..."," he imitated an obnoxious girly voice.

"Motoki, I don't know what you're..."

"Please Makoto, don't insult me with your lame excuses, you obviously knew Usagi's relationship with the bastard and you all chose to keep me in the dark," he said in one breath, his green eyes throwing daggers at the young brunette; and Makoto was truly flabbergasted. From the looks of it, he knew everything about Usagi and Chiba, he probably even knew about their naughty rendezvous here and there. She decided not to play with the poor guy's emotions any further.

"Motoki, whatever you think you know, please understand that Usagi was confused about her emotions," she paused, remembering the night at the restaurant and Usagi's reactions after the incident, "she probably still is a little confused about her emotions about that guy, but..."

"CONFUSED?" Motoki's angry yell ceased the words that were about to come out of her mouth, "She feels confused?" he looked at her with wonder and let out a dark laugh, "people who are _confused_ dear Makoto-chan, try to overcome their confusion by talking about their feelings; they sure don't jump into bed with the subject of their _confusion_ ," the last few words came out with more anger and hurt; and it was as if someone had jabbed Makoto in her stomach.

"WHAT?" she shrieked once more, eyes wide and mouth agape as she did a once over on Motoki as if to see he was still in his right state of mind, "Who told you that? They've only made out a couple of times, that's it," she continued defending her friend, feeling her anger boiling towards the guy who was questioning Usagi's dignity, "How dare you..."

"How dare _I_? How dare _you_ defending her when she's the one who's cheated?" he yelled back, "She told me herself Makoto, there's no need for you to try and conceal it,"

"Truth about wha..."

"She told me how she had been sleeping with that bastard...she looked me right in the eye and broke my heart..."

Makoto watched as Motoki spat the last words, her heart suddenly twisting from the sight of his broken face and devastated voice.

He let out a deep sigh and held his head between his elbows.

Somewhere in a distance, Makoto could hear sirens.

But for now, and in a closer distance, she could only take refuge in the silence around them.

* * *

"I'm so late..." Usagi whispered and moaned at the same time, "I'm late..."

"I heard you the first time," Mamoru murmured against her earlobe, where his lips were kissing and suckling the tender flesh.

Usagi smiled a little, "that means I have to get home...mmm," she tilted her head to give him better access to her neck, and he followed her lead by slowly kissing his way down, "I know," he mumbled incoherently again, earning a giggle from her and a clear shiver.

"So you have to stop, so I can go home..." she whispered, even as her hands flew around his neck to pull him closer.

They had gone back to his apartment after their confessions; after clearly laying out the fact that none of them could go on without the other. And making out some more in a _private_ setting had seemed necessary.

They had behaved in the elevator and even in the corridor; although he hadn't stopped gripping her waist as if she was the only thing that could keep him stand on his feet; and she had giggled non-stop even when he had opened the door to his flat and had pushed her inside with urgency.

She had continued giggling when he'd hugged her from behind, crushing her to his chest while pushing closed the door with his foot.

Her giggling had subsided when his mouth was on her neck...and it had finally stopped altogether when he had lifted her face towards himself and his lips had met hers.

Usagi felt like her whole body was going to melt. Because even though they had shared many kisses before (heck, she had _shared_ so much more with him), but this kiss was different. It was even different from the kiss that he had given her earlier outside. _This_ kiss was what she had wanted for so long.

"You're not gonna stop, are you?" she sighed when her lips were free of his exploring mouth.

"Mmmm,"

"What do you mean 'mmm', I have to go home. I'm already late as is,"

"Mmmm,"

"Mamo...ooooh," her head fell back on the arm of the couch, as Mamoru swiftly covered her body; his lips never ceasing their attack on her collarbone and chest.

"I won't let you go," he mumbled against her throat, earning a little gasp from her, "stay with me tonight," he lifted his head and stared down at her.

Her eyes were still closed and long thick lashes were casting a shadow on her cheeks;and he couldn't think of anything more perfect.

"I can't," she said, opening her eyes and peering up at him, "I really have to go home, I didn't tell Ikuko-mama that I was staying out," she brought her hand to his face and pushed away strands of wild hair out of his eyes.

"Call them," he nuzzled her nose with his upper lip, "tell them that you're staying at a friend's?" he licked her upper lip and she giggled, "maybe your Amazon friend… ow," he smirked when she smacked him in the stomach, her little face darkened with obvious annoyance, "don't be rude baka," she hissed and turned her face away from his grinning one.

"Or maybe the creepy voodoo girl, owwww," he yelled and then looked down between their entangled bodies and then back into her eyes, "did you pinch me?" his hand was already nursing his assaulted abdomen.

"I warned you didn't I?" she met his gaze stubbornly and then started pushing him away, "if you're going to be mean to my friends, then you'd better get off of...HEY," she shrieked when Mamoru suddenly stood up and hauled her up over his shoulder, "HEY, MAMORU-BAKA PUT ME DOWN," she started struggling against him.

"Stop moving around Odango, I might drop you," he made a big show of dropping her right on her rear and his chuckle was lost between her loud yelp. He started walking towards his kitchen counter, where the phone was sitting.

She alternated between kicking her legs and punching his back with small fists, giggling and panting. She felt happy...beyond happy.

"Here," he said, gently putting her down on the kitchen counter and giving her the phone, "call _Ikuko-mama_ ," he mimicked her voice and earned another punch on the shoulder.

"And why would I do that?" Usagi asked, lifting her chin and crossing her arms against her chest, "You're mean and rude, why should I stay here then, hmm?" she raised her brows and pushed out her lips and then turned her face to the side, glancing away from him.

He regarded her with narrowed eyes and a smirk. His hair was tussled and his t-shirt was wrinkled, and some time during their heated session, she had managed to open his belt. He stepped closer to her, nudging her knees to spread and stood between her legs, putting both hands flat against the counter.

Usagi didn't turn her face on purpose; he was so close and her heart was beating fast enough, any faster and she could probably be faced with some serious damage. She could feel his warm breath against her jawbone and temple. The fine hairs on the nape of her neck stood and she felt like fainting. What was this effect that he had one her?

"Because," he whispered against her cheek, "I want to make love to my girlfriend," he heard the hitch in her breath; his own heart did a twitch when the words came out of his mouth; she was his girlfriend now...the notion was so foreign to him and yet, he had never felt so alive. He brushed his lips against the soft skin of her jaw, coaxing her face to turn and letting him taste the sweetness of her lips.

"Now call," he leaned back and handed her the phone again; not stepping away, Mamoru simply stood where he was staring at her while she dialed the number.

"Do you mind?" she asked him with a raised brow and he raised his in return; shaking his head.

Usagi sighed and dropped her gaze; how was she supposed to talk to her mom on the phone with _those_ eyes staring right at her?

"Hello?" she said through the device, and Mamoru immediately recognized the annoyance on her face, "put Ikuko-mama on the phone baka," she hissed in the phone, "I said put mama on the phone...shut-up," she cried and jumped off the counter while pushing Mamoru out of the way with a surprising strength; he watched her with a half-smile, reveling to this side of her that could be a sensual little minx one minute and an aggravating older sister the next.

"Ikuko-mama, Shingo is..." whatever was said on the other side of the line stopped any words that were coming out of her mouth, and Mamoru could almost hear the screaming, "Mama what..." she listened with wide eyes and a surprised look on her face, "Mama wait...I..." again she was silent, and this time she actually pulled the phone away from her ear.

Mamoru was now watching the horrified look on her face; his whole body had gone tense as he regarded her with a deep frown, "what's going on?" he mouthed to her, but she just shook her head violently and looked away, "Mama let me...WHAT?" her cry sent an ugly jolt to Mamoru's body and he found himself taking deep breaths; so very similar to the times that he was getting ready for a fight.

Usagi lowered the phone with a shocked face, looking at the device in her hand as if she was holding something alien.

"What?" Mamoru was by her side instantly, "Usagi what happened?" he touched her shoulder.

She stared up at him wide-eyed, "my parents..." she said in disbelief.

"What? What happened to your parents...Usagi?" he grabbed both of her shoulders and turned her towards himself, "tell me what happened?"

"They know about us..." she whispered, her eyes that were focused on his chest averted to his eyes, "they know..."

They both stared at each other; Mamoru's hands tightened their hold on her slim shoulders.

Usagi was lost at words. Her mind was focused on her conversation with her mother.

'This is bad,' she thought to herself, 'this is really, really bad!'

* * *

"I'm not sure," she said on the phone, "I don't know," she said and immediately rolled her eyes, "well I'm not a psychic...well excuse me for being _ordinary_ ," she glanced through the dirty window at Motoki who was standing a few feet away, buried deep in thought, "that's all I know Rei, do _you_ want to ask him yourself?" she squinted her eyes and then sighed; her shoulders slump in defeat, "fine...I'll see what I can do. But you guys owe me one," she listened and then rolled her eyes again, "yeah, yeah, whatever," she hung up the phone and walked out of the phone booth.

"Hey, Motoki-san," she called and he turned and looked at her. His grumpy and sad demeanor hadn't vanished, but he didn't seem angry anymore; he was just sad...so very sad, and for the first time since they had become friends, Makoto find it hard to think of Usagi without a hint of anger.

"I told Rei-chan everything," she said, averting her eyes to look at the empty street, "Usagi wasn't there," she saw the flash of anger in his eyes and immediately continued, "and I told Rei everything because there's a big chance that Usagi might not be able to stay at her house tonight," she watched as his eyes lost their previous rage and he sighed in despair, "I really am an asshole," he said, surprising her with his foul language, but then again, it seemed that tonight had been all about surprises.

"Why do you say that?"

"What Usagi did to me is unforgivable, but that was just between the two of us. I shouldn't have told her parents," he glanced away, "but I'm just so... _angry_ with her," he pushed both hands into his hair in irritation and turned away, "all I could think about was how much I wanted to hurt her...how I wanted to break her heart, like she did mine," he rubbed both hands on his face and sighed.

Makoto regarded him with a little frown. Her heart reached out to him and she really wanted to comfort him, but she couldn't find the words. Usagi was her best friend after all, she really didn't want to say anything behind her back; and yes Usagi had done a horrible thing, but for what is worth, she knew her friends' feelings towards the ebony haired boy. Could she really blame her? Makoto wasn't there, she didn't know a thing about what had happened between them, and so, was it all right to judge Usagi on something that she didn't know about?

"I understand Motoki-san," she finally said, clasping both hands behind her back, "I know that you're hurting right now, but...Usagi is not a bad person," she pursed her lips together and stared at her feet, "she just did something bad; and I know that you probably don't want to hear this right now, but I know that she really does care about you," she glanced up and looked at him, "she has a big heart Motoki-san, and I know that might sound ridiculous to you...well with everything and all...but she's," she couldn't look into his eyes anymore; there was just too many emotions swirling around in those green orbs, "she's my best friend...and… I know her. She wouldn't hurt anyone intentionally," she took a deep breath and crossed her arms on her chest.

Motoki looked up at the sky, " I know," he breathed, "but I..." he pushed both hands in his pockets, and Makoto knew how frustrated he was, "I just can't forgive her."

Makoto regarded him with warm eyes, "I know," she said, a tiny smile tugged on the corner of her mouth, "but I know you too Motoki-san, and I know that you're a good guy. You have a big heart too...and I think in time, you'll find a way to forgive Usa-chan," her smile widened when he looked at her, "but maybe right now is just too soon."

Motoki didn't say anything. He just looked at her with calculating eyes, imagining how long will it take for his wounded heart to overcome Usagi's betrayal.

* * *

"Calm down Usa..."

"How can I calm down, Oh my God, mama sounded so mad, and she never sounds mad, even when I fail at exams...and Kenji-papa..." Usagi shuddered when she thought about her father's reaction, "Oh my God, he's going to kill me..." she cried out and clutched her head in her hands.

Mamoru glanced around for the tenth time, exhaling with relief when he met with the empty street again.

They had been standing near Usagi's street for the past ten minutes, contemplating on whether or not they should show themselves to the Tsukinos. Well, Usagi was contemplating, Mamoru was almost sure of what needed to be done.

"Usagi, this is insane, your parents won't kill you just because you have a boyfriend," he paused when she met him with disbelief, "it's not like we've done something illegal," he paused again, " well, I mean…they don't know how far we've…" he shook his head and sighed when her eyes widened, "they don't know okay? They don't know the extent of our relationship, and they don't need to know," he pursed his lips together and looked at her, "come on," he took her hand and pulled her towards her house, "standing here and freaking out won't do any good..."

"Are you nuts?" Usagi shrieked and pulled her hand out of his grasp, "my dad doesn't even like me to date if he finds out that I'm with _you..._ " she completely ignored the glint in his eyes.

"What is that suppose to mean?" he asked, regarding her with a tiny frown on his face.

Usagi only rolled her eyes; her anxiety was getting the best of her...this was one shitty night and she didn't think she could handle any more drama, "my dad is a journalist Mamoru," she said pointedly, as if he just had to know what her father's profession had to do with anything, "care to elaborate?" he asked with a crooked eyebrow.

She let out an exasperated breath and whirled around to look at him, "he's an investigating reporter Mamoru," she paused and then rolled her eyes when he just stared at her, "he knows who you are and what you do..."

"And what exactly do I _do_?" his faced her completely and stood in front of her and when she didn't say anything he sighed with irritation, "what is it that you think I do Usagi?"

"I DON'T KNOW OKAY?" she yelled and immediately retreated to a lower tone, "I don't know what it is that you do, I just know that is not legal," she said while air quoting with her hands.

Mamoru's face had turned dark, but he still didn't say anything. What was there to say really; what she said was true after all, but… she really didn't know the whole story…

"Come one," he said again as if the last minute hadn't happened at all, "your parents are already mad as hell," he started walking in front of her and she watched him with confusion.

"What are you doing?" she ran up to him before he could open the gate to their front yard, "are you crazy?" she grabbed his wrist and pulled him, "you can't come with me,"

"Why not?" he asked, "if they have an issue with me, then they'd better say it in my face."

"Don't be such a baby," she rolled her eyes, "seeing you right now would just make everything worst,"

"Listen to me Usagi," he suddenly burst out as he grabbed her shoulders, "if we want this to work," he gestured between the two of them with his head, "you have got to trust me," he watched her as she stared at him with pursed lips and sad eyes, "I'm a big boy Usagi, and I think I can handle your parents," he raised his voice a little when she went to say something, "just trust me okay?" he looked at her with intensity.

Usagi saw the sincerity in his eyes and for a moment, she felt like the tension in her body went away. She remembered the time that he had stared at her with the same look in his eyes back at the restaurant; that horrible night. The confidence that she had witnessed in those eyes that night was what had kept her from falling apart completely. She had been so scared and confused, not knowing what was happening out side, worried out of her brain for her friends…but then… he had pulled her into his arms and had watched her with the same look he had right now…and she had felt safe.

"Okay…" she whispered and averted her eyes to the ground, thus missing the tiny smile that was tugged on Mamoru's lips.

"Let's go," he grabbed her tiny hand and led her towards the house. He could feel her shaking and he tightened his hold on her; even though his own heart was beating fast; hell, he'd never had to deal with parents… a girl's parents nonetheless… and these weren't just some middle-aged ordinary parents, they were _Usagi's_ parents; he really didn't want to screw this up, and from the looks of it, he was already screwed somehow.

He stood in front of the door, still clutching her hand and took a deep breath, "ready?" he asked her, tilting his head to look at her dejected and terrified little visage.

She pushed her lips together and looked up at him; her nod was barely there, but he saw it nevertheless.

He raised his hand to knock on the wooden door, when the door flew open and he was met with a pair of angry eyes, behind a thin metal glasses.

"USAGI…" Kenji yelled on top of his lungs, "GET INSIDE YOUNG LADY…" his hand shot out and grabbed Usagi's right wrist and pulled her with force, effectively loosening Mamoru's hold on her.

"You are in a lot of trouble," Kenji said, when Usagi was within his reach, "when have you started lying to us? I am so disappointed in you," he eyed her with a deep frown, secretly doing a once over on her to make sure that she was alright.

Mamoru watched the interaction quietly, not knowing what to say for a moment, but then in the middle of her father's outrage, Usagi shot him a tiny glance and he knew what he needed to do.

"Mr. Tsukino," he said in a steady voice, the same voice that he always used when speaking to older people, "my name is Mam…"

It took him a few seconds to fully understand what had happened; Usagi's loud gasp lured his mind back to where it needed to be.

Tsukino Ikuko had rushed towards the entrance as soon as she had heard her husband's angry shouts, but when he had roughly grabbed the young man's collar she didn't even blink. She'd just held Usagi's hand and send her daughter a pointed look.

Mamoru stared at the flamed eyes of the shorter man, not attempting to loosen his hold on his jacket.

"You," Kenji growled under his breath, his voice taut with rage, "listen to me carefully…" he continued without blinking, "stay away from my daughter, I don't want to see you anywhere near her," he increased his hold on the younger man, "do you understand me?"

Mamoru didn't even nod; he continued staring at his face, noticing how similar Usagi's eyes were to her father; how she had regarded him with the same anger and irritation countless times; even the few tiny freckles on her face was a gift from her father and if it were another situation, he would have chuckled at the discovery.

But this wasn't any other situation…the man who was holding him captive by his jacket was his girlfriend's father (oh how that notion still twisted his insides) and he obviously hated Mamoru with as much passion as Usagi had kissed him an hour ago.

"Kenji-papa please," Usagi's small voice snapped him out of his trance and his eyes momentarily sought after her, "DON'T LOOK AT HER," Kenji yelled again, finally letting go of Mamoru's jacket and pushing him away from the door.

"PAPA," Usagi's horrified shout was met with Ikuko's surprised gasp; she had seen Kenji angry before, but never this angry, he had never been violent in his life…

"Usagi it's okay," Mamoru said as soon as he gained his poster and straightened his disheveled jacket,

"Don't you dare say her name you filthy little bastard," Kenji pushed his daughter behind himself, away from the ebony man's sight, "didn't you hear what I just said, don't come near her again,"

"I'm not going to do that," Mamoru finally lost his patience; he wanted to be rationale about this, he had promised himself to be calm and collected and try to win her parents over, but he had obviously lost that chance way before meeting them; they had built an image of him based on the rumors around, not giving him the chance to defend himself; they were just like all the other adults around him; judgmental and unforgiving.

"What did you say?" Kenji found his voice again, after a moment of shock of hearing the young man's authoritative voice and the meaning of his words.

Mamoru sighed with frustration, "Mr. Tsukino if you just let me explain…"

"EXPLAIN WHAT?" Kenji shouted and took a step towards him, "I don't want your filthy hands anywhere near my little princess; what, you saw a young naïve teenager and thought you could take advantage of her?" he took another step further, ignoring his wife's warning touch on his forearm.

"I'm not going to take advantage…" Mamoru began to say, but for some reason decided to take a different route, "I don't mean any harm to her, I'm not gonna hurt her…"  
"I know who you are," Kenji raised his voice above Mamoru's, "I know _exactly_ who you are, and I'm not gonna tell you again, you're no good for my daughter, you're no good at all," he walked up and stood right in front of the young man, "so stay away from Usagi, don't make me do something…that I won't even regret,"

"Go ahead and try…"

Usagi's eyes widened, almost as wide as her father's eyes.

For a moment, no one spoke. The sound of the rustling leaves and the faint sound of cars passing by in the main street were the only noises heard for a moment or two.

Ikuko had only one moment to launch herself on her husband and detain him from doing some serious harm to Mamoru's face.

"PAPA NO…" Usagi was hot at her heels when she also threw herself between the two men and pushed Mamoru away from her father.

"YOU LITTLE PIECE OF SHIT…" Kenji growled and tried to free himself from Ikuko's hold, "Kenji stop this…"

"Did you hear what he said to me?" he asked his wife, as she tried to pull him away from the teenager.

"You said you know me too well," Mamoru's voice rose above everyone else, "so you probably know that I don't react well to a threat," he ignored the dirty look Kenji send him when he absentmindedly wrapped his arm around Usagi's shoulder to calm her down.

"Keep your hand away from her, USAGI," Kenji eyed his daughter with a mixture of annoyance and hurt, "get inside."

"Kenji-papa, let us explain…" Usagi was still shaken up, but little by little, piece by piece she was gaining control over her emotions. She had known the way her parents would react, especially to the fact that she had lied to them, but she never thought of the possibility of physical attack on her father's account.

"There is nothing to explain," Ikuko said, as soon as Kenji opened his mouth; she had lived with him for the past 18 years, and she knew his reactions by heart… she had to take control over the situation, "you lied to us Usagi, you lied about your whereabouts and God knows what else," she continued, stepping forward and putting some distance between her husband and the young duo in front of them.

"I didn't lie…" Usagi said in a small voice.

"Oh really?" Ikuko said in a mocking voice, "so is this Rei-chan?" she pointed at Mamoru with her slim finger, "I was always under the impression that Rei-chan had a small physique," she continued while eyeing her daughter with disappointment.

Usagi stood silent, bowing her head in shame as she listened to her mother's calm scolding. This was even worse than her father's angry remarks.

"It's not her fault," Mamoru said, "I asked her to meet me,"

"You…" Kenji snarled, "not another word from you, get the hell out of my property,"

"Please papa, why are you being like this," Usagi cried, "you don't even know him. I'm sorry that I lied to you guys, but that's my wrong doing, not his…"

"You lied for him, you've never lied to us before Usagi…it's obvious that he's a bad influence,"

"No, he's not…" Usagi snapped, not believing her own ears. She tried to take a deep breath when her parents regarded her with wide eyes, "he has been nothing but good to me, you're judging him without really knowing what kind of a guy he is…

"I know exactly who he is Usagi," Kenji said, putting his hands on his hips and spatting out the words, "he's got a really bad reputation and I won't let him ruin yours too,"

"I'm not going to ruin her reputation…"

"Just by walking beside you her reputation will be ruined," Kenji didn't even look at Mamoru this time, his eyes were fixed on his daughter, "listen to me princess, I don't know how you've come to know him, or how he's wheedled with your mind…"

"He didn't do anything, I want to be with him, as much as he wants me,"

"You're 16 Usagi, you don't know the first thing about want,"

"I'm not a child any more Ikuko-mama,"

"That's right; you're not, so it's time for you to stop acting like one," Ikuko was trying desperately to put an end to the argument and call it a night. It was late, and all four of them were tired. And by this point she knew that the discussion was doomed.

This wasn't about the young man in front of them anymore, it was about Usagi's feelings about him... and by the looks of it, she had strong feelings for the boy; Ikuko was not blind. The way her daughter had stepped in front of the boy, and the way he had held on to her daughter was evidence enough.

"This discussion is over," Ikuko said, in a stern voice, "Usagi get inside the house," she raised her hand and stopped her daughter from saying anything else, "and you young man…"

She faced Mamoru and frowned, "it's time for you to go home…"

Mamoru regarded her with the same frown but before he could open his mouth, Ikuko stopped him as well, "we need to speak to our daughter. This part doesn't concern you, it's an internal family matter."

Mamoru's face lost its previous demeanor; what could he possibly say to that? An "internal _family_ matter"... and there was just something in the older woman's stare that made him...obey her! How was that even possible? Chiba Mamoru had never obeyed anyone and now this tall, ordinary house wife made him feel like a 12-year-old just by looking at him!

He averted his eyes back to Usagi, whose head was hung low on her shoulders, "hey..." he raised his hand to touch her shoulder, when a low growl from Kenji made him decide otherwise, "Usagi...don't worry," he continued when she looked up at him with big tearful eyes, "you're parents love you...they won't do anything to hurt you..." he pleaded with her with his eyes, trying to sooth her fears away by just looking at her eyes, "I'll see you tomorrow okay?"

"You will do no such thing...I told you to..." Kenji's voice trailed off when his wife shot him an agitated look. He was confused for a moment.

"Say good night Usagi..." Ikuko said while taking a hold of her daughter's forearm.

Usagi looked up at her father who was still watching Mamoru with hatred and then slowly glanced back at the young man who was now closer to her than anyone else. She wanted so badly to bury herself in his arms and seek sanctuary in his warmth. But for now, she just had to settle for a small nod and a long eye-lock.

She let her mother lead her back into the house, as she watched Mamoru taking steps backward, carrying his lean form into the darkness of the front yard, without taking his eyes off of her.

Kenji closed the door with a loud "huff", and Usagi lost sight of _those eyes._

* * *

He was perched on the couch when he heard the loud scream. He immediately straightened up and ran to the door.

He could recognize that voice anywhere.

He left the heavy door open and cursed all the way as he flew down the stairs.

His heart that was beating frantically against his chest a moment ago stopped altogether when he saw her fallen form.

The rush of adrenaline that had pumped into his veins the second he had heard the scream left his body altogether. He rushed towards her nonetheless, his calculating green eyes watching their surrounding carefully as he did so.

"Hisa?" he called out as he reached her and swiftly gathered her in his arms, "come on sweetheart, Hisa..." he shook her...but to no avail.

"Come on babe, open your eyes..." he called out again...still no answer.

He felt something warm on his elbow, where her head was resting.

Adrenaline and panic hurried back into his body when he saw the blood.

* * *

 _Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon and its fabulous characters in any way._ _I wish I did. But I don't. All the delightful rights of this wonderful manga/anime and its characters belong to Naoko Takeuchi._


	16. Chapter 16

Hi everyone,

So I'm back with another chapter of "It's never too late".

First things first. I don't want to brag, but what the hell! I HAD A BLAST IN JAPAN.

I had so much fun. It was probably one of the most exciting trips that I've had so far. There were some things that took me by surprise (not everything goes the way you want them obviously) but the whole experience was just great. I also got a better sense of little details that I can add into my stories, which I hope, will make all my readers happy.

Thank you to all of you who wished me a happy birthday and wished me a happy trip.

 **TropicalRemix: No one killed Hisa. Or did they? (hahahaha, evil laugh. I'm so bad at this!) read this chapter and find out. Cheers.**

 **SerenitySweety: Okay not to sound controlling, but when you decided to go to Japan, please contact me. I want to get all jealous because you're going there and I'm not** **LOL. Thank you for your kind words. I also think that it made the whole "telling the parents" experience can be a lot easier when both parties are present. Although, I never had an over protective father myself, but I can totally relate to Usagi. I hope you find the new chapter to your expectations. Tell me what you think.**

 **IamCharlotte88: I hope you get to visit Japan one day too** **That's exactly how I feel about this fic. I always wanted to see a competition for Mamoru (and although in my first fic, that was the whole storyline as well) but having Motoki as the opposite side is just too exciting for me (evil laugh right back at ya) I hope you like this chapter. Cheers.**

 **Danykasd: Thank you for wishing me a happy birthday/japan trip. LOL. I'm in love with cliff hangers. Sometimes they get too much, but I can't help myself. Thank you for your kind words. I hope you like this chapter. Cheers.**

 **Guardians314: I'm blushing because of your incredibly fabulous review. Thank you so much. I really hope that my readers find some sort of satisfaction out of my stories. Because personally, I started writing to distract myself from a day-to-day life, and I always think that if my readers come to fanfic for the same reason, so they should be able to get what they want. I hope you find this chapter to your satisfaction as well. Let me know what you think. Cheers.**

 **Guest (April 7): LOL. Well if you want to find out what sort of "illegal" stuff Mamoru is doing, you would have to wait just a little longer. But I hope you find some answers in this chapter. Cheers.**

 **Moon86: I'm so glad you like the story** **My visit to Japan was ASWESOME. But unfortunately, we only got to visit Tokyo (it's a big city after all, you can't just spend 3 days there!) but next time, I'd really like to visit Kyoto as well. I hope you like this chapter. Cheers.**

 **Oloferne: Yes, the previous chapter was not full of events. Probably just that last two sections. And I think you might find this chapter lacking some heart beating events as well. But I'm hoping that readers will get a better sense of characters and their interactions with one another (which I believe shapes the whole story). Let me know what you think. Cheers.**

 **Qb: Thank you for your kind words** **I try to be a good writer, and I sure hope that I am a good person as well. Hope you enjoy this chapter. Cheers.**

 **Ba2004finn: LOL. Not to sound too obnoxious, but you should feel jealous :D:D:D (evil laugh) I really did have a blast. Thank you for your words and wishing me a happy birthday. And you're totally right, I don't feel any different :D:D I hope you like this chapter. Share your comments with me. Cheers.**

 **BrownB: LOL. Well your prayers were answered my friend** **I haven't stopped updating. It took longer because life was on fast forward for me for the past two months. I hope you like this chapter. Cheers.**

 **LAlaLAnd328: I've also always find Mamoru's fear of Kenji a little too much. I mean, I appreciate how he is polite and respectful towards the older man (he is Usagi's father after all) but, seriously, Kenji-papa is adorable; no need to be afraid of him. I actually do have another idea in mind, but I would really like to finish this fic and start the new one**

 **Latebuttruefan: Have I told you how cute your pen name is?:D:D Love it. I'm sorry you got confused at the end of chapter 15. I hope your questions are answered in this chapter. You can also always pm me if you have any questions. Cheers.**

 **Enjoy.**

* * *

He could still hear the argument and the hushed voices from downstairs.

Every now and then his father's voice would rise and immediately lower after a loud "shush" from his mother.

He had been lying in bed the whole time, staring at the white ceiling and contemplating whether he should go downstairs to have a glass of water.

He was feeling uneasy. He had jolted up from his slumber when he had heard shouts earlier and couldn't help but tip-toeing towards the stairs.

He had heard everything.

And now, as he was trying to avoid his dry throat and the desperate need for a cold liquid, he was thinking about his sister and a load of trouble she was in.

He had wanted to run downstairs and punch the guy that she was with in the face. His parents had gone ballistic when that blond guy came to their door.

He had never seen Ikuko-mama that upset, and remembering Kenji-papa's murderous gaze was still sending shivers down his spine.

He was so lucky he was not the recipient of that horrible rage.

The argument and angry murmurs had died down a little bit and now he could hear a faint sound of sobs from somewhere upstairs.

Sobs that belonged to his sister no doubt.

Tsukino Shingo was far from an emotional brother. Heck, he had spent his whole life bickering with his older sister and teasing her non-stop when the opportunity presented itself.

And tonight, all he could feel towards her was pure madness.

How could she be that stupid? He thought to himself; the guy was bad news, and everyone in Jubban knew that. Hell, everyone in Minato probably knew that.

His sister was a total moron or she wouldn't have put herself in this situation.

'Shut up,' he thought to himself when Usagi's sobs became clearer when there was nothing else to listen to.

He tossed and turned for a bit, deciding that taking the risk of facing Kenji who was probably pissed as hell was far more enticing than having a chipped throat.

When he slowly opened his door, he tried to be as quite as a mouse. Taking every step with cautious. His parents' bedroom door was closed, indicating that they had retired to bed as well; although he could still hear some indistinct whispering.

He paused in front of Usagi's door, tossing an angry glare at the closed door whilst trying to block out the pained sobs coming out from within.

'For God's sake, it's your own damn fault,' he murmured under his breath, as if his sister was right in front of him, 'fooling around with Chiba? What the hell were you thinking?' he whispered as he raised his hand to knock on the door and ask her to shut it!

Usagi let out a sorrowful sigh and his hand lingered over the frame.

He leaned his forehead against the door, letting out a frustrated sigh himself; how dare she play the victim? She had most probably cheated on the arcade dude if they were still together and had nearly given their parents a heart attack. So how dare she lock herself in her room and give him a hard time with her ridiculous tears?

He fisted his hand when Usagi coughed, one of those uncomfortable coughs that come after long minutes of tears when the throat is parched and the nose is puffed and breathing becomes a hard task.

She was an idiot for crying over that guy.

He listened as the crying finally seemed to stop. He unclenched his hand and put it flat on the door, trying not to picture his sister who was probably perched on her bed, eyes were swollen and face all flushed. The tiny freckles on her nose always looked darker when she cried.

And he always hated to see her cry. Even though he himself had caused her to cry countless times, but…

He sighed when he heard a whimper from the other side of the door, indicating that the blonde was not asleep.

He didn't know what to do. He didn't know whether he should just walk in there and demand her to stop this ridiculousness, or simply walk away.

He froze when the door knob was turned and it creaked open slowly. He didn't want to be caught behind it.

But then Usagi looked up at him in all her disheveled appearance. Hair sticking out of her buns, some plastered to her forehead, face flushed and red. Her eyelids were heavy with moist and the freckles on her nose had never looked darker.

The siblings stared at each other for s moment; each thinking of something to say.

Usagi pursed her lips together, eyes filling up with fresh tears and she didn't even know why.

It was the first time she noticed that her little brother was now an inch or two taller than her. She really hadn't expected to be buried in his arms like that. He was just _this_ small, not a long ago. How was it that now the confinement of his arms seemed like the safest place in the world?

Tsukino Shingo was not an emotional person, but he had always hated to see Usagi cry.

* * *

"I wanted a Pepsi, not a Coke; can't you get one thing right?"

"They only had this in the vending machine. It was either this or a coconut water…"

"Eww, I hate coconut water," she eyed the Pepsi in front of her, "and I hate Pepsi. Get me a coke."

Daiki let out an exasperated sigh and ran a hand through his hair, "it's 3 in the morning. And there are no Family Marts around, and everything else is cloed," he grabbed the drink and shoved it into her face, "so drink this and be grateful."

Hisa's face immediately turned sour as she looked up at him, "don't shove that poison in my face you jerk," she slapped his hand away, effectively moving the tiny blue bottle out of her sight.

Daiki raised an eyebrow at her and she met his stare with the same level of intensity.

"Alright," he said, making a move to open the can, "fine," he brought the cool beverage to his mouth and took a long loud gulp.

"HEY," she cried, "THAT'S MINE YOU BASTARD," her upper body shot straight up, "can't you see I'm injured and hurt you lousy jerk?" she brought up her bandaged arm and immediately winced.

Daiki made a satisfied "ah" and grinned at her, "well you said you didn't want it, didn't you? I wasn't going to let it go to waste,"

"You are such a pain," she shrieked, now nursing her arm and glaring daggers at the blond in front of her.

Daiki shrugged and made a focused face, "I asked them to remove your tongue while you were in there, why they didn't is beyond me!" he let out a dramatic sigh and plopped on the chair near the bed.

Hisa pinned him with an angry glare and he met her eyes with an amused look. They stared at each other for a moment.

"Get me a coke,"

"No,"

"Get me a coke,"

"No,"

"Get me a coke,"

"Nope,"

"Aaaaaaaaaah," she let out a loud shriek, ignoring the image of the shy looking nurse in her white ensemble with a long thin finger to her nose right above her bed.

"I HATE YOU," she cried as she threw herself back in horizontal position.

"Now you're just talking nonsense," Daiki smirked and put his feet up on the bed.

"Get your filthy feet off the bed," she snapped and attempted to push the converse clad feet off the surface. She winced once more.

Daiki rolled his eyes, "only _you_ would hurt yourself continuously like that," he teased and stood up.

"Shut up, it's your fault," she snapped again, bringing up her arm to look at it. Damn that wound wasn't deep, but it hurt like a bitch!

"My fault? How in the hell is this my fault?" he said, although he had moved to adjust her pillows. He lifted her upper body a little to puff up the middle pillow. She might have had a sharp tongue, but her physic was all mild curves and thin slenderness.

She pushed out her lips, "Everything is always your fault baka, because you're a stupid jerk," she hissed, even though she had allowed him to make her more comfortable; her fingers grasping his forearm for support.

"Yeah yeah," he said with a tiny smirk. He looked down at her then, focusing on the bandage on her upper arm. He frowned and reached out to put her arm in a more comfortable position.

She watched his face for a second and not one for a long period of silence decided to break his concentration, "what now?" she asked.

"I was just thinking," he replied without taking his eyes off her injured arm, "If you'd bump your head any harder, would it be a possibility of aphasia?" he looked up and smirked.

"YOU FUCKING ASSHOLE," she shouted and he bolted away, a devilish grin on his face.

"Shhhhhh," they both jumped when a rather loud voice interrupted their bickering.

Daiki gave the middle-aged nurse a sheepish smile and bowed, "Gomen, she's being a difficult patient," he pointed to bed, "but don't worry, I have her under control," he gave the frustrated nurse his most charming smile. One that had wined over so many female teachers and older women in the past; and from the softened look on the nurse's face he could tell that he had done it again.

"Just make sure not to make so much sound, ne? There are other patients on this floor," she said and smiled at the tall blond.

Her eyes landed on Hisa, "and as for you young lady," she continued, a little frown on her forehead, "you've had blood loss you know; you should be resting rather than wailing like a 5-year-old," she finished her scolding before checking the brunette's arm, glaring at her some more and then turning on her heels and leave; but not before nodding at Daiki with a graceful smile on her face.

Daiki turned to Hisa with a mischievous smile and winked.

She just rolled her eyes and buried herself in the pillows, "cougar lover," she muttered and closed her eyes with an exasperated exhale.

"Jealous much?"

"Yeah, because I just want you for _myself_ ," she murmured in a sarcastic tone without opening her eyes.

Daiki watched her with a smile, even though she wasn't looking at him.

"I left a message for Mamoru, he wasn't home," he said before sitting on the chair once again.

"Probably getting lucky," she said with a knowing tone and he laughed.

"Yeah, probably."

They sat there in silence for a while. The distant voices and the clear beeping sounds surrounded them. It was obvious that most patients were already asleep, but Daiki could still hear two of them speaking in hushed tones of the beds not very far away from them. He had tried to get a private room for her but considering the circumstances and the fact that his heart was beating so fast by the time they got to the hospital his ability to negotiate with the hospital had dropped to zero.

He had rushed into the emergency room, with her limp body in his arms, and had demanded a doctor to see her right away. His panicked demeanor and wide eyes had left little space for anyone to argue with him.

When he was finally told that the cut on her arm was not very deep and her head injury was almost a non-existent wound, he had allowed himself to sink into a chair and take a few calming breaths.

He never wanted to feel like that again.

"Want me to call your dad?" he asked when she scratched her nose and he was sure that she hadn't fallen asleep, "let him know where you are and you're okay?"

She didn't open her eyes, but even so, Daiki could see the shadow of dejection that darkened her features, "no," she replied, her voice, not her usual tone, "he's probably not even home…" she trailed off, turning her back at him and settling on the bed on her uninjured arm, "he wouldn't even care where I'm at," she muttered the words almost to herself, but he heard her.

He also saw the glimmer on the corner of her eyes before she turned around and hid from him.

"What the…" she spat when she felt the bed shift under his weight as he settled himself behind her, "what the hell are you doing?" she hissed when he wrapped his arms around her carefully and pulled her close to his chest, "shut up and go to sleep," he said while making himself comfortable on the small bed clearly meant for a single occupant.

"I can't sleep with your scrawny arms touching me," she hissed once more but didn't do anything to push him away.

He smirked against the crown of her head, "Don't worry, my scrawny arms won't hurt your flat chest…" his laughter was short lived when she kicked him in the shin, "you sexist jerk…" she spat.

"It's not sexist if it's true," he avoided her next attempted assault by trapping her legs between his, "now go to sleep," he said, trying to lower his voice now that even the two patients on the far left were snoring loudly.

"They were trying to send us a message you know," she said after a few minutes; her voice was pensive.

He sighed deeply and brought his chin to her head, "I know," he breathed, his eyes focusing on the golden chain around her neck through the back of her collar.

"They won't get away with it," he whispered and she felt him tightening his hold on her, "they'll have a big one coming for them," he continued, "now go to sleep, you're giving me a headache, it's almost 4 in the morning," he smirked when she stiffened.

She didn't retort back because even though she always held a stoic exterior, right now, she was too busy fighting off a tiny smile that had appeared on her face.

* * *

It wasn't unusual for Usagi to be late for school. She was always panting hard when she got to class, a result of her daily run. It wasn't even a secret that she didn't like school that much; she preferred her time spent at the arcade or sprawled on her bed (or Rei's) with her favorite manga. But if Ami knew her friend (and she knew her quite well) she could swear that above everything else, Usagi enjoyed her time spent with her friends; even if that meant going to school every morning!

So, it seemed odd that it was already time for lunch and the petite blonde was nowhere in sight!

She had brushed off Usagi missing the first period as her eternal laziness. Missing the second period wasn't _that_ big of a deal either. But missing lunch and Makoto's home-made egg buns?

"Maybe she's sick?" Minako's voice lured Ami out of her reverie. The blonde was facing Makoto while munching on a bun herself, "maybe she's got the flu," she added, spraying some of her food on Ami.

Makoto stayed quiet, her eyes focusing on her own food, never meeting her friend's, "but if she was sick, wouldn't she have called at least one of us? It's not like her to just not show up at school without telling anyone," Ami wondered as she calmly brushed off the food Minako's mouth had aimed at her.

"Maybe she was planning to come but didn't at the last minute, it's not a big deal really," Minako said as she reached into Makoto's bento once more and grabbed another bun, "hey Mako-chan, what's up with you?"

Makoto seemed startled when her name was called; she looked up at her friends sitting across from her with slightly wide eyes, "I'm…nothing is up, I was just thinking…" she said hurriedly.

"Why are you being weird?" Minako pouted, "You've been acting strange since this morning,"

"Weird? Me?" she let out an uncomfortable chuckle…

"You _are_ hiding something," Minako shrieked as her upper body shot up and her hand latched onto Makoto's, "I know that laugh; it's 'when your hiding something and think you're very clever and no one will find out' laugh," she claimed with wide eyes and an over exaggerated hand gesture.

"WHAT?" Makoto jumped, "I'm not hiding anything, why would you think I'm hiding something, I'm not hiding anything," she pulled herself away from the blonde and pushed her lips together.

Minako watched her with calculating eyes for a second, the hand that had been left in the air settled beside her, "okay," she suddenly said, then shrugged and went back to eating, "but I'm telling you she's just sick or is being super lazy today," she was addressing Ami, who watched her with a raised brow.

"Usagi-chan cheated on Motoki-san…"

Makoto's abrupt outburst seized the words that were coming out of Ami's mouth. She looked at her friend with raised brows. What did she just say, or rather, yell?

Makoto had both hands clasped on her mouth, green eyes almost popping out of her face; it seemed that even she couldn't believe the words that had come out of her mouth.

"Ahaaaa," Minako declared, pointing an accusing finger at the brunette, "I knew you were hiding someth...WHAT?" she cried out when Makoto's words finally hit her, "how did you _know_?" she crawled over to the flushed Makoto who was now watching her with narrowed eyes, "you _KNEW_?" it was the brunette's turn to accuse; although it really didn't surprise her that much. Minako always had the tendency to know about peoples' love lives and affairs. But still…

"You knew and you didn't tell us?"

"Well technically…no wait…how do _you_ know?"

"Motoki-san told me…

"WHAT? HE KNOWS?"

"STOOOOP..."

Both gapped at the blue haired genius. It was not often for Ami to speak in a voice louder than her usual sotto voce, and for her to shout like a man who was being chased by ghosts was rare…almost impossible.

"You both…" the blunette panted, "need to…" she exhaled slowly and returned to her usual calm composure, "shut up."

Fifteen minutes later the three young girls sat watching one another without uttering a word. By then, they not only knew about their friend's "infidelity" but they also knew about Motoki's rash and going-for-the-kill (as Minako had framed it) revenge on Usagi. They also learnt about what had happened on that fateful night at the restaurant and why Minako had insisted for Usagi to go to Chiba's apartment in the first place, "he really, _really_ likes her," she defended her actions when Ami had looked at her with horrified eyes, "you told her to go and sleep with him?" Makoto had questioned with disbelief and, if she wanted to be completely honest, a little disappointment, "NO, she did that all on her own," the blonde cried, "but…I don't blame her. I would've done the same thing," she claimed with a pout, "but she has a _boyfriend_ ," Makoto had said firmly, "so? She's not married to him or anything," Minako insisted and met Ami's eyes firmly, "she likes him too you know…maybe even love him," she did a hand gesture which clearly meant that "love" was the topic here and not Usagi's slip in her relationship with Motoki.

They had left it at that. None of them knew what had really happened so Ami had decided that it wasn't really their place to judge any of the trio's actions.

"well…" Minako said when the silence was getting awkward, "crap…," she suddenly stood up, dusting away imaginary crumbs of food from her school skirt.

The only thing she said before flipping her hair over her shoulder and walking away was, "Kenji-papa…"

* * *

"We need to talk,"

Mamoru only glanced at him from the corner of his eye and nodded once.

Daiki followed him out of the room. Hisa was almost half asleep anyways; even though she had had a good sleep the previous night, but the painkillers were making her doze off.

"I called you right after we got to the hospital," he said to the silent Mamoru, who sat on the bench outside of the room.

"I didn't check my messages right away when I got home and I got home pretty late," he mumbled and tiredly rubbed a hand over his face.

Daiki's mouth turned up into a smirk, "Uha…care to elaborate?" his smirk turned into a grin when Mamoru glared at him from under his lashes and looked away, "no," he said and stretched out his legs, "but I'd like it if _you_ tell me what happened," he leaned his elbows on his knees and looked up at the blond.

Daiki's amused face turned serious in a beat second as he pushed his back against the wall, "it's the second time they're sending us a message," he pushed his hands in his pockets, "first they come to the loft and fuck up everything, and now…" his voice trailed off as he glanced at the closed door in front of him, "this is getting out of hand Mamoru," he didn't look away from the door, but he felt Mamoru shifting in his sit.

"Did you actually see anyone when you got to her?" he asked.

"No one was there. But who else would do this? She's not all sunshine and smiles, but who else would want to hurt her like this?" the blond asked, finally looking away from the door and settling his eyes on his friend.

Mamoru sat silent for a moment, focusing his eyes on the opposite wall.

"Gather at the loft," he suddenly said as he stood up and looked straight at Daiki, "let's give them something to they'd remember," he said.

"Remember what?" Daiki asked as his eyes followed Mamoru's retrieving back.

"What it means to mess with our family."

And he was gone.

* * *

She was grounded which clearly meant that she wasn't allowed to do anything or go anywhere after school; at least, that's what being grounded meant, right?

But when she had woken up that morning, with heavy eyelids and a terrible headache, to get ready for school (thrilled to do so, because she couldn't handle the tension in the house anymore) she was told rather firmly that she had to stay home.

For a moment, she had wanted to argue and say that she had a test on the second period, but who was she kidding. Her parents knew better than that; she was never the one to stress over tests.

So instead she had changed to a simple dress and joined her family for breakfast, which was a painful experience. The silence was horrifying and the way her father was trying to avoid eye contact with her was even more upsetting.

Ikuko-mama hadn't said a word to her after "you won't go to school today" comment. And Shingo was not a morning person, so expecting a word out of him at this hour was just too much.

She had sat at breakfast with a swell in her heart. The bridge that had built between her and her parents since last night seemed so…long. She felt her eyes water.

She had played with her food, nibbling a little on the home-made egg bun, taking small sips from her juice; she really didn't have the appetite.

So she had excused herself from the table, her heart breaking when no one seemed to care whether or not she ate, no "princess don't forget to finish your juice," from Kenji-papa, no "Usagi, try to take smaller bites and chew more. You don't want to hurt your stomach," from Ikuko-mama. She felt more tears rushing to her eyes.

"Get some rest," she turned around on the stairs and looked at Shingo who was changing out of his slippers, "you look like a witch," he mumbled.

The tears that were on the edge of falling held back and something inside of her veins burst with warmth, "I will," she whispered as she watched him adjust his backpack and the blue cap on his head.

He glanced at her over his shoulder, "I'll buy you some chocolate ice cream on the way back," he said nonchalantly and the small light in Usagi's heart shone brighter.

"Okay…" she said with a tiny smile on her face.

She was now sitting beside the small table in the middle of her room, absentmindedly looking at her math book. She sighed with irritation and pushed the book away.

Her father had left to work as well, leaving her alone with Ikuko-mama who was probably doing housework. Usagi was almost intrigued to go downstairs and speak to her mother while they were alone, she kept remembering Ikuko's eyes the previous night; they held so much disappointment and…

Her bedroom door was opened suddenly without a knock and her mother's lean and tall form was standing at the threshold.

Usagi didn't move from her spot on the floor. She simply looked up at her mother and gulped. Kenji was very protective and everyone around them knew how he felt about his little girl; he could also be rather intimidating from time to time. But Ikuko…well, she was just scary when she wanted to be without even trying. She didn't need to say anything or even do anything, the way she held herself and the way her eyes pierced through her children was enough, and Usagi found herself suffocating under her mother's stare.

"We need to talk," the older woman said, walking towards the bed and settling on it with grace.

Usagi looked away, too patronized to look at her mother's face as she started fidgeting with her hands. She tried to calm her nerves but to no avail.

Ikuko watched her daughter closely; she noticed the dark little circles under her eyes, the shadow of a red line around her lips, indicating how dry and itchy they must be feeling. Her hair was down, cascading her shoulders and back and oh how Ikuko loved her daughter's hair. Ever since she was a little girl, she had the perfect hair and Ikuko loved nothing more than to brush them and put them up in different styles. She hadn't done Usagi's hair for years and now as she was looking at her sad little face, she ached to run her hands through the soft strands and make all her worries and fears go away.

But Tsukino Ikuko was a logical person. She understood her daughter's idiocy better than anyone else. She also knew that if she didn't play her part right, there could be irreversible consequences; Kenji was an emotional man and the way he felt about Usagi was perfectly clear to his wife; last night was the first time Ikuko had feared her husband. The way he had looked at the teenager was so unfamiliar; so, unlike all the other times he had tried to scare away boys from his little girl. He hadn't even tried to listen to Ikuko in the privacy of their room and the wise woman had decided to let him work out his anger alone.

She didn't have control over her husband's actions (although she was a big influence in his life,) but he was a grown man, a father of two teenagers and only God knew what went through his mind half of the time.

But what Ikuko _had_ control over was her daughter's outings. She was smart enough to know that whatever she said to Usagi could most probably be a waste. After all, Ikuko was 16 herself once and she perfectly understood her daughter's emotions. And the Chiba boy looked like every young girl's fairy tale!

"What you did Usagi…" Ikuko began, addressing her daughter the way she always did when scolding the teenager and Usagi's small wince didn't go unnoticed, "lying to us and play with our trust was very wrong," she continued, "I'm not going to tell you how upset and disappointed I am, because I'm sure you already know," she watched as Usagi's shoulders slumped, "what I'm going to tell you though, is that you've lost the luxury of going anywhere you want, whenever you want from now on," she paused to see Usagi's reaction, but the blonde didn't utter a word, "from now on, you will come back home straight from school, and if you wanted to meet with your friends, you will have to do so after you come back home, tell me exactly where you are going and who you are going with; and you have to be back by 10:00…no questions asked, no…" Ikuko held her hand up when Usagi's head shot up and her mouth started to move, "don't interrupt me Usagi, I'm not finished," the older woman said with a frown, "now I understand how much your friends mean to you, so I won't take you away from them completely, but you are limited to hang out with them one day on a weekend, and one day during the week," she paused again while glancing around the bright room. Taking note of all the stuffed little animals that laid around the room and the all the lively colours that accentuated her daughter's personality. The room looked familiar as always, saved for a couple of tiny lip glosses, a few makeup brushes and a small blush pallet that was placed on her vanity. Ikuko's heart clenched upon seeing a glimpse of a light pink lingerie that was peeking out through the half-open dresser. Usagi was growing up and to Ikuko, it felt like this is the first time she is acknowledging the fact that her little girl was fast becoming a woman; a young lady who bought lingerie and probably gossiped about boys with her friends most of the time. Ikuko didn't even know when she had started putting on makeup and just that thought made her heart heavy.

Her little girl was growing up and soon, Ikuko was not able to protect her anymore. She would become her own person and she no longer needed her parents to guide her through life. Seeing the small pink scrap of clothing in her dresser had made Ikuko wonder if she had bought it for a specific reason. She was dating a college guy after all, and after seeing her standing beside Chiba, their bodies seemed familiar with one another, she was questioning her innocence. Ikuko was not ignorant. She had lost her virginity to Kenji while they were dating, and she had been only two years older than Usagi. But the thought of her baby girl being the victim of some boy's lustful advances made her angry.

She didn't want to ask Usagi anything about her sex life though; no…that was a topic to discuss when her daughter was not feeling like she was being victimized. Ikuko could tell from Usagi's face that she was feeling attacked, alone and probably uncared for; all those twisted little feelings teenagers got when something didn't go their way.

"And Usagi," she said with a tone of finality as she stood up and straightened her orange skirt, "I think it goes without saying that you'll no longer be seeing that young boy," she looked straight into Usagi's eyes, whose head had turned towards her mother in a sudden gesture, "and I'm sure that you won't be seeing Motoki-san either…considering the circumstances," Usagi turned a deep shade of red as she watched her mother walking her way to the door and the paused, with one hand resting on the knob, "I can't tell you how hurt I am Usagi," she whispered, and Usagi took in a sharp breath, "I can't believe you would lie to me like that, I thought we agreed a long time ago to not hide anything from each other," she turned around and faced her daughter once more, "I've never lied to you Usagi, so why was it that you felt the need to lie to me?" she stared at Usagi's blue eyes with a sad expression on her face and not being able to handle the hurt look, Usagi bowed her head once more. How did everything turn out this way? She tried to picture her life before last night, and funny enough, she couldn't seem to get pass it. She tried to picture her parents the way she had always known them; kind, compassionate and maybe a little over protective parents that they were. How did everything got so screwed up suddenly?

Last night was probably one of the worst nights of her life and yet, Usagi couldn't fathom why her heart fluttered with an unknown happiness every time she replayed the night's events. There was this…shrinking, at the pit of her stomach whenever she thought about last night.

He had finally shown her his emotions. He had said stuff that she wouldn't think possible coming out of his mouth. And the way he had held himself in front of her parents…

"Mama?"

Ikuko paused when Usagi whispered her name, not turning around to face her, she simply stood by the door. Waiting!

"Have you…" her voice trailed off as she gazed at her mother's back. Shiny blonde, purplish hair surrounding her slim figure, her mother was a definition of classic beauty. Oh, how she always wanted to be like her mother.

"I'm sorry," she said after a long pause, "I didn't want to hurt you," she continued. Her vision was getting blurry and she tried hard not to let those tears fall. She was a big girl, she had become a grown up, a _complete_ grown up, and she needed to prove to herself that if she was old enough to explore physical pleasure, to feel a man's touch, then she was probably old enough to get a hold of herself. She needed to prove to her parents that she was an adult, a big girl that could take care of herself. What she had figured out the previous night, but was unable to voice it properly.

"I didn't want to hurt you Ikuko-mama, and I definitely didn't want to hurt Kenji-papa…but…" she paused once more, taking in a deep breath and exhaling through her mouth. All the while, Ikuko was still standing and facing the ajar door.

"But I can't help myself," she said in a voice lower than her usual tone, "I can't help myself from feeling the way I feel about him," she said in the same tone of voice; although, a hint of determination had entered her tone, without her own knowledge. But Tsukino Ikuko was a wise woman.

Therefore, when she slowly turned the knob and walked out of the room it wasn't because she wanted to dismiss Usagi's feelings. Quite the contrary.

She walked away because she had recognized that voice.

It was the same voice her little girl had used when she had announced her desire to do her own hair from then on…and _this_ was the style she loved!

* * *

There were obviously some positive aspects in going to a separate school. She loved her friends dearly of course, but sometimes smaller doses of having them around _all the time_ were just…better. What was that saying? "absence makes the heart grow fonder"? well, it sure made sense to Rei sometimes.

And obviously, there were those times, such as this, that she wished she could go to the same school with them. Because really, why did she have to be the one going to _their_ school every day? Couldn't they just walk to hers instead? Or couldn't they just meet half way?

Rei let out an aggravated sigh and rolled her eyes internally.

Of course, they couldn't. because those four could be quite the bully when they wanted to be. Save for Ami and Usagi…

She immediately dismissed that thought! Usagi could be very manipulative when she wanted to be and Rei didn't need to even count the number of times that the petite blonde had her do things she really didn't want to do with that stupid pout on her face.

She let out another sigh. Well, this was the last time that she was going to walk all the way to their stupid school. From now on, _they_ were going to walk to _her_ school.

All four of them were going to get up from their lazy little behinds and walk to…

"Are you meeting with her?"

Rei jumped out of her skin when a deep voice rose near her. She clutched her school bag and whirled around, blinding him with the whoosh of her black hair.

"Ahhhh…" he cried and shook his head to get rid of the tingling feeling of the smack against his face.

"What the hell…" Rei cried right back at him, as she loosened the hold on her bag, "don't sneak up on me like that you freak…" she hissed when she was back to her normal Rei demeanour and her eyes were narrowed at the black-haired man.

Mamoru stared at her for a moment with annoyance. The last thing he wanted was to get into a tongue fight with one of Usagi's friends. He didn't have the time.

"Are you meeting with her?" he repeate as if the last 60 seconds hadn't happened at all.

"Meeting who?" she asked, knowing very well who he was referring to, but refusing to give him the pleasure of a straight answer.

Mamoru rolled his eyes when he saw the glint of evil in the priestess's eyes, "and I thought the blonde one was annoying," even before the last words came out of his mouth, a hard punch to his chest made him wince.

"What the fu..."he hissed, before cutting himself short and glaring at the fiery brunette in front of him, "you've chosen a wrong day to mess with me little girl," he immediately bent down to nurse his injured knee with a sharp intake of breath.

"This one was for calling me a little girl you creep," Rei said as she straightened her grey school skirt. Her hand rose once more to hit him on the head, but Mamoru had learnt his lesson.

"Let go of me freak…" she cried when Mamoru grabbed her hand and lowered it with anger.

"Cut that out little girl," he said as a tiny smirk played on his lips. They were all annoying all right. But it was quite entertaining to see how these tiny group of friends were alike.

Rei glared at him for a moment, before she stuck her chin high in the air and whirled around once more.

"I asked you a question little…"

"I don't have to answer you, you creep…"

"Are you meeting with her or not?" Mamoru asked as he started following her.

"It's none of your business, besides…" She suddenly stopped and glared at him again, "I don't think I want to anywhere near her," she narrowed her eyes as if to test him.

Mamoru rolled his eyes and let out an aggravating sigh, "I don't care what you want. I need to tell her something and _you_ are going to deliver my message to her," he dodged her next assault, "what the fuck is the matter with you?" he asked with anger, "do that again one more time and…"

"What are you gonna do ha? Are you gonna hit a _little girl?_ " Rei asked with raised eyebrows and a mischievous smirk on her lips, "come on, I can handle you…" she said as she put down her school bag and did some weird gestures with her hands.

Mamoru watched her for a second, "I would've laughed my pants off if it was another time, but…" he said as he started walking towards Usagi's school, "it's not. And I don't have the time to deal with your lousy punches, let's go," he said as he bent down and retrieved her abandoned bag.

"HEY…" Rei hissed when Mamoru started walking away with her bag, "where are you going with that? That's mine…" she almost ran to be able to fall in step with him, "you're a freak and I don't like you," she said as she reached out her arm and grabbed her bag.

"You're a lousy punch and I don't like you either," he shot back without looking at her, "but right now I need you to get Usagi for me."

"Why would I do that? I don't want you near her,"

"And I don't care what you want…"

"You took advantage of my friend,"

"I didn't take advantage of her, grow up,"  
"You pompous asshole, you took advantage of her and…"

"REI-CHAN…"

They both stopped walking and looked over where a loud shriek had called the priestesses' name.

"Minako, stop yelling like a hyena," Rei said with a tight tone, taking a side-glance at her companion.

The blonde rushed towards the duo, with Makoto and Ami hot on her heels, "have you seen Usagi?" she asked, panting a little.

Mamoru's eyes narrowed as he jumped in the middle of the conversation, "doesn't she go to school with you?" he asked, recognizing the dark blue skirt and the red bow on the chest.

Rei frowned, "Was she speaking to you?" she challenged before turning her attention back to her friends, "wasn't she at school?"

"She didn't show up today," Makoto said, doing a once over on Mamoru with a frown; an image of Usagi and him together entered her mind and she blushed deeply; damn Motoki for telling her!

"Why do you sound so worried?" Rei asked with raised eyebrows, "that odango head…," Mamoru shot her a glare, "is always late to school, right? Maybe she overslept…"her voice trailed off when the three in front of her gave nervous glances to one another.

"What is it?" she asked, "what is it that you're not telling me?" she insisted.

Minako let out an irritated sigh, "Well…"

"Motoki-san told Usagi-chan's parents about her and _him_ …" Ami was only able to smack her hand over Makoto's mouth after Minako's hard elbow punch to the brunette's side.

"You're just on fire today Mako-chan," Minako hissed, glancing over the Chiba guy with worry.

But it was too late; she could tell. Chiba's eyes were narrowed with calculation.

"Where are you going?" Minako cried when he turned and started walking away.

"Great," Rei said, glancing at Makoto with venom.

Ami let out a sigh and straightened her skirt, "listen," she looked at her friends, "whatever happens, just know that we have the right to remain silent," she said before walking at the same direction Chiba had gone.

Minako looked at her blunette friend with confusion, "what?"

"Let's go," Rei declared, before flipping her hair and following everyone else.

* * *

 _Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or its fabulous characters in any way. I wish I did though! But I don't_ _All the delightful rights of this wonderful manga/anime and its characters belong to the awesome Naoko Takeuchi._


	17. Chapter 17

Hello everyone,

I'm back with another chapter of "INTL" as I have been saving it on my laptop :D:D

I know it took longer than usual to post the new chapter, and I honestly don't have any "great" excuses; I may only have some "good" excuses.

Life is busy (I'm sure everyone would agree on that), we had some friends over from Iran who stayed with us for 10 days and put a complete stop to my writing (but we had so much fun, if you were wondering :D)

But if I had to be completely and utterly honest, I have to say that I really, REALLY, struggled with this chapter.

Some of the reviews from the previous chapter suggested that there was a lack of Usa/Mamo moments in chapter 16 and so since my readers' happiness is very valuable to me, I had to restructure the whole chapter so I could meet their expectations, (without going off track and losing the flow of the story).

And if you haven't seen my latest updates yet, I have been working with BrownB who is now my awesome beta-reader. My back and forth correspondence with her for the past few weeks really got me thinking about the new chapter, thus, I really didn't want to rush into something sloppy.

I hope I'd been able to create some depth into the main characters and their relationships with one another.

 **TropicalRemix: I love it how you're always the first one to leave a review on a new chapter Thank you so much as always, and yes, didn't I tell you to wait and see what happened to Hisa Enjoy the new chapter. Let me know what you think.**

 **Jessielee14: Don't worry, they had just found each other, and you know how young love is! You feel like you're suffocating without the other person Enjoy the new chapter. I would love to know your thoughts.**

 **SerenitySweety: I hear what you're saying about Ikuko and Kenji. But you know what? When a "trust" is broken, is always hard to regain it. And in this case, Usagi has broken that trust with her parents. Now I don't know what that was like (my mother always knew who I was dating, although she didn't like one of them in particular at all!) but I had my own share of breaking that trust in other ways! The age of driving in Iran is 18 and I managed to steal my mom's car since I was 16 and driving around with my friends! I know that was a stupid idea now, but back then, it was the most exciting time of our lives! My parents were crushed obviously when they found out and it took some time to regain that trust. Motoki was out of the line, yes, and I honestly wanted to rewrite that part a couple of times, before I thought "Oh well, let's see how this turns out!" Because by nature, Motoki is a very gentle and outgoing person; he doesn't have a shred of violence in his bones! With that being said, he is a man with ego after all, and Usagi has managed to destroy that ego all together. I hope you enjoy the new chapter**

 **IamCharlotte88: Awww, I didn't want to make you cry! But if it was a good cry, (one of those heart-warming, smiling-in-between) cries, then I guess I could live with it I'm sure you won't cry reading the new chapter. Enjoy my friend.**

 **Guest: Yes, her mother was harsh, (though I wouldn't call her mean,) because she is a mother after all, and her daughter's well-being is the most important thing in her mind. And knowing Mamoru's reputation, she feels uneasy about Usagi's safety and well-being at this point. You're right! There was no time line for how long she is grounded, but I guess once you read the new chapter, even you wouldn't care about that any more. Enjoy.**

 **NikkiBC: Well, don't be desperate any more my friend I'm not sure what your suspicions were, but let me know if the new chapter met your expectations. Enjoy.**

 **Cindy3107: LOL, yes Motoki's rash decision was not smart, I agree. I hope the new chapter would answer some of your questions. Enjoy.**

 **PS: I wanted to thank my awesome beta-reader, BrownB, who stayed up late to edit the new chapter. Hugs B.**

* * *

" _I can't breathe…" she whispered, almost inaudibly, but he heard her and raised his head to look at her face. "Why?" he whispered while basking in the redness of her cheeks; damp strands of dark blonde hair sticking to her forehead._

 _She opened her eyes and almost glared at him; "Because your weight is crushing down my lungs," she hissed with a frown as her tiny hands came up and pushed at his shoulders a little._

 _His face broke down in a smirk as he tried to support his upper body, knowing too well that while doing so, he'd be joining their bodies 'down there' even more._

 _His smirk got bigger when her eyes widened and a small gasp left her lips. "How is my weight now?" he asked in a hoarse voice, feeling himself stretching her once more. She bit her lower lip and her eyelids dropped and he was completely hard in a heartbeat. "But we just…ah…" She dropped her hands from his shoulders and turned her head sideways, as he started a slow, deep rhythm._

" _We just what?" his voice was only above a whisper, only for her ears to hear. He moved one of his hands above her head and grasped one tiny wrist, while his other hand caressed her jaw._

 _He watched her closed eyes and parted lips. His fingers neared her mouth and he touched the inside of her mouth with his index, slowly pushing it inside. She looked at him with confusion and he smirked again._

 _She could clearly hear their joining as his movements became deeper; God, she couldn't believe those sounds that she had only heard of from her friends…well maybe just from Minako, were coming from her. She felt so uncomfortable down there, all_ _sticky and wet; she really wanted to wash herself. She needed to pour warm water all over her body, but then again, she didn't want him to stop! She was so tired and spent, wasn't he? Like, how the hell did he have the energy? He had come only a few minutes ago and he was the only one moving, too!_

 _Her eyes snapped open and her back arched a little. "Pay attention," he said as his fingers applied pressure to her bundle of nerves._

" _I can't breathe…" she moaned, bringing her free arm to put around his neck and bringing his wicked mouth closer to her neck._

" _My weight too much for you?" he asked without hesitation, movements still deep and slow. He could feel himself reach the deepest parts of her this way._

" _No…" she said breathlessly, "you're not going…mmmm…you're too…slow," she parted her legs, giving him more room to do as he pleased._

" _I don't want to go faster," he said with an obnoxious smirk as he thrust slower than before, "I like taking you like this…" He leaned into her and nuzzled her neck. "I like the sounds you make…" He suckled on the soft flesh._

 _Her eyes rolled to the back of her head. He was so good and he was making her feel so good, but she was getting frustrated. There was a boiling sensation in the pit of her stomach and all she wanted was for that delicious aching to calm down. "I can make better sounds," she suddenly declared, releasing her wrist from his grasp and wounding both arms around his shoulders. "if you go faster." Her lips curled into a smirk when a feral stare entered his midnight blue eyes. "Then let me hear them, you little minx," he hissed through clenched teeth._

 _Her eyes rolled to the back of her head once more when his control snapped, and true to her word, her kittenish moans drove him over the edge…_

Usagi's eyes slowly opened. She was lying on her bed, curled into a ball. She hugged her pillow and inhaled deeply.

Even until the day after that night, she could still smell him on her pillow. A mixture of spicy cologne and boyish sweat; she wished her sheets hadn't been washed. She missed his smell…she missed him!

She felt her eyes water. God, this was crazy. Her feelings for him were crazy. How was it that up until a few days ago he was still Mamoru-baka to her; the ultimate jerk who called her ridiculous nicknames, hunted her whenever he was around, took advantage of her (she pursed her lips at that one! Was is considered _taking advantage_ if she was an eager participant?) not to mention his reputation.

Who was he really?

She turned on her back and looked over to the window. The warm arrows of the sun were casting through.

Who was Chiba Mamoru? Was he really a gang leader? A banchō? That's what Rei had said about him. That he was a leader of some sort of a gang. Rei had explained to them what they said out there about him and his friends. But that was way before Usagi's involvement with him and she hadn't cared one bit what Rei or anyone else said about him; he was a nobody to her back then

But now…

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

Now he was her boyfriend and try as she might but she knew that she was in love with him. This was no longer a "falling in love" phase; this was it. This was what all those mangas she had read all her life talked about. This sweet, torturous aching in the bottom of her stomach every time she thought of him. The rush of excitement in her heart. The pleasant tingling in the tips of her fingers; these were all the signs, right?

And now she was banned from seeing him for God knows how long.

She sat on the bed and massaged her neck. Her whole body felt stiff. And she was getting bored out of her mind.

She glanced around her room, a little embarrassed of all the plush toys that were scattered around. 'I have to get rid of them,' she thought to herself. She was a grown woman now and playing with toys and collecting them just didn't seem fitting for her anymore. 'Maybe I should buy some makeup too,' she thought again, surprised at the total shift in her head.

He was not an ordinary teenager; he seemed so much older and experienced than boys his age and she knew he was probably an expert when it came to women. What kind of women did he like? Did he like makeup? Did he like sexy and tight skirts, or did he prefer a more innocent look?

She shook her head and let out a frustrated sigh. What was she thinking? Her parents ordered her not to see him anymore and here she was planning a wardrobe based on what he liked!

Her wondering eyes settled on her vanity and her heart fluttered with longing.

The flower was completely dry and she had tucked it in the corner of her mirror. The red petals had turned a darker shade and some of the leaves had broken over the weeks, but she didn't care. It was from him and she would treasure it for as long as she could; even when only one red petal was attached to the stem!

" _I won't let anything happen to you,"_ he had said all those nights ago at the restaurant, right before hauling her up in his arms and pushing her towards safety.

" _You have got to trust me,"_ he had said last night before walking her to her house.

And he had stood by her even when her father had belittled him, called him names and insulted him. He had stood by because _"I won't let anything happen to you."_

She suddenly stood up on her bed. Her eyes set on Mamoru's little red rose with determination.

She had cried her way through life…well not that extreme of course, but she had always managed to get out of hardships with a pout of her lips and tears in her eyes.

And it was time to change all of that.

If Mamoru was strong enough to stop smoking, to stop acting like a complete jerk and to handle humiliation from her dad, then she could stop crying and set her foot down.

She wanted to be with Chiba Mamoru and that was final.

* * *

"Stop fidgeting…"

"I have to pee."

"What are you, four? You can hold it."

"I really can't."

"It's really not healthy to hold one's excretion."

"Can we not talk about Minako's body waste right now?"

"I _really_ need to!"

"COULD YOU JUST..!" Mamoru suddenly whirled around and pierced them with an outraged glare, and it was met with raised brows.

He let out an angry sigh and looked straight at Rei. "Why are you still following me? Didn't I tell you to go away two blocks ago?"

Rei met him with the same intensity. "You did. And didn't I tell you to shove it, we're not going anywhere?" A little smirk appeared on her face when Mamoru ran an irritated hand through his hair.

"How did I get into this?" he muttered to himself as he gritted his teeth together.

"You got into our friend's pants, that's how," Makoto said as she placed her hands on her hips, "I should break your jaw," she hissed while pulling her sleeve.

Mamoru rolled his eyes. "I'm shivering," he mocked and didn't even pay attention to the fire in Makoto's eyes. "I have no idea why you're following me, but you need to leave me alone." He addressed Minako as if he had deemed her a leader, "Go _home_." He glared at the blonde who had seemingly forgotten all about her "uneasy" situation since she met his glare with equal strength and furrowed brows.

"We _won't,_ " she cried and folded her arms on her chest. "I couldn't care less about what happens to you, but whatever happens to you will affect Usagi." She tore her eyes away from him and looked at her friends. "And we don't want to see her upset".

"Why would anything happen to me?" he asked and then looked down at his wrist watch with hastiness.

"You _are_ going to the arcade, aren't you?" Rei asked nonchalantly and then raised one perfectly sculptured brow when Mamoru shot her a frown.

"You're going to the arcade to beat up Motoki-san, and we're not gonna let you do that," Makoto growled. "So we're going with you to make sure that you don't do anything…violent," she ended with a little uncertainty. They had always heard rumors about him and his friends, but they had never seen anything with their own eyes, and Makoto might have hated this guy's gut, but of all people, she knew how those rumors were like. After all, she had fell victim to such unpleasantly countless times herself. She looked at Mamoru, who was getting angrier with each ticking second and tried to find a reason _why_ Usagi had chosen him over Motoki. Of course, she could see his "bad boy" charm and that mysterious aura he had around him; and if she was completely honest with herself, she could even appreciate how his boyish masculinity complimented Usagi's feminine slenderness. But she didn't want to be honest with herself right now. She all but preferred to stay angry at the guy who had come between Usagi and Motoki, one of the nicest guys she had ever seen; a guy who adorned her friend tremendously. She couldn't forget the look of heartbreak on Motoki's face the night before.

"I'm not going to the arcade," Mamoru's voice snapped her out of her reverie.

" _Okay_ ," Minako mocked with a smirk, "and I don't need to pee!" She lifted her eyebrows and shot him an innocent stare.

"Go home," Mamoru growled and turned on his heels.

Their annoying footsteps followed immediately and he stopped in his tracks once more.

"I'M NOT GOING TO THE FUCKING ARCADE!" he yelled and was immediately thrown off guard when they _only_ covered their ears. They didn't jump out of their skins, nor did they look at him with wide eyes and frightened stares.

"You don't need to bite our heads off," Rei hissed, "we're standing right here jerk."

"Where are you going then?" Makoto asked while rolling her eyes at Minako's desperate attempts in finding a public restroom.

"That's none of your fuc-"

"IF YOU USE THAT WORD ONE MORE TIME!"

"What? Does it hurt your virgin ears-"

"Why you pompous ass!"

"ENOUGH!"

They all turned towards Ami, who was clutching her school bag in both shaking hands and the rage in her eyes immediately shut them up. "What is wrong with you?" The blunette stared Mamoru right in the eye. "This is not about you or your interest in going at it with Motoki-kun!" She took two steps and stood right in front of him. "This is about Usagi. I want to know why my friend didn't show up at school today."

"That's exactly what I want to find out too…if you, annoying lit…

"Watch it!"

" _Little_ _girls_ leave me alone," Mamoru finished with a deep exhale.

Ami looked at him for a moment and immediately held up a hand and stopped Rei from retorting. She gazed up at the black-haired boy in front of her, who'd once had the audacity to correct her misspell while passing her by at the arcade. She would never forget his mocking tone. "Her dad won't be home until late this evening," she suddenly declared.

Mamoru's previous fury cooled down abruptly and he looked at her with surprise. "What?"

"He's the guest journalist on Evening 5 tonight." She shrugged as if knowing this much information about Kenji's schedule was common sense.

"How do you know that Ami-chan?" Makoto said, a mischievous glint in her eyes. "Ami has a crush on Usagi's dad…" she teased and then giggled when Ami looked at her with horrified eyes.

"NO! I DON'T…" the blunette cried. "He's doing a documentary on use of chess engines in the games and-"

"Ami-chan is in _love,_ " Minako sing-song while wiggling her light eyebrows at her friend.

"I'M NOT-" Ami cut herself short unexpectedly and took a deep breath. "Let's just get to Usagi, okay?" she muttered with annoyance.

"Hey!"

They all turned towards Rei.

"Where the hell did he go?"

* * *

It was crazy.

It was insane.

And it was totally and utterly funny!

He tried to stifle his laughter as he watched her look at the pavement for the tenth time and…was she seriously trying to jump on the tree? Was she crazy? Did she consider herself Wonder Woman or something?

He knew he had to do something and do it quickly because…

"Ouch!" He winced internally when she suddenly made a jump and grabbed a branch as tightly as she could. If it were any other situation he would have laughed his butt off at the expression on her face, but it wasn't any other situation and if he didn't act fast the idiot could really…

"Oh boy," he mumbled to himself as he hurried towards her. "What the hell are you doing?" he asked her as soon as he appeared over her fallen figure on the ground.

She winced when she heard his voice and looked up with wide eyes. "What does it look like?" she hissed as she leaned against her elbows and her red face twisted with pain.

He didn't move a muscle to help her up. "Well, it looks like you're trying to mimic Lum ****** ," he said nonchalantly as he watched her pick herself up with a quiet sob.

"Help me up you idiot," she cried and shot him a deadly glare.

Shingo rolled his eyes upward before reaching a hand to his unwise sister and helping her on her feet. "We have a door you know," he teased. "Usagi-baka, you get heavier every day," he continued and a sly smirk appeared on the corner of his mouth when the disoriented blonde shot him another angry glare.

"I AM NOT!" she spat but immediately lowered her voice while casting a worried eye towards the house. "I am not getting heavier, _you_ are getting weaker… bony."

"Oh really?" The smirk on his mouth got bigger. "IKUKO-MA-OUCH!"

"Keep your voice down baka!" Usagi cast another worried look at their house as she struggled to keep her hand fastened on her little brother's mouth. She looked back at Shingo with pleading eyes. "If you promise to keep quiet, I promise that I'll let you watch television during my TV time for a week," she pleaded, eyes so big that Shingo could see his own frowning face in them.

"Thlee weels…" he mumbled against her hand and when she looked at him with confusion he rolled his eyes heavenwards and freed himself from her palm. "Three weeks; you have to let me have the TV for three weeks."

Usagi contemplated for a moment, remembering all the boring stuff that he watched on the television, not to mention all those ridiculous, _childish_ games that he played. No, she couldn't let him have the TV for three whole weeks, she decided…

"Or I will tell Ikuko-mama that you jumped out of your window even though you are grounded." The evil glint in his eyes didn't go unnoticed by the blonde as she was very well familiar with that look. After all, it was the same look she received every time a bribe was involved between the two of them!

"FINE…" she sighed. "Just… don't say _anything,"_ she brought up her index finger and made a warning gesture.

"Yeah, yeah," the teenager agreed almost immediately. "Where are you going anyway?"

"Umm…out…"

"As if that wasn't obvious," he teased once more as he watched Usagi limp her way down the street when something popped in his head.

"You're not going to see him, are you?" He followed her, eyes narrowed and face wrinkled with disapproval. Was she nuts? Didn't she get the message last night? Their parents had made it clear that she was to stay away from that guy, so what the hell was she thinking?

"That's none of your business baka." Usagi spun around and winced once more when her hurt ankle was twisted the wrong way.

"You really are a baka you know that? That guy is bad news-"

"You have no idea what you're talking about-"

"I do know what I'm talking about. Usagi, he is a banchō and everyone knows that and-"

"I don't care what he is…he's…he's not a bad guy, okay?"

"Not a bad guy? Have you lost your mind? He is a _gang_ leader-"

"And he is standing right here."

The siblings yelped, almost identically, and if it were any other time, Mamoru would have found the scene before him very amusing.

The teenager's eyes were as wide as Usagi's, a little greener in colour, but the pull on his nose in his shocked state fluttered something in Mamoru's stomach. He looked so much like his sister!

"Mamoru?" Usagi was quick to overcome her shock. Seeing him have the most bizarre timing was something that she had gotten used to by now.

His eyes immediately focused on the tiny blonde in front of him and his expression softened. "Odango…" He went to say something when she made to move over to him and he noticed the slight limping. "What happened?" he asked as he took a few hurried steps towards her. "Nothing…Nothing…" she tried to assure him, even though the pain in her right ankle was uncomfortable; and well, the hell with the pain in her rear! She felt like something was broken in that area!

"You're limping and you're obviously in pain." He put his hands on her shoulder to steady her.

Usagi's skin jumped under his touch and she couldn't keep the fade blush away from her cheeks. In her hurried attempt to sneak out of the house she had forgotten to make herself… _pesentable!_

She glanced down at her linen clad legs and the dark pink shirt she always wore around the house. It was one of the most comfortable shirts she had, with a loose collar and half sleeves; and it was worn out in all the wrong places. She blushed harder. Jeez, couldn't she just take five minutes to make herself tidy before jumping out the window? What would he think of her now?!

"Hey…" Mamoru's voice reached her ears at the same time the tips of his fingers touched her cheek. She looked up and met his warm stare and all worries of her sloppiness vanished from her mind. "It's good to see you too Odango." His mouth turned into his signature obnoxious smirk when she narrowed her eyes and huffed.

"I didn't say anything," she pointed out, a little worried that he had read her mind with ease.

"You didn't need to." He chuckled and then leaned in to brush his lips against her forehead.

"HEY!"

They both jolted out of their private moment with Shingo's angry shriek.

"What do you think you're doing?" the younger boy said with hands fisted at his sides.

Usagi watched her brother with slightly wide eyes, surprised to see this side of him. Had she ever seen his light coloured eyebrows this deep in the furrow? Or his eyes this outraged and terrified at the same time?

A part of her sisterly emotions wanted to tell him that it was okay; that Mamoru was not going to hurt either of them…but a bigger part of her, the _woman_ part of her, wanted to lash out at him and tell him to butt out of her business.

"You must be the annoying little brother." It wasn't a question as he regarded the teenager with calm eyes and his usual stoic exterior.

Even his angry face mimicked his sister's painfully adorable crimson visage whenever she was angry, and Mamoru's heart did another twist.

"I'm not afraid of you," Shingo declared with his head bent forward as he regarded the tall man in front of him.

"I didn't say you were," Mamoru countered, even as he pulled Usagi closer. "But I think you are." He wrapped his arm around the blonde's shoulder.

"Mamoru…" Usagi's voice was lost in Mamoru's stronger tone.

"Go home." His eyes were still fixed on Shingo even though his hold on Usagi hadn't faltered a bit.

Her eyes drifted back to her brother who was still standing a foot away. She could tell that he was confused and probably annoyed as hell. Shingo never liked it when someone gave him an order, even if that someone was as terrifying as Chiba Mamoru; the guy he had claimed to be dangerous only two minutes ago.

"I'm not leaving without my sister." Whatever inner turmoil the younger boy was feeling, he sure as hell didn't show it and Mamoru couldn't help but be amused at that.

This fair skinned teenager was surely interesting and if it were any other time, Mamoru would've given the time to get to know him better.

A little smirk appeared on the corner of his mouth and Shingo's frown lost its previous intensity as he raised one eyebrow.

And the look on his face reminded Mamoru of another time and another face.

 ** _Flashback:_**

" _It's not cool to act cool all the time."_

 _He didn't even turn his head to look at the intruder; he simply took another drag from his cigarette._

" _You're Chiba, right?"_

 _He had read somewhere a long time ago that when exhaling the smoke through the nose, he could get the fullest body taste profile. He tried to do just that._

" _Ahhh…"_

 _Mamoru finally did a side check on the boy who had just plopped himself on the bench beside him. He had seen him around school a couple of times. With a permanent annoying smirk on his face and…was that an earring in his left ear?_

" _No wonder you're always on this bench, the shade is a killer." The blond spread his arms on the back of the bench and tilted his head backward with closed eyes._

 _The stupid smirk was still there though._

 _This was the last drag; why were these fucking cigarettes so small?_

" _So, I hear you stood up to Tanaka Saburo." He turned his head towards Mamoru with calculating eyes. "I would congratulate you if I didn't think you were challenged up here." He pointed towards his own head._

 _Mamoru leaned back and rested his head on the back of the bench, closing his eyes. He really hadn't had enough sleep for the past few days, and he was so drained…and this fucking idiot wouldn't stop talking._

" _They're well known, you know…and highly connected," he glanced around the park. "The older brother has high profile friends." He looked back at Mamoru who had one arm draped on his forehead. "Are you listening to me?"_

" _No." His answer came sharp and fast._

" _My friends call me Daiki by the way…" the blond said as he imitated Mamoru's posture._

" _I'm not your friend."_

 _The guy's whole hearted laughter threw Mamoru off guard for a moment._

 _But only for a moment._

 _He finally lifted his arm and looked over at him with half lidded eyes._

 _The blond turned his head at the same time and regarded Mamoru with a half smirk and a raised eye brow. "I have a feeling that you will be, from now on."_

 ** _End of Flashback._**

"I'm not going to ask you again." Mamoru might have changed personalities overnight towards Usagi but he was still easily annoyed by irritating Daiki's look-alikes. "I'm going to speak to your sister, _alone_ ," he said when Shingo didn't make a move to walk away.

"I'm not goin-"

"Tsukino Shingo." Both boys looked at her at the same time and Usagi felt that some of the testosterone she was drowning in a moment ago was cleared out. "Go _hom_ e," she emphasized. "Nothing's going to happen to me, I'm a big girl and if I want to go with my _boyfriend_ …" Shingo's eyes widened noticeably. "I will do just that. Now go home, and keep quiet, yes?" she wriggled out of Mamoru's arm.

"Your…boyfriend?" Shingo asked as if he was a three-year-old, learning new vocabulary. "But..."

"No buts." Usagi pulled him into a loose embrace. "I know you want to protect me, but…" she whispered in his ear, "I'm going to be okay…I'm always safe with him." She pulled away to look in his eyes. "You don't have to worry about me," she smiled.

"Let's go," came Mamoru's voice as he extended his hand to Usagi.

She looked at Shingo for the last time and gave him a tiny peck on his cheek, "Ja ne."

Shingo stood there, even after they had turned around the corner and he had lost sight of them; still dumbfounded and slightly confused.

But it wasn't until he was sure that they were probably half way to the main street did he let go of the breath he had been keeping for that long.

* * *

Her legs were shorter than his and she couldn't obviously keep up with his long strides. She was practically being dragged behind him and his hold on her hand never wavered.

"Where are we going?" She finally found her voice to ask him, as he hurried them through the quiet streets of Juuban.

"I don't know," he answered after a moment of silence and then his steps lost their previous rush.

Usagi started walking with him side by side. She looked up at him. He was deep in thought and seemed unaware of her questioning stare; so, she kept looking at him.

His always calm and passive face held something that she just couldn't name. His wild black bangs fell in his eyes and it seemed that he could use a trim; but then again, she didn't mind this rough look on him at all.

"I'm grounded," she said out of the blue and she had to take a moment to figure out why she had just said that.

Mamoru came to a halt and glanced down at her. "What?" He had been clearly deep in thought.

Usagi pouted a little. "I'm grounded. I can't come out of the house unless for school," she paused, "well, except for today. I didn't go to school." She glanced down at their clasped hands.

Mamoru's brows were furrowed. "So, how are you out…now?" He took a moment to really look at her, now that it was just the two of them, noticing her outfit and slightly disheveled hair.

"Well, um…" she stuttered on her words a bit. "I…sort of…um, sneaked out." She looked up at him sheepishly.

He did a once over on her again with skepticism. "How?" He immediately looked down at her right leg. She'd been limping for the whole walk.

Usagi finally detangled her hand from his and started fidgeting with her fingers. "I climbed out the window." She avoided his eyes this time and instead focused on her hands.

Mamoru's eyebrows shot up almost instantly. "Window? Which window?" He took a step back and did another, more thorough, once over on her again; damn it! And he had pulled her to almost a jog, even though her leg was injured! "Your room?"

She didn't look up and settled for a tiny nod.

He didn't know what to say. He had climbed to and out of the same window in question, so he knew better than anyone what the _hell_ she had just done.

Usagi gasped when two pairs of hands took a hold of her shoulders almost roughly and turned her around. "What the…what are you doing? MAMORU, DON'T…WE'RE IN PUBLIC!" she shrieked when he lifted her shirt up to mid waist and looked at her back. Her flawless skin was still flawless…minus the slight purple bruise that was forming on her lower back which partially was hidden under her pants.

"MAMORU-BAKA…I'M EXPOSED!" she cried once more.

He kneeled down and pulled up her right leg to see the damage there. Her tiny ankle was a bit red and swollen and when he lightly touched it, she cringed.

Usagi watched his antics with confusion. Mamoru stood up and turned her once more to look at her back and before she knew it, she was pushed to a nearby alley at the same time a car passed them by.

Usagi found herself with her hands flat on a wall, with Mamoru's front pressed to her back.

And her mind went blank.

She couldn't think anymore, like every other time that he was this close; this intimately and this…Oh God…did he have to clutch her waist like that?

"Odango Atama…" he whispered into her ear and sent visible shivers down her spine, "you're the stupidest, craziest…" Usagi tried to turn her head to glare at him. "…most obnoxious…" She made another attempt to give him a piece of her mind. "…tiny little girl I've ever met," he finished as his right hand sneaked into her shirt and caressed her stomach, right below her navel, "And I'm never letting you go."

Usagi almost moaned when his mouth dropped to her neck and he nibbled on the soft flesh.

Unconsciously, she pushed into him to get closer to his warm body and he didn't disappoint by clutching her waist rougher and bringing his hand higher inside her shirt, just below the line of her bra; his mouth never seizing its assault on her neck.

Usagi leaned her forehead against the wall when he left her neck and bent down to kiss her on her back. A lingering kiss was placed on her shoulder, another one on her bra line and then he was almost kneeling to be able to kiss the bruise on her back.

She moaned his name in pleasure and appreciation.

He slowly came up again and gently tilted her head to the side so he could kiss her jaw line.

Her tiny gasp pulled him out of his haze, where nothing else mattered but her scent, the wisps of her hair brushing his face and the feel of her soft skin.

" _I'm grounded…"_ she said.

" _Stay away from my daughter…"_ her father had demanded of him.

" _I'm grounded...I can't come out of the house…"_

" _Motoki-san told Usagi's parents…"_

His cobalt eyes opened and sharpened.

 _Apron-boy…_

"Usagi," he whispered into her ear and she leaned into him more. "We need to talk…"

She slowly opened her eyes and stare at the wall she was facing.

Something in his tone made her shiver once more.

But this time, for a totally different reason.

* * *

"Can we show ourselves _now_?" Makoto growled under her breath as she braced herself at the wall they were all leaning on. "Minako, your hair is in my mouth," she then snapped and pushed away strands of blonde hair from her face.

"Shush Mako-chan, they'll hear us," Minako hissed back and elbowed Rei a moment later. "You're on my foot fire head!"

"I can't help it, you have huge feet."

"HEY!"

"Oh, for God's sake, be quiet," Ami cried and glared at all of them.

"Ami-chan is in a mood," Minako said with a little pout, followed by a mischievous smile.

"Yes, in the mood for some Kenji _looove,"_ Makoto sing-song and then giggled along with the blonde beside her.

Ami's red face couldn't possibly get any redder!

"Oh, he did not just do that," Rei's angry cry focused all their attention back on the couple on the other side of the street; who were no longer _on_ the street!

"Where the hell are they?" Makoto demanded.

"He took her into that alley." Rei gritted her teeth together.

"Oh! That jerk!" Makoto started to roll up her sleeve. "Let's go."

"NO!"

"What do you mean 'no' Minako? That jerk took our friend into the alley…"

"Yes, I know that. I also know what they're probably doing in that alley right now," the blonde exclaimed with ease and raised eyebrows.

"HE'S DEAD!"

"Mako-chan, _shut up,_ " Minako took a hold of Makoto's skirt and pulled her behind the wall once more.

"He's taking advantage of our friend," Rei hissed as she stood beside Makoto and glared at Minako.

"Somehow, I doubt that…" Ami's tiny voice was lost in Minako's wholehearted laughter. "Taking advantage? Oh, you're so cute Rei-chan," the blonde said shaking her head with amusement. "Usagi is very much enjoying herself," she looked Rei and Makoto right in the eye, "I assure you."

"But…"

"I think she's in love with him." Ami's tiny voice reached their ears this time, as she calmly leaned against the wall and peered at the alley her friend had disappeared to. "And I think he feels the same way." She turned around to face her friends with a knowing smile.

"But…" Makoto was still at a lost; even though the same thought had entered her mind when Motoki had told her about Usagi's betrayal. _'She's in love with him'_ she had thought to herself then, _'She wouldn't have done that if she wasn't,'_ she had silently muttered to herself so Motoki wouldn't hear.

"Let's go to the arcade," Rei said, "I think it's time to end this cat and mouse game."

* * *

 ** _Flashback:_**

" _Those pigs did it to her," Goro had said as soon as he had appeared in front of Mamoru and Daiki._

" _What happened?" Daiki's restrained anger was heard through gritted teeth and Mamoru was once again surprised at seeing a new side of him._

" _They cornered her in the train," Goro's voice was an inch away from breakdown. "There were the three of them. One fucking bastard held her down while…" His voice finally gave in and he turned his face away from them with a pained expression._

 _Mamoru watched him in silence._

" _It'll be alright," Daiki walked up to the hulk of a guy in front of them who seemed to be more vulnerable than a toddler in that moment. "How is she?" He gently put a hand on Goro's shoulder and squeezed._

" _She's not talking…at all," Goro's growl was low, "she's just seating there…staring at nothing."_

 _Mamoru had only met the slender girl once or twice. She had that happy aura around her and she had that glint in her eyes whenever she had looked at Goro._

" _She goes to TA Academy for girls," Daiki had told him once, even though he hadn't asked. "And that panda is head over heels for her," he had gestured with his head towards Goro._

" _Did you go to the police?" Mamoru came out of his reverie when hearing Daiki's question. "They won't do shit," Goro growled violently, "they'll just make her life harder and they won't do a fucking shit." His face was twisted with disgust._

" _We've got to do something," Daiki had told him hours after they had left the hospital. They had managed to calm Goro down (to some extent), show their love and support to his broken girlfriend (on Daiki's part at least) before they had decided to leave the lovers to grieve their stolen innocence._

" _They will get away with this as well if we don't do anything. Goro is right; the police won't do shit." The blond had seemed outraged._

 _Mamoru's mind had drifted to the past few months and how he had found himself among all these people. It was as if one day Daiki was speaking to him at the park, and the next day, all these people circled around him like he was a leader or something._

" _We need to gather a team."_

" _No," Mamoru cut him off and finally looked at him with a focused stare. "First things first," he said as he retrieved his pack of cigarettes out of his pocket. "We need to have a plan."_

 _Daiki's green eyes narrowed at him and then a light eyebrow was lifted with interest._

" _I'm listening."_

* * *

 **Note: ** Lum is the main female character in "Urusei Yatsura" manga series, which was also turned into an animation series. She had the ability to fly and generating massive electrical discharges.**

* * *

 _Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or its fabulous characters in any way. I wish I did though! But I don't_ _All the delightful rights of this wonderful manga/anime and its characters belong to the awesome Naoko Takeuchi._


	18. Chapter 18

Hi everyone,

I'm so excited to share this chapter with all of you. I received a great reaction from my beta-reader and editor BrownB, so I'm hoping that you also share her enthusiasm about this new chapter.

Let me start with thanking all of my readers. A bonus thank you to all of you who have taken the time to leave me a review; they really help my writing and give me motivation.

 **LoverGurrl411: Thank you so much for your positive feedback and kind words:) I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

 **NikkiBC: I hope you get your answer in this chapter. If you want, send me a pm with the idea that you have in mind; I can give you hints (wink, wink) LOL. Enjoy.**

 **Moon86: I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

 **Guardians314: Was this soon enough?:D So here's the new chapter and I sure hope it lives up to your expectations. Let me know what you think. Cheers.**

 **Guest: Thank you for your incredible eye:) I do have a lot of misspells, I know. But my great beta-read is helping me to overcome that. However, the misspell you mentioned (three) when Shingo is talking to Usagi, that one is actually intentional. Because Usagi has her hand clapped on his mouth, so, he's unable to form the correct words (you know:D) But I'll try harder to avoid such mistakes in the future. I'm thinking about 22-23 chapters. But I'm not sure. And yes, I have a few new ideas about new fics. Enjoy.**

 **Latebuttruefan: Thank you for your kind words. And I totally share your sentiment. It was about time that Usagi showed everyone who she is and that she is totally capable of handling herself. Enjoy the new chapter.**

 **Tinatin: I'm so glad that you like the intimate scenes, because to be quite honest, I'm usually really unsure about them. I don't want them to be vulgar or too much, yet, I don't want them to be subtle as well:D:D So I try you know. I hope you enjoy the new chapter.**

 **Serenity312: Thank you for leaving me a review. I'm so glad you find my writing exciting. That makes me so happy. And don't worry, as long as nothing major happens in my real life (falling ill, go broke, get pregnant etc:D:D) I will finish this story for sure. I hate leaving the readers without an ending. Enjoy the new chapter.**

Like always, a major **THANK YOU** to my awesome beta-read **BrownB.** She has been a tremendous help throughout this journey.

Enjoy.

* * *

Daiki jolted up from slumber when he heard the soft click of the door and it took him a few seconds to regain his focus.

Hisa was fast asleep and he smiled when he saw her peaceful round face. She looked so child-like when she slept. That tiny line that seemed forever nestled between her brows was gone and for a moment, Daiki wished he had a camera to capture her image like this.

It would be the greatest bait to taunt her with, after all!

He stood up from the chair and stretched wondering if he could find a cup of hot tea somewhere. With another glance at Hisa, he tip toed to the door.

Daiki heard whispering from the other side and his slow approach faltered for a moment; one voice was strangely familiar.

He carefully opened the door and slid through it, trying hard not to wake the patient who had been in pain all through the night and seemed to find some amity with the drugs she had consumed.

He tried even harder to close the door without uttering a sound; his tongue touching his upper lip while doing so, in a typical Daiki way, whenever he was concentrating on something he considered important.

He noticed that the whispering had seized the moment he had stepped out of the room and when he turned around he understood why.

With pursed lips and a tight demeanour, Daiki nodded and bowed a little despite himself and grimaced immediately. The man in front of him always had an aura of charisma and he never knew how to act around him.

He knew that a part of him always hated the guy. What kind of a man abandons his own daughter like that? What kind of a man doesn't appreciate the precious soul of a young girl who was obviously suffering from parental negligence? A girl who was not only smart enough to understand life's cruelty, but wasn't even happy enough to see beyond that darkness and find a light to brighten up her days.

"How is she?" Hisa's father asked as he did a once over on Daiki with a face that was too familiar to overlook.

Daiki didn't answer right away, a rebellious part of him wanted to delay the answer to the question and he wasn't even sure why. Would he be suffering if he didn't know how his daughter was doing? Would he even care?

"She's fine," he finally said, brows furrowing slightly. "She's sleeping," he immediately added when the man in front of him made a move to enter the room.

"Okay." The middle-aged man nodded but still proceeded to open the door.

"She needs to rest," Daiki followed the man's movements and gingerly stood in front of the door, "she's had a rough night," he continued when Hisa's father shot him a confused glance.

"I see," Mr. Toyama said without breaking eye contact with the shorter man in front of him. He did another slow once over on Daiki and took a step back. "What was your name again boy?" he suddenly asked with a low voice.

Daiki narrowed his eyes. "Daiki," he replied while following Mr. Toyama's movements with caution.

The older man stepped away from the door, slowly making his way to the small bench on the other side of the narrow corridor. He sat down and faced Daiki once more. "Are you the boyfriend?" he asked without a blink and met the teenager's eyes with raised brows.

"I'm not…" Daiki's answer came sharp and fast, "I'm…a friend." He was suddenly uncomfortable under the man's intense gaze. "She's my best friend," he added as if putting "best" before "friend" would give him more leverage in front of this man.

"I didn't know she had a best friend," Mr. Toyama whispered. He leaned forward as he put his elbows on his knees, all the while looking straight at Daiki. "Tell me, Daiki-kun," he said, "what happened tonight?"

Daiki was skeptical even though he had wanted to call this man himself, letting him know that Hisa was in the hospital. But now that he was sitting in front of him, immaculate grey hair pushed back from the forehead, stark white shirt collar in perfect contrast with his dark suit and body leaned forward in a nonchalant way, Daiki was questioning his willingness to tell him anything about his daughter. 'He doesn't deserve to know,' a tiny voice said in his head.

"I know what you're thinking," the older man said surprising Daiki once more. "I can only imagine the things she has said about me," he murmured almost to himself, but the corridor was empty, save for the two of them. The only sounds that were heard around them were the distant whisper of the staff. Daiki only raised a brow.

"I'm not going to ask you again boy," Mr. Toyama suddenly said and something in his tone of voice made Daiki even more uncomfortable than before.

His green orbs met the older man's hazel ones and for a moment, Daiki was lost in the familiarity of those eyes.

* * *

"Say something."

She didn't even cast him a look. She kept looking out the window; very much like the last fifteen minutes or so that he had spoken.

"Please?" he added, hesitantly. But he met with silence once more.

Mamoru let out a deep sigh and stood up, covering his face with both hands and putting pressure on his temples.

He looked at Usagi again who was seating on the couch, facing the large windows of his balcony with both hands clasped on her lap. Her healthy leg was bent under the injured one. The pack of ice he had handed her once they had arrived at his apartment was long forgotten on the sofa, leaving a wet dark spot in its wake.

"What are you thinking about?" he asked, seating on the arm of the loveseat.

Usagi was still deep in thought and he could now see the slight trembling of her hands. In fact, now that he was really looking at her, instead of avoiding her face the whole time he was speaking, he could see the tiny jump of her lower lip as well.

"Are you…crying?" he asked slowly while simultaneously reaching out his hand to hold on to hers.

She turned suddenly and he immediately dropped his hand and braced himself.

"I'm not crying" She said in a tone that sent a wave of an unpleasant feelings down his spine.

"Why do guys always assume that girls cry, all the time, for everything?" She looked at him from under her lashes with an unreadable expression.

He didn't answer.

"I'm not crying, why would I be crying? In fact," She stood up out of nowhere and didn't even wince as she put her weight on her bad ankle, "I'm so angry right now that I might make _you_ cry!" she cried.

Mamoru was confused and frankly a little amused; her flushed face reminded him of all the other times that she had looked at him with the same expression; eyes spitting fire, cheeks crimson with anger, nose blades shaky, mouth forming a thin line.

A tiny, barely-even-there, barely-even-heard chuckle left his mouth.

He froze.

She didn't!

The next thing Mamoru knew, he was being pushed back on the loveseat with an enraged blonde on top of him and tiny fists at his chest.

"YOU ASSHOLE!" Usagi shrieked as she laid another punch on his shoulder. "YOU ARROGANT, ARROGANT…ASSHOLE!" she howled.

Mamoru had his arms in front of him, shielding himself from her surprisingly hard punches. "What the…!" he growled when Usagi's knee met his inner thigh. "Calm down!" he hissed and tried to avoid another punch to his abdomen.

"DON'T TELL ME TO CALM DOWN, YOU MORON!" Usagi screamed on the top of her lungs. "Why didn't you tell me all of this sooner?" She pushed away his hands. "Did you think I couldn't handle it?" She pushed her body closer to him. "You didn't see me as an equal Mamoru-Baka?" Her right knee pushed against the seat's arm and a sudden pain in her whole leg had her whole body shocked. "OWWWW!"

"What?" Mamoru immediately dropped his arms and looked up at her from his perch on the loveseat. "What's wrong?" He was on his feet in a second.

"My ankle," Usagi hissed from between clenched teeth and shut her eyes against the pain.

"See, that's what happens when you physically abuse me," Mamoru hissed back and guided her to seat back on the sofa.

"WHY YOU-!"

The rest of her angry remark was muffled by Mamoru's hand. "That's enough anger release for you Odango," he said with a raised eyebrow. He took her right leg and gently laid it on the sofa. "I'll bring you some more ice." He stood up. "Maybe we should've gone to the hospital," he muttered to himself as he walked to the kitchen.

Five minutes later, the pain had subsided as Usagi kept the ice pack on her ankle, shivering slightly from its coldness. Mamoru was sitting beside her with his head resting on the back of the sofa. His eyes were closed, but Usagi knew that he was not asleep. She kept watching him in the dim light of the afternoon. Orange arrays of the fading sun were spread across his handsome face and Usagi felt her heart sore; he was really, really, good looking! Like ridiculously so.

"What happened to her?" Usagi's voice was small as if all the energy had left her body with the little backlash she had bestowed on him.

"Who?" Mamoru responded without opening his eyes.

"That girl…the girl who was…" She couldn't bring herself to say it out loud. What kind of monsters were they living among? Attacking an innocent girl like that, shattering her life into tiny pieces, taking away her trust and peace of mind forever.

"She lives…" Mamoru's voice lured her out of her reverie. "She eats and drinks; she even started going to school after a month or so…" He let out a deep sigh and finally opened his eyes.

Usagi's heart soared in her chest once more; she had never seen such a dark and sad expression on his face. She had gotten so used to his cocky demeanour that she sometimes forgot he was just a boy. He could put up a smug façade for the world for all she cared, he was just a teenager who was struggling to find his way; and he had been alone, all alone, to do so.

When she reached out her arms and hugged him she was trying to comfort him as much as she was trying to take refuge in his warmth.

She kissed the top of his head like a young mother would to her infant child; she ran her hands up and down his back like a sister would to a stressed-out brother; she kept whispering adoring non-sense in his ear like a lover would to a broken man.

He tightened his grip around her waist, willingly drowned in the comfort she was offering. He could hear the steady beats of her heart. He could feel the tiny puff of her breath against his hair. He could hear the words she was speaking to him; words that he would have laughed at if it were coming from someone else.

"I support your decision," she whispered in his ear and his focus was back to what she was saying.

"I would have done the same thing if someone had hurt my friend like that," she continued without pausing her gentle touch on his back.

"I don't think any less of you Mamoru," she suddenly said and he tensed.

"If you hadn't told me all of this sooner because you were afraid that you would lose me…I don't think any less of you, in fact," she hugged him tighter, "I think I'm in love with you even more…"

He had never thought about how he would react if those words were ever spoken to him by her; he'd never thought he would _actuall_ y hear them, let alone knowing how he should, _would,_ react when they were whispered by her.

So, he stayed buried in her arms for a few more seconds, letting the unknown feeling that had rocked him once the word "love" had come out of Usagi's mouth pass.

He was suddenly aware of her breathing that became noticeably heavier. The uncomfortable shift of her body, even though she didn't loosen her grip on him at all; and he knew that she was waiting for something. A word of acknowledgment, or maybe, a word of reassurance that he felt the same way about her.

He immediately lifted himself out of her arms, coming face to face with her and looking straight into her eyes. The room was fast becoming dark; as if the sun was trying that much harder to hideout the lovers from the rest of the world and even from themselves

Usagi remained calm. Her exterior didn't show anything less than usual, but she was feeling so many feelings inside.

She had told herself that she was taking a risk by confessing her feelings to him. She always knew that there could be a big chance that he didn't feel the same way about her. But like her grandmother always said: "Sometimes is more important to love than to be loved; we love because our souls yearn to be connected to someone. To be loved is a privilege. But to love… _you_ get to decide on it; no one can tell you how and when." And Usagi always listened to the wise woman.

So, this is what she kept telling herself; she had chosen to love Mamoru, no one had forced her to do it. Her heart had decided to cherish the young man in front of her, for whatever reason, she didn't care.

She didn't need the privilege.

She just needed to satisfy her own heart's longing.

So, she kept staring into his eyes without a blink.

'I don't need him to love me back, my love is enough for the both of us,' it came like a mantra in her head.

The sound of the telephone snapped Usagi out of her trance and her eyes jumped to the counter where the sound was coming from.

'Cliché', she thought.

Her eyes glanced back at Mamoru who started to move on the couch; probably to go answer the…

His kiss was as gentle as a caress of a feather and so sudden that she didn't even get the chance to respond.

He pulled back and stared into her confused eyes again.

He leaned forward and kissed her again with a little more force. She responded mildly this time.

When he pulled back he settled his hands on her waist and pulled his whole body closer to hers. "Care to participate, Odango?" he murmured and she took a deep breath, ready to strike at the nickname and the fact that he seemed to be ignoring her words from a few minutes ago.

This time when he kissed her she didn't respond on purpose. Her grandmother's words of wisdom be damned! If he was going to act all unaffected by her romantic confession then she would do the same with his physical replication of the act.

"Come on…kiss me back," Mamoru whispered against her lips and drew her back in.

Her lips remained sealed!

Mamoru's amusement at her stubbornness was fast replaced with desperation. He _needed_ her to kiss him back; he needed to feel her tongue and her teeth.

His hands cupped her face and he pulled on her jaw. "Open," he begged and kissed her harder. "Let me have a taste," he begged again and pushed his tongue inside her mouth.

Usagi's control was thinner than a newborn's hair. Her body always betrayed her when it came to him and this time was no exception.

Mamoru let out a deep growl when she finally complied and started to respond to his passion. She pulled at his lower lip with her teeth like she always did. She let her tongue mingle with his, a tactic that always made him shiver with pleasure.

The phone ranged again and Mamoru seemed deaf. "The phone," Usagi murmured when his lips left hers to travel down her throat. He didn't seem to care.

"Oh," Usagi let out when Mamoru pulled on her left leg and effectively placed her body under his. "This okay?" he asked, taking her injured leg in his hand and putting it gently on his hip. "Uhah," Usagi responded breathlessly as she wound her arms around his shoulders.

"Would it remain okay for a while longer?" he whispered in her ear as his hand travelled down her neck and cupped her breast. "I can move us to the bedroom," he continued.

"No…I'm fine." She closed her eyes and gave into his ministrations.

"You love me?" he suddenly asked, without seizing his fondling or his attack on her neck.

Usagi opened her eyes with shock; was he seriously going to ask her that? In the middle of this?

"You love me…" It came out like a statement; a true, yet, unbelievable statement.

"Why are you being like this?" she asked as she felt her eyes water and her emotional control slipping away.

"Like what?" He nipped at her ear.

"A conceited, emotionally-dead jerk," she hissed and blinked, finally letting the tears wet her cheeks.

Mamoru didn't remark on her tears; instead, he started kissing them away and that act alone made Usagi cry even harder.

She couldn't understand why she let him pull away her cloths. She couldn't understand why she would let him touch her, fondle her and grope her if the love she had offered meant so little to him.

Her tears kept streaming down her face as Mamoru stripped her down to her underwear. His hands roamed all over her with an unrestrained urgency; keeping her injured leg fastened around his waist and safeguarding it from his activity. He kept kissing her wet face, never commenting on her tears and Usagi felt her heart breaking little-by-little.

Grandmother Tsukino didn't know what the hell she was talking about!

"I can't wait to be inside you," Mamoru whispered in a tight voice as he lifted himself up and removed his shirt. Usagi closed her wet eyes and tilted her head away from him.

He lowered himself on top of her again and fancied at the shiver that ran through her body when their naked torsos touched. He cupped her breast and pulled it up so he could lick her erect nipple. Usagi let out a throaty half sob, half moan.

He went back up and kissed her jaw.

"I love you," he breathed in her ear and Usagi's heart stopped beating for a second.

She immediately looked up at him. "What?" She wasn't sure if she had heard him alright. Maybe her pitiful heart was hallucinating now?

"I love you so damn much," he repeated the words he had held back to say ever since her little confession. He'd needed time to bask in her words.

Usagi's whole face puckered with more tears. She let out a loud sob and punched his bare shoulder. "YOU SICK TWISTED ASSHOLE!" she cried and punched him again. "YOU REALLY ARE SICK MAMORU-BAKA!" She slapped his chest as she felt the tension slowly leave her limbs.

Mamoru payed no heed to her outburst. He kept kissing and licking her soft skin, nipping and biting her breasts and going further down her body. The need to taste her had his whole body in urgent erection.

Usagi was still crying and whimpering nonsense when he pulled aside her panties and buried his face between her thighs.

He chuckled when her high-pitched screeching immediately turned into pleasured mewls.

"You're a jerk Mamoru-baka," she breathed as she let her fingers caress his soft hair.

For a few moments, there was nothing said between the lovers; the sound of Usagi's breathy gasps and whimpers, and the faint sound of Mamoru's assault on her lower regions was the only noises heard in the dark room.

"You liked that?" he asked when he reappeared on top of her spent body once more.

She was still breathing hard from her release. She felt a delicious tingling in her stomach and her arms felt like heavy burdens.

A smirk appeared on Mamoru's face when he gazed down at her flushed face. "I can see that you did," he said while his hand fumbled with his pants' zipper.

Usagi let out a deep sigh, mingled with a giggle, and pushed away her hair. "Screw you." She stuck her tongue out at him.

'He loves me,' the mantra was now replaced with a far more exciting and cherished words in her head and the giddiness she felt was overpowering her other emotions.

Mamoru finally freed himself from his pants and boxer shorts as he took hold of Usagi's waist and pulled her up on his lap, straightening her right leg. "No…" he groaned and gently settled her on his lap. His length touched her soft stomach, " _I'm_ going to screw _you,_ Odango," He wrapped her good leg around his waist and stroke himself in preparation. "Hard." He kissed her lips lightly and took one of her hands and lowered it to his straining member. Usagi watched him with half lidded eyes, her desire building up with each dirty word that he whispered to her.

"I'm going to pleasure myself with your body." He licked the tip of her nose. "Over and over again." He pushed away her hair from her shoulder and grazed her skin with his nose and upper lip. Usagi's head automatically tilted backwards as her eyes closed. Her hand stroking him slowly, his deep groans a token to her success in pleasing him. "Is this what you wanted?" He then asked, "Dirty talk like this?" He covered her hand with his larger one. "Do you want me to tell you how much I want you?" He removed her hand from himself and lifted her up a little.

"Yes," Usagi's tiny whisper reached his ears and his lust tripled. He had himself a little minx.

He buried himself deep inside her. "Did you want to know how I wanted to ride you?" he asked as he started a tantalizing slow movement.

Usagi's mind was no longer focused on his words. She was too aroused and too focused on what he was doing to her; it felt amazing. _He_ felt amazing.

"Don't close your eyes," Mamoru whispered against her lips and stared straight into her eyes when his words finally reached her ears.

"Tell me again," Usagi whispered back as she tried to meet his movements; her inexperience was no longer an issue. It seemed that he would get beyond excited with a simple touch from her.

"Ladies first," Mamoru panted and the smug look was plastered back on his face. "Tell me and I'll give you what you want." Oh, how she wanted to punch his face repeatedly sometimes. 'But you love him,' a voice sighed in her mind, 'and he loves you…'.

"I asked you first." She bit his lower lip and basked in the deep groan he let out. "Ow…" she winced when she tried to move her injured leg around his slim waist.

"What?" Mamoru immediately stopped his slow movements.

"Nothing…it's just my ankle." She massaged her knee as if trying to send waves of relief to the pained part of her anatomy.

Mamoru's warm hand covered her slender fingers. "Wanna lie down?" he asked and she nodded; maybe this wasn't the greatest position after all.

He slowly laid her back on the couch and covered her body as she went. "Keep your legs there," he told her once he managed to fasten her legs around his waist once more. "Can you do that?" he continued with a teasing tone and chuckled when she sent him a dirty look and pouted with annoyance.

And that little gesture was his undoing.

Usagi had always deemed Mamoru a sexual person. Heck, their whole relationship had started on sexual activities. And was it just her, or did the society teach girls that all boys cared about was getting into their pants? Well, not that it was entirely a false statement, but ever since she had started making love with Mamoru, his passion, his selflessness and his eagerness to make her happy had her questioning all her previous beliefs. Is this how love felt like?

She gazed up at him, taking note of his lust filled eyes and the small bulging vein on his forehead…it probably wasn't easy to balance one self's weight while making slow and wonderful love while holding the other person's legs in the same position the whole time.

'Did we _have_ to do this now…and here?' She thought to herself for a second and then Mamoru bit her collarbone and that thought went straight to hell. 'Yes…yes, we had to,' she giggled to herself and bit her lower lip.

Mamoru's movements were becoming faster and deeper and Usagi could tell that he was at his limit. "Oh my God…" she let out, when his previously innocent hand ventured down her torso. "Don't…I'm...Oh I'm…" she mewled. She could feel the same boiling in her lower stomach, the same one she always felt when reaching her peak. "Are you close?" Mamoru panted near her ear and shifted a little to be able to go a little deeper…a little faster. "Are you? Because I am." He braced his arm above her head on the arm of the couch.

The phone ranged and the high-pitched sound shocked Usagi. For a second her body froze and instantly felt warm again because Mamoru's control was no longer there and the couch was shaking with the force of their movements.

"Mamoru…aaaah, the phone…" she managed to choke out in between drawing much needed air into her lungs.

Mamoru didn't even slow down.

The phone kept ringing and ringing…and Mamoru's thrusts became deeper and faster. He was a man on a mission and nothing could stop him now…

In between their heavy panting and shaky breaths, Usagi could hear the faint sound of the phone going to the answering machine.

"I'm so close…come on Usa…let me know you love me…" He squeezed her waist.

"I…" Usagi's eyes were closed and she felt like her heart would soon jump out of her chest if he didn't give her what she wanted. "I love y…"

"Chiba-san…"

A man's voice resonated across the apartment and Mamoru stopped dead in his intense love making. Usagi's body froze once more.

"You're not a good listener, it seems…" The voice sounded firm and strong; but there was a certain hint of sarcasm that Usagi didn't miss. "I don't play by the rules," the voice continued.

Mamoru had gone still above Usagi. His head was turned in the direction of the answering machine and Usagi could see the unsteady rise and fall of his chest.

"You probably haven't understood your position Chiba-san," the man said. "You and your pathetic friends are a no body." Usagi could almost hear the smirk in the man's voice and her blood boiled with anger.

Mamoru was still connected to her and he was listening with a small furrow on his forehead.

"The little stunt you pulled today was amusing…and cute." The man openly chuckled this time and Usagi felt Mamoru's body tense.

"I'm not a merciful man, Chiba-san…"

Mamoru finally detangled himself from Usagi and reached for his discarded underwear.

"I hear you're a nerd…so I think you will remember what I say," he continued.

"Mamoru…" Usagi's slow plea went unheard as Mamoru walked his way to the counter. "And remember…" the voice remarked, "I know exactly where you go, when you go, and…" Mamoru stood by the counter and stared down at the machine, "who you go with…" he finished and Mamoru's head suddenly jolted up. He reached for the phone but the man had already hung up.

"Mamoru…" Usagi had managed to throw on her shirt and small panties, "who was that?" She stared at her boyfriend's back with confused eyes and an unpleasant feeling in her gut.

"Get dressed," Mamoru suddenly ordered. "I'm going to take you home."

* * *

Motoki was taking his time cleaning up his desk at the back of the arcade. It was overflowed with papers and text books; he really needed to get his act together and start with his postponed projects.

He had tried his hardest to focus on work that day. Working his way through the devastation he was feeling inside was impossible.

He had tried to act like his normal self. The always smiling and cheery Motoki-kun his customers had come to know and love. He had tried to listen to the chatter and laughter of the teenagers who had rushed inside of the arcade after school as if the devil himself was on their heels and their only haven was the small establishment.

He had nodded and smiled at their requests for milkshakes and burgers; he had given them game tokens and he had tried very hard not to cringe at the memory of _her_ beaming face and out stretched hand every time he had handed her a fistful of the small coins.

'Don't think about her.' He couldn't keep count of the number of times he had demanded of himself.

Unazuki had wisely kept her distance ever since her shift in the afternoon. She would give him a worried glance every once in a while, but she hadn't said one word to him. And Motoki was thankful for her thoughtfulness.

He had pushed away Usagi's image to the very back of his mind for the good portion of the day, cutting the memories of her and their time together as soon as one would pop up in his mind's eye.

But now, in the confine of his tiny office, he had find himself unable to stop those recollections.

He could vividly remember her bored expression a few times she had to wait for him to finish his daily work. She had done everything in her power to distract him; not that she needed to go to extreme measures. He was only too eager to focus on her and more interesting activities than adding up numbers.

He crumpled the paper he had in his hands.

How could she have been so warm and passionate with him, if she was sleeping with another guy behind his back?

He sat on his chair and stared at the arcade's notebook on the desk.

How could he be so stupid and blind? He still remembered all the times he had tried to be more intimate with her. How he had tried to feel more of her skin with small caresses and kisses.

The little bitch!

The new vending machine they had installed in the very front of the arcade was broken! Again! And he needed to call the company for repair. Or had he already called them this morning? He couldn't remember, but he could see that his famous red "done" mark was not beside the small note he had written down.

His memory of one time with her came cruising into his mind and for a moment, Motoki wished that he had never met Usagi.

They had been making out on the small couch on the other side of the office. He had lured her in there with delicious promises of spending time alone with her favorite snacks. She had giggled the whole time he had feed her his signature sundae. She had alternated eating the sweet delight herself and feeding him a very _small_ spoon every now and then.

Her lips and tongue had been stone cold when he had finally scooped her up on his lap.

He hadn't taken his usual patience with her. He was just so overwhelmingly horny and hot. So instead of giving her small, butterfly kisses that he usually did and letting it build up into something more intense, he had delved into her mouth like a drowning man; and every time she had pulled away to inhale deeply, he had only followed her.

" _Motoki…slow down…"_ She had probably said that once or twice; he really couldn't be sure. His mind was just too hazy and dazed with her scent and the soft skin of her midsection when he had finally lifted her shirt up. Had she tried to prevent him from doing so?

He suddenly had a bad feeling in his gut. He racked a hand through his blond, messy hair and tried to remember the details of the memory.

Had she tried to push away his hands when he was lifting her shirt up, or was she trying to help him through the process, like he had originally deemed?

" _It's okay…"_ He could still hear his own voice whispering to her, _"God, you feel so good…"_ He had growled once her upper body was bare for his eyes.

Had she uttered a word of protest at all? Or had she been as eager and willing?

Had she been imagining Chiba the whole time?

A pang of disgust shook his heart and he tried not to go in that direction.

" _I'm not…"_ He recalled her tiny voice calling to him when his mouth had closed around her breast through the tiny white bra and he had tuned out whatever else she was saying by letting out a loud groan of appreciation.

God, even the thought of her would make him weak in the knees!

The slow sounds of chatter outside of the office snapped him back to reality and he looked at his wrist watch with confusion. They were about to close, everybody knew that they closed the arcade a few hours earlier on weekdays.

He walked out of the office and came face to face with Unazuki who seemed a little confused.

"Uh, Onii-Chan…" She began to tell him something when Minako thrust her whole body into his line of sight.

"Motoki-san…" she called him in a serious tone of voice and gestured for him to go to her.

He saw the other three girls standing not too far away; and his anger towards them returned full force.

"What the hell do you want?" he snapped and heard the surprised hitch in Unazuki's sharp inhale.

"We need to talk to you," Rei demanded and her authoritative tone made him angrier.

"I don't want to talk to you…in fact, I don't even want to see any of you," he hissed and walked back to his office to gather his stuff.

He heard the rustling and foot steps behind him and he shook his head with annoyance when he figured that they had all followed him inside the small room.

"Was I not clear? Get out. I don't want to talk to you." He didn't even cast them a look. Those girls were no longer his friends. They were his _ex-girlfriend's_ backstabbing besties. And he was done with all of them.

"Then shut up and don't talk," Rei snapped back. "We want to talk to you. So, you can either shut up and listen to us or act like a total jerk." She knew she was being totally unfair. Heck, he was the victim here. She loved Usagi so much, but the fact is that she had cheated on Motoki and had broken his heart. But what he had done, going to Usagi's parents like a 12-year-old boy, was not okay.

"Watch yourself Rei," Motoki growled and stared straight into her eyes; how dare she belittle him like this? Who did she think she is?

"Motoki-san, please…" Ami's small voice was lost in Minako's loud shriek. "How could you do that Motoki? Going to Usagi's parents was super lame." She folded her arms against her chest.

Motoki looked at each of them for a second before his restraint was broken. "This is my fault now? Your friend is a conniving little…"

"DON'T FINISH THAT SENTENCE!"

Makoto's scream surprised all of them. "I like you Motoki-san. So, don't make me hurt you," she continued when Motoki's green eyes landed on her with disbelief.

"This is getting out of hand," Ami muttered and send Rei an angry glare when she opened her mouth. "Let's all calm down and be civil," she continued when Rei wisely shut her mouth and flipped her hair over her shoulder.

"Why are you here?" Motoki hissed. "There is nothing left to be said. Usagi cheated, I took my revenge and that's that." He started gathering up his stuff. "She's probably ran back to Chiba's _loving_ arms, and I'm here…trying to get over her." His voice broke a little and the book he was trying to stuff into his bag got stocked. "God damn it!" He pushed away the book and the bag all together and let it fall on the desk. He was mad and frustrated; and the last thing he wanted was to be disciplined by Usagi's little pack of friends.

"Well, _Chiba_ knows what you have done and he's probably out for your blood," Minako put her hands on her hips and looked at his nonchalantly. "So we just came here to warn you." She glanced at the other three girls as if waiting for their approval.

Motoki's blood boiled at the mention of his name, "Fucking bastard," he muttered to himself and met Minako's eyes. "So? Do you think I'm afraid of that bastard?" He hit the desk with his fist and shook Ami by surprise. "He is a no-body…an outcast! and if Usagi chose him over me, then she must be out of her mind." He took a sharp intake of breath. "If she has stooped so low to associate with the likes of him, then I guess I just got lucky that she showed her true colors early enough." He felt like his heart was breaking all over again.

Usagi had chosen Chiba over him…he had always been the good guy and his girlfriend had chosen the ultimate bad boy over him.

The little bitch!

"Motoki-san..." This time, Ami's voice was loud enough to resonate in the room. But Motoki didn't raise his head to meet her eyes. Suddenly he felt so tired and drained. And oh God, why wouldn't they leave him alone?

"I don't want to talk about what happened between you and Usa-chan. That's between the two of you." She walked towards him. "But no one will benefit if something goes down between you and Chiba-san." She raised her hand and touched his shoulder as gently as she could. "The only people who will get seriously hurt would be you, Chiba-san and Usagi-chan…" She squeezed his shoulder to silence his potential outburst. "And I know that hurting them may seem something that you want right now, but Motoki-san, this is _you_ we're talking about." She sighed when Motoki's brows fell in a deep furrow. "You would never be able to live with yourself if anything happens to _anyone_ , let alone the girl that you have, or use to have, feelings for." She retrieved her hand and clasped them behind her back.

Motoki bent his head. He could feel their questioning stares on the top of his head and for a moment he wished that he had some super powers to remove them from the room; or even make himself invisible.

"Please leave." His raspy voice sounded pathetic, but he no longer cared about his image in their eyes. He had lost the person he loved, he'd be damned if anyone else's judgment of him was important to him!

They all looked at each other and it was Minako's tiny nod and made them all pile out of the room.

Motoki only raised his head when the soft click of the door was heard.

* * *

"I really don't want to go home," Usagi whispered for the hundredth time and like the other times, her plea fell on deaf ears.

Mamoru had rushed her to get dressed. Throwing his own clothing back on with great speed, he had helped her to pull up her pants; taking cautious with her injured ankle. He had helped her to do her hair; although she had finally snapped at him because he clearly didn't know what the hell he was doing.

He had taken her hand none to gently in his dash out the door. When she had refused to get on the bike, saying that she didn't feel comfortable to ride it while he was obviously upset, his eyes had finally softened and he had hugged her close, telling her that he would never let anything happen to her and that she needed to learn to trust him.

Usagi had felt a little relief. Giving him a tiny nod and allowing him to put the helmet on her.

She had wrapped herself around him like second skin.

She still felt the tingling in her body and she could tell that Mamoru's body was as tense as the moment he had panted in her ear.

"I need to be somewhere, and you need to go home." Mamoru tilted his head to the side at a red light as he touched her clasped hands on his waist, as if to make sure she was still hugging him tight.

"I can't go home like this, Ikuko-mama would kill me," Usagi said in a hurry, before her voice was lost in the roar of the bike.

Mamoru's mind wasn't entirely focused on Usagi's words. The fucking phone call just _had_ to come through right then; fuck! And he had been so close.

But…

Mamoru's mind tuned out everything else except for what he had heard on the phone.

What did he mean by his little "stunt"? What the hell had happened?

The need to see Daiki was unbearable.

The eldest of the Saburo bastards was very well connected; or at least, that's what Daiki always said about him. And even though Mamoru had never seen him, he was 100% sure that the man who had left him the message was none other than him.

He even had that annoying ring in his voice; just like his younger brother!

"Take me to the Shrine," Usagi's voice stopped his wondering mind.

"What?" he yelled through his helmet and the howl of the wind.

"Take me to the Hikawa Shrine, to Rei's," Usagi yelled back and he pulled over.

He removed his helmet and turned around to glance at her over his shoulder. "Why do you want to go there?"

"I snuck out of the house Mamoru." She let out a deep sigh. "I'm not sure if I'm ready to face them just yet." She let go of his waist and massaged her knees. The sweat on her hands was killing her!

Mamoru sat in front of her for a moment before fully getting off the bike and facing her. "Hey," he called out to her and gently started to pull up her visor, "I think it'd be better if you go home right now." he said once he was able to see her worried eyes. "You'd have to go home eventually, ne? If you don't go home tonight you'll just make everything more complicated."

Usagi knew what he was saying was true. The initial adrenaline that had pumped in her system when she had decided to climb out of her window was gone and now she was feeling dreadful. What was she thinking? What had come over her? Her parents hated Mamoru greatly enough, why did she have to make a stupid move to make it worst?

"I'll go with you," Mamoru grabbed her hand and urged her to look at him. "Don't worry. I'll tell them that I made you do it and-"

"No!" Usagi hurried and clumsily tried to remove her helmet. "I don't want you to get involved. This is something that I did and I need to take responsibility for it." She vigorously shook her head when Mamoru started to protest.

"It's _our_ responsibility Usagi, I certainly didn't ask you to go home and I would've asked you to go with me even if I hadn't seen you on the street." He started to put on his helmet.

"I said no Mamoru." Usagi was still shaking her head and glaring at him.

"Listen," Mamoru said in a louder tone of voice and removed his own visor so she could see the seriousness in his eyes, "I won't let you go alone. Okay? You were grounded because of me and you snuck out because of _me._ Your parents don't like me. I get that. Your dad would probably kick my ass when he sees me with you. I don't care. Because Usagi," he cupped her face in both hands and stared right into her worried eyes, "they are your _parents_. They're important in your life; and you're important in mine. So, do the math Odango." He caressed her chin with his thumb. "I hope I can get through to your parents one day Usa, but for now, let them hate me as much as they want. But I won't let you ruin your relationship with them, okay?" He tilted her head up. " _Okay_?"

After she reluctantly nodded her head in understanding Mamoru helped her with her helmet once more. Making sure that it was safely placed on her head.

The motorcycle roared one more when they drove off towards the Tsukino residence.

* * *

 _Flashback:_

" _Isn't this illegal?" Hisa looked at both boys with raised eyebrows._

 _Daiki let out an exasperated sigh. "Maybe." He glanced at Mamoru who was concentrating on what he was doing._

" _Uhah…" Hisa said in a neutral tone of voice and just then the door was finally open._

" _Be quiet," Mamoru whispered and turned the knob slowly and let himself in with calculating eyes. "Don't touch anything and…just follow me." He stared right into Daiki's eyes when he said that and the blond rolled his eyes. So, what? Picking locks wasn't really his forte. He hadn't promised to have "all" the details of the plan! And wasn't this the very definition of team work? He'd plan, Mamoru would carry and Hisa…Well he really wasn't sure why she was there, but…_

" _Shit!" Hisa cursed under her breath and before he knew it, he was grabbed by the collar and dragged violently inside a dark room._

 _They all stood immobile as the men who had been walking their direction walked passed their hiding place._

 _Daiki exhaled with relief. "Well, that was close," he muttered and then tiptoed behind Mamoru._

 _They had left Saburo's main office ten minutes after that and they hadn't stopped running until they had reached the park._

" _Whatever this is," Hisa had claimed with a glint in her eyes, "I want in."_

 _The whole time they had walked around the average looking office, trying to find the best place they wanted to leave their "warning" for the Saburo brothers, Hisa had stood watch._

" _Hurry up lazy ass," she has snapped at Daiki when he had let his eyes settle on the small note for a few seconds: "It won't stay impersonal forever. Watch your back from now on." He had imagined how the Saburos would react once they find the package with the Noh Mask inside. Mamoru had personally gone out and bought the mask; the wording of the note was also his brilliance._

 _The plan had gone perfectly! Now they had to wait for the reaction._

" _What do you think this is? A moppet show?" Daiki had said to Hisa with boredom. "You're taking revenge on the Subaros." She had put her hands on her hips with glowing eyes._

" _It's not revenge…" Mamoru had mumbled under his breath, but Hisa was too absorbed in the adrenaline to be able to hear him. "Count me in." She had met Daiki's eyes with defiance and he knew from that moment on, that getting rid of her was no longer an option._

" _If this is not revenge, then I don't know what is," Hisa had said to Daiki a few weeks after that, while they had watched the younger Saburo's expensive motorcycle burn in flames._

" _It's not revenge," he had hissed at her, hearing the sirens of fire trucks in the distance. "This is delayed justice being served."_

 _End of flashback._

* * *

Shingo was watching TV, but really, his focus was set more on the quarrel in the kitchen.

"I don't even know her anymore," his dad hissed in between angry remarks about the Chiba guy. "He is a bad influence on her, look! Just look at what he has made her do. Usagi would never do something like this!" Kenji had been beyond mortified when he had find out Usagi had ran away from home. He hadn't stopped cursing the Chiba guy, cursing the day he had been born and planning all sorts of punishments on him. "I'll kill him…God help me Ikuko, I will kill him."

Shingo could clearly hear the frustration in his mother's voice.

He had walked casually inside the house after Usagi's departure with Chiba, pretending to be ignorant of what had happened. For the remaining of the hour until Ikuko-mama had finally acknowledged Usagi's absence, he had stayed planted in the living room, eyes fixed on the TV.

To his surprise, Ikuko-mama hadn't seemed scared. He didn't know what was going through her head, but she hadn't made a big fuss about it. She had stayed calmed and collected until Kenji had arrived.

She had waited for her husband to do his daily after work routine and settle in his favorite chair. That's when she had broken the news to him.

And ever since then the house had fallen into madness!

"I'm going to kill him…bring him back, and then kill him again!" Kenji was still shouting. "And then I'm going to send her away to a boarding school…no…no..." Shingo could hear his angry footsteps. "I'm going to keep her in the house for the rest of her life. We're home schooling Usagi from now on Ikuko!"

Shingo's head had turned violently towards the window when he heard the roar of the motorcycle. His heart started beating fast when his father's voice suddenly dropped into silence.

Shingo took a few hurried steps towards the window out looking the street. He couldn't see everything through the short wall and the tree in their front yard, but he was able to make out Chiba's tall form with his black helmet.

Shingo gulped down the lump in his throat.

* * *

 _Two hours later:_

He opened his eyes and immediately closed them again. A continuous beeping sound was in his ears and he couldn't hear anything beyond that.

He opened his eyes one more.

Usagi's tear-stained face was looking down at him. Her lips were moving but he couldn't hear what she was saying. He could feel her tiny hands on his cheeks, against his forehead and he wanted to reach out to hold her hands, but the pain in his body prevented him to do so.

He closed his eyes again.

Someone was shaking him. He opened his eyes.

Usagi's face was turned away from him; her head was tilted upwards. Right beside her another face came into his view and Mamoru's eyes narrowed a bit.

He had never known that apron boy had green eyes. But now that he was looking at him with such intent, such worry, he was able to make out the colour of his eyes.

Apron boy's mouth was moving too but he still couldn't hear what was being said. The fucking beeping just wouldn't stop.

Usagi turned her face towards apron boy and he said something to her. Something that made her tears fall faster. She sobbed harder and clutched Mamoru's hand to her heart.

What was that excruciating pain in his body?

Apron boy was still speaking to Usagi but her blue eyes were set on him.

Mamoru was trying to call her name, he wanted to tell her that he was okay and call her "Odango" for good measure.

The excruciating pain in his body suddenly doubled and the beeping sound tripled.

Apron boy's hand settled on Usagi's shoulder and Mamoru couldn't help his eyelids falling together anymore.

He didn't hear Usagi's horrified cries that called out his name.

* * *

 _Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or its fabulous characters in any way. I wish I did though! But I don't_ _All the delightful rights of this wonderful manga/anime and its characters belong to the awesome Naoko Takeuchi._


	19. Chapter 19

Hey everyone,

I sure hope everyone's doing well.

First off, I'd like to pay my respects to the victims of horrible natural disasters that have occurred recently. My prayers are with all of you who have been affected by them.

I would also like to say how sorry I am for what has happened in Las Vegas. The victims of this horrific act of terror and their loved ones are in my thoughts and prayers. God bless you all and I hope you can find peace.

I'd like to dedicate this chapter to the Las Vegas shooting victims.

And in respect to their memories, I'll keep this opening short.

I will respond to your reviews in the next chapter's opening.

I hope you enjoy the new chapter.

Cheers

 **PS: This chapter has been edited by the great BrownB.**

* * *

It was weird, but it had been a long time since he had thought about his parents; or what was left of them in his memories, any ways.

The first few months of them being gone was the hardest. The doctors kept telling him that he had short time memory loss and that in time everything would come back to him.

There were certain things, however, that Mamoru didn't want to remember.

He didn't want to remember the way his mother had looked at him when the car had flown off of the freeway; that raw desperation and burning fear in her eyes that had spoken volumes of her need to protect her child…he needed that image to be wiped out of his memories for good.

He didn't want to recall his father's frantic shouts to his wife; the way he had called out her name, the way his eyes had looked through the rear-view mirror, how his hands had clutched the steering wheel before realizing that it was too late and his left hand had sought to shield his wife from the impact.

Mamoru wanted to forget the last image he had of his parents; and the fucking therapist wanted to know everything every time they met.

" _What do you remember?"_ she would ask, with her thin glasses on the tip of her nose and hair so slick and unmoving that Mamoru had to restrain himself from reaching out to ruffle that scary looking hair!

" _How do you feel right now?"_ She would look at him with empathy (now that he was older, he could recall those encounters for what they really were. A healing process for him, and now, he could finally appreciate the efforts his therapist had put into it; even though back then, he had acted like a total jerk!).

' _I don't know how the hell I fee!,'_ he had shouted in the brim of tears once and she had allowed him to fall into an abyss of despair; only reaching out when he had shed enough tears for one session.

If short term memory loss meant that he could only hold on to the memories he _actually_ wanted, then Mamoru would gladly embrace the consequences of that accident.

" _You're lucky,"_ Hisa had told him once a few months after Daiki had basically forced them to accept the short-tempered girl in their little circle. Mamoru hadn't like the fact that she knew too much about him and his past; he'd never asked about hers after all. And honestly, Daiki was one big loose-lipped bastard!

" _I wish I could forget my mom,"_ Hisa had said one night when the three of them were perched in Daiki's living room, listening to an Enka**, one of Daiki's favourites. _"Then I would probably accept my dad the way he is; detached and…and…shitty, really."_ That was the first night Daiki had talked about his parents and how they were "absolutely" normal and how his mother treated him like a little boy, realizing too late that he had subjected himself to a merciless teasing by his best friends!

Beep…Beep…Beep…

He could feel some commotion around him and for some reason, he knew that it was centered on him. But for the life of him, he couldn't open his eyes.

He didn't want to!

A memory had just come to his mind and he wasn't ready to let go.

Was it his mother's birthday or was it their anniversary? He didn't know. But his dad had come home with a bouquet of lavender roses. _"It was truly love at first sight,"_ his mother had laughed when putting away the flowers in a small vase. _"Yes, and a long lasting one at that,"_ his father had chuckled and squeezed Mamoru's shoulder.

They had been a happy family and Mamoru always wondered if he would've still turned out the same way if his parents had lived.

"Hang in there boy," he heard someone whispering. Or were they shouting and he was just too far away to hear them?

His eyes opened for a split second and then he fell into the darkness once more.

" _What kind of a person are you?"_ Usagi had asked him bitterly, and with a certain level of desire, the very first time he had cornered her near the arcade. Was it before or after he had reached out and played with one of her pigtails? Probably after, because he could vividly remember how her eyes had turned wide (losing their previous malice) when his hand had lingered on her neck.

" _This is not who I am."_ She had squirmed out of his arms with an unexpected force for such a small person, _"This is not what I do."_ She'd wiped her mouth off with a disgusted gesture and Mamoru had dropped his outstretched hand.

He might have been a stoic bastard most of the time, but he'd be damned if he couldn't recognize emotions in other peoples' eyes; Usagi had wanted him as much as he wanted her.

Yes…this was the right memory line he wanted to take!

He preferred to remember the first times they were together. He wanted to recall all the times she had unleashed her adorable anger on him, how she had pushed him away with her hands and kept bringing him closer with her body.

"Do not die…you hear me…do not die." The whispering was getting louder, and Mamoru wanted to flinch at the sound. 'Let me be,' his numb mind shouted, 'Just let me be'.

Tucked away somewhere safe in his mind, he knew that Usagi was his now; both physically and emotionally. He didn't even need to try that hard to remember how she had turned into fire in his arms. But, oh God…the first time he had heard that all too familiar tiny moan in his ear when his hand had roamed up her bare leg; her slim body pressed into the wall in the back alley of the arcade…the way she had bit her lower lip…

Nothing could take that moment away from him. He would make sure to engrave the memory of his first kiss with her in his mind. He wouldn't let any short or long time memory loss erase that.

He would make sure…

"His vitals are dropping…"

* * *

 _Flashback:_

" _Promise me something,"_

 _Mamoru hadn't even look at him. But he'd gotten to know his black-haired friend by now and he knew that he was listening._

" _Don't ever do anything stupid without telling me first." He had lit up two cigarettes then, handing one to Mamoru. "And if you did," he took a long, deep drag before looking back at Mamoru's questioning stare, "Just make sure you live to tell me all about it."_

 _End of flashback._

Daiki stared at his reflection in the mirror. The cold water he had splashed on his face a moment ago was dripping down his forehead, his cheeks and the tip of his nose, damping the front of his shirt.

And he couldn't give a rat's ass!

His green eyes narrowed as he tried to get his head back on track. But his traitorous mind wouldn't let him have a moment of peace.

He had walked out of the main entrance of the hospital after his encounter with Hisa's father. She was still asleep and Daiki knew that she wouldn't wake up anytime soon.

He had paced around for a little bit, finally moving away from the building to find a hidden spot to smoke.

It was the ambulance sirens that had caught his attention first. He had this weird thing with siren sounds. They always exhilarated something in his system. It was one of those things that he couldn't explain.

From the distance, he could see paramedics jumping out of the vehicle and lending a hand to the nurses that had rushed out of the ER.

He sat on the small curb on the side of the street as he took lingering drags of his cigarette. Another car stopped nearby and his eyes strayed away from the white vehicle with red sirens and settled on the newcomer.

A middle-aged man hopped out of the car, and with such panic, that Daiki's heart immediately went out to him. The poor soul in the ambulance was probably someone close to the guy. For a moment, Daiki imagined his old man. His dad would probably have an heart attack if anything happened to him.

His hand went up once more so he could take the final drag when an all too familiar hair style froze his movements.

He stood up quickly and went up to his toes to be able to get a better look.

The tip of his fingers itched and he suddenly felt numb. What the…?

His legs were dragging him towards Usagi before he knew it. Somewhere in the back of his mind he knew that the middle-aged man was probably her father (and seriously, he'd had enough father drama for one night) but she seemed panicked and distraught and as he neared, he could see her puffy eyes and tear stained face.

When he finally caught up to them he noticed another tall figure and he felt a quick jab in his gut when he recognized the arcade guy. This picture was getting stranger by the second!

"Usagi-chan…" It was odd calling her full name, but regardless of what people believed, Daiki was a compassionate man and he knew this was probably not the time to joke around, "Usagi-chan…are you okay?" He stopped a few steps away from the three who had immediately turned towards him. He didn't look away from Usagi whose eyes were as wide as a saucer and something about those eyes shook his whole body.

He had seen her cry before; the night when Hisa had dragged her to the loft by the hair. But this was no ordinary crying face. He knew a girl's ordinary crying face, and this _was not it!_

"Wha…"

Everything else from then on was on fast forward.

Usagi's jumbled explanation, "The car came out of nowhere," and her unstoppable weeping, "I don't know what happened," had cut through him like a knife. She had clutched the front of his shirt in a death grip as he'd tried to slow her down.

He had run inside then. Only half hearing the scolding of the nurses and the hurried footsteps of Usagi behind him.

He was dead…he was dead…Daiki was sure he was dead… that much blood…he couldn't be alive if he had lost _that much_ blood _!_

He had stood there while a group of doctors and nurses had tried to revive his best friend. He hadn't uttered one word when Usagi's broken cries had penetrated his senses.

He heard someone saying, "His vitals are dropping," before a hand landed on his shoulder and pulled him away as soon as a curtain was pulled in front of him.

" _Make sure you live to tell me all about it."_

* * *

 _Flashback:_

 _She would have slapped him if she was in the right state of mind. But sadly, like every other time he had explored the depths of her mouth, her mind had gone far away._

" _Breathe Odango." She could vividly remember his voice; his hot breath against her neck, "You're hyperventilating?" His damn sarcastic and evil chuckle had penetrated her senses, but before she could kick him, or do something, anything, he had pushed her harder into the wall, effectively riding her skirt up to her mid thighs. "Do you feel that?" His hand had clutched her waist harder than before. "Half of that heat is from you, naughty Odango…maybe even more." Her eyes had snapped opened then and before he could bring her leg around his waist, she had pushed him away._

 _End of flashback._

Usagi opened her eyes.

She looked around the white and unimaginably dull corridor in front of her; and as soon as her father's eyes locked onto hers, she closed them again.

She didn't have the energy to deal with her father right now. She didn't want to talk to him…she didn't want to talk to anyone.

" _Get the fuck out of my property!"_

The tone of her father's voice penetrated her senses once more and Usagi felt her eyes filled with tears.

" _Didn't I tell you to stay away from her? Are you deaf boy?"_

Usagi had screamed when Kenji had pushed Mamoru and he had stumbled back.

She had never seen her father act so violently.

" _Kenji-papa please, it's not his fault. I snuck out myself. It was my decision…"_ she had tried to plead with him.

" _Not one word from you Usagi. I am so ashamed of you. I don't even know you anymore!"_ Kenji had howled and for a moment, Usagi had wished that she had never gone back home.

" _Tsukino-san, let me…"_ Mamoru had stayed calm and collected, even though Usagi could feel the turmoil he felt inside.

" _I don't want to hear one word out of you Chiba…just…get the hell out of my sight!"_ Kenji had shouted so hard.

From the corner of her eyes, Usagi could see one of their neighbours picking his head from the window. They were really putting up a great show for the whole street to watch!

" _Get inside Usagi…"_ Ikuko had grabbed Usagi's arm then, trying to pull her inside the house. Shingo was standing at the door frame and his eyes held sympathy for his older sister.

Without thinking twice, Usagi wrenched her arm out of her mother's grasp and took hurried steps towards Mamoru. His eyes had watched her move towards him with confusion.

She had had it!

If her parents didn't want her to be happy, then screw them. If they couldn't understand the extent of her feelings for Mamoru, or his for her, then Usagi wouldn't care about _their_ feelings anymore.

" _You can't take me away from him,"_ she had stated, while intertwining her fingers through Mamoru's cold hand. _"I won't let you separate us…"_ She had looked straight into her father's eyes when saying that, and even though she couldn't believe her own ears, but it was only when the words had left her did she realize how she really felt about Mamoru.

The urgent need to protect him didn't even surprise her; even if that meant hurting her parents in the process.

The boy next to her needed someone to be by his side. He'd had enough people standing with him; he had loyal friends; Usagi knew that by now. Rather, he needed someone to shield him from the cruelty of the world; the same cruelty that her parents were inflicting on him right now.

" _I decided to climb out of my window. I wanted to go to him. It was my decision to do that…"_ she cried towards her stunned parents, _"I didn't even want to come back home."_ She dismissed the strike of pain that entered her father's eyes. _"He made me come back home. Okay? He said that I have to come home because he didn't want my stupidity to ruin my relationship with you guys…"_ She took a deep breath and tightened her hold on Mamoru's hand. Something fluttered in her chest when he squeezed her hand back.

" _Usagi…"_ Ikuko's voice reached her ears and she raised her eyes to look at her mother; her best friend and her role-model. She could see the hint of disappointment and sadness in Ikuko's blue eyes and for a moment, she wished that none of these had ever happened; but then again…

She didn't want to think about never meeting Mamoru; meeting him was the best thing that had ever happened to her.

" _Ikuko-mama,"_ her voice was low and her eyes were cast down, but with a pang of recognition, Ikuko heard the courage and confidence in her daughter's tone, " _I can't be separated from him…"_ Usagi whispered the words and paused, letting the honesty of her confession to sink in. She'd always had a close relationship with her parents, but she could never declare her love for Mamoru in front of them; she couldn't stare into her parents' eyes and tell them that she had fallen in love; and she was hoping that her parents knew her enough to understand the extent of her feelings. _"Please, don't separate me from him."_ She finally raised her eyes and looked at her mother.

The Tsukinos stared at their once obedient daughter. The naïve, yet compassionate daughter that they'd always deemed needing their protection even when she'd reach her mid-thirties. When did she grow up? Where did all those years go? Ikuko wondered as she stared at Usagi's adamant visage. She looked down at her intertwined hand with the boy standing next to her. When was the last time Usagi had held _her_ hand like that?

Seeing Kenji's slight movement, Ikuko glanced away from the duo in front of her and focused on her husband. His face was void of colour and he had a tense comporser. But Ikuko knew her husband better than that. The thin trim glasses couldn't hide the emotions that were dancing in his eyes. He was looking at Usagi as if she no longer belonged to them. As if the young woman standing in front of them, challenging them to accept her forbidden love, was only a ghost of the girl they used to know. And knowing how he felt about their little girl, Ikuko reached out her hand and grabbed his, caressing the back of his cold hand with her thumb, _"Kanojo*,"_ She whispered and tried to get Kenji's attention, _"Say something,"_ she said to him when Kenji finally looked at her; encouraging him to say what he wanted to say rather than keeping it all inside and not knowing how to deal with himself later.

Kenji watched her as if in daze, when something suddenly clicked, _"You want to be with him?"_ he asked Usagi as he finally opened his mouth and took a sharp glance at the teenagers, _"You want to stay with him?"_ he asked again.

Usagi's eyes lost their previous courage and she nodded with uncertainty. Her father's question had taken her by surprise; and when Mamoru clutched her hand a little tighter, his palm a little sweaty, she knew he felt the same way.

" _Then go and be with him,"_ Kenji whispered, surprising all of them, _"I won't stop you,"_ he continued, feeling Ikuko's hand tightening her hold on his wrist. _"I won't tell you what to do anymore Usagi,"_ he said while moving his wrist gently away from Ikuko's grasp, _"If you're old enough to disobey your parents, then you're probably old enough to be on your own…"_

Usagi watched her father with wide eyes, as if for the last few seconds Kenji had been speaking in a foreign language.

" _You can go with that boy Usagi, but…"_ Kenji turned his back on his daughter, _"If you do, then you are no longer welcomed in my house."_

There was sudden drumming in Usagi's ears and because of that, she failed to hear the slight trembling in her father's voice. She also failed to notice the suffocating desperation in his eyes since he had turned away from her.

She stood there dumbfounded. She kept staring at Kenji's back, alternating her confused glances between him and Ikuko's troubled face.

What was happening?

" _Tsukino-san?"_ Usagi was quick to send a confused glance at Mamoru, whose eyes were glued to Kenji's tense back, _"I know you probably don't want to hear this, especially from me, but don't do this,"_ Mamoru said in a rush, as if trying to speak his mind before Kenji could go berserk on him again, _"I know what we did was wrong, and I apologize for that, but please…"_

" _You're right…I don't want to hear this from you,"_ Kenji's voice was back to his harsh tone, _"I don't want to hear your voice at all Chiba…"_ he continued without looking back.

" _I know what it feels like to lose a family…"_ Mamoru didn't back down, as he clutched Usagi's hand tighter and brought her closer to himself, _"I know what it's like to be alone. So please, don't do this to her."_ Usagi's eyes teared up from the pleading sound in Mamoru's voice; and she couldn't understand whether she was crying for her own dejection, or his misery.

" _Kenji-papa…"_ Shingo's voice penetrated Usagi's senses; she had almost forgot that he was also witnessing her sentencing.

" _I know you're upset, but…"_ Shingo stuttered on his words, not knowing whether it was his place to say anything. But Kenji's death glare spoke volumes, _"Be quiet Shingo. This has nothing to do with you. This is between me and your sister,"_ Kenji spat and unexpectedly whirled around to face the young couple in front of him once more.

" _You've disobeyed me over and over again Usagi. You ran away from home like some troubled teenager. And for what? An unworthy orphan? We weren't bad parents. We gave you whatever you wanted in life,"_ he uttered the words with such force and Usagi felt the weight of those words punching her in the stomach. _"We raised you to be a wise young woman. We raised you so you could decide right from wrong and for the life of me, I can't figure out where we went wrong."_ He ignored his wife's pleading as she tried to calm him down, _"Haven't I taught you nothing? Usagi, when did you decide to break me like this?"_ He almost shouted the last part of his short speech. His heart breaking further upon noticing the frightened look he saw in Usagi's face. As mad as he was, it still didn't go unnoticed to him how Chiba took a hold of Usagi's tiny shoulder and pulled her again his chest. He also didn't miss the determined look that suddenly entered the young man's eyes.

" _That's enough…"_ Ikuko's firm voice silenced any further angry remarks that Kenji was going to spat, _"I think we've all had a very emotional and disturbing night,"_ she continued as she gestured her hand towards Mamoru, _"I said enough Chiba-san. Like I said, we've all had a rough night and I think we all need to take a break."_ She then looked towards her daughter with her head ducked down, _"Usagi…"_

Usagi glanced up at her mother with dull eyes. It was as if all fight had left her and she no longer had the strength to even stand on her own two feet.

" _I think it's wise that you stay with one of the girls tonight,"_ she said as she tried to deliver her message to her loud and clear. _"And I trust Chiba-san wouldn't mind taking you there."_ She didn't wait for any further protests from either the father or the daughter, as she grabbed Kenji's elbow and started pulling him inside the house.

She ushered Shingo back inside with her eyes as she successfully managed to push Kenji inside the small corridor and close the door.

"Usagi?"

Usagi opened her eyes and regarded Kenji with a cloudy stare. He held up a hot cup of tea. "Here. Drink this," he said as he watched his daughter's uncharacteristically doleful face.

Usagi took the cup, but didn't bother to utter a word. She held the cup between two small hands and fixed her eyes on the floor.

"He's going to make it," Kenji mumbled while taking a seat beside the silent blonde.

Usagi didn't say anything.

Kenji twirled his own tea, "He will survive this and…"

"You called him an unworthy orphan." Usagi suddenly said without glancing away from the floor. And even though her voice was low and almost nonchalant, Kenji felt something twist in his gut.

"It's not like he asked to be an orphan. It wasn't his choice. He didn't want his parents to die and leave him on his own. It's not his fault. So…" she finally looked at her father who was watching her with wide eyes, "why would you say that?" Her cloudy blue eyes were fixed on his face without a trace of any emotion. "Why would you say something so…so hurtful and awful?"

Kenji kept staring at her eyes as he tried to come up with an answer. The truth of the matter was, that now as he sat beside his young daughter in a waiting room of a hospital, waiting for surgeons to work their magic and pull Chiba out of the abyss of death, he couldn't remember why he held such venom towards the young man.

He'd done a few reports on the rising local gang in Juban and his research linked their activities to the Yakuza.

Chiba's name was brought up a few times in his investigation; and even though there were no solid evidence as to what his link is to any kind of criminal organization, Kenji was still appalled to see his daughter associate with him.

"This may sound cliché Usagi and you probably understand it right now, but…" He took off his glasses and ran a tired hand over his eyes. "When you have children of your own, when you have a daughter, you'd understand why parents are the way they are." He put on his glasses back on and looked at Usagi once more. She was still looking at him with an emotionless face.

"Usagi-chan?" They both looked up at Daiki. Usagi couldn't remember seeing him without his signature smirk. Her heart broke furthermore.

"I need to speak to you," he said as he did a sideway glance at Kenji. "And alone, if that's okay." He was looking at Usagi, but it was clear that his question was directed at Kenji.

"You can talk to her right here…" Kenji said as he stood up and before Usagi could muster a protest, he continued, "I'll be right over there. If you needed me." He squeezed Usagi's shoulder gently and walked to the other side of the corridor.

Daiki followed him with his eyes while Usagi kept her eyes on the blond in front of her. Did he always wear that stud earing in his ear? How come she never noticed it before?

"Are you okay?" Daiki asked as he took Kenji's emptied chair beside her and leaned forward on his knees.

"No…not really…" Her voice was still so raw from all the shouting and crying she'd done and speaking was a little too hard.

"Usagi…I need to know what happened. And I need to know fast, before the police gets involved and question you," He turned his head towards her, "I need to know who did this. That's the only way I can protect him…and you." He saw the flash of acknowledgement in Usagi's eyes and sighed with relief. She understood the situation they were in.

"That car came out of nowhere," she whispered; her eyes glued to the cup in her hands. "One minute we were just talking…I ran away from home, you see." She said it in the most neutral voice and the coolness of her tone surprised Daiki. "And then he took me back home. My parents yelled at him and my otosan…I think he disowned me…somehow, I think." Daiki didn't know what to say. This was not what he wanted to talk about. He wanted to know about Mamoru's accident. He wanted to know about that car. But he kept quiet, letting the petite blonde beside him to retell the story however she wanted.

This girl was someone precious to his best friend and Daiki would do everything in his power to protect her while said best friend was fighting for his life.

"I'm sorry," Usagi said in a choked voice. "You probably don't care about this stuff. I don't know why I'm babbling." Tiny tears were dropping from her eyes and she moved her fingers to wipe them away.

Daiki reached out his hand and took away the cold tea from within her grasp. "Hey…Usagi look at me," he beckoned her to look at him. He gave her a tiny smile, "It's going to be okay. Mamoru's going to be fine." He took her tiny hand in his and squeezed her fingers for good measure. "He's tough. Tougher than you think, he's gonna get through this." He tilted his head lower to be able to look straight into her eyes. "And when he does, you need to be there to greet him with a smile on your face. I don't think he'll take it lightly if he sees your puffy eyes and little red nose." He smirked and flinched the tip of her nose. Usagi wrinkled her nose a little and without even knowing, the tension in her body slowly crept away.

This guy knew Mamoru more than anyone else in the world and if he says that he was going to get through this…. 'I'm going to think positively. He's right. Mamoru is strong,' She kept playing the words in her head.

"What did that car look like? Do you remember?" She snapped out of her reverie when Daiki's voice reached her ears.

She paused a moment, trying to dig deep within her memories of the last few hours.

"It was darker color…maybe, dark blue. But I'm not sure." She put her hand on her eyes and rubbed the sting away.

"Do you know the make? What kind of a car was it?" he asked.

Even though he had a pretty good idea of to whom that car belonged to, but he still wanted to have all the facts. He didn't want to jump into conclusions. If he'd learned one thing from Mamoru, it was patience.

He was going to do this with patience. Damn it! As much patience as he could handle!

"I'm not good with cars…and I really didn't look, I mean…" Her voice broke once more, as if she was ashamed of her shortcoming.

"Was it a small car, or a bigger one?"

"It was bigger…I think."

"I know what car it was."

Both blonds tilted their heads to be able to look at the third blond who was standing in front of them, "and I know whose car it was," Motoki said as he looked down at them.

Daiki had totally forgot about him. He'd seen him with Usagi and her father at the entrance, but he had lost sight of him once he had followed Mamoru inside.

His Daiki style nosiness pricked a little; why was he here anyways? But he didn't have time to do this. His curiosity wouldn't win this time!

"So?" He narrowed his eyes at the blond arcade worker who'd never had said more than two words to him in the entire time they had gone to his establishment. And Daiki knew that as much as he disliked the guy in front of him, the feeling was mutual. But he'd be damned to give a fuck about that right now.

His friends were in the hospital and one was in a critical condition. And he was going to find the person… _persons_ …responsible for that.

"I've seen Saburo driving the same car," Motoki watched as a flash of recognition and rage entered Daiki's eyes.

Usagi was still looking up at Motoki when a warm hand was placed on her shoulder, "Usagi," Daiki said as he looked at her with the most serious expression she'd ever seen on him, "I think it'd be better if you go home." He clasped his hand over her mouth before she could say anything. "No, listen to me." He turned his whole body towards her without pulling away his hand. "I will stay here until he comes out of surgery and I will call you the minute there is any news, ne?" He was about to retreat his hand when her eyebrows were knitted together and he sighed with frustration and kept his hand where it was. "Don't argue with me. I need you to listen to me and trust me on this, okay?" He finally withdrew his hand from her mouth when she looked at him with defeat.

He stood up right beside Motoki and for the first time, Motoki realized that the blond guy was an inch or two shorter than him. It was strange. But their group had been going to his arcade for months, almost every day, and he'd always pay close attention to them. Mainly because of who they were, but after a while, keeping an eye on Chiba had become a habit.

He took note of Daiki's rumpled shirt and disheveled hair. His dark pants were hanging low on his hips and the think black chain around his pocket was almost invisible.

His eyes snapped back up when Daiki pulled Usagi into a loose embrace, "Go home, get some rest," he was telling her, "I want you to have a bright smile on your face when he wakes up," he whispered to her and a pang of heartache went through Motoki.

The moment he had seen Chiba's body lain on the ground, blood bursting out of his nose…right before that exact moment, Motoki had wished Chiba dead!

And now he was too disgusted with himself to even think about _that moment!_

He had been walking around the streets, trying to figure out whether confronting Usagi would satisfy him in any way when he had heard the roar of the motorcycle and had seen them coming out of her street.

Motoki had frozen mid step, as he watched Chiba looking at the main street.

He had stood immobile to avoid being caught, but they didn't move. Instead, he saw Usagi jumping off and taking a few steps away from Chiba.

He couldn't hear what they were saying, and it really didn't help that Usagi still had her helmet on.

Motoki gripped the wall he was leaning against when he saw how Chiba pulled her closer to him and removed her helmet. And when Usagi's frantic hand gestures suddenly stopped and were instead placed on her face, Motoki knew that she was probably crying.

He felt a flutter of satisfaction deep in his gut. Maybe they were breaking up? Maybe Chiba's true nature was revealed to Usagi? Maybe she could finally understand the heartache she had bestowed on him.

His little musing was short lived as he watched Chiba pulling Usagi into his arms.

Motoki saw red then. The way Usagi clung to him made Motoki blood boil with anger.

She was hugging him tightly, as if her whole life, her whole _world,_ depended on that guy.

Motoki couldn't remember Usagi hugging him like that; not even once.

The hell with being the good guy. Motoki was done standing on the sidelines. He'd wanted to talk to Usagi and put all of this behind them, but seeing her with _him_ was just too much.

He'd never thought about what it would feel like when he actually saw them together. Somewhere in his mind, he'd deemed their relationship a fantasy. A mirage of a teenaged girl who had slept with a guy and suddenly assumed that they were a couple!

He never even fathomed the possibility of their relationship being real!

Motoki was done standing in the shadows.

Chiba had seen him first. His blue eyes had narrowed as if he couldn't believe what he was seeing.

Motoki didn't know how Usagi had become aware of his presence though, because he sure hadn't made any sound.

But she had tilted her head away from Chiba' embrace and upon seeing him, her watery eyes had stared at him with disbelief.

Chiba had pushed Usagi slightly to the side, stepping in front of her and that little gesture had been Motoki's undoing.

The fucking bastard thought he was going to hurt her? He had opened his mouth to say something nasty, something that would insult Chiba and hurt Usagi at the same time, but no words had come out.

"Not now," Chiba had growled and Motoki's attention was snapped back to his eyes.

"Whatever you want to say, it can wait," he continued as he grabbed Usagi's helmet and handed it to her.

She hadn't stopped looking at Motoki for a second and Chiba had to nudge her with the helmet to get her attention. But she had only looked up at Chiba and hadn't moved to put it on.

With a frustrated sigh, Chiba had reached out to put it on for her.

"You have some nerve ordering me around Chiba," Motoki hissed as he felt his body tense up.

Chiba hadn't even bothered to turn around and face him, he'd continued adjusting the helmet on Usagi's head.

"I'm talking to you," Motoki growled louder. He saw how Usagi's body went stiff and how she gripped Chiba's arm.

But the fucking bastard was as calm as a sculpture!

"I said not now. What part of that don't you understand?" Chiba suddenly turned and faced him, his eyes dark with the shadow of his dark eyebrows. "Now is not a good time," he said calmly and then grabbed his own helmet. "I'll take her to the temple, after that, I can meet you wherever you want."

"This also involves her," Motoki countered back as he took steps forward, "I wouldn't even know of your existence if it wasn't for her." He took another step forward, completely avoiding how Usagi wrenched her helmet off and looked at him with horror. "I wouldn't even waste my breath on you if she hadn't decided to jump into bed with you." The words had come out bitterly, just the way he had intended them to be. So, it didn't surprise him Chiba pushed away his helmet on the bike and turned to face him once more, "Watch it," he warned. But Motoki was on a mission. He had been in anguish for far too long and he'd had enough. He wasn't going to waste one more second of beating himself up about where he had gone wrong, of why Usagi had cheated on him like that; because now he knew this was _her_ wrongdoing; _their_ wrongdoing.

"Or what?" Motoki said in a tense voice. "What're you gonna do?" he challenged Chiba, hoping that by provoking him, he could get a rise out of him. That would give him the reason to kick his ass!

"Get lost apron boy, I don't have time for this." He still looked composed, even though Motoki was able to see the raw anger in his face.

And he liked what he saw!

"Spare me small talk Chiba _. I_ have time _now_ , and I want to do this _right now,_ " he spat.

"Mamoru," Usagi's voice drew both men's' attention to her, "Come on. Let's go." She was looking up at Chiba with pleading eyes and when she closed her tiny fingers around his forearm, Motoki felt a bitter taste in his mouth.

He had never thought of the possibility of seeing Usagi looking at Chiba like that…he couldn't quite name what he saw in her eyes. But her stare had a superiority element to it, one that only a person confident in their partner would cast.

The words that flew out of his mouth was a combination of disgust, jealousy and pure anger; "Getting hot, Usa?"

The blinding pain he felt on the side of his face didn't surprise him. He knew what would come after that. He had seen it coming.

He was prepared for it.

Usagi screamed when Motoki's fist connected with Mamoru's abdomen and send him flying on his back.

She threw herself on Mamoru who was quick to pull himself up and ready to strike again. "STOP THIS!" she yelled. "Stop acting like savages!" She stood between them. Her desperation and anger apparent from the way she held herself.

"Get the hell out of my way Usagi," Motoki spat as he touched his jaw.

"Don't fucking talk to her like that," Mamoru growled.

"I'd talk however I want. Fuck you!"

"SHUT UP!- SHUT UP! BOTH OF YOU!" Usagi's high pitched scream made both flinch and glare at her. But the look on her face made Motoki freeze in his spot.

"Stop acting like children. We're not in elementary school anymore. Get a fucking hold of yourselves," she cried and the uncharacteristic usage of foul language surprised both men.

And if it were any other situation, Mamoru would've probably laughed his ass off.

The flames in her eyes and the way she had put emphasis on "f" as if it would add more power to the word was amusing.

"I see that hanging around with him has taught you stuff," Motoki said bitterly with a hint of sarcasm.

But before Mamoru could open his mouth, Usagi beat him to it; "I knew how to say fuck…" she spat; her anger getting the best of her. Her parents' abandonment was suffocating her and Motoki just had to show up there and then! "Fuck…" she said again, louder this time as she stared right into Motoki's green, and undeniably angry eyes. "Fuck fuck fuck…." she sing-songed. "See? Do you want me to show you what else I know, THAT DOESN'T HAVE ANYTHING TO DO WITH MAMORU?" Her voice got louder as she took steps forward and almost got into Motoki's face, but before she could "show" them what other talents and knowledges she had, Mamoru's hand snaked around her waist and pulled her back. "Alright, we get it," he said with a roll of his eyes, "You are a _bad ass."_ He held her tight against his chest as she struggled to set herself free. "Calm down," he whispered in her ear.

Motoki averted his eyes away from the scene. Seeing them together like this, like a...couple…was just too much too soon!

Chiba was saying something in Usagi's ear, but he couldn't hear him. But whatever he said to her, it visibly calmed her down.

"I'm taking her to her friend's," Chiba's voice turned Motoki's head around. "After that, I will meet you at the park…let's settle this." He had loosened his hold on Usagi and her eyes were fixed on the ground.

Motoki regarded them for a moment and then let out a frustrated sigh, "There's nothing to settle," he hissed, "I don't know if I'm madder at you for going behind my back, or if I'm mad at myself for letting you do it to me." He was clearly addressing Usagi, but his eyes were fixed far away.

"I should've known from the start that there was something going on with this guy…the way he looked at you every time he came into the arcade…the way he undressed you every time with his eyes….I'd just underestimated his charms and seduction techniques. I'd also underestimated your willingness to be seduced…"

"I love him."

Usagi's broken voice cut Motoki's sentence halfway and he finally looked at her with disbelief. Did she…?

"He didn't seduce me, he didn't need to. I have loved him for so long…" she almost sobbed.

Mamoru was also looking at her with a look of surprise. He couldn't believe how easy it was for her to claim her love for him; with this much passion, certainty and easiness! And to her ex-boyfriend of all people!

"I'd never forgive myself for what I've done to you Motoki-kun, but it wasn't his fault. It was my own stupidity to not understand my feelings sooner." She looked at Motoki and her tear stained face wrinkle with more sobs.

Mamoru reached out and put his arm around her shoulder, but as he was about to pull her closer, his eyes caught sight of Motoki's dejected and extremely crushed face.

A bitter taste entered his mouth then. The guy in front of him was a broken man. A man who'd been in love with the girl he had pretty much stolen away. Mamoru was not a mind reader, but it wasn't hard to figure out what Motoki was feeling right then.

After all, he was in love with the same girl; and of all people, he knew what her love could do to a man.

"I'm sorry…" he heard his own voice saying in a tone so foreign and so unlike his usual stoic voice.

"I know I cannot undone what I've done. But if I could go back in time, I would've done everything in a different way." He rose his blue eyes and regarded Motoki's confused stricken face.

From the corner of his eye, he could see that Usagi was also staring at him and he tighten his hold around her shoulder. "I knew how I felt about her and I let her slip away out of my reach. And I knew from the moment she started dating you that I was going to steal her away." He didn't know where those words were coming from, but he knew that now was the time to set out of his comfort zone and do the impossible.

"I wanted to hurt you," Mamoru continued in the same tone of voice and when he turned around to look at Usagi, she recognized the honesty in his deep blue eyes. "I wanted to hurt you because you are probably what is right for her…someone who makes sense for her to be with…" He averted his eyes back to Motoki. "You were never my enemy Furuhata and I'm sorry for the pain that I've caused you." He took a deep breath. "But I won't change having her by my side with anything else in the world. I'm sorry that I hurt you and how I went about approaching her, but…," his thick black eyebrows arched a little, "I'm not sorry for stealing her back. She belonged with me from the start."

Motoki's head was spinning. The pain in his jaw was brutal and he could feel a lump forming in his lower lip and all he wanted to do was to go home, take a shower and bury himself in his bed.

He was done. All fight in him was suddenly drained out of his system the moment Usagi had yelled those three words.

There was nothing left to discuss after that.

They were in love. What could he possibly say to that? He could probably yell at Usagi, curse Mamoru and encourage him to give him a black eye too; but what good would that even do? Would it bring back Usagi by his side? Did he even _want_ Usagi by his side anymore? Motoki tried to reach deep inside, searching and probing his heart for an answer. Usagi had hurt him severely, that much he knew. And it really didn't help that he still had feelings for her. But… _they were in love_ …how the hell could he even compete with that?

Did he even want to compete with that?

He wasn't ready to face the reality!

For long moments, the three of them just stood there, looking at one another as if trying to memorize every nook and cranny of the other person's features.

Motoki heard the car in the distance.

So did Mamoru.

Usagi was still trying to figure out what the hell had happened over the course of an hour.

She noticed the car when it sped up and right at them.

She saw the blinding lights before Mamoru pulled her away.

It was as if suddenly a layer was lifted off her ears and she was able to hear everything loud and clear.

She heard Mamoru's yelling, Motoki's cursing…her own loud scream.

She heard the tire screech but it was before her body was slammed to the floor with Mamoru's force and she was momentarily deaf with the impact.

Her eyes could see though.

They were wide with fear and confusion. But they could see.

So, she saw how the car that had passed them by turned around, sped up once more towards them. Motoki turned around quickly and Mamoru ran to him quickly.

He was quick enough to push Motoki away, much like he did so with Usagi.

But this time, he wasn't quick enough to throw himself away as well.

Motoki closed his eyes; he could still hear Usagi's scream loud and clear. He opened his eyes again and regarded the side of her face that was buried in Daiki's chest.

He could still remember the way her eyes had looked at him when he'd told her to go and get help. To run to her house and get her father. They needed a car fast.

He remembered his frantic pounding on the Tsukino's door. The way Kenji and Ikuko looked at him when they saw his bloodied shirt, _"We need to go to the hospital."_ He hadn't wasted any time.

" _She's okay. He's not…"_ he had explained simply as Kenji had threw on a jacket and had run outside with slippers on.

"Are you a relative of Chiba Mamoru?"

Three heads almost immediately snapped up to look at the tall slim nurse standing before them.

"Yes…" Daiki answered quickly as Usagi moved out of his arms. "Yes…what happened? How is he?" Usagi didn't give him the chance to finish his sentence.

The nurse regarded them with a small frown on her face. "Is there an adult accompanying you?"

Usagi's mind was so far away that she didn't understand what she was saying at first. She looked at Daiki and Motoki with confused eyes.

"I'm this young lady's father," Kenji's voice was heard from behind Motoki.

The nurse looked at him skeptically. "Are any of you a close relative? Where are his parents?"

"They're not here. You can tell us. He's my best friend," Daiki's pleading voice was new to Usagi and she felt her eyes water once more. The nurse was still hesitating.

"Listen ma'am," Usagi said as she reached out and grabbed the taller woman's hands, "his parents are dead. He doesn't have close relatives. We are his family." She looked at Daiki. "We're the only ones he has. So please, just…tell me what happened." She broke down then. No longer able to hide her horror and hopelessness.

She felt warm arms encircling around her body and she inhaled the spicy warm scent that she had known since she could remember.

"Your patient is out of surgery. The injuries to his arm, shoulder and leg are not extreme…however," she took a deep sigh and Daiki's blood froze in his veins, 'He's not dead,' he kept repeating to himself like mantra.

"He was hit pretty hard on his left side and so…" The nurse looked at each person with ponder, "He has a spleen rapture…"

"What does that mean?"

The nurse looked at Usagi with clouded eyes. "We have to wait and see if he makes it through the night. The internal bleeding…"

Four sets of eyes were fixed on her, but nurse Enomoto couldn't look away from the tiny girl's face; her eyes…

" _If_?"

Her slow hushed voice was the last thing nurse Enomoto heard before her buzzer started beeping.

* * *

 _Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or its fabulous characters in any way. I wish I did, but I don't! All the delightful right of this wonderful manga/anime and its characters belong to Naoko Takeuchi._


	20. Chapter 20

Good morning from the West Coast everyone,

I'm back with another chapter of "It's never too late".

My wonderful beta-reader, BrownB, worked so hard to get this chapter to me today; so I thought, "the hell with work, I'm going to upload this story if it's the last thing I do!"

I hope all is well and everyone's having a great Autumn.

I don't know if you've heard, but a very strong earthquake has hit the border of Iran and Iraq last week, killing thousands, injuring hundreds and leaving a few towns destroyed in its wake.

Please pray for the victims, families who've lost loved ones and the survivors who are struggling to get back on their feet.

I'm dedicating this chapter to all my fellow countrymen and women and our neighbours in Iraq.

And if there is anyone amongst my readers who speak Farsi: "Omidvaram harja ke hastid salamat bashid."

Now to my wonderful readers who take the time to send me a review:

 **Serenitysweety: I'm so glad you liked the previous chapter, and I sure hope you feel the same way about this one. Let me know what you think. Cheers.**

 **Guest (Oct 4): I'm so honoured that INTL is one of your favorite fanfics** **I was initially thinking of only doing 20 chapters, however, with how things are going right now, I think it's safe to say that it's going to be more than 20 chapters :D Probably around 23-24. Cheers.**

 **Gurdians314: LOL. I'm loving how you call Mamoru "Mamoru-sempai"** **I'm glad you liked chapter 19. Let me know what you think of the new chapter.**

 **Guest (Oct 4): Yes, chapter 19 was truly a stressful chapter. But look at the bright side. People said what needed to be said to one another and some of them are probably going to make amends. Hopefully** **Cheers.**

 **DanykaSD: Thank you for your heartwarming words regarding the Las Vegas shooting. Truly a horrible time. I'm so glad you liked the previous chapter. And you're right, I'm trying to gradually give my readers the information they need regarding the characters and their pasts. I hope this chapter does the same** **Cheers.**

 **Sailorpriestess: Here's the new chapter:D:D (evil laughter) You just have to wait and see what happens at the end:D Cheers.**

 **Miss Mango: Wow. I loved your review** **Thank you so much. As soon as I received an email alert for it, I was like: "I have to be up my game for the new chapter too!" Your words made me really, really happy. I hope the new chapter also meets your expectations. Let me know what you think** **Thank you.**

 **Sie: So here's the new chapter. I hope you enjoy. Cheers.**

 **Reioki: I'm updating it now:D:D:D Cheers.**

 **As always, a big shout out to my wonderful beta-read and editor, the great BrownB.**

 **Enjoy.**

* * *

He was lying on his bed with his arms stretched on the sides; his tired stare fixed on the ceiling. He hadn't changed since he'd been home and he didn't even think about how disgusting it was to be lying on his clean duvet while covered in a whole day's exhaustion and dirt…and stains of blood!

The image of Chiba's broken form on the ground hadn't left his mind's eye for a second. He would close his eyes and the fucking image was still there. He would try to focus on something else, _anything_ else, but to no avail.

He remembered every little detail, every little movement; every little sound. Chiba's eyes the moment they had opened for the smallest second the world had seen, and then way they had looked at Usagi's colourless face would probably stay with Motoki for the rest of his life.

In his shock and confusion on what was happening, Motoki had forgotten about the fact that his sworn enemy had saved his life.

The impact of Chiba's violent push had thrown Motoki flying away from the path of the car and his lower back was hurting like a bitch!

But he was still alive while Chiba was fighting for his life.

" _Please please please God…"_

Usagi's heartbroken mumbles was still fresh in his ear when he had snapped at her after asking her repeatedly to run home and get her father. _"Usagi, get a hold of yourself!"_ he had yelled at her. She had looked at him with frightened eyes; but had sat immobile on her spot, her arms wrapped around Chiba's shoulders and head, her tears falling on the young man's face.

Motoki had never witnessed such despair and desolation!

He shifted his eyes towards the small window facing the street. The head lights of the passer cars would cast a shimmer over his ceiling now and then; Tokyo was a restless city after all, and even well into the night, or rather, early morning, people were on the go.

He felt the exhaustion finally taking its toll on his worn-out body and mind.

Before his lids fell into an uneasy darkness he thought about going back to the hospital first thing after waking up.

He was alive and breathing.

And there was still a good chance that the man who had saved his life wouldn't be as lucky when Motoki woke up.

* * *

"You really shouldn't get up."

"Just lend me a hand, okay?"

Daiki rolled his eyes even as he moved to her bedside, "you're supposed to be resting, remember?" He reached out and looped an arm under her shoulders. "You're a real pain sometimes, you know that?"

"Shut up and help me up stupid," Hisa hissed as she pushed herself off the bed and leaned on him.

"He's not allowed any visitors right now. He's in the ICU," he said tiredly and ran an agitated hand over his face.

Hisa glared at him over her shoulder. "Just take me to the fucking ICU Daiki!" she huffed and shuffled towards the door.

Daiki rolled his eyes once more and followed her.

Both remained quite as they made their way through the corridors.

"You know that people can see your ass in that robe, right?" Daiki said with raised eyebrows as he did a once over on her back.

Hisa just glared at him once more. "I couldn't care less if some sex deprived pervert checks out my ass. Could you _move_ any slower?" She pushed away the hair on her forehead and pushed the elevator button with force.

They slowly entered the elevator that was carrying a few more people.

Daiki moved both to the side, settling Hisa's back to his chest.

"What are you doing?" she asked with irritation.

"Consider me one of those sex deprived perverts," he answered with a tiny smirk; a gesture that didn't reach his eyes.

Hisa couldn't remember seeing that weird expression on Daiki's face ever since they started hanging out.

The cockiness that seemed forever plastered on his face was gone and for a moment, Hisa didn't know how to react to this new side of him.

She let out an exasperated sigh and turned her head to glare at the floor panel.

Daiki's hand that was holding her shoulder was suddenly gone and Hisa closed her eyes despite herself, remembering that same hand from a few hours ago and how it had clutched at her with desperation.

She had woken up by the slight shift on the bed. She had an idea who she would meet once her eyes were open and she was ready to blast him with a dirty look; she was in the middle of a very good dream!She had met his eyes then and her heart had stood frozen for a second before the rapid beating threw her off track.

"Wha…" she had leaned forward to ask him but then his arms were around her in a tight embrace.

She was never a compassionate person; and she surely wasn't the one to show _feelings_ in public.

But there had been something in Daiki's stare right before he had buried himself in her chest.

Something shifted in her heart. Something that she had forgotten about a long time ago.

"What's going on?" she asked him in panic, her voice above a whisper proper for a room occupied by sleeping patients.

"What happened?" She tried to push him away so she could look at his face.

And when he finally let go and she could see his green eyes…

Her eyes widened with shock and a sickening fright in her gut.

He was crying.

Hisa had never seen him cry. And it wasn't like a slow flowing of tear drops on his cheeks. The tiny laugh creases around his eyes were deepened by the sorrow that was radiating from his whole being.

And his eyes…

"Damn it…what's going on?" She could feel the wild drumming of her heart; could he?

He closed his eyes and more tears fell on his cheek bones.

Suddenly, he seemed _so_ vulnerable; _so_ unlike the Daiki she had come to know; so unlike the boy with a never ending freakish smirk.

Hisa was never good in dealing with things she didn't know and didn't understand. And this Daiki, this version of him that had taken refuge in her arms, who was crying without a shame and with so much grief, was something that she didn't know and couldn't understand.

So, she did the only thing she _could_ understand.

She kissed him.

And it was only when their lips met did her action register in her head.

She didn't pull back though, because Daiki kissing her back and an aching desperation registered fast enough and suddenly, her whole being was possessed by his lips.

His hands clutched her waist tightly as his mouth opened under hers.

The tears never stopped in the span of the kiss.

They parted to take a deep breath; their eyes didn't meet as they both stared at each other's kissed swollen lips before Daiki leaned in and kissed her with more urgency; but not before letting out a quite sob.

This was the saddest kiss Hisa had ever experienced and yet, she wouldn't change it for the world.

And it was only after he leaned his head on her chest, his arms still wrapped around her waist, did she notice that the dampness of her cheeks was partially because of Daiki's tears.

She couldn't remember the last time she had let silent tears wash over her face.

"Come on."

Hisa came out of her reverie when Daiki tugged on her arm and walked her out of the elevator.

His eyes searched for something, or _someone,_ when they neared the ICU pavilion.

"Excuse me," Daiki said to a young nurse who was busy looking over a clipboard in her hands, "I was wondering if we could visit Chiba Mamoru? He was admitted to the ICU a few hours ago."

"Visiting hour is over, he's not allowed any," the nurse replied rather quickly, not letting him finish his sentence.

Hisa huffed under her breath and was about to snap at her when Daiki's voice rose once more.

"I understand, but you see, she wouldn't take no for an answer," he said as he gestured to Hisa with his thumb.

The nurse didn't even look up. "It's not possible." She then glanced up for a second and narrowed her eyes at Hisa as she did a once over on her hospital clad form. "Are you a patient here?" She didn't wait for a confirmation. "You should be in bed young lady." She put the clapboard on the desk in front of her and watched the duo with a displeased look on her face.

"Listen lady…"

Hisa's irritated tone was cut short by a gentle voice, "I thought I told you to take some rest."

All three of them turned towards the newcomer and Hisa was immediately aware of Daiki's change of attitude. He tried to stand up straight and the seductive half smile he was trying to use on the young nurse was wiped off his face.

"Nurse Enomoto," he addressed the middle-aged woman clad in a pair of black pants, a simple light blue shirt and a dark brown jacket, "I couldn't…and she really wanted to see him." He again gestured to Hisa with his eyes.

Nurse Enomot's eyes trailed to Hisa and fixed on her.

Hisa had never been good at communicating with adults. The only adult in her life was her father, and she barely talked to the guy. Other adults included her teachers; not much help there! So, when the older woman just kept on staring at her, Hisa met her eyes with defiance, much like the look she always gave her homeroom teacher.

But there was something in this woman's eyes; something unreadable and frankly, uncomfortable, that made her to push her lips together tightly and finally, look the other way.

"How's your arm?" Hisa's eyes trailed back to the older nurse and she pursed her lips once more. "It's fine…" she mumbled and then looked at Daiki who was still looking at the nurse.

"Enomoto-san, I've already told them that they can't go in," the young nurse said as she looked at the duo with boredom.

"Chiba-san can't have visitors, I've already told you," Nurse Enomoto was obviously addressing Daiki but her eyes were still set on Hisa.

"But I need to see him," Hisa hissed without meeting the nurse's eyes.

"I understand sweetheart, but he's in the ICU and right now, he's not allowed visitors."

Hisa's eyes went back to the nurse's calm stare; she'd called her "sweetheart". She couldn't remember the last time a woman had called her that.

"We're taking good care of your friend," Nurse Enomoto said as she glanced between the teenagers in front of her.

"Didn't you say blondie saw him when he came out of the surgery?" Hisa looked at Daiki with a certain level of irritation; nurse Enomoto tried hard not to laugh at her expression.

"She's the girlfriend you know," Daiki responded slowly as if trying to speak to a 5-year-old.

"Tsk, you mean she's _just_ the girlfriend, right? She might not be in his life one month from now; but we're his friends…we're his _family_." Her agitation from a moment ago was now replaced by a clear undertone of desperation and nurse Enomoto's heart broke for the slim girl in front of her.

"Nurse Higashi?"

The younger nurse glanced up at the taller woman. "Please take…" she paused and looked at Hisa with raised eyebrows. Hisa met her eyes, "Toyama Hisa," she mumbled. The nurse's lips twitched in a small smile, "Please take Hisa-chan to see Chiba-san," she glanced back at Hisa, "But you can't stay for too long."

Nurse Higashi frowned, her hesitation clear in her visage; but she obeyed her superior nonetheless; Nurse Enomoto was well known for her gentle heart, for her kindness and her never-ending smile; but she was also known for her free-spirited nature; and if she wanted to allow this girl to visit her friend at the ICU, after hours, then that's what she was going to do.

"Follow me," the young nurse almost hissed and gestured with her hand.

Hisa looked up at Daiki and then nurse Enomoto. She started to walk away when Daiki's hand seized her wondering, "Hisa…?" he called out to her and stared at her face with raised eyebrows. Nurse Enomoto watched with fascination as the couple seemed to have some weird eye conversation, with the girl's face changing from annoyance to agitation, boredom and then finally, defeat. "Thank you," Hisa said under her breath to the head nurse and Daiki smiled.

"She doesn't seem easy," Nurse Enomoto whispered as Daiki stood beside her and they watched nurse Higashi guide Hisa towards the ICU; the loose straps of her hospital gown flying behind her and her cotton black panties peeking out.

"You have no idea," Daiki whispered back with a pout and desperation.

* * *

" _Hush now dear. He's asleep," he heard his mother's velvety voice. "Wake him up then. I thought we were going to surprise him." His father was apparently trying to please his wife by lowering his voice, but not low enough so as not to disturb the 6-year-olds sweet dreams!_

" _Wel,l he was exhausted, I didn't have the heart to make him stay awake." There was a clear hint of adoration in his mother's voice; something that Mamoru had missed at that young age._

" _But honey, I bought the gear and all." His father's whining was what made Mamoru finally give in and chuckle under his bed sheets. He revealed himself to his parents with twinkling eyes and his reserved chuckling turned into an excited laughter when he saw his father's robotic Gundam style costume._

He could feel the emptiness and the darkness surrounding him. Was he dreaming? Was he dead?

He was trying so hard to open his eyes, but it was as if there were weights holding them closed. It was as if he hadn't slept for thousands of years!

He was so tired!

" _I love you." He saw a pair of shimmering eyes and he was trying his hardest to remember to whom those eyes belonged to. "I love you." The eyes became clearer and he could make out the tiny diamonds hiding in them. "I love you."_

 _Usagi…_

Somewhere in the distance, he heard a familiar voice calling out his name.

* * *

Ami closed the door behind her and tip towed away from the door.

"How is she?" Makoto asked hurriedly. "Is she sleeping?"

"No, she's lying down, but she's awake," Ami said as she took a seat beside Minako on the floor.

Four sets of eyes glanced around the room, each one caught up in their own world, which for the moment, was revolving around a tiny blonde.

"Did she say anything?" Rei asked as she hugged her legs to her chest.

Ami sighed and nodded her head, "Not really. I mean, I think she's still in shock...," she sighed again, "It must be horrible for her."

"I bet," Makoto said.

"What do you think we should do?" Rei asked again, her long black hair was up in a messy bun as she fingered a loose strand. "We can't just sit here, right?"

"I think we should just wait and see," Ami whispered, "I don't think she's ready to talk about it." She glanced up at Rei and pursed her lips together.

Ever since they had received that awful phone call from Shingo, her mind was on an overdrive.

" _There was an accident,"_ the youngest Tsukino had said, _"I think Chiba is hurt or something, the arcade dude came to our house covered in blood and took my dad."_ He'd been trying so hard not to cry, Ami could tell, and she would have tried to calm him down if her own heart wasn't jackhammering against her chest.

"I think we should go back to the hospital," Minako whispered as her eyes settled Rei's closed bedroom door.

Makoto raised a skeptical brow. "Why? We can't really go in and visit him, what's the comfort in that?" She followed Minako's form as she stood up and walked towards the bedroom, "Minako!" she hissed and stood up to follow the blonde, "Let her rest, she's had one hell of a night!"

Minako whirled around and met Makoto's disapproving eyes with defiance, "Don't you get it? She won't be able to _rest_ as long as she can't see him." She huffed and looked around the room. "I know Usagi, we _all_ know Usagi; do you really think she'd be able to take even a nap knowing that he's struggling to stay alive and she's not with him?" She made an aggravating gesture with her hand to point out the obvious.

Ami thought back to when they had all arrived at the hospital.

After their less-than-friendly talk with Motoki, they had decided to have a sleepover at the shrine; their little haven they always took refuge in when everything was less than perfect. And Shingo was one smart young boy, knowing who to call and _where_ to call; Ami had made sure to point that out to him, before rushing out the door as Rei yelled some incoherent explanation to grandpa Hino.

They had all rushed to Usagi's side and for some reason, Ami doubted that Usagi even noticed their presence before she had collapsed against Makoto's chest, crying with a mixture of relief and horror. _"The surgery went well. But time is precious,"_ the middle-aged surgeon had said, _"we must wait and see."_ He had nodded towards Usagi's dad, the only real adult amongst a few teenagers.

Usagi had struggled when Rei had suggested taking her back to the Shrine. She had cried and pleaded with all of them to let her stay where she was.

It was Chiba's friend who had finally convinced her to leave with her friends; _"I'll call you as soon as he wakes up,"_ the blond guy had said. _"You need rest Usagi-chan, and like I said before, I want him to wake up to a bright face; not this look you've got going on right now,"_ he had said with such gentleness that Ami had to shake her head; was this really the same guy who had mocked her hair colour at the arcade?

He had hugged her, right in front of Kenji, and had whispered something in her ear that Ami couldn't hear. But whatever it was, it had calmed Usagi and she had finally nodded with teary eyes and had allowed Makoto to lead her outside.

Kenji had taken Usagi and Rei to the Tsukino's so Rei could help her pack a bag for the night, and probably for Ikuko-mama to see that her daughter was safe and in one piece. Ami, Makoto and Minako had walked with Motoki of all people to the shrine.

The shock of seeing Motoki at the hospital wasn't big, as Ami had been informed by Shingo that he was the one who had got a hold of Kenji in the first place.

But as they walked towards the shrine, with the three of them taking uncomfortable glances at his back, while he walked in a tired gesture, they hadn't said one word to him!

Makoto had thanked him once they had all arrived at the shrine; and as sincere as she had sounded, a certain colour was missing in her tone; even Makoto didn't know how to face Motoki anymore, Ami reflected.

Motoki had simply nodded and had turned on his heels to walk away before he had stopped and turned towards the three pairs of eyes watching him leave. _"I hope he makes it,"_ he'd said, startling them as he spoke to them for the very first time. _"He saved my life,"_ he'd whispered, again, surprising them with that piece of information and Ami could tell that Minako was restraining herself not to jump at his throat for more. _"But that doesn't change the fact that you all betrayed me."_ He had looked at each of them with an expression akin to sadness. _"I'm just saying this so you'd know why I won't acknowledge you when you come to the arcade from now on."_ He had whispered the words nonchalantly, but the sting was there; Ami could feel it and for the second time that night, her eyes had watered.

They watched his retrieving form before they had begun climbing the stairs of the shrine. Each of them lost in their own world and Ami knew that losing a friend was as hard for her friends as it was for her.

"Alright then," Rei suddenly announced, starting Ami out of her reverie, "let's go back." She then stood up and walked towards her bedroom, "I'll get Usagi."

"It's 3 in the morning," Makoto said, "I don't think they'll let us in," she said, even though she had also moved to grab her jacket.

"No harm in trying," Minako declared as she peeked inside Rei's room. "Usagi-chan, let's go," she then said, as the raven-haired priestess reappeared at the door with an exhausted-looking Usagi, "we're going to the hospital."

"I already told her," Rei said with a roll of her eyes.

"We can't just walk there, it's 3 in the morning," Makoto said again, as she moved to drape Usagi's jacket over her shoulder.

"I'll call a cab."

Makoto glanced at Minako with skeptic, "But it's…3 in the morning!"

"Oh, for God's sakes, first of all, Mako-chan, it's now 3:02," Ami suddenly snapped, "and besides, you go on runs, _alone_ , right about the same time sometimes." She raised her eyebrows and gave Makoto a knowing stare.

"Thank you…" Usagi's small voice seized whatever word that was coming out of Makoto's mouth and she glanced down at the tiny blonde by her side. Usagi's bloodshed eyes were downcast and her overall appearance screamed of sorrow. Makoto sighed and wrapped an arm around the smaller girl's shoulder, "Come on Usa-chan," she said, "let's go see prince charming."

Usagi's tiny smile lit up something in Ami's heart.

Something close to happiness, and alot like hope.

* * *

Detective Wada was not known for his patience. In fact, anyone who knew him even a little knew that he'd become quite sour when people were late.

He was a punctual person. He arrived at all his appointments 10 minutes early so he'd have the time to compose himself and his friends had learned long ago to expect him as the very first guest at their gatherings.

So really, his expression as he waited in the car was not uncommon at all; with his fidgety fingers, an unlit cigarette hanging off his lips loosely and an unpleasant expression plastered on his round face.

"Where the fuck have you been?" he immediately asked when his person of interest settled on the passenger seat of his modest silver Toyota. "You're precisely 47 minutes late," he said again as he glared at the young man sitting beside him.

"I got held up," the passenger replied with a cool voice without looking at the fuming middle-aged detective.

"You say that every time," Wada hissed as he took out the cigarette and threw it on his dashboard.

"I get held up every time."

"For fuck's sake," the detective fumed, closing his eyes for a split second and taking a deep breath. "You young people are so unreliable and irresponsible… Just tell me what happened. You didn't sound like yourself when you called." He retrieved his abandoned cigarette and pushed in the cigar lighter socket. "You said something about an accident and the involvement of Subaro's…"

"They ran over Chiba…Mamoru," he rudely cut him off.

Wada turned his whole body around so he could face the young man; his light brown eyes were shining with disbelief.

The low 'click' of the cigar lighter socket went unnoticed.

"Is he…?"

"He's in the ICU…we'll have to wait and see…"

Wada stared at the young man with narrowed eyes, finally taking note of his extreme disheveled appearance. His left arm was leaning against the door handle as his right hand was clutching his leg; he seemed to be in agony.

Wada had been in the law enforcement for nearly three decades; he was called  
'the mind reader' for a reason. One look at a person in front of him and Wada could tell what that person was going through; he knew a broken man when he saw one. And the young man sitting across from him was a clear definition of a broken man.

"We knew the Subaro's are dangerous; we knew they're capable of anything… you said it yourself…"

"I didn't predict that those kids would become this close to me," Daiki finally turned his head and looked at the older man; an unspoken regret reflecting in his eyes, "I overlooked the fact that by hanging out with them this much, there ought to be a friendship forming." He let out a deep sigh.

"Will he live?" Wada asked carefully as his hand went up to scratch a spot on his jawline.

Daiki's face fell even more. "I don't know…," he hissed. "I shouldn't have got him involved in the first place. I knew how dangerous this group was. Why the fuck did we have to involve a bunch of high schoolers?"

"Because _they_ are targeting teenagers," Wada slowly explained; his voice had lost its previous venom altogether. "Don't lose sight of the bigger picture boy, the Subaro's need to go down," He paused and let his words sink in. "I know you think highly of Chiba, but let's not forget, he's far from innocent himself…"

Daiki's reaction was immediate and aggressive. "He _is_ innocent. _I_ pulled him into this mess; _I_ pulled all of them into this mess…" he panted, "And now two of them are in the hospital; because we are literally sitting on our asses and haven't decided to move in yet! What the fuck are you waiting for, huh? We have enough evidence to take them down." He turned his body fully around so he was facing the detective; his green eyes shining with anger.

"We still don't have…"

"Hard evidence? They ran over Chiba tonight; they attacked Hisa…What more evidence do you want? Should someone die? Would that be enough fucking evidence?"

He threw the car door open and stepped out. He held his head in both hands, cursing under his breath.

Wada regarded him with cool eyes, pushing the cigar lighter socket in once more. He remained in the car, giving his young partner time to overcome his frustration.

Daiki was leaning against the hood of the car. He ignored the older man as he settled beside him after a while and kept his vacant stare focused on the sky. "Here," Wada offered him a lit cigarette and took a long drag of his own.

"Listen," Wada said after a few minutes of silence, "I know you've become close to these kids; I told you from the beginning that this kind of undercover work is going to have its quirks; it's never easy. Especially after spending time with a bunch of people for this long, but…" he took another deep drag, "Don't lose sight of what is important here Di." He looked at the street ahead. "Don't forget the importance of all of this. It's for the greater good…or something!"

Daiki's eyes were still glued to the sky above, his hand going to his mouth every now and then as he tried to form a coherent thought.

As he tried to remember the reasons why he was there in the first place.

 _Flashback:_

" _You seriously think that'll work?" Wada had seemed stunned and skeptical for the most part. He hadn't seemed too impressed with Daiki's involvement in the first place. "He's too young and naïve," he'd said to the captain. "He can't handle a job like this." He hadn't been ashamed to say that in front of Daiki at all._

" _Didn't you say they're targeting teenagers? Going to high schools to find the "next big" stars? I mean, you said it yourself, the entertainment industry needs fresh meat!" Daiki had countered. "So wouldn't it make sense to go to the heart? Where it'll all start?"_

" _You're too inexperienced for this," Wada had said firmly as if to put an end to the discussion._

" _That might be true. But I've graduated high school not too long ago…I know high school, I know how things work. Would you like to go back there yourself? Maybe pose as the bitter principle?" he'd challenged the detective._

 _Wada had still been skeptical when Daiki had finally entered the school. And for the most part of the two years he had disguised himself as a student, befriending teenagers who had been in the danger of becoming Tanaka's next targets, unconsciously forming a bond and eventually, getting involved, both physically and emotionally with them; even when a gang was formed and Chiba Mamoru had somehow become a_ _banchō, Daiki had remained in his position. He was a newly active officer and Tanaka's didn't know about his involvement with the police. He didn't have any agenda. He was the perfect candidate._

 _But Wada wasn't a fool. He'd noticed the little changes in his young partner; in the way, he started talking about "those kids". In the way, he would withhold details about their course of action. The subtle defending, the smart ways he'd try to pull out those kids' names from the files, not letting their reputations be ruined by the deep mess they were stepping in._

 _Wada was not a fool and he could tell that Daiki was bonding with them in the ways too dangerous for all of them._

 _He was 'the mind reader' after all. And the last time he had tried to warn Daiki, his young comrade had looked at him with his never lasting smirk, convincing the detective that he had "everything" under control._

 _End of flashback._

"You're a professional Di and if you want to save these kids, you better start to act like one," the wise detective suggested, as he threw his finished cigarette on the ground.

Daiki only nodded once.

A plan already forming in his head.

A risky path, he knew, but he wasn't going to let his "friends" drown in the shit load ofmess he'd put them in in the first place.

* * *

"Miss, I'm going to ask you one more time."

"Aren't you listening to me? I saw him open his eyes!"

"Miss, could you please lower your voice; this is a hospital you know."

"For the love of… listen to me, pretty face; I'm telling you, he opened his eyes and looked right at me. It was creepy as hell, but he opened his eyes," Hisa's voice trailed off as she remembered the split second that she had look at Mamoru's open eyes.

Open and vacant eyes.

"Miss, I don't see any change in the patient's-"

"Excuse me?"

Both women swallowed what they were going to say and turned their heads towards the soft voice.

Hisa's eyebrows immediately came together as five sets of eyes settled on her.

"Hisa-chan? What are you doing here?" Usagi asked in a hurry, as she stepped away from her friends and came closer to her. "Who told you?" she asked again as she did a once over on the taller girl. "Why are you wearing a hospital gown?" Her eyes were wide as she did another once over on Hisa. "Are you okay? What happened?" She took a few more steps towards Hisa and looked up at her.

Hisa regarded her with the same bitter expression; somewhere deep down she was blaming the blonde in front of her for what had happened to Mamoru. Even though she chided herself for how unfair and how untrue that notion was; for what it was worth it, whatever had happened to Mamoru was because of _him_ …because of them.

Putting the blame on a third person was so like her, she thought; blaming someone who was a nobody to her. It was always that much easier to hold someone she didn't care about accountable.

'Tsk…you care about this little blonde,' an annoying voice said in her head, 'you care about he because he cares about her…admit it.' She was not ready to open herself up to _that_ kind of confession. She had had enough drama and confusing emotions for one night. She was an injured person herself for crying out loud!

"He opened his eyes," she said instead, glancing at the nurse immediately and ignoring the gasps of five shocked teenagers.

"I saw him open his eyes," she said to the nurse with clenched fists; why was this bitch not listening to her?!

"He opened his…Mamor…Mamo-chan…" Usagi's whispering didn't go unnoticed by her friends who hadn't recovered from their shock.

"Usa-chan…" Minako tried to touch her friend's trembling shoulder as she thought Usagi was crying.

It was a spit second, one that Hisa was sure her eyes hadn't even blinked.

But one moment blondie was looking at her with wide eyes, and the next, Hisa was looking at her empty spot.

"USA-CHAN!" one of her friends yelled behind the blonde who had ran towards the ICU ward as if the devil himself was chasing her.

"Usa-chan, wait!" another one yelled as the nurse tried desperately to shush them, not even having the time to chase after the blonde.

"Usa-chan….hahahahahaha!"

"MINAKO, stop laughing and do something!"

"I can't stop it, she's running like she's late for school. Hahahah!"

Hisa watched the scene in front of her unfold with disbelief. She watched Usagi disappearing from their sight, in her mad dash towards the ICU. She watched her friends' reactions, raising her brows at the other blonde's laughter.

"What is so damn funny?" The raven-haired asked, as all four of them started fast walking to where Usagi had disappeared to. "I don't know; I really don't," the blonde answered as their voices got lost in the nurse's angry scream. She had obviously abandoned her morals and hospital's codes as she kept yelling "Security!" and "Where the hell are you going?!" repeatedly.

Usagi's mad dash to the school every day was apparently paying off, Makoto thought, as she panted to get to her blonde friend and stop her madness, 'Shit…and she's got the shortest legs…' she hissed under her breath.

Usagi felt like she was flying. She couldn't see anything, hear anything-

Mamo-chan!

A fog was lifted from her eyes as she panted hard and made a direct stop in front of Mamoru's bed. He was laying there just as she had left him a few hours ago.

What if Hisa was wrong? What if he wouldn't open his eyes, ever again?

What if…

"Mamo-chan?" She whispered as she neared him and grasped his right hand. "Mamo-chan, can you hear me?" she whispered again, with a little shake of his hand. "Mamo-chan, you have to wake up…Mamo-chan…" she pleaded.

The fog had been lifted from her ears as well and she could hear some commotion from the outside.

"Mamo-chan…Mamo-chan…" she repeated like a slogan as her tiny hands touched his face. Her eyes tearing up with every crack of her heart as she called and called, and he didn't respond.

"Mamo-chan…" she kissed the side of his face an image of his bloody form on the ground penetrating her mind.

She kissed his lips with desperation, "Please please…let this work…let this work!" She kissed his lips again, hoping that her kiss could bring him back; that her love would be enough to show the path of the living to his soul.

She leaned her forehead against his, her tears falling silently.

" _I love you so much…"_ he had said with such earnest and passion.

She opened her eyes and immediately yelped, throwing herself upwards with the sudden chill that ran through her system.

His eyes were wide open and blue.

The bluest blue that Usagi had ever seen!

* * *

 _Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon and its fabulous characters in any way._ _I wish I did. But I don't. All the delightful rights of this wonderful manga/anime and its characters belong to Naoko Takeuchi._


	21. Chapter 21

Hi everyone,

Happy Monday!

I'm so sorry for the super late update. I was having some major writer's block for this chapter and I seriously struggled with it. But as always, my amazing beta, BrownB, came to my rescue and with only a few back and forth emails, we were able to get it done.

Anyways, I hope everyone's having a great spring (it's still mid-November here in Vancouver! It just won't stop raining!)

Last week was Persian New Year (Nowruz) so to anyone out there that celebrates it, Happy New Year. The clock turned on 9:15 am last Monday morning, and we had to wake up at 6, to shower and dress and go to my parent's for the celebrations (my mom does it big and you have to, _have to_ , be fully dressed and put-together!)

So this chapter basically picks up where we left off on chapter 20. It's not really my style to continue from the last chapter, but after talking it over with BrownB, I figured that I'm not famous enough to be having a style:D:D so I decided to obtain a different style:D

As always, all of your reviews are much appreciated. I usually don't like to pressure my readers to leave me a review, but honestly, every single one that I receive makes me want to write more. One of the reasons that I was having difficulties writing this chapter was because I didn't receive too many reviews for chapter 20, so I figured, maybe people are over INTL. BUT, then I remembered my own motto, "even if I have one reader, I shall continue writing for them until the finish line."

To all of you who did leave me a review, THANK YOU.

 **NikkiBC: I'm so glad you came to your senses and have been waiting for this chapter fatefully:D:D Let me know what you think of the new chapter. How's life these days?**

 **Miss Mango: I'm sorry that I left you hanging for quite a while again! But voila! Here's the new chapter and I really hope you like it. Read on, you might be surprised about Mamoru (hint, he really isn't involved in anything undercover.) Let me know what you think. Have a great week.**

 **Guest: Thank you so much for your kind and encouraging words** **When I read your review, I actually puffed up a little bit :D Yes, I will be doing more stories. I actually have a synopsis in mind. But I will try to finish INTL first and then start a new journey.**

 **Guardians314: LOL, so I saved your big bro! see? I'm really nice:D I hope you enjoy this chapter. Cheers.**

 **Serenitysweety: Yes, the Daiki plot twist threw me off too! Honestly, I didn't know I was going to do that to him and the group! Read this chapter and maybe some of your confusion will be answered. But if it didn't, please send me private message. I always love to hear from my readers so I can better my writing. Cheers.**

 **Krys7: I'm sorry it took me a few months to update. I hope you're still there and wanting to read this chapter. If you did, please let me know what you think. Cheers.**

 **Rei0ki: Here's the update** **It wasn't "soon", but it happened finally** **sorry to keep you waiting.**

 **Karinori: Did you finish all the chapters? The last review you left me was on chapter 14. I would love to know your general feeling about the story. Cheers.**

 **Silver Milinium Uhura: I will finish this story. I will. I will (I keep reminding myself of that every day** **)**

 **As usual, a big thank you to the great BrownB, for her continuous support.**

 **Enjoy.**

* * *

" _Told you so…"_

 _Three sets of eyes strayed from the scene in front of them and settled on their blonde companion._

" _What?" Rei asked in a hushed and urgent voice._

" _That she's in love with him," Minako whispered back, her eyes still glued to her friend who was almost on top of the black-haired boy on the bed, showering his face with kisses, while weeping like a 4-year-old child._

" _You never said that…" Makoto hissed, "Ami did."_

 _Minako rolled her eyes, but didn't stop looking at Usagi; she clearly wasn't going to let that poor nurse do her job._

" _It doesn't matter who said it…I knew it from the start," she replied with a dreamy smile._

" _I think they're going to throw us out," Rei said as another nurse, accompanied by a hospital guard, neared them._

" _Let them…" Minako's eyes were still clouded with a soft emotion, "our work here is done."_

* * *

Minako was walking as slowly as she could. The air was crisp with that unique tenderness that only a rainy night can bring and Minako found herself taking deep breaths more than once.

There weren't many people around, apparently not too many early risers on a Sunday morning in this neighbourhood, she thought, as she walked leisurely with her hands clasped behind her.

She had always taken the same route to the shrine; in fact, if someone was willing to bet on it she could probably make her way through the familiar path with blindfolds on. Sadly, her friends weren't that excited about her God given abilities! They'd always appreciated her quick intake on people's love affairs, of course, but that was about it; Makoto always called her the "love goddess".

She neared the little house that she always admired only a block away from the shrine. She'd always pass it with a glance or two, awe glowing in her eyes. But today, her slow walking came to a sudden stop in front of the old, rusty building. It stood lonesome and out casted amongst the new buildings and Minako realized, with a jolt, that she had never noticed the beautiful green colour of the wooden door.

Her eyes took in every bit of detail and her strong imagination took her to the house's glorious years. Days that could've been filled with a young couple's laughter; maybe, a small child's happy giggles? Evenings calmed with a mother's gentle lullaby and a baby's cooing and perhaps, Minako hoped with a mischievous smile, when nothing could be seen in complete darkness, when air is stilled with heavy night, the happy sounds of a normal household would be replaced by affectionate whisperings, pleasured gasps and intimate groaning; fortunately for Minako, she had long passed her blushing phase!

Her eyes strayed from the little house and settled on the approaching figure of her friend. Her mind didn't catch up for a few seconds, as it was still occupied with the thoughts of the house, so she didn't immediately respond to Ami's greeting.

"Uh…sorry Ami-chan." She smiled sheepishly. "How are you?"

The other girl offered a tiny smile. "I'm okay. A little tired, but nothing that I can't manage," she said as they started walking shoulder to shoulder.

Minako did a once over on the blunette, "You look as composed as ever Ami-chan. But remember," she pushed her face towards the other girl and wiggled her brows, "nothing damages your skin more than boredom and tiredness. You have to rest well so your skin can have that certain glow…see…" she moved her head side to side, "like mine."

"Um, Minako-chan, I don't think boredom has anything to do with that…"

"But it does, don't you see? Whenever you're like doing math and algebra or reading history books and get _bored_ out of your mind, a tiny cell dies in your skin…" the blonde proclaimed with a nervous look as she did another once over on Ami, as if she could clearly see those tiny _cells_ dying right then and there!

"But Minako-Chan, I never get bored when-"

"Oh, nonsense my dear Ami-chan, _everyone_ gets bored when studying. You included," Minako said and immediately bounced on her heels and took the other girl's hand. "Now come on. We're gonna be late."

Ami simply rolled her eyes heavenward and let the bubbly blonde drag her towards the Hikawa Shrine, where they were supposed to meet Rei.

"Have you seen her?" Rei asked as soon as she saw them coming up the endless stairs of the shrine.

"I had a volleyball tournament all weekend, I haven't seen anyone," Minako said and she too turned her eyes towards the nodding Ami.

"Yes, I saw her this morning for 10 minutes. I wanted to give her my science notes; she left immediately after; said something about meeting with Toyama Hisa…"

"What? Why would she want to meet her?" Rei asked as her hands clutched the broomstick closer to her body.

"I'm not sure. I tried to ask her, but she literally ran out of the park. I wasn't able to catch her," Ami explained as she sat on the top stair of the miko's bedroom.

"I'm sure it has something to do with Chiba," Minako said with a suspicious look and Rei couldn't help but roll her eyes. " _Of course_ it's about Chiba. What else would they talk about? Toyama's fabulous personality?"

"Or maybe the fact that she's very much like Rei-chan in some ways…" Minako said matter-of-factly and completely ignored Rei's deadly glare.

"Do you think she'd be able to visit him any time soon?" Ami asked slowly, without directing her question at anyone specific. Her light blue eyes were fixed on her hands and Rei noticed, for the very first time, how Ami always seemed to have the same expression when something was weighting on her mind.

"I hope so…" Minako mumbled.

"I'm sure she will. It's Usagi-chan we're talking about after all," Rei said with confidence, taking a long side stare at her friends. "That Odango always gets her way. Whether with tears or those deafening screeches… She'll see him soon enough."

Minako stared at the raven-haired miko; her eyes straying from the hem of the miko's white, clean haori, and settling on her face, meeting her familiar stare; and even though the two friends always had their differences, little banters and arguments, Minako wished from the deepest parts of her heart that Rei's prophecy was true.

"Um…I have an idea…"

Minako tore her eyes away from Rei and looked at Ami; the calculated expression on the genius's face was also familiar.

* * *

There was a time in Toyama Hisa's life that everything was simple.

She was an orphan; sure her father was still very much alive, but his seemingly permanent lack of interest in his daughter's life had made Hisa decide to bury him right beside her mother at the Aoyama cemetery long ago.

Burying her dead mother was one thing, but emotionally burying a parent that was all flesh and blood, healthy and handsome was a different story.

And it had changed her in so many ways.

She was no longer the trusting little girl she once was; the girl that was loved and patted by her mother on every turn in life. _"You are perfect"_ was whispered to her by her mother more times than Hisa could remember;

She hadn't had felt worthy in years. And she really hadn't noticed how isolated and emotionally _dead_ she had become.

Until she'd met Daiki.

Meeting him had changed her once more; this time in a subtler, almost unnoticeable way. She couldn't even fathom how it had happened.

She had slowly come out of the abyss of despair and animosity towards the world and even though she hadn't realized for a long time, his friendship had taught her who she was and what it meant to feel important to someone.

She had known of her feelings for the "stupid" blond longer than she had let on; but she was Toyama Hisa for crying out loud and being indifferent, cruel and unloving was her _thing_.

She hadn't wanted to fall in love with him, she wasn't even sure if what she was feeling was love. She was only aware of the slight clench of her insides every time he'd laugh, the barely-noticeable shudder she'd feel every time he'd direct a smirk at her…those stupid smirks!

His betrayal…

"Hisa-san? Are you listening to me?"

Hisa's eyes that had long strayed away from Usagi's face turned back towards the smaller girl's questioning stare. "No," she answered honestly and sighed with a mixture of annoyance and exhaustion, "I'm not sure what it is that you think I can do." She said and crossed her arms over her chest.

The wound on her arm had healed nicely. But the permanent white scar was forever there for her to remember that God awful night.

And _him._

Those stupid, stupid smirks…

Usagi's lips immediately fell into a small pout. "I thought maybe you'd be able to help me go and visit him?" she asked hesitantly, her absolute need to see Mamoru getting the best of her; what could Hisa do after all? She was just as normal as she was, she didn't have any special arsenals at her disposal. She wasn't some magical girl that could be anywhere, anytime, with a snap of her fingers!

"In case you haven't noticed, I'm not super popular around here right now," Hisa hissed and looked away from the blonde's pleading eyes, "I barely made it out myself. Do you really think they'd let me go and see him?"

Usagi had known that any positive outcome of her meeting with the tall brunette was minuscule but she had remained hopeful as she had jogged her way towards their meeting point that morning.

It was the same hope that she had held since the day Mamoru had reassured her everything was going to be alright, only a few hours before he had walked into a police station voluntarily.

She had nodded her head at his explanations with hope in her heart. He'd asked her to trust him; and if a trust was the only thing she could do for him at that very moment, then trust could very well be her middle name!

He had held her so tightly, so desperately that only the memory of it would bring tears to her eyes.

That was almost 2 months ago. It was exactly 58 days and 18 hours ago.

She had remained hopeful during the long lecture her father had given her on the nature of Mamoru's faults with her mother's worried eyes looking intently at her.

She had remained hopeful when she hadn't found a way to see him, even as she had wept for the police officer, simply to be told that she was not an immediate family and thus, she wouldn't be able to visit him before his court date.

Even when Daiki had suddenly appeared in front of her school, with a serious look in his eyes, so much unlike the cheerful and annoying blond she had come to know, and given her the details of Mamoru's verdict she had still held onto that hope.

The same hope that was crumbled when she found out that Mamoru was sent away to a juvenile correctional facility.

That's when the tears had finally come.

Daiki had enveloped her in a tight hug, murmuring reassuring words in her ears, telling her that he'd do whatever in his power to get him out of there.

And for a moment, Usagi had wished that she was still in the dark about Daiki and who he really was; maybe only then she could find some solace in his words.

She had pushed him away and it hurt so much that he didn't even look shocked at her antic.

He _knew_ what he had done.

"If you think that I'd plan something stupid with you, then think twice," Hisa's voice snapped Usagi out of her reverie.

The tall brunette was gazing out the window of the coffee shop, the trace of annoyance apparent on her face.

"I really need to see him Hisa-san, please, please help me," Usagi pleaded as she reached out and tried to grab the other girl's hand. She paused when Hisa gave her a stern stare.

"I'm not sure which part of 'I can't' is difficult to understand. I _cannot,_ " Hisa said with a frustrated sigh.

"I thought maybe…I mean…maybe…Daiki…" Usagi mumbled in a slow voice, knowing too well that she was probably signing her death wish.

If Hisa was in fact a magical girl with the power of destroying someone with her eyes, Usagi would've been dead in a heartbeat: "DON'T SAY THAT NAME TO ME!" she almost yelled, noticing that the guy sitting on a table to their left jumped out of his seat a little.

"I don't want to hear that name." She stood up and grabbed her wallet that was lying beside her coffee cup. Tossing a few bills on the table she walked out of the coffee house, a pleading blonde stumbling behind her.

"Hisa-san please, I know you don't like him…"

"I don't _like_ him?" she cried without pausing her mad dash down the street.

"I know you must be angry with him, but he's the only person that can help-"

Hisa suddenly stopped, causing Usagi to do a sudden stop herself; and well, graciousness was never Usagi's best forte.

" _You_ dumb blonde," Hisa howled as she whirled around and looked down at the fallen girl at her feet. "You don't get it do you?" the fact that her voice was shaking made her angrier; _this stupid, stupid girl._ "He lied to us, he's not who we thought he is. He's a fucking fake!"

Usagi cringed at the foul language, trying to remember that the person standing in front of her was a slim of a girl, only 2 years her senior and she was _not_ dangerous. "He fucking lied to our faces. He's the one that got Mamoru where he is. What makes you think he'd help us now?" Her eyes followed as Usagi lifted herself from the ground and straightened her pale blue skirt.

"I'm angry with him too, believe me, but I think he'll help us…he _will_ help _you_." She shrank away as soon as the words left her mouth; because, even though she had noticed how the other girl's voice waivered as she shrieked, how her skinny hands balled with hurt and how her eyes flashed with something above irritation, she couldn't help but also notice how much taller Hisa was;

She was intimidating!

"I DON'T WANT HIM TO HELP ME. I WANT HIM TO DROP DEAD!" the brunette screamed, uncaring of their audience. "BETTER YET, I WANT TO KILL HIM WITH MY OWN TWO HANDS!"

Usagi threw a worried glance at their surroundings; Juuban was not a big neighbourhood and news traveled fast; Usagi wouldn't be surprised if every single person around them knew exactly who Hisa was by now. "Hisa-san…"

"THAT TWO-FACED, TWO-HEARTED BASTARD LIED TO US. HE WAS PLOTTING AGAINST US ALL ALONG. HE ONLY BEFRIENDED US TO USE US!"

"Hisa-san, please…"

"WE THOUGHT HE'S WAS OUR FRIEND…I THOUGHT HE WAS MY FRIEND!" she kept howling and then suddenly stopped.

Usagi was no longer fretting the onlookers as she recognized the anguished look on the other girl's face. Hisa was clearly hurting and Usagi cursed herself for not noticing it sooner.

She was so deep in self-pity, so involved with her own problems that she hadn't realized how hard it must have been for the third person in the group.

Daiki was supposedly their friend, their partner in crime, all the while working as an undercover agent.

Usagi had heard the truth from Goro, who had paid her a visit only a day after Mamoru had gone to the police.

She had reluctantly decided to go to school that morning, albeit the screaming in her head that was telling her not to; but Minako had called the night before, convincing her that staying home and isolating herself from the world wouldn't help one bit. _"You're strong Usa-chan,"_ her friend had told her. _"You'll get through this…we'll get through this together."_

So the morning had found Usagi in a depressed mood; waking up much earlier than usual, getting ready in silence and descending the stairs with her head bowed.

She hadn't noticed Ikuko's worried stare at all!

Goro was waiting for her near the school. She didn't know who he was, so her initial reaction was rather harsh. _"I'm a friend, honest,"_ the muscular guy dressed in a pair of loose jeans and hoody had told her. _"Don't worry about Mamoru-kun, he's a fighter,"_ he'd said. For all the muscles the guy had which gave him a look obvious to daunt, he had the gentlest eyes and Usagi couldn't help but trust him straight up, _"I'm always around. Just give me a shout, ne?"_ He'd given her a tiny smile before turning to leave, _"Oh and, stay clear of Maeda Daiki,"_ he had suddenly declared as he faced the blonde once more. _"What? Why?"_ Usagi had asked with surprise. Wasn't Daiki, like, Mamoru's best friend? _"You don't know?"_ The puff in front of her had asked with shock. _"The bastard ratted us out."_ Usagi's stare was probably too lost and too confused, because the guy sighed and his jaw clenched. _"He was working with the police all along."_

Usagi was sure he had said some other things to her, but the pounding in her ear forbade her to hear him.

She was jolted out of her reverie once more when Hisa made a mad whirl to walk away from her.

"Hisa-san…" she called and immediately grabbed the other girl's hand, unfazed by the sudden tensing of the said hand, "I'll go with you if you want to kick his ass."

The brunette's head turned sharply to look at the petite blonde that was basically hanging off her arm, her ridiculously large eyes looking at her with determination.

"I know he has hurt you and he didn't have the right. He had no right to hurt you or Mamoru, or Goro-san…so if you want to avenge that, I'm in!"

Hisa's eyebrows were touching her hairline and she couldn't help the tiny pull of her lips. "Do you even know what 'avenge' means Odango?"

Usagi's eyes widened for a second, before her nose was wrinkled, brows knitted with displeasure. "Don't call me that…" she challenged.

"I'll call you whatever I want."

"Don't be so mean!"

"Don't be such a baby!"

"Don't call me baby, I'm not-"

"Listen," the brunette pulled her hand rather harshly out of Usagi's grasp and stood up straighter, "I sure won't need your help if I decided to kick the bastard's ass." She immediately clasped her hand against Usagi's mouth. "No! No more talking from you. You know, I always thought you were this tiny, _quiet_ girl. What Mamoru's sees in you is beyond me….no…shhhh!" She pulled Usagi towards herself and tightened her hold on her mouth. "I told you that I _cannot_ do shit for you. If you want to see Mamoru, find another fucking way and stop stalking me…OOOOOOOW!" She immediately pulled her hand away. "Did you just bite me?" She looked at her hand and then at Usagi, disbelief, and anger apparent in her eyes.

"Now you listen!" Usagi's hiss made Hisa's next insult to die on her lips and the taller girl was a little shocked by the sudden change in the blonde's tone. "You _will_ help me find a way to see Mamoru. Because whether you like it or not, I'm his girlfriend and you are his friend, we're the two people who supposed to love him and care for him, and…and…for _fuck's sake_ can't we just get along?"

Usagi completely dismissed the brunette's raised brows and thin lips as she put her hands on her waist and stood defiantly. "Secondly, you'll need someone now… NO.!" She lunged at the other girl and put her fingers against her half-opened mouth. "You had your turn, now it's mine!" She never broke her stare away from Hisa's brown orbs. "Now…we are going to find Daiki and give him what he deserves…you and _I_ together…GOT IT?" She stared at the brunette's eyes for a moment longer before she retrieved her hand and relaxed her stance on the heel of her shoes.

"AND!" she suddenly shrieked again, making Hisa jump out of her skin, "my name is Usagi…U-S-A-G-I."

Hisa stood perplexed as Mamoru's "girlfriend" flipped a long pigtail behind her back and adjusted her skirt, before whirling around.

It was only then that she let go of the surprised gasp she'd been holding since the blonde's sudden mood change.

God… Mamoru had always managed to find a way to get under her skin; and apparently, he no longer needed to have a "physical' presence to do the deed!

He'd managed to irritate her through his "girlfriend"!

"Fuck…" she hissed under her breath, before trailing slowly behind the blonde who was now walking ahead with bouncy pigtails and firm steps.

* * *

"Will you be signing off on this, or will Wada-san?"

Daiki didn't even bother to look up from the computer screen. He simply gestured with his hand and grabbed the file from the young officer.

He reached for his coffee cup, when he was alone once more, taking a sip and wincing at the cold, disgusting taste.

He settled back on his seat and massaged the bridge of his nose.

He was so fucking tired!

He couldn't remember the last time he had a good night sleep. He was always a light sleeper; waking up with the slightest noise.

But this level of insomnia was new.

And he knew exactly what the cause was.

His last encounter with Mamoru was fresh in his mind and it was haunting him day after day.

" _I should've known," Mamoru hadn't even flinched at his confession. He'd only stared up at Daiki with a blank face._

" _Listen, Mamor-" he had paused, waiting for Mamoru to cut him off and prevent him from explanation._

 _He had "hoped" to be prevented from explanation._

 _But Mamoru had only kept staring at him. His eyes hadn't show the slightest of emotion._

 _The silence between them was the loudest noise Daiki had ever heard in his life._

" _You can leave now." When he lifted his head to look at his black-haired friend, his blue eyes were still glued on him and Daiki had felt little drops of sweat coating his back._

 _There was no hatred, no animosity in Mamoru's eyes._

 _The indifference was deeply rooted in his eyes and Daiki couldn't help but wonder if Mamoru had anticipated his betrayal._

Now that he was sitting there, reflecting on all the decisions he'd made, all the people he had deceived, he could only think of one thing.

Was there any hope left?

Sure, with the help of the high school group he had befriended, their team of investigators were able to track down some of Tanaka brother's cronies.

It wasn't a big victory though. Tanaka's were much higher class than that, and Daiki knew that taking down a bunch like that called for years and years of planning and work; and even then, with the relationships they had in town, chances of ever ridding the city of the likes of them, was low.

"Go home."

Daiki lifted his head from the back of his chair and regarded the older man with raised eyebrows.

"I still have to go through some paper work."

"That paper work will still be here when you come back on Monday," Wada-san said, "go home boy. Get some sleep, have some decent food, and for the love of God, take a shower!"

He then wrinkled his face in amused disgust.

Daiki only rolled his eyes. He was aware of his lack of less than perfect personal hygiene; Wada-san really didn't need to rub it in his face.

The sleepless night and overslept mornings really didn't leave enough room for the luxury of a _shower!_

"I'll be back in 10 and when I do…" the older man walked out the door, "you better not be here boy."

The early afternoon found Daiki reluctantly pushing himself towards his "apartment".

The same place that the unit had rented for him once he had gone undercover and for some reason, he couldn't stop calling the small condo "home" and even when his superiors had ended the lease term, he had sought after the landlord and had rented the place on his personal income.

He wasn't ready to leave.

He looked up at the gloomy exterior of the building and sighed. It really wasn't the best building in the world!

But it meant the world to him. He had built a life here; friends that he was probably never going to see again. He ran an irritated hand through his disheveled hair and sighed.

"HEY!"

The sudden girlish screech deafened him for a second before his mind confirmed what his eyes had registered.

Tsukino Usagi was probably the loudest, tiniest person he had ever met.

"WE NEED TO TALK TO YOU!" she screamed once more, coming up to Daiki's face and shoving a slim finger at his chest.

"Blondie-"

"WE'RE GOING TO TALK, AND YOU'RE GOING TO LISTEN!" Usagi hissed once more and for the life of him, Daiki couldn't understand why she insisted on screaming like that.

Daiki felt like his head was spinning. All those sleepless nights and poor nutrition was taking its toll on him.

"AND!" He jumped. "YOU DON'T HAVE THE RIGHT TO CALL ME BLONDIE ANYMORE!" she was obviously standing on her tiptoes, because she was suddenly an inch or two taller.

"Oh for the love of…" suddenly Daiki felt another presence beside the small girl and the spinning of his head got worst.

"Your voice is on my last nerve!" Hisa hissed before snatching Usagi away from Daiki.

Seeing Usagi and getting yelled at by her was one thing, but meeting Hisa out of now where, after months of not even taking a glimpse at her was another!

He felt a bile coming up his throat. There was a sudden pounding in his head and he felt a severe headache threating to come.

"I had to listen to you all the way here, and now you need to be quiet," Hisa was glaring down at Usagi and the smaller girl was meeting her with a compatible stare.

"Hisa…" he couldn't fathom what happened next.

But one minute he was staring at the girls, and the next, he was clutching his nose and staring up at the sky.

* * *

 _There was a thin line between pain and sensation, and he so desperately tried to will his mind and body to stay within the comfort of the latter. So, instead of thinking about the excruciating pain in his midsection, he tried to focus on the soft press of her body to his._

 _His mind was clouded with thoughts of the dream he had of his parents, the murmur of Usagi's loving words and the approaching lights of that damn car…_

" _You okay?" he pulled himself a breath away from her lips and tried to run a tired hand over her face._

" _I'm fine…I'm fine, don't worry," she murmured and showered his face with more kisses, "Oh my God…Mamo-chan, I was so scared, I thought I'd lost you…"_

 _He felt his mouth twitch upwards with the nickname, "Well you sure have a funny way to show your relief." His throat was dry and speaking was difficult, but he was never one to miss his chance at teasing his Odango Atama!_

 _He'd barely opened his eyes when a distant voice had called out his name. There was a soft pillow of comfort surrounding him when he was coming back to the world of the living, and it had been unceremoniously crushed with Usagi's frightened gasp and her violent withdrawal; it had resulted in her sprawled against the white floor, with Mamoru's hospital blanket on top of her._

 _A flash of green and sandy disheveled blond suddenly invaded his jumbled thoughts, "Is…apron boy…"_

" _He's fine, he's fine," Usagi's lips were pressed against his temple, "thanks to you. We both are." Her soft, salty lips were on his once again, and this time, he ordered his mind and body to stay in the sensation of her closeness._

"Chiba?"

He averted his eyes away from the grey ceiling, not bothering to pull himself off the lumpy bed.

"You have a visitor."

* * *

"You _promised._ You said that he'd only go in and _out,"_ She put her hands on her hips and looked down at Daiki. "It's been months and he's still in there."

Daiki sighed for the millionth time, wincing at the pain in his face. "I know. But I don't have control over everything." He reached out and grabbed his forgotten ice pack from the coffee table.

"Well, you should've just said _that_ , instead of making stupid, false promises," Usagi was on the edge of crying; she knew it, probably the other two knew it as well, and she fought hard to stay strong. There was no time for tears. She was a grown up, she was no longer a crybaby and there was a certain black-haired, handsome boyfriend she needed to see.

"I said I would keep him safe and that's exactly what I did," Daiki suddenly snapped, wincing once more.

He had tried to stay calm even after Hisa's not-so-surprising attack. He had even tried to ease Usagi's anxiety when she had pulled him to his feet and walked him to his apartment.

He was sure Hisa had only agreed to come with Usagi to punch him square in the face, and he was genuinely surprised when she had followed them silently, but with a certain huffing irritation, into the building.

She hadn't said one word since they'd invaded his privacy. She had stood beside the window, gazing outside.

And Daiki knew that a part of his uneasiness was because of her disconnection; the bigger part, if he was completely honest.

A part of him had been relieved when her fist had connected with his nose, thinking that by inflicting physical pain on him, she might calm down and give him a chance to explain himself.

His relief was short lived!

"You sent him off to a prison!"

"It's not a prison."

"Oh yeah? What do you call a place with walls, guards and no way of communication?"

"Well-"

"SEE?" He jumped a little and looked over at Hisa who was apparently immune to the blonde's sudden outbursts.

He sighed again. "Listen, Usagi-chan-" he stood up and walked to the small kitchen to get a new ice pack. Damn it, when he had taught Hisa just the right angle to make someone bleed in the nose, he hadn't thought about being on the receiving end one day!"Mamoru's fine. I have an old friend that works at the facility. He's keeping an eye on Mamoru at all times."

"That's not enough. He didn't do anything, he shouldn't be there at all," Usagi followed him into the kitchen and continued standing with her hands on her hips. "I want to see him."

"No." his reply came without hesitation and Usagi blinked at him.

"What do you mean 'no'? I want to see him and you-" she went up to him and thrust her forefinger in his chest, "are going to help me."

"No." He was certain that by refusing her request, he could be facing more damages, both physically and mentally; but he was not going to let her visit Mamoru at juvie. He might be a traitor, but he wasn't ignorant. The last thing Mamoru wanted was for his girlfriend to see him in the confines of stingy walls.

"I can deliver your message to him. But I won't help you see him," he said sternly; he even managed to look her straight in the eye. 'The discussion is over' his body language said, and it made Usagi irritated.

"You don't have a say in this," she hissed. "You are going to help me, or help me God-"

"Let it go Odango," Hisa's voice was dull and so unlike the voice, Daiki had come to know.

Two blonde heads turned in time to see Hisa making her way to the front door. "It's better if you don't see him in there."

"What are you saying?" Usagi's shoulders slacked a little as if all fight had drained out of her system with just that one simple statement. "You were on board a minute ago."

Hisa snickered, "I wasn't on board _voluntarily_. I was trying to save my eardrums and my mental health from your annoying screeches."

"But you said-"

"Listen," Hisa interrupted her with a shake of her head and a deep exhale, "if it was a good idea for you to see him, then _he_ would've helped you." She did a quick gesture towards Daiki with her head.

The three of them stood there in silence, each one buried in their own thoughts and worries.

Daiki's eyes were glued on Hisa, trying to comprehend what was going through her head. For a moment, he wished that the two of them were alone. He needed to talk to her and he _needed_ her to listen.

"He _is_ a conniving bastard," Usagi's head whipped up to look at the tall brunette, her previous thoughts of Mamoru now replaced by the shaky voice of the girl in front of her, "and I _hate_ him…" Usagi glanced at Daiki, who was watching Hisa with an unreadable expression, "but…"

she turned her back on them and made her way to the door, "if he knew it's a good idea, he would've helped you." She crouched down to grab her shoes.

Usagi did a double take on Daiki, who was still looking at Hisa. "She's talking about you, you know," she whispered to him.

He didn't even blink.

Hisa had slipped on her shoes and was almost out of the door when Usagi felt Daiki's sudden movement.

One moment he was standing right beside Usagi, and the next, he had imprisoned Hisa between his body and the closed door.

"WHAT THE…!" the brunette yelled and out of reflex, her hand came up; Daiki covered her mouth with a tight grip and stared right into her eyes.

"You can yell all you want," his voice was gruff and if she would've met his eyes, she would've recognized the desperation nestled in his green orbs, "you can beat me all you want," the hand that was flattened on the door behind her clutched her forearm, "but let me talk, let me explain. Damn it Hisa, you must let me tell you," his grip tightened, "you _have_ to let me explain. I don't have anyone else but you…"

She finally met his eyes and for whatever reason (Usagi wasn't a psychic, she didn't know what was on in people's minds!) she lost her cool.

Usagi slowly walked away, trying to busy herself in the kitchen (it was well past lunch time and Tsukino Usagi did not skip a meal!).

She opened the fridge and tried to give the couple in the hallway some privacy.

She felt tears rushing up to her own eyes as she listened to Hisa's heartbroken sobs.

* * *

Mamoru regarded the tiny girl in front of him with raised eyebrows. Her blue eyes were shimmering with the feeling that Mamoru could only describe as fear. And he thought for the millionth time that who, in their right state of mind, would have allowed a young girl to enter a correctional facility? Apparently, the people running the place weren't that intelligent!

Her disguise was really, _really_ bad!

"Why are you here again?"

Ami fixed her thick-rimmed glasses on the bridge of her nose and regarded him with a cool expression. "I told you, we want to help you."

"And by helping me, you mean-" he leaned forward in his seat, "what? Who are you trying to be, exactly?"

Ami turned a page in the organized folder in front of her. "Well, your lawyer, obviously!" She looked up and rolled her eyes at the expression on Mamoru's face. "Can't you just play along?" She looked around nervously. "We're only doing this to help you, you know! The least you can do is to cooperate!"

"I can't cooperate with a bunch of high schoolers playing dress up! Do you think this is some kind of a game?" he hissed back angrily. "Does Usagi know you're here?"

"Usagi-chan doesn't know a thing. Let's keep it that way!" her reply came quickly. "Until we can actually _do_ something, we'd like to keep her in the dark. She can be very emotional and she's not in the best place right now." She looked at him with a frown. "But I think you know all about that." It wasn't a question, and Mamoru had come to recognize the strong bond Usagi had with her friends long ago, so Ami's observation of the blonde's jumbled emotions didn't come as a surprise to him.

"How is she?" His question came in a huff of breath, and his eyes settled on the folder in front of Ami in time with his whispering.

"Not so good," she said and for some reason, she decided to show the young man in front of her some mercy. "But she's stronger than she looks. She's been trying to find a way to see you. She even went to see Toyama-san the other day-"

Mamoru's eyes jumped up to her face with surprise, "why?"

"I think she believed Toyama-san and Maeda-san could help her."

"Daiki? She saw Daiki?" he hurriedly cut her off.

Ami's gentle soul was a little hurt by the way her explanation was cut short rather rudely, but this was not the time, nor the place to be disciplining a young adult, she had to remind herself. "She did. And he told her that he wouldn't help her come here and visit you." She misunderstood the emotion surfacing on Mamoru's face for disappointment. "But you know what, I know what he's done and who he is." She rolled her eyes at him. " _Yes,_ we tell each other _everything,"_ she took off her glasses and massaged the bridge of her nose, "but I don't think that he had any mal intentions when he told Usagi-chan off."

"You think I'm mad that he didn't help Usagi come and visit me?" A dark chuckle rumbled through the room. "I'm relieved he didn't!" He met Ami's questioning stare with a stern look. "Look at where we are," he gestured around with his head, "it isn't exactly the Buckingham Palace! I would never want Usagi to see me here."

They sat there in silence for a moment. Ami looked at her wristwatch, noticing that they had very little time left.

"Ok, so let's make sure that she wouldn't need to come and visit you here," she said quickly, rustling through the papers she had in front of her.

When she started pulling out pictures and names and putting them neatly in front of him, Mamoru regarded her with a certain fascination. "I thought the folder was just for show."

"Well you clearly do not know me Chiba-san," she folded her arms on the table, "I never carry anything just for show!"

Mamoru smirked at the seriousness he saw in the small girl's face and he remembered that one time at the arcade, where he'd nonchalantly corrected this girl's misspell as he walked past their table. He remembered the horror he'd seen on her face. She probably hated to be wrong, he'd thought back then; she was probably one of those people who took refugee behind endless books to hide her anxiety of new experiences!

"First thing's first," her voice lured him out of his reverie and he met her stern stare.

"Who are the Tanaka brothers and what did you ever do to them?"

His eyebrows went up. He wouldn't confess at all, but obviously, he'd been wrong about this girl.

Very, very wrong!

* * *

"So?" Minako asked as soon as Ami walked slowly and gracefully out of the building. The grey deux piece she had "borrowed" from her mom hugged her frame in all the wrong places (Ms. Mizuno was probably 5 inches taller than her daughter, _and_ , she was much more "impressive" in the chest area!) but all in all, with the dark, square glasses she had on and the way her short hair was pulled back from her forehead, and the perfect eye make-up Minako had forced on her, she could go as a paralegal!

"I think I know who ran Mamoru over with their car," Ami said as she came to a stop in front of her blonde friend, "and my research tells me they are highly notorious around town…and dangerous," she took off her glasses and sighed.

"What did Chiba say? Was he surprised to see you there? Did he ask about Usagi? Were there any cute guys in there?" She widened her eyes and met Ami's shocked and horrified expression. "What?" Ami rolled her eyes upward and sighed; harder than before. "Minako-chan, this is a juvenile facility? As in, people who've done a crime are here?" She sighed once more when Minako only pouted.

"So? Chiba is in there and he's not a criminal…"

"He _is_ at fault though…" Ami pondered for a moment, "but no. I don't think he's a criminal."

Minako made a gesture as if to say: "see what I mean?" she then looped her arm around Ami's and started walking, "So, what's the plan detective?"

The same calculating look found its way on Ami's face, "I think we need to talk to Usagi-chan before we do anything." She immediately raised her hand and stopped Minako's protest. "If she finds out later, she would be furious… and hurt," she looked ahead, "besides, we will need Maeda-san's help as well, and it'll be much easier if Usagi deals with him."

Minako pondered for a moment and then finally nodded in agreement.

"Well, enough about Chiba, Usagi-chan and the whole Sherlock plotting," the blonde chimed in, "now, tell me about those hot _criminal_ guys?"

* * *

" _That's such a great turn on in bed," he grunted and chuckled at the same time, his hand fisting in endless strands of hair, "a crying girl!"_

 _Usagi opened her eyes and glared at him with menace. "Shut up!" she blasted and when he chuckled again, more tears rushed to her eyes._

 _It was only two days since his release from the hospital, and Usagi hadn't left his side for a moment. He didn't know how she'd manage that with her family, but he wasn't going to question her; he wanted her there…he needed her there with him!_

 _Mamoru lifted his head from the side of her neck and looked down at her. His heart dropped at the sight of her flushed face. Her eyes were watery and her tiny nose was turning into a small tomato. He had freed her hair from the odangos and strands of shimmering gold were sticking on her wet face._

" _Can you stop crying? I'm like giving you some of my best moves!" he whispered as he leaned down and kissed the side of her mouth and then licked the saltiness away._

 _More tears streamed down Usagi's face. "These are your best moves?" She might have been devastated by the news her "alive" boyfriend had shared with her less than an hour ago, but she wasn't the one walking away from snarky remarks._

 _Mamoru looked at her with a glint in his eyes and smirked. "Are you unsatisfied with my moves?" He cupped her exposed breast and squeezed. "You weren't complaining two minutes ago…" He licked the hard nipple as slowly as he could._

 _Usagi's eyes rolled to the back of her head. "The doctor said that you shouldn't engage in any…" she moaned, "…sexual activities…" she arched her back when Mamoru's hand snaked down her front._

" _The hell with what he said," he entered her with one finger and immediately added one more. "Our last 'sexual activity' was cut short." He moved in between her legs and retrieved his hand. "We might be a part for a while..." He bent down and kissed her lips softly and immediately added, "but only for a while…I promise." His entry was slow and gentle, even though from the moment he'd started to undress her, he'd imagined this wild, sweaty and all-consuming lovemaking; where teeth and tongues and hands were involved and hearts were burning with the intensity of the ecstasy._

 _But now that he was moving slowly inside her and her soft whimpers and moans were mingled with her quiet sobs, he knew that this was exactly what he needed… what they needed._

 _And when they were finally falling off that cliff, that glorious moment where ears were deaf to anything but the sound of heavy breathing and the eyes were blind but to that brilliant white light, he knew that he was ready to face anything._

 _He would walk into that police station, knowing that someone was waiting for him on the other side of those walls._

 _As long as she was by his side, he was ready to face anything._

* * *

 _Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or its fabolous characters in any way. I wish I did! But I don't! All the delightful rights of this wonderful manga/anime and its characters belong to Naoko Takeuchi._


	22. Chapter 22

Hi All.

I hope everyone's doing well.

So it took me a long time to update again. It took me so long, in fact, that my awesome beta (BrownB) had lost all hope that I would ever finish this story. So I told her what I'm about to tell you:

I will finish this story even if it's the last thing I do! (You know what I mean:D)

But all jokes aside, I am having some difficulty finishing the story. I guess, I built all these characters and incidents in my head, and sometimes, I just don't know how to execute them.

But that's my problem! What you need to do that I will finish this story, it might take longer, but it will happen.

So I have had an interesting last couple of months. A friend visited us from Iran (it's always nice to have guests, you get to do touristic stuff and be a visitor in your own hometown). We also did a 4-day trip to Toronto and met up with a few other friends. Two of our friends have little babies, and the whole time I was like "What the hell! I am so not ready to be a mom!" not that anyone's expecting me to be one! But I always thought that I would be ready to have a child by the time I'm 30! But guess what? I turned 31 and still no baby…and I still feel unprepared!

Anyways, I just wanted to give you a little memoire of what I have been doing. Aside from being super busy at work and raising a highly vocal puppy!

Now on to the amazing reviews I've received from my amazing readers:

 **Silver Milinium Uhura: I WILL FINISH THIS STORY:D**

 **Nikkie BC: Sorry for the late update. But I hope you get some answers from this chapter** **Let me know your thoughts.**

 **Guardians314: Yes, Mamoru is alright and everything's okay…for now (EVIL LAUGHTER:D:D:D) Let me know your thoughts. Cheers.**

 **Antigone2: :D:D I'm so glad you started reading this story. You know I'm a HUGE fan. And you reading my story is HIGHLY appreciated. I would love to hear your opinions more**

 **Xob: Thanks, it's good to be back again** **I hope this chapter is as good as the last one. Let me know what you think.**

 **Guest: I know chapter 21 was a little confusing. So I hope this one settles some points for you. Let me know what you think and pm me whenever you want, if you ever have any questions. Cheers** **  
Sie: I'm so glad I met my loyal** **Let me know what you think of the new chapter. I hope you enjoy it.**

 **Amanda G. Flemett: Bear with me. Usagi will show something that only "Usagi" possesses. I'm sure you'd be surprised. Thank you for following the story. I really appreciate your review**

 **Miss Mango: I'm blushing** **Thank you for your kind and supportive words. It really put a smile on my face (I went and read your review a couple of hundred times** **)**

 **Oloferne: Your review really wowed me. Thank you so much on so many different levels** **I know it takes a while for me to update, but it's because I don't want to "rush write" anything just to update! And honestly, my beta BrownB, is the most amazing beta ever! She edited this chapter in less than 12 hours! I mean, come on! She's brilliant. So all the tardiness comes from my end:D:D And I know each chapter has its own faults, but hey, I have to learn for the next chapter from somewhere right? I know you don't write reviews much, but PLEASE, let me know what you think about this chapter. It would be so, so, so…appreciated**

 **As usual, a big THANK YOU to the awesome BrownB, who's my rock in this whole journey and understands that I babble a lot, get writer's block frequently and whine about it constantly and still finds the time to deal with me** **And did I tell you, she edited this chapter like, FAST! Love you B.**

 **Enjoy.**

* * *

She slowly opened the door and stuck her head out in the hallway.

From the sound of her father's loud snoring, she knew that at least one person in their house was fast asleep.

Shingo's door was closed; which wasn't a sign of him being asleep necessarily, since his door was _always_ closed. But she could take her chances with Shingo. And, ironically, ever since that fateful day when the siblings had met Mamoru in the middle of the street, Shingo had taken a totally different approach to her relationship with the "gang member". He had even defended Usagi on the night of Mamoru's accident, telling their parents that they needed to "back off" and let her "be".

The memory still brought a thankful smile to her face.

She tried to focus all her energy to hear something from downstairs. Even though it was early (maybe even early by Tsukino Ikuko standards) Ikuko-mama had a strange morning pattern. Usagi had woken up so many times in the middle of the night, to make a visit to the toilet or drink a glass of water, and had found the tall woman in her pristine apron, walking around the kitchen for no apparent reason!

She couldn't hear the usual faint humming her mother was in the habit of making when going about her morning chores. It was strange and comforting at the same time. Maybe she was still asleep as well!

The sun had only touched the sky a little over 10 minutes ago and the chirping sound of birds was a sign of another fine day.

Usagi looked at her wristwatch and winced. She had made it a point the night before to go to sleep early and wake up _super_ early, but she was still going to be a little late if she didn't leave her house _right away!_

She tried to be as quiet as a mouse, walking on tip toes and trying to sway her way down the stairs.

She had barely touched the door knob when soft footsteps made her heartbeat escalate.

She let out a defeated sigh before turning towards her mother.

Ikuko was standing at the entrance of the living room with a cup clutched between her hands and Usagi couldn't help but notice how different her mother looked that morning.

Her usual sleek hair was left in the messy braid she always wore when going to bed; and it was all tangled up in tiny knots, giving her a tired and disheveled appearance. But what got Usagi's eyes widened was the fact that her always well-put-together mother was still in her night gown!

Usagi couldn't remember the last time she had seen Ikuko-mama in her nightie a step away from their bedroom. She always made it a point to have a full-on ensemble from the moment she woke up and washed her face.

"Are you going somewhere?" Ikuko's whisper pulled Usagi out of her haze.

"Um…yes, I'm meeting the girls…" Usagi replied half-heartedly; knowing too well that her mother could always tell when she was lying.

Two perfectly sculptured eyebrows went up. "The girls?" Ikuko said while glancing at the window beside the entrance door, "At this hour?"

Usagi's body turned towards her mother completely. One small hand was still clutching the door knob while the other one was holding a white shoulder bag. "Um…yes, I mean, we have to study…"

She sighed and looked away from Ikuko. "That's a lie," she mumbled, missing the knowing expression that settled on the older woman's face. "I _am_ meeting the girls. But not to study…" She sighed once more and finally met her mother's gaze. "I've been trying to visit Mamoru," her voice choked at the mention of his name and the knowing expression on Ikuko's face turned into one of deep affection, "and Daiki-kun is trying to help me."

Ikuko did a once over on her daughter; the little girl that she had always assumed fragile and in need of her protection. She could see the tiny bags that resembled two soft pinkish lines under Usagi's eyes; she'd always pried herself in being an observant mother, so she wasn't clueless to her daughter's sleepless nights. The hand that was clutching the white purse was the same hand Ikuko had kissed 16 years ago, when the nurse had put the little pink bundle in her arms.

Her eyes teared up.

Standing before her was a young woman, far from the little girl she once knew; a woman desperate to see the man she loved.

Ikuko was not going to lie to herself anymore; she was forever in that boy's debt. Ever since that awful night, her hostility towards the young man had changed to something akin to motherly sentiment.

That boy had kept her daughter safe, and for that, Ikuko was always thankful to him.

Usagi choked on her breath when two warm and familiar arms encircled her and she was pulled into the one haven she knew was always going to be there.

"Be careful," Ikuko whispered against her ears and Usagi's arms that had wrapped around her mother's midsection tightened their hold."And…"

Usagi turned from the door once more and Ikuko couldn't help but notice the change in her daughter's face. Her eyes seemed brighter, the tiny pink lines under them seemed a little less aggressive.

"Tell him to stay strong."

Usagi's face broke into a smile, one that Ikuko saw for the first time in what seemed like forever.

* * *

"God, you're annoying."

"Excuse me?"

"Minako…"

"I said you're annoying."

"Oh yeah? And you're a-"

"MINAKO!"

Minako stuck her nose in the air and plopped herself back on the chair.

Rei rolled her eyes and nodded her head in disappointment. She knew today was going to be a difficult day (handling Usagi's enthusiasm on a normal day was rather too much, imagine handling an enthusiastic and _emotional_ Usagi!) but Rei hadn't prepared herself for _this!_

She looked at Ami and Makoto; the latter was giving Hisa a dirty look (probably because she called Minako "annoying"!) and the former was quietly explaining their discoveries to the blond guy as if Minako's childish banter with the tall brunette hadn't happened at all!

She looked at Usagi who's eyes were going back and forth between Ami and the blond guy, Daiso? Daido? Whatever his name was!

They had spent most of the morning going through all the information Minako and Rei had gathered while going "under cover" on the Tanaka brothers' activities.

Daiso/Daido (the blond guy!) had laughed at the concept at first, of course, but once he was presented with all the details about both brothers' weekly activities, he had closed his mouth and a trace of respect had entered his eyes.

Hisa was obviously not impressed and she hadn't failed to remind them _constantly_ that she was far from a "willing" participant in this whole "madness". Her non-stop bantering with Minako was getting on everyone's last nerve, but for Usagi, and let's face it, Chiba's sake, they'd chose not to say anything; and to be quite honest, Rei was sort of enjoying herself watching Minako getting worked up like that! Apparently she had finally met her match and Rei was not going to interfere with that _at all!_

"How did you get this?" Rei was pulled out of her reverie when Makoto elbowed her.

"What?" she asked Daiki, who was holding Minako's little "detective" notebook.

"This," he said, his eyes were lifted to meet hers as he handed her the red and yellow notepad.

Rei's eyes observed the page that included the younger Tanaka's daily schedule. She immediately looked at Minako who was munching on a sata andagi Makoto had baked the night before. "She's…um…" her eyes didn't meet Daiki's, "…very persuasive," Rei said, pushing the notepad back to Daiki who raised one eyebrow and looked at Minako.

"A professional never reveals her secrets," Minako said, patting her mouth with a napkin with an uncharacteristic grace.

"You mean 'a magician never reveals their secret'?" Ami pointed out in a calm voice that was lost in Hisa's loud snort.

Minako's eyes immediately sharpened and her lips jolted outwards in that Minako fashion whenever she was ready to strike.

But before she could retort back, Usagi stood up as she banged on the table with both hands, making all the rest of them to jump out of their skins.

"What the hell, Usa-chan?"

"We're wasting our time!" Usagi declared. "We have enough proof that Mamoru is innocent." She glared at Daiki from the side of her eyes. "We know that it was the Tanaka's that tried to run us over with the car." She looked around with a frown. "So why are we still sitting here chatting about little stuff? Why can't we go to the police with all of this?"

"Well for one thing, _he_ is the _police,_ " Rei pointed at Daiki with her chin, "and secondly, we are not wasting our time. We're just sharing what we found out, which, by the way, took a lot of our time, thank you very much." She flipped her ridiculously shiny hair over her shoulder and regarded Usagi with expectation.

Usagi sighed and plopped back on her seat. "I know…" she said. "I know it was hard to run around and investigate…"

"Apparently, it wasn't _too_ hard for _everyone_ …" Hisa mumbled under her breath with sarcasm, which didn't go unnoticed by Minako.

"You're just jealous because you couldn't possibly do it yourself," she said with a mocking tone of her own.

Hisa's eyebrows went up. "Jealous of what exactly? Spreading my le…"

"Ladies!" Daiki's louder than normal voice interrupted the dangerous turn the girls' bantering was about to take, he sent a warning glare at Hisa. "Can we please focus on the task in hand?" His authoritative manner left little room for either girl to argue. He then turned to Usagi who was staring at a point on the table, "Listen," he extended his hand and grabbed hers in a gentle grasp, "I know how frustrating this is; and I know I'm probably the last person you'd wanna hear this from, but the Tanaka's are not only dangerous, they're also very well connected. We can't just go to the police," he ignored Makoto's "hah", "I've been working on their case for almost two years and that's just half of the time they have been under the radar. If we play our cards unwisely, we are not only throwing away years of work, but we're putting Mamoru in a greater danger." He squeezed the tiny hand he was holding. "I know it's too much to ask, but you have got to trust me."

" _You have to trust me."_

Mamoru had said that to her the night in front of her house, before facing her family's wrath. And he'd proved that trusting him was the right thing to do. The intense pleading Usagi was witnessing in Daiki's eyes were so achingly familiar. _"Best friends look alike,"_ Rei had once said, right after Minako and Usagi had bumped their heads on the glass window in their lame attempt at seeing Seiya Kou, a celebrity, walking pass a store. There'd been an obvious malice in Rei's statement back then, but now, Usagi was wondering whether she was right.

Daiki's eyes were reminding her of…

"What do you have in mind?" Usagi asked and something fluttered in the pit of her stomach at the smile that spread across Daiki's face.

He stood up and pulled Usagi on her feet as well, "I'll tell you all about it, after I treat you women to coffee." He laughed at how Usagi cringed.

"Milkshake, then?"

* * *

"Motoki-kun, it's been a while."

Motoki's whole body went rigid, his back straightened and he paused before looking over his shoulder. He had to take a deep breath before he did.

"Subaro-san, how are you?" he said to the man who was approaching him with calculating steps (did he walk this way all the time? Or was Motoki just realizing his apparent prowling? Now that he knew exactly who Tanaka Subaro was and what he had done!)

"Busy as usual," the other man replied, a polite yet distant smile plastered on his face. "The restaurant has picked up quite well," he said before looking at Motoki's bag. "Are you coming from school?"

Motoki restrained himself from rolling his eyes, "I am."

"Are you going to the arcade? Do you mind if I walk with you? I'm headed that way too," Subaro said as he patted Motoki on the shoulder and, without waiting for his reply, he gently pushed Motoki forward.

Motoki's mouth formed a thin line, his desire to whip the guy right then and there lost in the memory of Makoto's warning as she told him the story about the Tanaka's and the fact that they had tried to run over Usagi…Not Mamoru, but Usagi.

He had looked at Makoto as if she was a crazy person, making up fictions to be told during a book reading!

He hadn't needed to ask why someone would want to hurt Usagi like that. "No one runs over a person just because they cheat." His joke had only fueled Makoto's anger; she had rushed through explaining why Mamoru and his friends had fast became Tanaka's targets; her eyes had shone with tears as she retold the story about the young girl who'd been raped by Tanaka's goons (Makoto wasn't sure about the details, she'd heard the story from Usagi during a very emotional confession session after all).

The brunette had only stopped talking through hisses and pained expressions when Motoki's hand had touched her shoulder.

"How have you been? Haven't seen much of you lately," Subaro's question lured him out of his memory.

"I've been…busy," he replied, when truly, all he wanted to say was, "fuck off".

"Busy in a good way I hope," Subaro said as they waited for the pedestrian light to turn green. "How's your girlfriend by the way?" he suddenly asked. "What was her name again?"

Motoki felt a bile coming up his throat, a vile feeling at the pit of his stomach and for a moment, he thought he wouldn't be able to hold his tongue, or his fist.

" _The moment they figure out that we're on to them, everything's ruined. Your friend…eeer…you know what I mean, that Subaro-san, he shouldn't find out that you know anything about the accident_ ," Makoto's voice echoed in his mind and Motoki was never the one breaking promises.

"She's fine," he answered curtly, avoiding repeating her name to the guy who had tried to hurt them.

"She was quite charming. I'm sorry I didn't get a chance to get to know her better. Are you still together?" his nonchalant tone surprised Motoki, to the point that for a moment he questioned whether Makoto and the rest of them had their facts checked! Subaro seemed so…indifferent. So unbelievably calm for someone who was an alleged murderer!

But then again, Motoki had seen enough crime movies to know how criminal minds worked, even though up until a few weeks ago, he had a totally different image of Subaro in his mind. He had come to know his long-time classmate as a popular and outgoing person; someone who had many acquaintances but not so many friends. Would always have a polite, albeit cold smile on his face, but would never burst in laughter.

And even though he never showed up to classes and only came to the campus whenever he pleased, for some reason, he remained a student!

Motoki was getting off track, and his long pause would probably make Subaro suspicious of something. Did he just ask about the status of his relationship with Usagi? Was that a trick question or was he trying to get something out of Motoki?

"We are," Motoki blurted out, "still together, I mean." He had no idea why he lied like that. Subaro probably knew Usagi was with Chiba, why else would they want to hurt her otherwise, right?

And honestly, Usagi wasn't his most favorite person. But then, something inside of him was pushing him to protect her; and for some reason, his subconscious felt that by saying Usagi was with him, Subaro and his little fucked-up goons would leave her alone.

"Oh?" Subaro's eyebrows went up a little, probably too little, to anyone who wasn't aware of his motives.

"Well, we did take a break a while back, but we're back together now," suddenly, Motoki's mind was on a race against time as he tried to remember if he had said anything to any of his mutual classmates with Subaro about his relationship with Usagi.

"Uh, short-period trouble in paradise then, huh?" his smile was as cold as ever.

"I suppose."

They stopped in front of the arcade. The sliding door opened as they neared and the usual noisy and jingling sounds of the establishment saluted their arrival.

Subaro glanced inside, "You got a nice place here Motoki-kun." He leisurely put his hands in his pants' pockets. "You've done well for yourself."

Motoki had to fight the urge to roll his eyes once more. "Thanks. It's a family business, so I'm not alone."

"Uh, the beauty of family business," the other man chuckled. "There are definitely some advantages to that, ne? Most importantly how you get to see one another all the time, be there for each other…protect each other…"

The words alone didn't alert Motoki, especially if they were spoken by a _friend_ ; unfortunately, Tanaka Subaro was no longer fitted in that category. Plus, his tone had taken a sudden turn…and it sent chills down Motoki's spine.

"Anyway, I must take my leave," the tall man stated. "Come by to the restaurant again. I know the opening night was a disaster, but we're on high security now. You know how it is, some little fuck heads think they can mess around with big guys in the business." He shook his head with another sarcastic snort and extended his hand. "We're having a karaoke tomorrow night. Come by with Usagi-san, she seems like the type that would enjoy singing." He shook Motoki's reluctant hand.

"Oh, and," Motoki stopped halfway in entering the arcade when he heard Subaro again, "invite her cute blonde friend too, will you? I bumped into her a couple of times this past week. Quite an interesting girl. Invite her, as my special guest!"

Motoki stood rooted on his spot several minutes after Subaro was gone from his sight.

His mind started racing against time once more.

* * *

" _What are you doing?" she hissed in his ear, her tiny hands pushing at his shoulders, all the while her mouth and tongue and the little moans she made cheered him in his advances._

" _What does it look like?" he whispered back, his mouth already latched to her throat, feasting on the soft flesh._

 _He knew what he was doing was wrong. He knew her reputation would be ruined should anyone see them like this; all tangled limbs and sweaty foreheads; her reputation would be ruined anyway, just because she was with him, and he knew this. But for some reason, he couldn't help himself._

 _Ever since he started noticing her in the arcade, and later, around the neighbourhood, he couldn't help himself in wanting her. And from the moment his lips had touched hers, he knew he was ruined for any other, although he fought to discard that thought for many months._

Mamoru turned to his side on the lumpy mattress as his eyes focused beyond the small window.

He could still remember his first encounters with Usagi, as if they had happened yesterday. The heat and passion he had experienced with her in those short make-out sessions were still lingering on his mind. And even though he had her completely now, it still sent a tingling sensation through his system whenever he thought about those hurried and chased caresses and kisses.

" _You're assaulting me," she'd hissed in his ear, right about the same time her arm had looped around his neck to pull him closer._

" _It's not an assault when you're this eager," he had chuckled against her collarbone, his hands going down on her sides to grab her thighs and bring them around his waist._

 _She had let out a small gasp and he had marveled at how she had tightened her arms around his neck. "We're in public. Someone will see…oooh…" She had thrust her tongue into his mouth as soon as he'd kiss her and he had groaned and pushed her into the wall._

" _I'll deal with them if they do," he'd mumbled on the side of her mouth, as she panted and closed her eyes._

The thoughts of her were the only thing keeping him sane in this hellhole; and oh how he yearned to see her. He had wanted to ask Ami if they could somehow bring her to visit him (the same way the teenager herself had done it!) but at the same time, he really didn't want her to see him here!

"She's fine," the blue haired _lawyer_ had told him. "She's sad all the time! But I think that's normal, given the circumstances," she had whispered so only his ears would hear.

"Tell her…" Mamoru had whispered before his _lawyer_ walked out of the visiting area, "…that I'll be fine…It'll be okay," he finished lamely, averting his eyes from Ami's knowing stare.

"She misses you too," Ami replied, giving him a tiny smile before disappearing behind the door.

His mind strayed from thoughts of Usagi to his conversation with Ami. He had, of course, laughed at the fact that those _little girls_ were trying to help him, by taking the Tanaka brothers down, but the more Ami had spoken, calmly and _professionally,_ his scepticism and superior amusement had been fast replaced with "what ifs" and (he wouldn't ever confess to it) but a little hope.

Ami had brought up Daiki's name casually, letting him know that he was on this with them, "And?" he'd asked with raised eyebrows. "Hisa-chan is too…not enthusiastically though."

He'd been surprised of course; He knew that Daiki's identity was obviously revealed to Hisa by now; how was he still alive then?

"Chiba."

He didn't turn his head around.

"You have a visitor."

He looked at the pavilion supervisor and got off the bed. As he was making his way towards the visiting hall he remembered that he hadn't even combed his hair yet! It was still so early.

His _lawyer_ was apparently a very early riser.

He stopped at the entrance of the visiting hall when he saw a tall figure leaning against the rusty table. His blond head was turned away from Mamoru, but he would recognize that posture, even in a dark alley with partial sight!

"I'm surprised to see you on your own two feet."

Daiki immediately turned and pushed away from the table, "What?" he asked, distracted.

"Hisa didn't cut off your balls then?" It was more of a statement than a question.

Daiki's eyes hadn't looked away from Mamoru from the moment they had landed on him, and it took him a few seconds to understand what his companion was saying.

"Wha…oh, well, you know…it's not from lack of attempt from her side, of course," he let out an embarrassed, yet frustrated, chuckle.

"Do I even want to know why you're here?" Mamoru asked, after a few moments of utter silence. He knew Daiki was struggling to come up with something to say.

He knew his friend's body language more than he let on, and Mamoru always thought of his attentiveness as a gift and a curse at the same time.

"So, your lawyer paid you a visit, huh?" Daiki suddenly asked.

Mamoru raised an eyebrow, "She sure did…did yo-"

Daiki nodded his head in understanding and did a quick glance at his watch, "Getting tired so soon?" Mamoru cut short his previous thought and instead asked with sarcasm. "These halls are dull, aren't they?"

Daiki closed his eyes for a mere second and let out a sigh. "Your insults are getting weak." The usual mockery glint in his eyes had returned when he looked at Mamoru again.

"We found your sister."

Mamoru's next jab died in his throat with Daiki's unexpected declaration; he went to say something but Daiki had already stood up and was moving to the door, opposite the one Mamoru had walked through a few minutes ago. "My sister?"

Daiki smirked when he heard Mamoru's sharp intake of breath; the said sneer vanished from his face, however, as soon as his eyes met the emotional blue orbs in front of him.

Mamoru halted his slow move to lift himself up from the chair for a split second, probably trying to will himself to believe what he was seeing.

The next second, he was standing beside Daiki (he'd pushed him rather rudely to the side, to be honest) and Usagi's raven wig was in the danger of being dropped on the floor.

Daiki tried to avert his eyes, look away from the emotional and _private_ moment he was witnessing between the _siblings._ But the more he tried, the less he succeeded, and thank God, he didn't! The behaviour they were displaying was definitely _not_ an indication of a love between a brother and a sister. He cleared his throat once, twice (a little louder) and when it was clear that the two juvenile and hormonal teenagers in front of him are completely ignorant of his attempts to bring them back to reality, he tapped Mamoru on the shoulder. "I wish I had a sister," he said, his tone loud enough to be heard by the supervisor sitting a few meters away and irritated enough to be fully understood by his raven-haired friend.

Mamoru lifted his head from Usagi's shoulder, his eyes murderous and glazed with anger for being cheated out of his moment with her. "We don't have much time," Daiki said, pulling both towards the chairs. "You can do shameless stuff when Mamoru's out of here." He wiggled his eyebrows and Mamoru rolled his eyes; typical Daiki, he never had the decency to shut his big mouth!

"How did you get in?" Mamoru asked as soon as they were seated and Usagi's tiny hands were clutching his with enthusiasm. "Daiki-kun knew someone on the staff," she whispered before taking an anxious glance over her shoulder. "Why are you nervous?"

She did another glance, her black, shoulder length wig was a little disheveled on her head, probably from the force of Mamoru's desperate hug. Black really wasn't her colour, he thought to himself, but damn she looked adorable. "The guy said that someone's always listening," she whispered again, this time as she moved a little closer.

Mamoru nodded his head in understanding, not wanting to point out that their supposed _spy_ , was the chubby bald guy sitting by the door on the other end, and Mamoru knew from experience that he was no rat; if she felt safer to whisper, then he wouldn't argue with it. Their short time together was precious, he didn't want to ruin it with…

"What's up with your hair?"

Usagi did a side glance at Daiki who wasn't doing the greatest job at hiding his amusement. "Uh…Minako-chan said that…uh, I'm not believable enough to be your sister, so uh…she got me this." She touched the side of the wig and tried to tidy it.

Mamoru raised his brows. "Doesn't she look adorable?" Daiki said with obvious laughter in his voice. "Black looks good on her, right?"

"You said I look like a ninja wanna-be," Usagi countered quickly, giving Daiki a dark look.

"And that's a bad thing, because?"

She let out a frustrated sigh and looked back at Mamoru; her eyes immediately losing their irritation. She reached out and grabbed Mamoru's hand. "Is this _sisterly_ enough?" She glared at Daiki and he nodded with mirth.

Time flew by as Usagi tried to give Mamoru every little detail of what she had been up to since his absence. She'd jump from topic to topic, her animated gestures as she spoke and the way her hand would tighten their hold on his whenever the story would reach a milestone, were like a breath of fresh air. He felt himself smiling, _really_ smiling, as she whined about school, forced study groups and Shingo's new technique in creeping up on her when she was deep in _thought_ about stuff.

Mamoru could feel her anxiousness in bringing a smile to his face; with every flicker on his lips a bright light entered her eyes (the bigger the flicker, the brighter the light!) and she'd try harder to make her story funnier, more enthusiastic and diverse.

Daiki was standing by the door, looking at his watch every now and then and when he sighed and scratched the back of his neck, Mamoru knew their time had come to an end. Usagi's back was to where the blond was standing and Mamoru let her continue her fascination about Ami's genuineness and how she was better suited to become a lawyer rather than a doctor.

Her rambling had stopped instantly when Daiki touched her shoulder and gave her an understanding smile. "It's time to leave Usagi-chan," he said, his eyes focused on Mamoru and the little smile on his face turned into a sigh once more.

Mamoru's heart did a nasty twist, a familiar kind that he'd only came to feel ever since he'd been with Usagi.

He didn't want her to leave; well, that wasn't entirely true. He didn't want her to stay in a place like this, but he didn't want her to leave _him._

The ugly feeling of being alone, always alone, had found a way to crawl back into his heart ever since he'd been in this hellhole. He thought he had grew out of it; with having people like Daiki and Hisa constantly eating away his privacy and Usagi…

"Hey…"

Usagi's tiny hand was settled on his cheek and his eyes were once again focused on hers. "It won't be much longer, you'll be out of here soon," she whispered. "We have a plan." She gestured towards Daiki with her head. "Funny, but it seems that we make a great team…who knew, right?" she smiled and even though it didn't reach her eyes, Mamoru still appreciated her effort.

She went up on her tiptoes and kissed his cheek in a soft caress. "I don't even know how you would kiss your brother; I just know how to kick Shingo's ass," she said with frustration when she went back on her heels and pouted.

And really, she was standing right _there,_ she was so close and chances were that they wouldn't get the opportunity to see each other any time soon. Mamoru didn't know how Daiki had made this visit a reality, but he knew there were limits on favours.

Daiki stood dumbfounded as Mamoru pushed Usagi's black wig into his arms, with an urgency he had never displayed before. The little surprised "oh" Usagi let out soon turned into a flirtatious moan when Mamoru pulled her up into a kiss.

Daiki cleared his throat uncomfortably when Mamoru pushed his hands through Usagi's hair and grabbed the back of her head with more force. His surprise, however, was soon turned into enjoyment and…God he was getting _hot._ Like damn, those two were putting up one hell of a show and even though he was mad at them at flushing the whole disguise down the toilet, he couldn't help himself but be amused at their behaviour.

Typical Mamoru, he thought; he never did play by the rules and honestly, Daiki should've known that he wouldn't do it this time.

Usagi couldn't breathe, her lungs had literally run out of oxygen the moment Mamoru's hand went up to her head and took away that awful wig.

Mamoru's lips lacked their usual chocolaty, coffee taste and they felt dry and she didn't give a fuck. Because, oh God, how she had missed those lips.

'The hell with it,' she'd screamed in her own head when, only for a second, the rational part of her mind had wanted to stop the kiss. She had been away from those lips, those slender, bony hands and those shoulders that had seemed less broad and she deserved, _they_ deserved, this. This moment of absoluteness, when only the two of them were there and nothing else mattered.

So Usagi went up on her tiptoes, stretched herself up against Mamoru's form, grabbed the sides of his face and kissed his lips again and again. She let him take her mouth as he pleased, allowing herself to take his as well. At the back of her mind, somewhere blurry and far away, she was reminded of the first kisses they had shared. Those passionate, _hot_ and toe-curling kisses that would make her confused and angry afterward, and at the same time, made her eager and unconsciously impatient for them the next time.

She let him move her head the way he wanted, allowed him to wound his hands in her hair and knew that the force he was imposing on her skull was probably matching the weight she was forcing on his neck.

Mamoru brought his lips to the sides of her mouth, her chin and went further down on her neck and with her lungs finally receiving some air, she heard Daiki's loud "ehem". 'Shut up', she said in her head, bringing Mamoru's lips back to where she wanted them, gnawing at his lower lip in the perfect rhythm with his tongue licking her upper lip.

"Can you just…" Daiki's impatient voice reached Mamoru's ears, but he chose to ignore it. Because, fuck, he was having a moment with the woman he loved and the hell with everything else, when she was kissing him with this much enthusiasm when her petite figure was plastered against his and her fervent mouth was taking from him what he was willing to give and then some.

"For fuck's sake…"

Mamoru was suddenly hissing in pain and his lips were automatically detached from Usagi's, "What the…?"

Daiki didn't wait for him to finish; his second poke was not as surprising as the first one, but it was similar in severity and it made Mamoru clutch his side.

"Can you just…" Daiki stuttered. "Just…okay?" He rolled his eyes when Mamoru met him with an angry expression and averted his eyes to Usagi's unfocused stare. "We have to go." He looked back at Mamoru. "You guys said your goodbyes, I assume, or would you like to start making babies here and now?"

Usagi turned beet red when that particular love/horny curtain was lifted from her mind and she was able to actually _think_ of what they had done.

"I'll be out of here someday you know," Mamoru said with irritation, "and when the day comes, I think you should run…as fast as you can." Daiki simply smirked at the threat and nodded his head. "Yeah, yeah. Trust me, when this shit is done and over with, I need to start running for a whole lot of reasons." His tone was carefree.

"Mamo-chan…" Usagi's insistent hand grabbed the side of Mamoru's shirt and before he was able to wrap his head around the new name she had given him, she went on a fast forward, "You'll be out of here soon. We have a plan, did I tell you? A really good one. Ami-chan and Daiki-kun are geniuses, did I tell you? And, and…did I tell you that Minako-chan and Rei-chan are suddenly the best detectives in town? They've found so much on the…" she looked at Daiki for a second and lowered her voice, "Tanaka brothers." She widened her eyes as if Mamoru was having troubles remembering who they are, and her tone went back to her normal one, "And I can't tell you what the plan is, because you shouldn't worry about it, you just need to know that it's a good plan and we're all thinking of you and…" she took a deep breath, "and I love you." Her other hand grabbed the side of his shirt as well. "I love you so so much, and I'm going to miss you, so so much," her eyes were glistering with tears, "but I'm going to be strong, and you need to be strong, because we're going to get through this." She sniffled and smiled. "My mom wanted me to tell you…" Mamoru's eyebrows went up, even though his eyes were still mesmerized on her face, "…to tell you to stay strong." She wiped away a few fallen tears with her sleeve. "You are strong Mamo-chan, I know you are, and you need to have faith." Mamoru held her close as gently as he could, even as Daiki's hand settled on the blonde's shoulder and pulled her a little. "Have faith in us, you'll be back home soon."

Later that night, after leaving behind yet another uneaten supper and laying down on the stiff bed he could never call his own, Mamoru replayed his visit with Usagi over and over again, cursing himself for not telling her that he loved her too, and God, how he would miss her.

He remembered Daiki's smile and his confidence when he nodded his approval of Usagi's parting words.

Mamoru never liked to be in the dark, not knowing what was happening and who was doing what, but _"have faith in us,"_ Usagi had said, and for all the times he had said the same thing to her, for all the times she had invested her trust in him, for the moments they had shared and for all the love he held for her inside his empty heart, Mamoru decided to do just that.

And she'd called him "Mamo-chan". So really, how can he _not_ have faith in someone who would call him "Mamo-chan"?

* * *

"I screwed up…" Motoki said in an obvious panic as soon as Makoto walked into the arcade.

"God…were you just waiting to jump out like that?" Makoto hissed while her hand went up to her chest and she tried to calm herself.

"I screwed up big time," Motoki repeated as if she hadn't said a word. "You're going to kill me. Usagi is going to kill me and…" Suddenly his eyes went wide and he looked at her with horror. "Chiba is going to kill me like a dog…if he wasn't a criminal before going to prison, he sure is one now…he's going to shoot me in the middle of this fucking place." His panic was escalading with each word he said and Makoto's attempts to calm him were cut short. "Holy mother of…why in the hell would I say that? Damn it…he's going to…ooooow!" His hand automatically went up to his ear, where Makoto's ridiculously strong fingers were twisting his helix as if it was responsible for all the problems in the world.

"Keep it down, what are you? A 6-year-old child?" Makoto hissed and pulled him towards the backroom of the arcade.

"What the hell, Mako-chan, that really hurt," the blond said as soon as they entered the private room and Motoki could free himself from her tight hold.

Makoto rolled her eyes, "Stop whining, you sound like a baby."

Motoki glared at her while caressing his abused flesh.

"Now, what have you screwed up?" she sat on the couch and stretched her legs.

Motoki's eyes refocused again, but instead of saying what he meant, he went on autopilot again. "He's probably a pro now, you learn a lot of things in prison…"

"It's not a prison," Makoto snapped, her patience was wearing thin, "it's a correctional center."

"What the hell is the difference? People are sent there to be "corrected", meaning that they did something "wrong" and…"

"For the love of…Motoki, shut up. Just tell me what happened?"

His hand went up to his ear again. "Fu…that really hurt," Makoto narrowed her eyes at him and stood up. "Oh yeah? I'll do worse to your ass if you don't tell me what happened in 5, 4, 3…"

"Okay, okay, Jesus," he took a few steps back and held up his hands. "I ran into Tanaka, you know, the one that has the restaurant that…"

"AND?"

Motoki tried to look away. "And he was talking about how they have enemies and all that, and then he asked about Usagi…"

"AND?"

"Jesus, Makoto-chan…don't yell," the last word died in his throat when Makoto made a move towards him. "He didn't say anything bad, just, he asked about my relationship with her and that…well obviously, he knew we're not together and so…" He sighed with frustration and pushed a hand through his hair. "I don't know what came over me. I told him that we _are_ together." His eyes didn't meet Makoto's. "I mean, for a moment I thought if he thinks that Usagi is with me and not Chiba, maybe, maybe they wouldn't go after her…I don't know." He let out a frustrated argh and buried his face in his hands.

"Motoki-kun…"

He didn't meet her eyes.

"You're a…GENIUS," Motoki's hands were suddenly pulled away from his face and Makoto's excited face was revealed.

Motoki let her have her little moment of excitement, "That's not all…"

"What?"

"He invited us to his restaurant for karaoke…and asked me to invite Minako-chan as well."

Makoto's smile vanished from her face like lightning. They stood in silence for a moment. Makoto's expression went darker and darker with each passing second.

"Chiba is going to hand you your gut…after Minako kills you and brings you back to life!"

* * *

 _Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon and its fabulous characters. I wish I did, but I don't! All the delightful rights of this wonderful manga/anime and its characters belong to Naoko Takeuchi._


	23. Chapter 23

Hi all.

I hope everyone's enjoying their Sunday afternoon (morning? Wherever on the map you are!)

It's a beautiful sunny day in Vancouver and I feel that it's a great day to upload a new chapter. So, voila! Here's chapter 23.

You might be interested to know that I'm almost finished with the next chapter and with BrownB's thumbs up and help, it'll probably be published in the next week or so. (I'm not making any promises, because her opinion matters a lot, and unless she likes the flow of the new chapter, then we won't have anything to publish any time soon:D:D)

Thank you as always to everyone who's still showing interest in this story and follows it. Special thank you for those who take the time to leave me a review and give me the energy to continue. I love you so much!

 **Guardians34:** I sure hope you like this chapter. It gives a little background to how Usagi and Mamoru met (more of that in chapter 24 too). I'm actually quite impressed myself of how the girls turned into such masterminds with a little devilish twist. Enjoy.

 **TropicalRemix** : To be quite honest, I'm not so happy myself that Motoki had to go through the heartache, but unfortunately, life can be difficult that way sometimes. You know? Enjoy the next chapter.

 **Jessielee14** : I'm so glad you're still following the story. And just by seeing your review, I was like, " _I am going to finish this story if that's the last thing I do!"_ I mean, you know, metaphorically Enjoy and let me know what you think.

 **Rei0ki** : You gave me a great idea. With the timeline and all. So, thank you so much. I'm really trying to be more productive and set a timeline for myself, but you know, sometimes it gets hard with life! Let me know what you think of the new chapter. Enjoy.

 **Oloferne:** THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR YOUR ENCOURAGING WORDS. Yes, I guess it's not a simple love story anymore. Initially, I was just trying to set up a different concept for their love. You know, the kind that is more real, that happens in reality. People cheat and get cheated on all the time, we don't exactly live in a fairy-tale world (unfortunately!) but I guess I just got over myself at some point. But, I'm back on track now and I know exactly how this story is going to end. And I can't wait to share it with you. Enjoy and let me know what you think.

 **Karinori** : Where were you all this time? I thought you totally abandoned me I was so happy when I saw your reviews. Thank you so much for leaving a few btw I know, there's a whole mess that needs to be dealt with. But don't worry, now I have the perfect plan for how to finish this story and how to give each character the ending they deserve Let me know what you think. Enjoy.

 **Latebuttruefan** : I've told you how much I love your nickname, right? Because I LOVE IT:D There is going to be more Usagi/Mamoru moments in this chapter and the following chapter, so don't worry Let me know what you think. Enjoy.

As usual, a big thank you to the amazing BrownB, for her continuous support, both mentally and intellectually. She's a super busy woman, but hey, she still finds time to listen to my nagging and inspire me.

Enjoy everyone.

* * *

"I did _not_ sign up for this."

"It's too late to back out now…"

"Welllll…no one _actually_ invited _you_ guys, so-"

" _Can_ it blondie! We're all in this together and-"

"We're _here!_ "

Motoki's none too happy tone washed over Usagi as she opened her eyes.

She hadn't been too eager to settle on the front seat, but Rei had convinced her that if she were to play the part of Motoki's "girlfriend", then it was only natural for her to be seating on the passenger seat. "It'll look suspicious if you don't," Rei had commented. "To who?" Usagi had asked. "To _whom…"_ They'd all looked at Minako with raised eyebrows. "What?" the blonde had inquired with a pout, "Ami's rubbing off on me."

"Any…ways…" Rei had rolled her eyes. "You _have_ to seat at the front and you have to act all mad in love at the restaurant too…no, listen Usagi… we've all done our share in this whole "thing". And now it's your turn. And honestly, it's not too bad to be acting like Motoki's girlfriend…you've lived it before, remember? It shouldn't be that hard!" she had added with a wink; Usagi really wanted to smack that sly smile off her face!

So even though Usagi had voiced her unwillingness, none of the girls had paid it any heed and eventually, she had got on board. She'd even let Minako dress her in her yellow, maxi dress for the night.

The silence during the car ride had been brutal. Motoki was obviously as uncomfortable as she was. He hadn't even looked at her as she had settled on her seat; all rigid muscles and tight face.

He had been quiet for the whole ride; he'd even answered Minako's continuous and repeated questions with a nod of his head or a shrug.

He was obviously a non-too-willing participant as well.

"Okay, now listen," Minako said as soon as she got out of the car. "Try to act cool. We don't want anyone, _anyone,_ especially the target to know that we know what they've done."

"The target?" Makoto asked with uncertainty.

"Subaru-kun...san! Baka…" Minako stuttered, her face flushing red, "I think I might be a little too much into this character thing!"

"You think?" Rei rolled her eyes, "Come on, let's go inside."

Usagi stood rooted on her spot. Her eyes were focused on the restaurant's fancy sign as her mind raced through the images of that awful night. She could still vividly remember the sound of the screams, Minako's panicked eyes, the horror she had felt for the few seconds before Mamoru had burst through the women's bathroom.

Mamoru…

"You okay Usa-chan?" Minako's voice lured her out of her reverie.

"I'm…just, I was just thinking about that night," Usagi said with a sigh.

Minako nodded her head, "You and me both girlie." She put an arm around her friend and smiled, "We've got your back, you know that, right?"

Usagi forced herself to smile, because even though her heart was in her throat, she was not going to devalue her friends' efforts. She was going to put on her brave mask and, damn it, she was going to _be_ strong.

As soon as they walked into the restaurant, with Minako and Usagi following everyone else, a cheerful voice called out to Motoki.

"What's up Motoki-kun, I didn't know you were coming too," a chubby guy approached the group and slapped Motoki on the back.

Usagi averted her eyes away from the duo and instead, took in the interior of the restaurant.

It was strange, but it was like she was seeing the place in a whole new light. Where the interior had once seemed luxurious and tasteful, it all looked dull and maybe a little mysterious now.

She remembered how she had fallen in love with the modern art work on the walls; they just seemed disturbing now.

"Jeez, I didn't think they'd be here too…" Motoki's comment, probably to himself, brought Usagi back to reality.

"Who?" Rei asked.

"Um, no one. I mean, some of my classmates," Motoki replied without meeting any of their gazes.

"Should we go sit somewhere?"

They all muttered their approvals and walked their way towards one of the corners.

"Motoki-kun, you made it!"

Usagi turned her head in the direction of the voice and her legs automatically stopped their venture. Because within a few meters of her, was Tanaka Subaru, who was walking towards them with a ghost of a smile on his face.

Her hand went up unconsciously to grab a hold of Minako's, or Rei's, who were within reach.

But instead, she felt a bigger and familiar hand grabbing hers, squeezing it as if to say, "Don't…"

She looked up at Motoki, who was giving Subaru a polite smile; she knew that smile, it was the same one he'd given his customers now and then, the one that said: "if you hadn't notice, this smile is fake!" She used to tease him about it a lot.

She felt a knot tied in her stomach.

"Subaru-san, thank you for inviting us," Motoki said, his eyes glancing at Usagi. "You remember my girlfriend Usagi?" He pointed with his free hand towards the others, "and her friends?"

"I always remember a realm of beauty," the other man replied. He bowed towards the girls with politeness of a royal and then his eyes landed on Minako. "Aino-san, it's nice to see you again," he took the blonde's hand and left a gentle kiss on its back.

"Subaru-kun, it's really nice to see you too," Minako beamed up at him. Her enthusiasm was so genuine that for a moment, Rei doubted how they had decided to exercise the plan. What if Minako really liked the guy now?

"Your hair looks _amazing!"_

And just like that, Rei knew _for sure_ that Minako's fascination with the man in front of them was all an act.

For one thing, the man had short, dark hair. And Rei, even though she didn't know how she knew it, but she knew for a _fact_ that Minako only went for men with longer, straighter and probably fairer hair.

"Please," Subaru "shit" (at least that's how Rei decided to call the bastard from then on) gestured towards the middle of the restaurant and made room for all of them to pass him.

Minako stayed behind, of course, "Did you miss me?" Rei heard the blonde's flirtatious voice followed by a deep chuckle from the Subaru shit, "Isn't it obvious?"

It wasn't what he said, but _how_ he said it that sent chills down Rei's spine. She looked back at him.

His eyes were fixed on Minako. Rei looked harder.

His eyes were on the blonde, but Rei could swear that he wasn't looking at her!

* * *

The radio was making a scratchy sound, pausing altogether sometimes, and then picking up where it left off, and yet, Daiki's ears were deaf to it all.

His eyes were transfixed on the entrance of the restaurant. His mind was sending him images of the last time he had entered the same door.

" _You think they might recognize you?" Usagi had asked with wide eyes. "Probably, but…"_

" _So, you shouldn't go with us," she had demanded, "You'll stay out and make sure no one sees you."_

" _I'll be fine."_

" _You'll stay out and be our back up…or something."_

As it turned out, Usagi's idea was quickly agreed by everyone else. Well, everyone except Hisa who had rolled her eyes for the billionth time during their whole "planning".

"Oh, _shut up!"_

Hisa's sudden and violent punch on the radio button pulled Daiki out of his haze.

"When will you fix this old shit?" Her tone was annoyed and she didn't meet Daiki's stare when she spat out the words, which meant that she was really, really pissed; so, he kept his mouth shut.

And honestly, he had been walking on eggshells around her lately, so keeping quiet was becoming a habit!

It's not like he was afraid of her, at least not _entirely._ But she hadn't been able to completely forgive him and he knew she had every right, well… _that_ , and the fact that Hisa could be very irrational when she didn't want to hear a person out.

"What are you looking at?"

A layer of blur was lifted from Daiki's eyes and he was pulled back to reality once more and he noticed that he was staring straight into the brunette's annoyed eyes.

"Nothing," he said, averting his eyes back on the restaurant he was supposed to be watching _carefully._

"If you have something to say, just say it," Hisa hissed. Her hair had grown longer than Daiki remembered ever seeing her sporting, and if it were any other time, he would tease her about it and secretly admire the long, slightly disheveled locks.

"I really don't."

"But I think you do."

"I don't."

"You _always_ have something to say!"

"Well, I don't this time."

"Don't raise your voice at me dumbass!"

He let out a deep sigh and fisted his hand on the steering wheel, but remained silent, which pissed her off even more.

"Screw this, I'm out of here."

She had barely touched the door handle when Daiki's hand grabbed her forearm in an iron grip.

"Let me go you son of a-"

"Shut up!"

The words itself didn't surprise Hisa that much since the foundation of their relationship was based on annoyance, foul language, and eye rolls!

But there was a certain quality in his tone that made her falter in her attempt to full-on strike him in the face.

His grip got tighter. "I've taken your bullshit for the past few weeks because I know you feel betrayed and used. But you know what, the hell with all of that…"

He took a deep breath and pulled her towards himself, "I made a mistake involving you guys in this shit and I'm doing whatever I can to make up for it. But, damn it Hisa, you make everything so fucking hard…"

She was looking at him with wide eyes and for the first time in forever, she didn't know how to reply.

It was funny, but since the first time they've met, Hisa had seen Daiki almost every day (and sometimes too closely, mind you. Damn, but she'd even seen him naked in the shower) and yet, she had never noticed the slight bulge on his upper eyelids, and was it just her imagination, or were his eyeballs _really_ white, especially against the green of his irises?

"This is not a game anymore," he was telling her. "So quit acting like a spoiled little child, because I'm done hearing your fucking complaints!"

Somehow, he had pulled her so close that she could feel his breath against her face. She could visibly see the tightness of his forehead as he frowned deeply.

They watched one another for long seconds. Later that night, Hisa would scold herself for just staring at him instead of kicking his ass for the way he yelled at her. But in those intense moments, she could only stare.

She didn't notice herself, but her eyes kept switching between his eyes and his lips; but ever the observant, Daiki was aware of this little fact.

"Are you fantasizing about my lips?"

His sly comment violently pulled Hisa out of her slumber and she quickly pushed herself away from him, "YOU LITTLE MOTHER FU-!"

" _I'm_ fantasizing about so much _more,"_ he said with the same tone, his eyes doing a slow once over on her and Hisa felt a shiver running down her spine despite herself.

"But not now," Daiki chuckled, taking in the way her eyes were throwing flames at him, "when this shit is done and dealt with, I'll show you who the real boss is…babe," he let out a loud laugh when Hisa's face turned red with anger and her breathing came out in small, angered puffs.

He averted his eyes back to the restaurant, leaving her to fume all she wanted.

He would make it up to her later.

* * *

"Whoever told that girl she has a nice voice was clearly not her friend."

"Amen to that!"

"Rei-chan, you should go up there."

"Yeah Rei, you really should…hey…over here."

"MINAKO!"

Rei's arm shot forward to grab Minako's raised hand. "I don't want to sing," she hissed at the excited blonde who was trying to free her hand from Rei's death grip.

"Why not? Surprisingly, you have a great voice and I think you should try!"

"But I don't _want_ to sing right now. Minako, what is _wrong_ with you? We're not here for fun!"

"Oh Rei-chan, live a little. We can do action stuff and still have fun."

The other four occupants of the table just looked at one another and rolled their eyes. Leave it to Minako and she would make _everything_ a Disney Land trip.

"Ten o'clock…"

Everyone looked at Makoto with raised eyebrows as she tried to point to something with her eyes.

Usagi looked at her with confusion, checked her wristwatch and got even more confused. "But it's only 8:20 Mako-chan…"

"No," Makoto sighed, "I meant 'look out for _your_ 10 o'clock."

Usagi tilted her head to the left, "I have no idea what you're talking about."

"She's trying to point out to a location, or _someone's_ location," Ami explained calmly and then looked behind her. "I don't see-"

"For heaven's…there's that Subaru dude," Makoto finally snapped and everyone's attention was averted to the said man who was standing a few tables away from them and speaking to a tall, older man.

"That's barely a 6 o'clock Mako-chan," Ami said with amusement and smiled at her friend.

"Try a 5:30 ish." Rei continued.

"Oh, _sue_ me."

"He's coming over here," Motoki hissed and straightened his back.

"How's everyone doing?" Subaru asked and looked at their rather empty table. "You're not hungry or is the food not to your liking?"

They all looked at one another, waiting for the other person to respond, but Subaru wasn't looking for an answer. "Motoki-kun, as I recall, your girlfriend had an interesting appetite, why haven't you ordered anything for her?"

Motoki's eyes jumped to the lone and sad looking green tea in front of Usagi. "Um, I forgot," He let out an uncomfortable laugh. "What do you want?" he then asked the blonde who was eyeing Subaru too visibly.

Usagi looked at him, noticing that this was the first time during the night that he was directing a question at her, "Umm, I don't know…I'm…"

"You should try the curry, it's delicious," Subaru interrupted and before Usagi was able to voice her opinion, he gestured towards a waiter and asked him over. "Take a good care of this table, will you?" he said to the young boy who had his pen and little notepad in hand. "Aino-san, won't you try the karaoke?" he looked at Minako with a soft (albeit evil, Rei thought to herself) eyes!

Minako beamed up at him. "I would love to," she declared, sending a "told you so" glance Rei's way and standing up, "Can I choose a song too?"

"Of course, you can. Follow me."

Five sets of eyes followed the duo as they made their way towards the little stage in the middle of the restaurant. Makoto raised her brows at how Minako tried to sway her hips, 'scandalous', she thought to herself. She focused on Subaru then, the way he was talking to Minako, the way he seemed aware of his surroundings while at the same time, giving his seemingly _full_ attention to the girl beside him. She narrowed her eyes, had she really found him "attractive" the first time they had come to this restaurant? The thought made her sick!

"Do you think he's on to us?" she asked without thinking. There was just something about the way that guy kept his attention on them; something wasn't adding up.

"He is," Motoki said as if he was talking to himself, not noticing that he had said it out loud.

"I think we need to do…well, whatever it is we want to do quickly," Rei said and then paused as she looked at the rest of them, "what _are_ we going to do by the way?"

"I thought you had a plan?" Makoto asked and smiled at the tall waiter who had just appeared at their table with a tray of food.

"I thought Motoki had one," Rei said and raised her brows at the blond who wasn't paying attention to them at all. His eyes jumped to Rei as soon as he heard his name, "Me?" he gestured towards himself, "why in the world would _I_ have a plan?"

"Well, for one thing, _you_ were the one who suggested coming to this hell hole in the first place," Rei retorted and immediately tried to calm herself.

"I never did that! It was Makoto's idea-"

"My idea?"

"Yes! Who said, 'the karaoke night is the best time to show Tanaka that, and I'm not paraphrasing, these are your _actual words,_ a) that we're not afraid of him, and b) Usagi's not with Mamoru and so he would back the fuck up!"

"I resent that, I said 'back the _hell_ off'!"

"Whatever," Motoki snapped, "bottom line is that this was _all_ _your_ idea. I didn't even want to come!"

"I resent that too! You were the one that came up with the clever idea of telling him Usagi was your girlfriend so he would-"

"ENOUGH!"

Usagi's harsh tone worked like a splash of water on the table. They all held their next words and looked at the petite blonde with confusion.

Motoki had gone through an ugly break up with her, but even _he_ hadn't remembered seeing this look on Usagi's face!

" _I_ have a plan…" she declared, her eyes focused on Subaru who was watching Minako's pretty performance with a shadow of a smile.

Makoto looked at Ami, Ami looked at Motoki, Motoki looked at Rei.

But Rei's eyes never strained away from Usagi's determined face.

She had a plan, and Rei was adamant to see it through!

* * *

"You awake?"

Mamoru's ears sharpened, but he didn't move a muscle. Of course, he was awake. It was only 9:30 and he was a night owl! He couldn't remember the last time he slept any time before 1:00 in the morning!

But the shitty lights out policy in this shitty place was at 9:00 pm sharp; though Mamoru still found himself wide awake at night, just staring into the dark and thinking and thinking; his mind would never stop!

"Chiba?"

He rolled his eyes, even though the other boy couldn't possibly see him. "I'm awake," he said in defeat, knowing well that the boy slumped on the other bed would not give up.

"I was thinking…" there was a shuffling sound on the bed, "when we're both out of here, we should go and see Kaiou-san's concert," he sighed and Mamoru could almost picture the dreamy smile on his face, "she's truly an angle, with a talent like a God…"

"How you managed to give your step-brother a broken rib is beyond me," Mamoru said sarcastically.

Sora let out a frustrated sigh. "He's a fucking jerk and he deserved it."

Mamoru chuckled despite himself; having Sora as a roommate (inmate?! Whatever he was supposed to call him) was a curse and a blessing. The boy had too much energy, hatred and too much romance in him. It was a paradox Mamoru was willing to deal with.

"I don't doubt it," he simply said.

"Do you think Kaiou-san could fall for me?"

Mamoru's head turned towards the other boy, and even though Sora couldn't possibly see his facial expression, Mamoru raised an eye-brow nonetheless! "Isn't she with that racer? I don't remember he-"

"Yea, I guess. But it's not like their married or anything, right? I can be charming!"

Mamoru raised both brows this time. Sora was okay, slightly annoying, but he was easy to be around. Still, Mamoru doubt his lanky figure, shabby tangled up hair and think cheekbones could score anyone as famous as the violinist! And besides, wasn't Michiru Kaiou a…

"You know that racer is a girl, right?"

The old bed spring was almost broken under Sora's violent jolt, "WHAT?"

Mamoru laid on his back and rested both arms under his head, "The racer is a girl."

"You mean…Kaiou-san…"

"Yup."

There was a moment of silence in which Mamoru assumed his "inmate" was probably grieving his lost, one-sided, never happening love!

It was probably half an hour later when Mamoru felt a movement in their room.

"What are you doing?" he asked the other boy.

"The moon looks hunted tonight," Sora's voice was only above a whisper, "it looks almost…lost!"

Mamoru rolled his eyes once more. For all his isolated and intimidating persona, Mamoru was a bit surprised how easy Sora had gotten him to loosen up a little. He found himself more times than none, listening to the boy's stories of his childhood, his mother's remarriage and the ordeal he had gone through with his new family. He had found himself caring for the boy like an older brother!

"How can the moon be lost baka?"

"It's hidden behind the clouds, but it still wants to be seen and…protecting the sky? I don't know!"

"Don't start spouting poetry at me."

"No, seriously!"

"I'm going to sleep now."

Mamoru closed his eyes and really aimed at turning off his mind and getting some rest.

" _It means 'rabbit of the moon',"_ he could still hear her giggling in his head. _"So that explains the odangos,"_ he remembered saying before she pouted and gave him an annoyed stare!

He opened his eyes again, turned around and looked outside.

The moon was shining through the window, no clouds blocking it anymore! Instead,keeping it company.

* * *

She splashed cold water on her face once more, clasping her face with both hands and massaging her eyes. She felt a headache coming, but for the life of her, she didn't care!  
She looked at her reflection in the mirror. The blue eyes she was staring at didn't have the courage they did ten minutes ago, when she had declared, with faux confidence, that _she_ "had a plan"! What the hell was she thinking? Why would she say that when she didn't have a clue how to fight evil? Well, not evil, gangsters…but let's face it, Tanaka's _were_ evil!

She brought her face closer to the mirror, trying to smooth out her eyebrows and not caring about the droplets of water on her cheeks.

" _You have got to trust me…"_

His eyes were so determined and honest. She remembered the tiny smile he'd given her, right before she had left him in the awful place he was in right now; he was counting on them, on _her_ , to bring him home.

The haze that had clouded the blue orbs she was staring at was slowly lifted, and Usagi was able to see, truly see, the girl in the mirror.

This girl was no longer a crybaby.

She had grown so much. Since the day she had met Mamoru in the arcade, from the moment he had called her "odango atama" something in her had changed. Maybe it was the sudden realization that a boy was hitting on her, (although she was ignorant to that little fact until much, much later; so, not too _sudden!_ ) or the fact that a boy like Mamoru, indifferent, confident and mysterious, was giving her the attention she had never received from anyone else before.

Unbeknown to her, Mamoru had changed her little by little. Giving her the strength and the confidence she'd never mustered; an assertiveness that had enabled her to face Motoki and later, facing the fact that she had broken his heart.

She was not a crybaby. Not anymore.

She continued looking at her reflection. A light going on in her head and the girl inside the mirror smiled back!

* * *

"Why are they taking so long?" Hisa hissed and straightened the back of her seat.

Daiki had pleaded with her to take a "nap"! Knowing well that Hisa could only sit still in one place for 10 minutes, tops! And when she couldn't move around physically, she _always_ managed to blow off her pent-up energy in other ways…mainly, by starting a tantrum!

"It hasn't been that long," Daiki replied as he tried to conceal his yawn.

Hisa raised an eyebrow and looked out the window, "What's the plan again? Are they gonna do ninja stuff in there, get those bastards to confess, while killing us with boredom here in the process?"

She was half expecting him to smile at what she said, but Daiki's eyes were as serious as before, "I don't know."

She turned towards him, "You _don't_ _know_? What do you mean, 'you don't know'?" She straightened the back of her sit further up and glared at him, "I thought you said you had a plan?"

"I do."

"So?"

"But they don't know what that plan is."

Hisa looked at him with wide eyes and the expression on Daiki's face threw her back to so many memories of him having the exact same look on his face.

She _clearly_ didn't like his guts right now, but she knew how his brain worked.

A tiny and knowing smile appeared on her face.

* * *

Usagi was about to exit the washroom, when someone pushed the door from the other side and walked inside, straight into her!

"OW, Mina-chan, what the hell!" the smaller blonde whined.

"Wow, I see that rude boyfriend of yours has rubbed off on you!" Minako declared and went up to the mirror.

"He's not rude," Usagi glared and immediately thought about it. "Well, I mean… maybe, a little!"

"Usa-chan, what is your plan? Rei told me you have a plan, and I need you to do it, like, right now! Or I might have to go home with that guy!"

Usagi's face twisted with disgust, "EWW, Mina-chan, don't even say _that!"_

Minako did a bored gesture with her hand, "Yea, yea! I mean, you must admit, he is _hot!_ I don't mind doing a little "humping humping" with him..."

"He's a criminal Mina!" Usagi declared with horror.

"I know. But that's what makes him even hotter!"

"I think I'm going to vomit."

"Wait…"

Minako suddenly went still and quiet, her eyes plastered on the entrance door.

"What?" Usagi whispered, trying to figure out what was happening.

Minako's eyes turned into slits as she took a tentative and measured step towards the door, while at the same time, putting her finger on her nose and gesturing Usagi to be quiet.

She brought her head up against the door, as quiet as a mouse, and then looked back at Usagi.

"Someone's eavesdropping" she mouthed to Usagi and the smaller blonde's eyes widened. She overcame her shock quickly and moved to stand beside her friend. She mimicked Minako and sure enough, as she leaned her ears against the door, she could hear a faint, barely-even-there movement. Someone who was standing too close to the door!

"What should we do?" Usagi mouthed. Minako shrugged unsurely, even though Usagi could tell she was trying to come up with a plan; She had that certain 'what the hell should we do?' kind of look on her face.

" _Have faith in us…"_ Usagi remembered her own words to Mamoru. _"You'll be back home soon,"_ she'd told him.

She felt a strange kick of adrenaline in her veins, it was as if she had suddenly touched a magical crystal and the power was surging through her body.

She felt alive!

Minako gasped as she was abruptly pushed aside. She watched with horror as her small friend dived for the handle and wrenched the door open with a mad bawl.

She inhaled sharply.

The door gave an unpalatable creak sound.

The guy standing on the other side didn't even flinch. He stared right into their eyes with a calm expression. His eyes left them to do a quick survey on the bathroom, before taking two quick steps; walking forward, pushing them in as he did so and locking the three of them inside.

* * *

"Are there thorns on your seat?" Daiki asked with annoyance.

Hisa was still fidgeting around as she glared at him. "I'm stretching my muscles. Did you bring me here to kill me slowly in this fucking car?"

"Unbelievable."

"What? We've been sitting here for hours!"

"Two hou-"

"I don't fucking CARE…I want to walk around, my legs are tense…"

Daiki was beyond frustrated. He hadn't had a decent sleep for the past, God knows how many days, and when he wasn't sleeping well, he wasn't eating well either.

Add to that the pressure he was under from his superiors, from Wada-san and most of all, his conscience!

But…she was looking rather funny with her anger painted eyes and cheeks. Her hair, that was longer than her usual style, was pulled back in a tiny, tiny ponytail and wisps of short hair were sticking out from every angle!

A devilish, yet, a brilliant idea popped into his head. And even though there was a 50% chance of him losing his eyeball or nether _balls_ , he thought with a shiver, he decided to take that chance. Because the other 50% could promptly shut Hisa up and give him the quiet and peace he needed!

"When we're done with this, I'll help loosen up your muscles babe."

Just then, he saw a car driving up the street. One headlight was on. The other one was probably broken!

He let out a prepared, albeit relieved exhale.

It was time.

And what do you know, his luck played out well for once.

Hisa was looking at him with large eyes. Quiet as a mouse!

* * *

"What is taking them so long?" Rei asked as she tried to look over where the washrooms were.

"Usagi's small bladder…" Makoto mumbled and took a small sip of her green tea.

Motoki sat up straight and tried to look around. "I don't see Subar… oh no, there he is. But Minako-chan is not with him."

"She went after Usagi."

"Déjà vu," Ami said calmly.

Rei was only ounces away from jumping from her seat and marching to the washrooms.

"Hey, who's _that_?" Makoto said as she gestured towards someone with her head.

They all followed her lead and looked at the three men who were entering the main hall.

They were all wearing dark casual suits and the one leading the way, had a serious expression on his face.

"Since Mina-chan isn't here… YUM," Makoto declared as she did a once over on the guy.

"Makoto…"

The brunette did a dismissive hand gesture and took another sip of her tea.

"Where the hell are they?" Rei said again.

"If I can have everyone's attention please!"

They watched in confusion as one of the "yummy" man's companions started to speak out loud, "I apologize for cutting your night short; but we need everyone to exit the premises at once," he said in a calm and confident voice. Subaru-san was now standing beside him; his demeanor was indifferent and unbothered.

Motoki didn't know how he could have the same expression all the time!

"I'm sorry to announce, but this establishment is no longer able to provide service to its customers for the night. We kindly ask everyone to leave the premises at once. I'm sorry for the inconvenience." He turned to face the "yummy" guy who was showing a piece of paper and a badge (Rei wasn't sure!) to Subaru-san.

Motoki's eyes were glued to Subaro's face, who was listening to the man with indifference and a polite smile!

How the fuck did he do it? How was he able to smile and act like nothing was wrong when _everything_ was wrong?

"Well, that was a twist…" Makoto said looking around the table to get approval from the others.

Rei stood up to follow the crowd who were being instructed to leave the restaurant. "I'll go get the blondes," she said and moved to walk towards the washrooms.

"Miss, please follow this path," a uniform-clad officer approached their table and motioned for them to move.

"Our friends are in the ladies' room," Ami explained while pulling the strap of her purse around her shoulder.

"We will make sure to escort them out…now please, make a line behind everyone else," the officer replied and waited patiently for them to gather themselves up.

"But-" Rei began.

"This is not a request miss," he was clearly trying to keep his voice calm.

"They tend to get into trouble," Rei sighed as she pulled on the cravat around her neck.

Motoki noticed a shadow of a smile on the officer's face, "I'll personally make sure to keep them out of harm's way."

They stood behind the long line of customers who were sending confused stares at one another, and weird frightened looks around the restaurant and the staff. Within seconds, the place had packed with police officers!

"Isn't this weird though?" Ami whispered, "they just had to start their 'thing' the same night we wanted to execute our plan?"

"Well, we really didn't have a plan, so…"

"Usagi-chan had a plan!"

"Did she though?"

"She did, I'm sure," Rei declared as she looked at Makoto with confidence. "I'm sure she didn't have one right up until we were talking about having 'a plan'; but I know her, she can be spontaneous."

"True," Makoto nodded and looked around. "She also has a _tiny_ bladder!"

* * *

"What the fuck…not this again!" Minako exclaimed as she pushed the intruder who'd basically throw himself inside the modern, seductively lit washroom.

What happened next, Minako couldn't explain for a long time. When retelling the story later, she would falter, her eyes would narrow, nose scrunched up and she would try to find words to best describe what she had witnessed.

The gist of it was that one minute, the cute waiter turned gangster was trying to do something " _weird"_ and the next, Usagi had kicked him right in the gut!

The full version of it, or at least how Minako would prefer to explain it, was that the cute waiter had rushed inside the washroom, locked the three of them inside, threaten them with his eyes and body language! And then, Minako would swear, he had tried to _unbuckle_ his slacks!

She didn't care if no one believed her, she didn't even care that after he was bent down with a grunt and a loud hiss, he'd managed to pull out his badge from the side of his "apron" and toss it their way.

She would also describe Usagi's assault in a very detailed, almost slow-motion manner.

"…and then she whirled around, her hair was flying everywhere…that reminds me Usa-chan, you really need a good trim…where was I, oh yeah, and then it was as if she was flying…no seriously, she was flying and then she did this weird, _awesome,_ sidekick…" She would cast a dreamy look at her blonde friend, "she looked like a senshi…"

"Usa-chan, WOW!" Minako cried and went to stand beside her friend who was apparently just noticing what she had done.

The poor sap had managed to explain to them that he's with the undercover police, a friend of Daiki actually and that he was instructed by Daiki to watch over Tsukino-san. "I've been working here for a while…," he'd said, coughing and trying to pull air into his rapidly panting lungs.

They had waited inside the washroom for him to regain his composure. "You really laid it on me, lady," he'd grunted amid Usagi's sincere apologies.

"Serves you right for scaring us like that!" Minako had hissed.

"We need to leave right now," he'd said, once he was on his feet, his apron discarded on the floor.

"Heard that one before!"

"Let's go!"

They had barely entered the corridor outside of the washroom when Usagi faltered in her steps. "Wait…" she said, looking around for something.

"Lady, we need to leave, now," the waiter turned ninja officer hissed.

"Usa-chan…" Minako started, but then she recognized the look on Usagi's face, "…what you thinkin?" she continued.

"That night, with Mamoru, do you remember the room he took us to? It looked like a storage or something…"

"Yea."

"Kenji-papa always says that criminals _always_ leave something somewhere; if we look closely!" Usagi exclaimed, taking hurried steps in the opposite direction.

"Wait, lady, where you goin?" the man asked, as he tried to outgo Usagi and prevent her from going any further.

"Listen, I was scared out of my mind that night, but I remember seeing boxes of stuff in that room!"

The man lifted one eyebrow, "So?"

Usagi rolled her eyes and tried to sidestep him, "There can be _something_ worth looking at in those boxes!"

He blocked her escape once more. "What do you think this is, lady? A Higashino novel? _Let's go!"_

"HEY!" Minako's high pitched growl was full of frustration. "If my friend says that there's something in that room, then _there is something_ in that room, got it?" She thrust her slim finger into the man's chest. "Now…you either do what you were told to do… 'look after Tsukino-san', or you can just wait here and nurse your _injury…"_ she glanced down at the guy's crotch.

"Listen…" Usagi started, but then immediately remembered that she doesn't know his name, "pal…" she rolled her eyes at her choice of words, "this might just be a job for you, but it is way more than that for me. So, you can either help us, or wait here until we're done."

The young man gaped at the tiny blonde who was staring up at him with a determination he'd never seen in a teenager before. He glanced between the two set of blue eyes. In a near distance, he could hear other officers asking people to "move along" towards the exit "faster".

"Have you ever loved someone?" He glanced down at Usagi again. "Have you ever loved them to the point that it hurts?" She took a step closer to him. "Have you?"

He gulped down visibly and nodded, "Well, I…"

" _Fantastic_!" Usagi suddenly shrieked and then immediately dropped her voice. "Then you're not a total robot…" she side-stepped him and took a hold of his sleeve. "Now, come on!"

* * *

"There must be a misunderstanding."

"There's none, sir, now please, step aside."

Subaru smiled politely and nodded. _"Remember, never let anyone see you fretting. Once they know your weakness, you're done…"_ his brother's voice was in his head.

"Do you need to see the warrant again sir?" the man in the dark suite asked, his eyes not losing their cool and nonchalant exposure.

Subaru shook his head. "It's alright, Reo?" he called out to a small, older man who was standing a few feet away. "See that officer-" he looked at the investigator with narrowed eyes, "Inspector Morita?"

Subaru smiled politely, "…see that _officer_ Morita and his team have access to whatever they need…"

He excused himself, leaving the investigator with his right-hand man; trusting that he'd know what needed to be done.

Now, he had one important phone call to make.

* * *

"This is getting us nowhere!"

"If you only put some backbone into it!"

"What is this?" Usagi hissed and brought up the stack of papers she'd found in a box.

Akari-san (it only seemed fair to ask him his name, since he was helping them snoop around this place and all!) took the papers from Usagi's grip and glanced at them. "Nothing much." He went to another page. "Just a few business agreements." He looked at Usagi and shrugged. "Listen, Tsukino-san, I know you think we can find something here, but I doubt it. So please, be a good girl…" he gestured towards Minako with his eyes, "grab your friend's hand and _let's go!"_

Just then, they heard distant voices that didn't seem that distant anymore!

Akari-san shook his head in annoyance, "I'm gonna rip his head off…" he mumbled.

"Who?"

"We really need to leave!"

"Okay," Usagi muttered as she quickly went through the papers in her hand. "Let's go…"

"What're you doing?" the annoyance on his face was getting stronger with each passing second, "put those back."

Usagi clutched the papers closer to her chest and glared at him, "Are you crazy? These could be evidence!"

"Put…them…down," he glared back at her. He was quickly losing his cool and it really didn't help to remember Daiki's words, _"watch them closely. Don't let them out of your sight, especially the little blonde with the pigtails," he'd said and then, "anything happens to her, and I'll have you castrated!"_

"No…" Usagi's chin pointed up and her eyes challenged him.

"What are those doors?"

The distant voice, which wasn't that _distant_ anymore, rooted all three of them on their spots.

"Storage and maintenance," a man's voice replied and Akari felt his heart drop.

He recognized that voice, he'd been working closely with that _voice_ for the past couple of months.

If these little girls thought they knew the Tanaka brothers and knew how dangerous they are (it turned out, girls _can_ really multitask! While looking for "evidence", the blondes had managed to tell him details about their interactions with the Tanakas!) they clearly didn't know Reo Onishi! Saburo Tanaka was a wuss in front of that guy!

"Let's go…" Akari muttered under his breath and grabbed Usagi's elbow. He quickly walked towards the door to-

"We have a warrant to search the whole building."

"Shit," he spat before retrieving his hand from the handle, "shit," he muttered again, looking around the small, dark room to find an escape.

"Come on," suddenly, both blondes had spring to action. Akari stared with wonder as the taller one started jumping up towards the ceiling, grabbing at something. Usagi was guarding the papers over her chest. Her eyes were glued to the ceiling.

"Help me out, will ya?" she hissed at him.

His eyebrows shot up once the little opening was revealed!

* * *

"What do you mean 'they're not with you'," Daiki hissed, doing another eye count to make sure that he'd sent one guy and _five_ girls into that restaurant; he did another count; what had returned was one fucking guy and _three_ un-blonde, confused girls.

"Usagi-chan went to the washroom and I think Minako-chan went after her. But then these people showed up and-"

"So, they're still in there?" Daiki asked with wide eyes. Hisa huffed with irritation.

"What is all this? Are they cops?" Makoto asked, looking around the cars that were parked in every direction, men and women in uniforms walking around and trying to get people out of their way.

"It was his plan," Hisa said nonchalantly and ignored Daiki's glare.

" _You_ did this?" Rei shrieked, "why didn't you tell us? You sent us in there for what then?"

Daiki's attention was elsewhere. He started looking around as if he was searching for something.

"Hey, I'm talking to you!"

He walked toward the restaurant. His head was reeling with different thoughts.

Where the hell were they?

"You have some explaining to do!"

His head whipped around and he stared into a set of annoyed, baby blue eyes.

"Thank God…" he said with a loud sigh, before doing a once over on Usagi, ignoring the clutter of papers she was clutching against her chest, "where the hell have you been?"

" _You_ mister, have a lot of nerve to be angry with me…" she hissed, one slim finger was pushed against Daiki's chest, hard!

"What do you…"

"I told you I can be _very_ persuasive…" Minako suddenly appeared beside Usagi and pointed another finger at him, "I can make _anyone_ talk…it was easier with Akari-san, cause he's pissed at you like fuck…"

He stared at them with narrowed eyes, before his mind and ears started working in sync again and Minako's statement suddenly made perfect sense.

His lips twitched with anxiety and a shimmer of apology entered his eyes, "Yeah, so…Usagi-chan, I have a plan…"

"Save it yobette, we have some reading to do!"

His eyebrows went up again.

Where had he heard that word before?!

* * *

"There's _got_ to be something in there…"

Daiki nodded his head with irritation and pushed away from the papers on the little desk. "There's nothing." He stretched out his arms and turned his head to the sides. His shoulders were tense and he could feel a slight headache starting in his temples. "We've been looking at them for two days now…I'm telling you, they're all legit. Some legal and corporate documents." He stood up and walked to the sliding door and pushed it open. The light breeze felt nice on his face.

Usagi had kept him prisoner in Rei's temple for the past 48 hours, making him read every single line of those papers she had taken from the restaurant twice. "You owe me…" she'd said, her face scrunched up with anger. "But I have no clue what they are!" he'd tried to reason with her; but it really didn't help that he was just one guy, against six, loud girls. He rolled his eyes mentally. Hisa was obviously taking her revenge. She'd chipped in, rather enthusiastically and very un-Hisa like, when Usagi was counting on her fingers exactly how many "friend" codes Daiki had broken with his little stunt, "and you lied to us and…"

"After he _promised_ not to lie anymore," Hisa had said, meeting his deadly glare with a look that screamed, "suck it, bitch!"

"Didn't you say _all_ they do is illegal?" Usagi's voice lured him out of his haze and he nodded his head. "I did say that. But there's just nothing in these papers…"

"So why the bust at the restaurant then? They probably have some other places, safe houses and…"

"Safe houses? Wow, Rei-chan, you sound like a detective."

Rei rolled her eyes and ignored Makoto's comment, "I just don't understand why you had to call the police on them there!"

Daiki sighed and walked outside, while secretly trying to think if he could just pick up and run that instance!

"They run an underground gambling operation at the restaurant. It's the only solid proof of "crime" we have on them for now…" He ran an irritated hand through his hair and sat on the stairs.

Usagi huffed from where she was sitting on Rei's bed and threw Makoto a helpless look; the taller girl sat beside her and wrapped a comforting arm around her small shoulders.

Ami was looking at the papers Daiki had left scattered on the small table. Her observant blue eyes were skimming each paper carefully.

They all sat there, silent for a long time. None of them had anything to say. Makoto's arm was still wrapped around Usagi. Minako was lying on her back beside them.

"Daiki-san," Ami called, her eyes still focused on the papers she had in her hand, "did you say illegal gambling?"

Daiki nodded his head, but when Ami didn't say anything he looked back at her, rolling his eyes when he noticed she wasn't looking at him, "yeah…"

She turned another paper around and continued reading. "And money laundering is a crime, right?" she asked, never lifting her eyes towards the blond.

"Aha…" Daiki was confused. What was she seeing in there?

She finally looked up at him. She went to say something but then stopped. Turning her attention toward the occupants of the bed, she started organizing the papers. "Usagi-chan, is your father still working as an investigative journalist?"

Usagi looked at Makoto, then Daiki, who stared back at her with confusion, and nodded, "He does…"

Ami stood up with a gentle grace, "Ikuko-mama wouldn't mind a few guests, right?"

* * *

 _Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or its fabulous characters. I wish I did, but I don't! All the rights of this wonderful manga/anime and its characters belong to Naoko Takeuchi. I am only responsible for the characters I invent and the storyline._


End file.
